Fight the bad feeling
by Annie-Moon90
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia. Situada despues del final de la serie. Nuestros personajes continuan con sus vidas, hasta que la llegada de una chica pondra sus vidas de cabeza, en especial la de Yoon Ji Hoo.
1. Prologo

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen**_

_**Advertencia:**_

**Esta obra se encuentra protegida bajo la licencia de Creative Commons:**

This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs 3.0 Unported License.

_**Prólogo**_

Era un día común y corriente, como cualquier otro. Abrió los ojos tratando de adecuarse a la luz de la mañana. Sin embargo carecía del ánimo necesario para poder levantarse de la cama y comenzar con la rutina de todos los días.

"Otro día" más pensó. "Otro día", como si la vida misma no fuera suficiente, todas las mañanas tenía que luchar conmigo misma. Abrirse paso a través de todo lo que me sugería quedarse en la cama. Encontrar algún motivo para seguir viviendo, repitiéndose a sí misma una y otra vez "No puedes quedarte aquí tirada esperando a que la vida te pase por enfrente". Si, definitivamente, eso era lo correcto.

Entonces escucho un ruido en la cocina, Terry ya debía haberse levantado. Por lo que dejo de lado los últimos pensamientos sombríos y con toda la resolución de la que fue capaz, se levanto para enfrentar otro nuevo día.

Mientras se levantaba Melanie Tsukino recordaba mentalmente que era lo que tenía que hacer este día. Primero tenía que darse un baño; si, definitivamente eso era lo primero en la lista. Después tenía que bajar a desayunar con Terry y poner la mejor cara de la que fuera capaz, eso era lo más difícil pero también lo más importante del día, todo lo demás podía esperar. Además tendría el resto del día para seguir sintiéndose miserable, si eso era lo que quería.

Entro al baño de su habitación; he hizo mecánicamente la rutina antes de meterse bajo el agua tibia de la regadera. Se detuvo a mirar su rostro en el espejo, a su perecer ella no era una persona atractiva, aunque algunos miembros del sexo opuesto así lo creyeran, claro no era que eso le importara mucho y menos después de lo que había sucedido. Tal vez ella no merecía conocer el amor; y tal vez, solo tal vez, ella no merecía ser feliz nunca.

Pero fuera como fuera viviría hasta el último día tratando de ser optimista y tratando de no amargarle la vida a otras personas, que de por sí ya tendrían suficiente con sus propias vidas como para tener que preocuparse por ella.


	2. Un muy largo día

_**Bueno los personajes de Boyes Before Flowers no me pertenecen**_

_**Este viene a ser el primer capitulo, ya corregido. El prologo era solo para introducir y conocer un poco más a los nuevos personajes. Disfrutenlo.  
><strong>_

_**Capitulo uno**_

_**Un muy largo día**_

Otro nuevo día comenzaba; y Melanie bajaba lentamente las escaleras, como solía hacerlo diariamente desde que tenía uso de conciencia. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la cocina para pensar una vez más antes de entrar para saludar a su hermano y comenzar nuevamente con su rutina diaria. En realidad la idea de salir corriendo escaleras arriba y tirarse en la cama para dejarse morir era demasiado atractiva, pero como todas las mañanas la otra idea que rondaba su mente a la par, termino ganando. Esa era la que le gritaba que tenía que seguir viviendo no solo por ella misma; sino por él, aunque en realidad poco le importaba lo que sucediera con ella misma. Entonces coloco su habitual sonrisa, como todas las mañanas, y entro a la cocina para seguir con la rutina.

Buenos días — dijo Terry, sonriendo. Sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina, mientras tomaba una taza de café y leía el periódico.

Buenos días

¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Bien — respondió Melanie.

Así que iras hoy.

Sí, me pasare primero por el hospital y después iré.

Bueno tampoco es que tengas que pasarte por ahí obligatoriamente, después de todo tal vez deberíamos dejar de hacer eso, tratar de seguir adelante. — Sugirió, tratando de tantear el terreno, sin embargo no tardo en darse cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorado.

Hummm...

¿Qué te pasa te veo muy distraída hoy? — Pregunto enarcando una ceja, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta. Aunque hubieran pasado cuatro años ella no podía superarlo, y él lo sabía perfectamente.

¿Distraída yo?

Si tú, si no porque le estas poniendo jugo a tu tazón de cereal. — Dijo señalando el tazón con una sonrisa burlona. No era la primera vez que su hermanita hacia algo como eso, pero eso no le quitaba lo divertido al asunto.

Ahhh? — entonces Melanie se dio cuenta que efectivamente le estaba poniendo jugo a tu tazón de cereal. — ¡Oh, genial!, sabes que mejor me voy.

Entonces Melanie, se levanto tiro el contenido del tazón a la basura y lo enjuago. Mientras Terry la miraba fijamente, sin rastros de su diversión anterior.

Así que te irás, sin probar bocado.

Melanie se volteo de frente a él, mientras se apoyaba con las manos al fregadero. Y mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo se dirigió a Terry.

Comeré algo de camino al hospital o en el hospital. No te preocupes.

Aja, si como no. — Dijo Terry sarcásticamente.

Melanie sonrío, su hermano siempre se preocupaba de más por ella. Dejo el lugar que ocupaba junto al fregadero y entonces se dirigió hacia su hermano. Lo beso en la frente, y este gruño por lo bajo, él en realidad no era muy dado a dar muestras de afecto, más bien no se permitía expresar ninguno de sus sentimientos. Siendo su única excepción, la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo: su hermanita. Para ella no tenia secretos ni mascaras, se mostraba tal y como era.

— Te veré allí, y ya no te preocupes tanto por mí, ¿quieres?

No espero la respuesta y salió de la cocina. Tomo las llaves de su auto que estaban colgadas en un pequeño perchero; y en aquel momento un recuerdo de días ya pasados, y distantes llego a su mente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

Mientras subía a su auto para dirigirse al hospital su mente ya no estaba ahí, seguía perdida en ese breve flash de cómo era su vida hacia tan solo algunos años atrás. Trato de deshacerse tanto de los buenos como de los malos recuerdos mientras encendía el motor de su auto.

Condujo a través de la ciudad para llegar a su empleo. De repente, mientras esperaba que la luz cambiara de rojo a verde, las imágenes borrosas e inconexas hicieron acto de presencia otra vez. Hacía cuatro años que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Nuevamente podía ver aquella luz, aun podía escuchar los gritos y después de eso, nada. Las imágenes desaparecieron tan de golpe como aparecieron, devolviéndola a la realidad de la luz verde del semáforo.

Tal vez nunca iba a poder superarlo, se dijo a sí misma mientras pisaba el acelerador. Después de tantos años había perdido las esperanzas de que eso sucediera; de que las cosas mejoraran en su vida, que realmente solo iban de mal en peor. Desde hacía cuatro años, había perdido completamente ya las esperanzas de tener una vida tranquila y normal.

Aun así eso no significaba que no pudiera tratar de ayudar a otros a hacer sus vidas más llevaderas. Si ella no podía tenerlo al menos trataría de que otros pudieran tener aquello que le rehuía con solo voltear hacia esa dirección. Al menos trataría de alegrarles la vida a otras personas. Lo haría no solamente por esas personas, sino por él; y por qué no, también por ella misma. De esa forma el que siguiera viva no sería un desperdicio; y su vida tendría un propósito.

Si, en eso era lo que tenía que pensar. No en cosas sombrías y deprimentes como cada mañana. Tenía que vivir, se lo había prometido y era precisamente esa promesa lo que la había mantenido respirando y cuerda hasta el día de hoy. A pesar de que todos esperaban que terminaría enloqueciendo algún día. Tenía que pensar positivamente, por mucho que eso le costara.

Los recuerdos aún conseguían pertúrbala como el primer día. Abriendo las heridas y haciéndolas sangrar nuevamente, justo cuando ella creía que empezaban a cerrarse. Pero tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, no tenía otra opción. Viviría con ello hasta el último día de su vida, aun así, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que ese día no estuviera muy lejano.

Aparco en el estacionamiento del hospital, tenía una larga lista de cosas que hacer antes de reunirse nuevamente con Terry por la noche. Lo mejor era que comenzara de una vez.

Camino lentamente hacia el ascensor del hospital, donde también esperaba una de sus mejores amigas

Buenos días — saludo Yuki. Mientras daba un sorbo a su café e inspeccionaba a Melanie con gesto especulativo.

Buenos días — contesto Melanie mientras daba un ligero suspiro.

Se ve que no pasaste muy buena noche, y espero que por lo menos haya valido la pena — decía mientras la observaba con una sonrisa burlona.

No sé de qué estás hablando.

¡Ay por favor! No me digas que no tuviste nada de acción anoche. Si parecía que todo iba muy bien con ese chico del bar.

Yuki te agradecería que dejaras de ventilar mi vida privada en un ascensor lleno de personas y en mi lugar de trabajo — dijo Melanie mientras volteaba a ver a todas las demás personas del elevador que las miraban atentamente, siguiendo su conversación. — Y no, no tuve nada de "acción" anoche, dormí sola en mi cama. Y eso es porque a diferencia de ti, necesito más de una charla de cinco minutos para irme a la cama con un sujeto

Si, se me olvidaba que hablo con una monja. — Dijo Yuki mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Melanie ignoro el comentario. La puerta del elevador se abrió y ambas salieron del ascensor. Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a los casilleros para residentes.

Ambas trabajaban como residentes en uno de los mejores hospitales del país. Habían comenzado siendo internas en el programa de enseñanza y ahora habían llegado a ser residentes. Ese año escogieran su especialidad.

Así que simple y sencillamente perdiste la oportunidad de dormir con un sujeto guapísimo porque…. — dijo Yuki.

Porque no puedo irme a la cama con un hombre que acabo de conocer y del que no sé absolutamente nada. — respondió Melanie con cierto fastidio y como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia.

En realidad eso es precisamente lo genial del asunto, que no sepas nada de él y que él no sepa nada de ti. A la mañana siguiente simple y sencillamente te vistes y te vas; sin nada de charlas fastidiosas ni compromisos. Pasas un buen rato y te olvidas del asunto, deberías intentarlo alguna vez, y cuanto antes mejor. Necesitas urgentemente algo para quitarte el mal humor. — dijo Yuki mientras entraban a los vestidores y se dirigía a su casillero.

No creo que dormir con un sujeto ayude a resolver mis problemas — dijo Melanie mientras abría su casillero y sacaba su uniforme.

En realidad no lo hará, pero el sexo, una buena sesión de sexo con un tipo atractivo por lo menos hará que te olvides de tus problemas por un rato —alego Yuki mientras hacía lo mismo que Melanie.

No lo creo. — fue lo último que Melanie dijo antes de entrar al baño a cambiarse.

Al menos deberías intentarlo alguna vez — gritó Yuki a una puerta que se cerraba.

En realidad, no creía que dormir con un hombre fuera la solución a sus problemas. Es decir; el sexo no iba a ayudar a ahuyentar a sus demonios personales. En fin tendría que terminar el día aguantando a Yuki.

Hoy si que era un pésimo día, una mujer se había quedado dormida al volante provocando un accidente donde ella y dos personas más, habían perdido la vida. Dejando a un niño de 9 años huérfano y solo en el mundo. Definitivamente las personas podían llegar a ser tan inconscientes, en especial las personas que bebían y después conducían, pero no, aquello no era sobre ella se recordó. Y se encamino a seguir trabajando.

Si había algo que Melanie agradecía de trabajar en un gran hospital de una de las ciudades más conflictivas del país, era que nunca tenía que preocuparse o quejarse por tener tiempo libre en el hospital. Sin embargo el día de hoy, a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenia encima no podía concentrarse. Era como si todo le recordara su patética vida y el motivo de ella.

Y aunque todo eso era de seguro en parte por la forma en que había empezado el día, tratar a víctimas de un accidente de auto nunca era una buena forma de empezarlo, en especial cuando no habían podido salvar a ninguna. Lo que más le había impactado era la mirada del aquel pequeño niño, aquella mirada que ella conocía tan bien. Aparte de que tener a Yuki vigilándola de cerca para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, no ayudaba para nada a calmar sus conflictos internos.

Era como si el universo entero estuviera conspirando en su contra ese día, y la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a lograr terminarlo, pero esperaba que por lo menos pudiera asistir a una cirugía. Eso sin lugar a dudas mejoraría el panorama general, además de obligarla a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera divagar en sus recuerdos. Sin embargo y para su mala suerte, el quirófano parecía rehuirle. Ese definitivamente seria un muy largo día.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Yoon Ji Hoo había pasado la mayor parte de su día atendiendo pacientes en el hospital de la fundación. Estaba exhausto y su día parecía no tener fin.

Tal vez lo sobrellevaría mejor, de no ser por la noticia con la que lo había empezado y la que lo tenía pensativo en ese preciso momento. Jan Di y Joon Pyo por fin habían decidido, o más bien Joon Pyo había decidido, que era hora de casarse. O como muy elocuentemente Woo Bin había dicho: echarse la soga al cuello.

Como fuera, lo cierto es que el feliz enlace ya tenía fecha, y la impaciencia que siempre había caracterizado al heredero del Grupo Shinwa había salido a relucir. Por lo que la boda se realizaría más pronto de lo que alguno hubiera esperado.

Con el tiempo el amor que Ji Hoo sentía por Jan Di había entrado en la etapa en la que su corazón se había resignado y había logrado calmar el dolor que sentía cuando sabia que ella nunca le correspondería. Además de que ver a Jandi tan feliz y con su mejor amigo ayudaba a aminorar el dolor.

Jan Di sería siempre su mejor amiga y su alma gemela en muchos sentidos, pero él sabía que había llegado el momento de dejarla ir completamente.

Con el compromiso y próximo matrimonio de sus dos mejores amigos, una etapa de su vida llegaría a su fin y se cortaría el último lazo de esperanza que guardaba muy en el fondo de su corazón; o al menos eso era lo que él sentía.

Si, había llegado el momento de desprenderse tanto de lo bueno, como de lo malo; que el estar enamorado de Geum Jan Di había traído a su vida. Era hora de convertir todo en solo recuerdos, hermosos recuerdos, pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo.

Fue en el desayuno que el F4, Jan Di y Ga Eul siempre habían tenido una vez al mes, a pesar de lo ocupados que estuvieran y además por supuesto de las reuniones regulares que mantenían, el momento que la feliz pareja había escogido para comunicarles la noticia.

Woo Bin había silbado, Yi Yung se había atragantado con el jugo de naranja que se encontraba tomando en ese momento, Ga Eul había saltado de emoción y corrido a felicitar a Jan Di, mientras que él se había quedado sin palabras y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la noticia.

Y aunque las reacciones y expresiones faciales de todos a la noticia, fueron diversas y dignas de plasmar en un video para la posteridad. Todos coincidieron en una sola cosa, que ya era tiempo de que eso sucediera y que les deseaban la mayor felicidad del mundo. O más bien eso era lo que todos pensaban mientras los felicitaban antes de despedirse.

Después de aquello Ji Hoo se había dirigido al trabajo. En donde había estado las últimas 6 horas, hasta que a la hora del almuerzo se encontró con el momento perfecto parta reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido.

A pesar de todo él, se encontraba feliz por sus amigos, esa fue la conclusión a la que llego después de pensar largamente acerca de los últimos acontecimientos.

Y aunque sabía que las cosas no serían sencillas de ahora en adelante, una boda organizada por Jan Di, Joon Pyo y la madre de este, era un suceso que posiblemente desencadenaría la tercera guerra mundial. Él estaba seguro que los apoyaría hasta el final y ellos serían inmensamente felices, cuando no estuvieran midiendo fuerzas por supuesto.

Fue entonces cuando escucho su teléfono celular sonar. Al verificar la pantalla y ver el nombre de Woo Bin parpadeando, le tomo un rato decidirse si contestar la llamada o no. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento.

Finalmente pulso la tecla de aceptar la llamada.

Woo Bin ah — Contesto sencillamente Ji Hoo.

Hey Bro — Dijo Woo Bin del otro lado de la línea.

Entonces se produjo un tenso silencio que duro unos minutos, mientras alguno de los dos se decidía a hablar. Fue Ji Hoo quien lo hizo.

¿Necesitas algo en particular? — Fue lo primero que Ji Hoo supuso. Y es que no imaginaba por que más Woo Bin le llamaría en ese momento, a menos claro que necesitara algún favor.

Entonces Woo Bin comenzó a reír, Ji Hoo podía llegar a ser un tanto descortés cuando se encontraba preocupado por algo. Y él sabía perfectamente que era lo que se encontraba llenando su mente en ese preciso momento.

No llamaba precisamente por eso, pero si insistes, creo que podría empezar a pensar en un par de cosas en las que podrías ayudarme — Dijo Woo Bin aún con leves rastros de diversión en la voz.

Ji Hoo rodo lo ojos mientras trataba de relajarse, y de paso no reír por la manera siempre desenfadada con la que Woo Bin siempre veía la vida. Ahora entendía por qué él e Yi Yung se entendían tan bien. Los dos tenían la misma filosofía de vida.

Podía oír como Woo Bin se calmaba después de su leve ataque de risa, para seguir con el motivo real de su llamada.

Bueno en realidad llamaba para saber como estas, lo cierto es que no sabemos cómo es que te has tomado lo de Jan Di y Joon Pyo. Y la verdad es que nos encontramos un poco preocupados por ti— Dijo Woo Bin seriamente.

¿Nos? — Fue lo primero en que pensó Ji Hoo al escuchar la explicación de su amigo. Con nos se refería ¿a quiénes? Él e Yi Yung u otras personas más. No creía que eso incluyera a Joon Pyo y Jan Di ¿o sí?

Se produjo otro tenso silencio en la línea, mientras Woo Bin decidía si contestar sinceramente a esa pregunta o tal vez era mejor omitir algunos detalles. Finalmente se decidió por la verdad completa.

Con nos, me refiero a todos nosotros, Yi Yung, Joon Pyo, Jan Di y yo— Esa fue la respuesta que Ji Hoo consiguió por parte de Woo Bin.

Ohhh — fue lo único que él consiguió articular después de la sorpresa inicial.

No esperaba que Joon Pyo y Jan Di también estuvieran preocupados. Lo cierto era que no esperaba que alguien se preocupara por aquello. Lo último que él deseaba, era empañar la felicidad de sus mejores amigos.

Ellos debían pensar en su felicidad y no en como él había estado enamorado de Jan Di. Y mucho menos en como la noticia podría causarle algún pesar, si eso seguía siendo así.

Jan Di y Joon Pyo merecían ser felices después de todo lo que habían pasado para conseguir estar juntos.

Bueno en realidad ellos no querían que supieras también se encuentran preocupados, no querían hacerte sentir incomodo. Pero la verdad considero que es mejor así— Completo Woo Bin después de esperar alguna otra respuesta de su amigo y escuchar el silencio en la línea.

Estoy bien — Fue lo Ji Hoo se apresuro a contestar.

¿Seguro? —Quiso cerciorarse el príncipe Song.

De verdad, no tienen por qué preocuparse. — Sabiendo que en realidad la pregunta era respecto a si sus sentimientos por Jan Di habían desaparecido.

Y aunque estos no lo hubieran hecho del todo, eso no significaba que no estuviera contento por sus amigos. Además no tenían que estar enterados de eso.

Bien, ya que así es, ¿te gustaría salir esta noche a tomar algo para celebrar con todos? En el desayuno no tuvimos mucho tiempo. — Dijo Woo Bin tanteando el terreno y las emociones de Ji Hoo, si es que eso era posible.

Claro — Contesto el aludido, por inercia, más para salirse por la tangente y terminar con la llamada.

Bien — Fue lo último que dijo Woo Bin antes de despedirse y dejar a Ji Hoo solo con sus pensamientos.

Ese definitivamente sería un muy largo día, fue lo último que Yoon Ji Hoo pensó antes volver a trabajar.

_**Bueno los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen. **_

_**Notas: Este viene a ser el primer capitulo de la historia, el prologo era más bien para dar a conocer un poco del nuevo personaje. Ahora ver**__**emos a los demas personajes, que disfruten del capitulo!**_


	3. Una copa más no hará daño a nadie ¿o no?

_**Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen**_

_**Segundo capitulo. Disculpen la tardanza. Entre la universidad y la tesis, ando como loca. Sin más preambulo disfruten del nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Capitulo dos**_

_**Una copa más no hará daño a nadie ¿o no?**_

"Solo será una copa y ya", eso era lo que Ji Hoo se repetía a si mismo mientras bajaba de su auto en el estacionamiento del lugar en donde había quedado con el F4. Lo cierto era que no tenía muchos ánimos de celebrar, estaba cansado. Había tenido un día por demás largo.

Pero ya había quedado con Woo Bin, y si faltaba probablemente solo serviría para que el resto del F4 comenzara a preocuparse, de nuevo. Y tampoco era como que su día pudiera empeorar, o eso era lo que se inclinaba a pensar.

En fin, entraría, felicitaría a sus amigos, tomaría una copa y después se escabulliría a su casa para dormir. No era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. El resto del F4 estaba por demás acostumbrado a su comportamiento esquivo. Por algo había sufrido de autismo durante algún tiempo.

Y esos eran los pensamientos que lo acompañaban mientras entraba al club. "De todos los lugares que pudieron haber escogido, tenían que escoger justamente el más ruidoso de todos", fue lo primero que paso por la cabeza de Yoon Ji Hoo en cuanto puso un pie en ese lugar. Definitivamente se escabulliría en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad. Al día siguiente tendría una reunión con el comité que administraba la fundación, muy temprano por la mañana, y después iría a su consulta en el hospital. Así que entre más pronto pasara por todo esto mejor.

Camino entre las personas que bailaban por la pista del exclusivo club, llego a los pasillos que conducían a la sala reservada especialmente para el F4, mientras terminaba de repasar mentalmente su agenda para el día siguiente.

Evitaba mirar el revuelo que se formaba a su alrededor cuando las personas lo reconocían, la verdad lo último que quería era lidiar con su "popularidad". Que solo parecía aumentar cuando ignoraba a las personas.

Se detuvo frente a la sala mientras repensaba la idea de entrar, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de salir huyendo Han Jae Kyung abrió la puerta y lo atrajo al interior.

No esperaba verla después de tanto tiempo. Un breve flash back de que las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido y más aun en las que se habían despedido paso por su cabeza. Y mientras Jae Kyung lo arrastraba hasta el centro de la sala, en donde el resto del F4 junto con Jan Di y Ga Eul se encontraba ya celebrando, no podía evitar preguntarse ¿qué hacia ella ahí?

En fin probablemente alguien respondería esa pregunta antes de que tuviera que hacerla. Así que por ahora dejaría de lado el tema.

Miren a quien me encontré en la puerta de la sala— gritaba Jae Kyung alegremente mientras daba saltitos. La verdad es que podía llegar a ser muy infantil, pensó Ji Hoo.

Sumbae — Fue el saludo de Jan Di, mientras sonreía.

Viniste— Menciono Woo Bin mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Claro que tenía que venir. Es de la celebración de mi compromiso de la que estamos hablando—Fue lo primero que Go Joon Pyo se le ocurrió decir. Para después ser asesinado con la mirada por su siempre "cariñosa" prometida. Y lo que no hizo más que crear tensión en el ambiente.

Ahh— fue lo único coherente que a Ji Hoo se le ocurrió decir. Y tratando por todos los medios de no pensar en lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente de repente.

Si, definitivamente, entre más rapido emprendiera la retirada mejor. Así sus amigos podrían seguir celebrando a gusto. Solo brindaría por su felicidad y aplicaría lo del manual de 25 formas de salir bien librado de una situación incómoda.

Y no era que no le gustara estar con sus amigos, pero desde que se había anunciado el compromiso por la mañana. Era como si todo el mundo estuviera esperando el momento en el que se derrumbaría o enloquecería. Pero eso no sucedería, o al menos no, si podía huir lo más pronto posible.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Melanie Tsukino trataba de entender, o al menos recordar, como era que había terminado bebiendo en la barra de un club nocturno, en compañía de Yuki y de un chico que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Y es que tratar de recordar el nombre de todos los chicos que Yuki le presentaba, era como tratar de contar las estrellas, cansado e inútil. En especial cuando lo más probable era que mañana por la mañana, ni la misma Yuki recordaría su nombre.

Así que se limitaría a sentarse ahí a beber. Mientras trataba de encontrar un motivo para no saltar de un puente y llevarse consigo al idiota con el que Yuki estaba platicando. "Que las mujeres no deberían trabajar", ¿en qué siglo vivía?, ¿en el siglo XlX? Las mujeres hacía mucho que no necesitaban de un hombre para salir adelante.

No entendía como Yuki podía perder su tiempo con él, era más que obvio que el tipo era un cretino. Que además de todo se las daba de irresistible por ser rico y amigo de un grupo F7 o quién sabe qué cosa. Que no debía de ser más que otro grupo de insoportables idiotas que no creían que nadie era digno de ellos, y cuyo ego era más grande que el universo. Pero en fin, así era Yuki, mientras pudiera divertirse esa noche no importaba que el hombre en cuestión fuera un cretino.

Además ella tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Como en su pelea de esa noche con Terry. Y no era que él no tuviera razón en lo que decía, pero ella aún no estaba lista para dejarlo ir, aún no.

Si ya viniste aquí al menos deberías tratar de divertirte. — dijo Yuki logrando sacar a Melanie de sus pensamientos.

Creo que nuestros conceptos de diversión difieren un poco. — respondió Melanie mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida.

Si, tal vez. Pero no sé por qué molestarte en venir aquí si únicamente estarás ahí sentada bebiendo y asesinando con la mirada a Hyung Yun.

Sabes, ni yo misma me explico que hago aquí. Pero oye, no se supone que se va a los bares a beber— alego Melanie, mientras se giraba en su asiento para quedar frente a Yuki.

Bueno, pero ya estás aquí, al menos quita la cara de funeral— dijo Yuki. Arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de decir aquello. Ese día no era el mejor para mencionar los funerales.

Melanie hizo una mueca, mientras le daba un trago a sus bebida, pero más por el comentario dicho, que por el sabor amargo de esta.

Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿A dónde ha ido tu presa de esta noche? — menciono Melanie para llevar el tema fuera del terreno minado.

Mmmm… Creo que fue al baño, no sé. — dijo Yuki dando un trago a su bebida también.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

En ese momento Hyung Yun tomaba asiento junto a Yuki. No era que el tipo fuera feo, pensó Melanie viéndolo realmente por primera vez esa noche. Pero lo cierto era que su actitud mataba el poco atractivo que ganaba con su apariencia.

Y la verdad era que Melanie no estaba de humor para aguantar a niños ricos esa noche. Tenía que escabullirse de ahí cuanto antes.

Acabo de enterarme que el F4 se encuentra esta noche aquí. ¡No es genial! — comento alegremente Hyung Yun.

En serio. ¡Qué genial! — dijo Melanie sarcásticamente, y ganándose una mirada envenenada de su amiga. Pero el hombre parecía no haber captado el mensaje y seguía hablando de F4.

… es decir, siendo ellos quienes son es normal que su llegada causara tanto revuelo. — comento el hombre alegremente, haciendo alusión al escándalo que habían presenciado hacia un rato, causado por la llegada de Yoon Ji Hoo.

El hombre continuo con su monologo mientras Melanie y Yuki seguían bebiendo. Después de un rato Melanie quería pegarse un tiro antes de oír algo más acerca del hombre o el F4.

Sí, que interesante. Tengo que ir al tocador— dijo Melanie, más que nada para dejar de escuchar las tonterías del hombre, que por una verdadera necesidad de ir. Y es que ¿No se daba cuanta que Melanie no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto y que Yuki solo fingía prestarle atención?

Y mientras el hombre se volteaba para hablarle exclusivamente a Yuki, Melanie se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia el tocador. No tenía ganas de seguir escuchando estupideces. Tendría que emprender la huida cuanto antes. O si no acabaría presa, por asesinar al idiota que Yuki tenía por cita.

Mientras entraba al baño, Melanie pensaba nuevamente en cómo había acabado atrapada esa noche con Yuki y su cita. Y la verdad, era que ni ella misma podía entenderlo. Sus peleas con Terry siempre la sacaban de sus casillas.

Y cuanto más trataba de no pensar en su pelea de esa noche, más venían esas palabras a su mente: "Lo que paso no fue tu culpa, pero tú te empeñas en culparte por ello. Y no solo es solo eso, te culpas a ti misma por seguir con vida".

No, tenía que dejar de pensar en ello. Se dijo así misma, mientras sacudía su cabeza. Vio su imagen en el espejo, definitivamente esa no era su mejor noche. Las otras mujeres del baño comenzaban a verla como si estuviera loca. Y la verdad ella misma comenzaba a dudar de su capacidad mental. ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos salía a beber con Yuki y el idiota que tenía por cita?

Admitía que ella no era precisamente un dulce esa noche. Pero lo cierto era que, el hombre no ayudaba en nada. Era demasiado egocéntrico, cuando no hablaba del tal D4 ¿o era F4?

Ahhhhhh… esto terminara volviéndome loca. — grito Melanie. Ganándose más miradas por parte de las demás mujeres en el baño.

No creo que gritar eso en un baño público ayude que las personas confíen en tu capacidad mental. — dijo Yuki entrando al baño y mirando a Melanie por el espejo.

Yo misma, estoy dudando de mi capacidad mental— Melanie miraba a Yuki a los ojos por el espejo. Tomo una toalla que estaba al lado del lavabo y se seco la cara. Al mismo tiempo las demás mujeres abandonaron el baño.

¿Estás bien?

Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría? — Dijo Melanie mientras se volteaba para encarar a Yuki.

Tal vez porque estas demasiado hostil esta noche. Sin mencionar el hecho de que te apareciste a última hora para beber, cuando se suponía que tendrías que estar con tu hermano.

Melanie simplemente desvió la mirada de su amiga. Y se negó a responder al comentario.

Vamos Melanie, tu y yo, sabemos que este es el último lugar donde te gustaría estar, eso sin contar que desde que te conozco esta es la primera vez que te veo beber. —Yuki no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

No me pasa nada. Es solo que esta no es mi mejor noche.

Eso es evidente.

Siento arruinar tu noche— Melanie cruzo sus brazos en el pecho mientras evitaba la mirada de Yuki.

No es eso lo que me preocupa. — dijo Yuki caminando para situarse junto a Melanie. Permanecieron un rato en silencio — Vuelve a casa y habla con tu hermano.

¿Cómo sabes que pelee con él? — Melanie volteo hacia Yuki.

Es evidente que no estás bien, y no se me ocurre algún otro motivo para que no estés bien, a menos que algo haya pasado entre Terry y tú.

Tuve un mal día, eso es todo. Un mal día que parece no terminar nunca. — dijo Melanie con la mirada perdida. Yuki suspiro. Eso no iba ninguna parte.

Si no quieres hablar de ello está bien. Hablaremos cuando estés lista— dijo Yuki y le dio un leve codazo a Melanie.

Gracias Yuki. — Melanie le sonrió levemente.

Cambiando de tema. Sé que no te agrada mucho Hyung Yun, pero no es una mala persona, cuando lo conoces bien. Solo es un poco egocéntrico.

Egocéntrico es poco. Yuki, el tipo solo habla de sí mismo, cuando no está hablando del F4. Además no creo que tú tampoco lo conozcas bien.

Jajajajaja… si, tienes razón. Dudo mucho que siquiera conozca al F4 realmente. — Yuki se separo de Melanie y camino hacia la salida del baño, mientras calmaba su ataque de risa; Melanie la seguía con la mirada. — Si no puedes resolverlo, no lo pienses. Los problemas no hay pensarlos, hay que ocuparnos de ellos. Si no le ves solución por ahora, entonces distráete. El sexo es una buena distracción.

Sí, claro— le grito Melanie a una puerta que se cerraba. Una sonrisa surco sus labios, ese último comentario sí que era creativo. El sexo solo complicaba las cosas, o al menos lo hacia la mayoría del tiempo.

Pero Yuki tenía razón, dejaría a un lado sus problemas, y también dejaría de amargarle la noche a ella y… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Ah no importaba, el tipo en turno. Melanie volteo y vio una vez más su imagen en el espejo. ¿A quien quería engañar? Huiría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Y ahora parecía un momento para su escape.

Melanie tomo su bolso y salió del baño. Se dirigió a la salida del local para buscar un taxi e ir casa. Yuki se encargaría de su auto seguramente, después de todo ella tenía las llaves. Además Melanie no se sentía segura de conducir esa noche, no cuando se sentía un poco mareada.

Al llegar a la salida busco un taxi cerca, pero al parecer ningún auto cruzaba por ahí a menos que fuera necesario. Decidió llamar a un sitio de taxis. Busco su celular en su bolso mientras comenzaba a caminar. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, recordó haber sacado su celular en el auto.

¡Genial! su celular estaba en su auto, del cual no tenía las llaves. Su noche, o más bien su día completo, mejoraba por momentos. Nótese el sarcasmo. No debió haberse levantado ese día. Lo último que quería era volver al bar. Pero parecía no tener opción. Camino de regreso al local, la música le pareció más ruidosa en esta ocasión.

Busco a Yuki con la mirada por la barra, al parecer ya no estaba. Se acerco al barman y decidió preguntarle.

Disculpe ¿qué pasó con la chica y el chico que estaban sentados aquí? — el barman a penas la miro.

No lo se debieron haberse ido, no puedo estar atento a todo lo que hacen los clientes sabe.

¡Oh si! Definitivamente, mejoraba por momentos.

¿Hay algún teléfono que pueda utilizar aquí? — pregunto Melanie mientras rogaba al cielo por paciencia.

Si no va pedir alguna bebida, le sugiero que se retire de la barra, hay personas que si quieren ordenar— el barman seguía sin mirarla y servía fastidiado un whisky. El servicio de este lugar era pésimo.

¿Y ahora que haría? No tenía auto, no tenía celular, ni conocía a nadie en el estúpido bar que pudiera llevarla a casa. Y para rematarla el estúpido barman era un grosero que ni siquiera podía responder una pregunta.

Melanie camino nuevamente a la salida del bar y se enfrento al frio de la noche. Justo esa noche tenía que usar un vestido y un abrigo ligero. Camino un poco más y justo cuando pasaba por un hueco en el pavimento el tacón de su zapato quedo trabado y se rompió.

Lo único que le faltaba. ¿En dónde estaba la estúpida cámara escondida? Esto tenía que ser una broma. Melanie cojeo un poco hasta llegar la orilla de la acera y se sentó. Evaluó el daño al zapato y llego a la conclusión que era inservible. ¡Genial! Ahora su día estaba completo y apenas eran las 9:30 pm.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Yoon Ji Hoo caminaba hacia la salida del bar, hacia unos segundos había logrado escapar de sus amigos, después de brindar por el compromiso de Joon Pyo y Jan Di.

Y nuevamente su paso por el bar causo gran revuelo. ¿Qué la gente no se cansaba de hacer eso? Una mujer se acerco a él y se desmayo después de dos pasos. Parecía ser que no.

Cuando por fin logro salir del bar, se sintió aliviado de haber salido vivo de la reunión con sus amigos y del acoso de las personas en el bar. Camino hacia el estacionamiento y se detuvo a unos pasos de su auto.

Una chica estaba sentada en la acera y parecía estar teniendo un muy mal día. Normalmente en una situación así, pasaría de largo, subiría a su auto y saldría de ahí. Pero por algún motivo que no entendía, ese día en particular no podía hacer eso. Tal vez porque entendía un poco lo que era tener un mal día, él mismo parecía estar teniendo un mal día. Un mal día que parecía no terminar nunca. Sabía que se arrepentiría después, pero fue acercándose a la chica.

Melanie no sabía si reír o llorar por su situación. La gente que cruzaba por ahí comenzaba a verla con lastima o como loca. Claro que hablar sola no ayudaba para nada, pero necesitaba decir todo lo que tenía que decir.

Esto no podría ser peor. Ahora solo falta que empiece a nevar.

Pues según el pronóstico del clima nevara esta noche.

Ahhh… entonces mi noche estará completa— a Melanie le tomo un momento reaccionar y darse cuenta que alguien le estaba hablando

Entonces ella se levanto de la acera, volteo y se encontró con un chico atractivo, que estaba parado a uno pasos de ella en el estacionamiento. Y además parecía divertido con su situación.

Y lo cierto era que Yoon Ji Hoo si encontraba divertida la situación. No todos los días te encuentras a una chica hablando sola en medio de la calle, y con un zapato roto. Y definitivamente, no todos los días él se detenía a hablar con chicas así. Además había acertado, por lo que había escuchado no era el mejor día de su vida.

No pareces estar teniendo un buen día— dijo Yoon Ji Hoo sonriendo.

¿De verdad? Eres muy observador. ¿Qué te llevo a esa conclusión? — Melanie no estaba de humor para bromas en ese momento. Aunque tenía que admitir que el chico tenía una linda sonrisa.

No lo sé. Tal vez fue el hecho de que estabas sentada en medio de la calle con un zapato roto. Y que parecías necesitar ayuda urgentemente— Ji Hoo no perdió su sonrisa en ningún momento.

Ahhh si, tu capacidad deductiva es muy buena. Debes ser un genio. — Dijo Melanie sarcásticamente. Ji Hoo dejo de sonreír y la miro sorprendido un segundo. Era la primera vez que una persona le hablaba de esa manera. Ella no parecía saber quién era él. Esa chica definitivamente era algo diferente.

Bueno, si no necesitas ayuda entonces será mejor que me vaya. — Ji Hoo comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente.

Y por mucho que le molestaba en ese momento, Melanie se dio cuenta que la única persona que podía ayudarla en este momento era este chico, que parecía muy divertido con su situación.

Espera— Ji Hoo se detuvo, y sonrió. Pero al estar de espaldas Melanie no lo noto. — Podrías pedirme un taxi por favor, no puedo encontrar mi celular y realmente quiero ir a casa.

Ji Hoo se volteo y la miro detenidamente. No parecía la clase de chica que acostumbraba pedir favores a extraños. Pero a juzgar por su aspecto realmente parecía no tener opción. Nuevamente la idea de que se arrepentiría de aquello cruzo por su mente.

Podría llevarte a casa, si lo deseas— Ofreció.

Ji Hoo desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la calle, de forma normal, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Y Melanie no pudo sino sorprenderse por el ofrecimiento, algo le decía que no debía aceptar, pero evaluando su situación. Sin auto, sin celular, con un zapato roto y congelándose en medio de la calle. Esa parecía su mejor opción. Aunque su cerebro le decía que debía estar loca para aceptarlo. No sabía si el chico era un psicópata. En ese momento, lo cierto era que eso, carecía de relevancia para ella.

¿Por qué harías eso por mí? — Ji Hoo volvió a mirarla. Y por un momento, parecía como si los dos pudieran entenderse mutuamente, a pesar de ser la primera vez que se veían.

Porque sé lo que es tener un mal día. Yo mismo estoy teniendo un muy mal día. — Melanie lo miro y por primera vez en la noche sentía que alguien la entendía.

Entonces me harías un gran favor si me llevaras a casa

Bien, mi auto esta por aquí. — Melanie camino hacia Ji Hoo y lo siguió hasta su auto. — No has bebido mucho esta noche ¿o sí? — Ji Hoo sonrió, esa chica estaba a punto de subirse al auto de un perfecto extraño y lo único que le preocupaba era si había bebido.

Una copa, hay algún problema por eso. — Melanie lo evaluó un segundo y decidió que confiaría en él. No era como que tuviera opción.

Supongo que yo he bebido más. Es la última vez que bebo tanto. — dijo Melanie mientras Ji Hoo le abría la puerta para que subiera al auto.

¿Y porque has bebido tanto? — Ji Hoo no espero la respuesta y cerró la puerta del auto. Después de unos segundos el también subió.

Él arranco el auto y comenzó a conducir por la ciudad. Melanie miraba por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos. Entonces llegaron a un semáforo y por un segundo, un breve recuerdo asalto la mente de Melanie. De la nada ella misma se sorprendió diciéndole sus problemas a un completo extraño.

Discutí con mi hermano esta noche. Por eso decidí beber. No había estado teniendo un buen día y después de la discusión todo fue de mal en peor. ¿Cuál es tu historia? — Ji Hoo siguió mirando a la carretera mientras conducía; y decidía si realmente quería hablar con ella de eso. Pero ella parecía no saber quién era.

Melanie no había dejado de mirar por la ventana ningún segundo y si no fuera por la pregunta, él hubiera pensado que ella solo pensaba en voz alta.

Mi mejor amigo y mi mejor amiga se van a casar. — Melanie por primera vez desde que subió al auto volteo a verlo.

¿Y? —ella sabía que había algo más. Que tus mejores amigos se casen no es motivo para amargarte el día ¿o sí? Ji Hoo no respondió. Melanie lo pensó un minuto y algo hizo click en su cerebro. Él sentía algo por su mejor amiga. Era lo único que lo explicaba. — Ahhh— fue lo único coherente que se le ocurrió decir.

Ji Hoo la miro sorprendido de que hubiera entendido. Esa chica definitivamente era algo. Entonces hizo algo que nunca en sus veintiún años de vida se imagino hacer.

¿Quieres beber una copa más conmigo? — él mismo se sorprendió de su pregunta, pero le sorprendió aún más las respuesta de la chica.

Claro. Una copa más no hará daño a nadie ¿o no? — dijo Melanie mirándolo a los ojos.


	4. ¡¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!

_**Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen**_

_**Tercer capitulo ya. Disculpen la tardanza. Universidad y tesis, ando como loca. Sin más preambulo disfruten del nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Capitulo tres**_

_**¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!**_

Melanie despertó con un dolor de cabeza, que estaba segura recordaría por el resto de su vida. Y a decir verdad el rayo de sol que le daba directo a la cara no ayudaba a mejorar la situación. Ella no podía recordar cómo era que había olvidado cerrar las cortinas de su cuarto, pero tampoco era como que pudiera recordar cómo había llegado a su habitación la noche anterior.

Ahhh… la bendita luz no la dejaba dormir a gusto, se levantaría a cerrar la cortina y regresaría a dormir. Tal vez después de una horas más de sueño su cabeza dejaría de tratar de autodestruirse.

Con esa resolución abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de adecuarse a la luz, pero cuando por fin pudo distinguir la habitación en la que se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que su cuarto lucia un tanto diferente de como lo recordaba.

Al principio pensó que era el dolor de cabeza, lo que le hacía ver su habitación de manera diferente. Pero después de unos segundos de analizar la situación, llego a la conclusión de que no era que su cuarto se viera de manera diferente, sino que simple y sencillamente, ese no era su cuarto.

Durante unos segundos su cerebro que aun se encontraba atontado, por el sueño y la resaca monumental que tenía, no vio mayor problema a haber despertado en una habitación que no era la suya. Pero cuando por fin su cerebro comenzó a funcionar con normalidad, y empezó a analizar, se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Se había despertado desnuda en la habitación de alguien más y con una resaca que probablemente recordaría de por vida... Un momento había dicho ¡¿Desnuda? Melanie bajo la vista nuevamente hacia su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba desnuda. Y lo peor de la situación no era eso, no.

Lo peor de la situación es que no había despertado sola en la cama. Así era, el "presumible" dueño de la habitación y de la cama, estaba desnudo con ella ahí. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que había sucedido.

Y para rematar el cuadro ella no podía recordar nada, absolutamente nada, de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Así que mucho menos recordaba como había terminado en la cama con ese chico.

¡¿Cómo había acabado ahí, y en esas condiciones? Esa era la pregunta del millón. Melanie sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento tratando de responderla, definitivamente era la primera y última vez que bebía, se dijo a sí misma.

Bueno; pensó, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas, lo primero era no entrar en pánico. Tenía que calmarse, no creía que el chico tardara mucho en despertar. ¡¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? ¡No!, no podía entrar en pánico o enloquecer. Aunque ya debía estar loca para haber acabado en la cama con un hombre que no conocía, pero ya pensaría en eso más tarde, cuando estuviera lejos de ahí.

Melanie se levanto lentamente de la cama, llevándose consigo una de las sabanas para cubrirse y tratando de no despertar al hombre que aun dormía en ella. Primero tenía que salir de ahí, sí, eso definitivamente era lo primero, después se rompería la cabeza tratando de recordar cómo había llegado ahí en primer lugar.

Obviamente no podía salir desnuda de ahí, siguiente paso tenía que encontrar su ropa. El único problema del plan era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde podría estar. ¡Genial! Ahora tenía que buscar su ropa en la casa de un desconocido, definitivamente se superaba a sí misma cada vez más, en su forma de empezar el día.

Melanie comenzó a buscar con la mirada su ropa, y al fin pudo hallar algunas prendas regadas por toda habitación. Bien, eso era algo, tenía que darse prisa y salir de ahí, no creía que el chico tardara más en despertar. Sin embargo todavía le faltaba la ropa interior y el bolso. Entonces los encontró. ¡Aja! Ahí estaba su ropa interior, junto a la cama, del lado donde él dormía.

Si, no hay nada como empezar tu día de esa forma. Lentamente fue acercándose para tomar su ropa interior, vigilando no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera despertar al chico. Mientras lo hacía Melanie, miro fijamente al chico, no era para nada feo. A decir verdad el hombre era sumamente atractivo. Entonces breves flashbacks vinieron a su mente:

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Flashback _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_—Podría llevarte a casa, si lo deseas— Ofreció._

_—¿Quieres beber una copa más conmigo?_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- End Flashback _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

¡Claro!, ahora lo recordaba, era el chico que conoció afuera del bar. Pero el cómo había terminado en la cama con él, continuaba siendo un misterio. En fin, después trataría de recordarlo.

Melanie comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, mientras seguía buscando con la mirada su bolso, el tamaño de esa habitación era ridículamente enorme, ¿porque alguien necesitaría una habitación tan grande?

Su bolso no parecía estar ahí. Eso era fantástico, ¿Dónde podría estar? Hasta ahora había conservado la calma y mantenido a raya la histeria por toda esa situación. Pero si ese chico se despertaba y la veía ahí, definitivamente enloquecería.

¿Que se supone que le diría? "Hola Buenos días, mi nombre es Tsukino Melanie y soy la chica con la que dormiste anoche ¿Una taza de Café?" Si, ya se imaginaba la escena. Por cierto, ¿Cuál se suponía que era el nombre del chico?

Entonces Melanie detuvo su búsqueda del bolso y noto "un pequeñísimo e insignificante detalle". ¡No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál era el nombre del sujeto! Se había acostado con un completo desconocido del cual no sabía ni su nombre.

—¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! — exclamó Melanie. Entonces recordó que no debía hacer ruidos para no despertar al hombre en la cama, se cubrió la boca con las manos como acto de reflejo. Por suerte el chico seguía ajeno a la situación y continuaba profundamente dormido.

Pero, ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera hecho algo así? Acostarse con un completo extraño. Ahora sí que estaba entrado en pánico, se percato Melanie. Tenía que salir de ahí, ahora mismo.

Encontró sus zapatos y su bolso junto a la puerta de la habitación. Corrió hasta ellos, los tomo y salió del cuarto, sin voltear a mirar por última vez al hombre con el que había pasado la noche anterior. La histeria por la gravedad de sus actos al fin la había alcanzado.

Camino por la casa buscando la salida. Pero la verdad era que ese lugar parecía más un museo que una casa, era un laberinto del cual no veía la salida. Melanie pensó en la posibilidad de regresar a la habitación y despertar al chico para que le mostrara la salida. Pero no, ella no podía hacer eso.

Entonces encontró otra puerta en su recorrido por la casa, la abrió, para ver si esta vez sí corría con suerte y esa era la salida. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte no era más que otra habitación.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta nuevamente cuando una fotografía llamo su atención. La curiosidad pudo más que ella, y en lugar de cerrar la puerta y seguir buscando la salida. Melanie se sorprendió a si misma entrando a husmear a la habitación.

Ni ella misma sabia porque hacia eso. Ella no era así, sin embargo no sentía precisamente ella misma ese día. Lo cierto era que no se sentía ella misma desde que despertó esa mañana.

Melanie siempre había sido una persona sensata, responsable y correcta. Dormir con un hombre que acababa de conocer y del cual no sabía ni su nombre, no clasificaba como algo que una persona sensata, responsable y correcta haría, así que no era algo que ella solía hacer regularmente.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente se acerco a la foto. Y por algún motivo esa fotografía le causo una extraña sensación que no pudo identificar. Ella no hallaba algún motivo en particular para que esa fotografía le provocara esos sentimientos. Es decir la fotografía no era algo fuera de lo normal; solo aparecían el chico, con el que había despertado en aquella habitación, en compañía de alguien mayor. Probablemente algún conocido o su abuelo.

En aquel momento, Melanie recordó haber visto esa misma fotografía en el cuarto donde había despertado, ¡claro!, en el buro junto a la cama. Pero porque habría otra copia de esa fotografía en esa habitación.

Melanie recorrió con la vista la habitación, el cuarto no parecía pertenecer a alguien en particular. Y si lo era, esa persona no parecía haber estado ahí en un buen tiempo. Ella regreso la mirada a la fotografía y una sensación de paz la inundo. Haciendo retroceder y manteniendo a raya la histeria que había empezado a apoderarse de ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro, y la acompaño incluso después de su salida de aquella habitación. Melanie camino un poco más y hallo entonces una pequeña estancia. La recorrió con la vista y dio con lo que a simple vista parecía una salida. ¡Al fin! Pensó ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Minutos más tarde había conseguido salir de la casa. Ella suspiro, nunca creyó poder salir de ahí. Ahora solo tenía que conseguir una forma de volver a casa. Tendría que conseguir un taxi.

Un momento, no era así como había comenzado todo. Melanie detuvo su caminata, y entonces breves imágenes llegaron nuevamente a su mente. Ella sentada en la acera enfrente del bar, después el chico, luego el chico rompiendo el otro tacón de su zapato para que ella pudiera caminar, por último los dos besándose.

Melanie bajo la mirada a sus zapatos, era verdad ninguno de sus zapatos tenía tacón, ella ni siquiera lo había notado. Bueno al menos podía caminar, tenía que encontrar un taxi, y volver a casa. Por suerte hoy tenía el día libre en el trabajo, así que tendría el resto del día para pensar en lo ebria que había estado.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Yoon Ji Hoo, no recordaba la última vez que había bebido tanto en toda su vida. Tal vez era porque el alcohol nunca le había agradado mucho o que nunca le había caído muy bien. Cuando empezó a estudiar medicina y conoció a detalle todos los efectos que el alcohol podría causarle al organismo, eso no hizo más que acrecentar su aversión hacia ese liquido tan amargo.

Pero la noche anterior parecía haber olvidado todos esos argumentos, o al menos eso deducía, a juzgar por el dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese momento. Aun no había abierto los ojos, sin embargo sabía que cuando lo hiciera su dolor de cabeza solo empeoraría por la luz.

Tenía que levantarse lo sabía, pero la idea de quedarse tirado en la cama era demasiado atractiva. Tendría que tomar aspirinas y un café bien cargado. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, su celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento. Si él creía que la luz era su peor problema, era por que definitivamente no había considerado los sonidos, que le llegaban amplificados por la resaca.

Ji Hoo deseo tener un martillo para poder destrozar el aparato. Cuando se dio cuenta que la única manera de deshacerse de ese ruido infernal era contestando el celular, no tuvo más opción que hacerlo. Mataría a quien sea que se le ocurría llamar tan temprano.

—Hey Bro, ¿cómo has estado tu mañana? — sí, solo a Woo Bin se le ocurría llamar tan temprano.

—He tenido mejores — dijo Ji Hoo, sosteniendo su cabeza en un intento por que le dejara de doler.

—No te fue bien en tu reunión de esta mañana.

—¿Qué? — él había dicho reunión, pero ¿Por qué? si la reunión era un par de horas ¿o no?

—La reunión, por la que te escabulliste de la fiesta temprano.

—¿Qué hora es?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? — Woo Bin no entendía que tenía que ver la hora, con cómo le había ido en la reunión.

—Solo dime la hora — Ji Hoo rogaba porque lo que estaba imaginando no fuera verdad.

—Mmmm, bien espera un momento. Son las 10 de la mañana.

—No puede ser. — dijo Ji Hoo mientras se sentaba de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? — Woo Bin entendía cada vez menos a su amigo.

—Me quede dormido— dijo Ji Hoo mientras se levantaba de la cama, en ese momento fue que noto un "pequeño detalle", estaba desnudo. El nunca dormía desnudo, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que despertara desnudo? ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?

—¿Cómo? ¿Te quedaste dormido y no fuiste a la reunión? — Woo Bin no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Ji Hoo se rompía la cabeza tratando de recordar que había hecho la noche anterior, rememoraba paso por paso lo que había hecho, o al menos lo que recordaba.

Haber, había ido a la reunión para celebrar el compromiso de Joon Pyo, después literalmente había huido con la excusa de que al día siguiente tenía una reunión con los miembros de la fundación a las 8 y media de la mañana. Luego había salido y había conocido a una chica. Un momento la chica, si eso tenía que ver con ella. La había invitado a beber, así era como había acabado con resaca. Pero no recordaba nada después de eso, al menos nada que explicara que hubiera despertado desnudo en la cama.

Tenía que analizar la situación, si había bebido tanto como para olvidar eventos, entonces ya se hacía una idea de lo que había sucedido esa noche en la cama con ella. No podía creerlo, tal vez no había sucedido eso, eso no podía ser cierto.

Ji Hoo encontró sus pantalones a un lado de la cama, y se levanto y se los puso, mientras hacía maniobras con el celular. Fue en ese momento en que lo vio, un pendiente, del otro lado de la cama, en donde obviamente había dormido alguien. Es decir era más que evidente que no había dormido solo en esa cama, las sabanas estaban demasiado enredadas para pensar eso, además había encontrado una sabana en el piso.

No había duda de que la chica con la que había compartido la cama ya se había ido. Se acerco nuevamente a la cama y tomo el pendiente, se dio cuenta que se podía abrir. Al interior había una foto, era la chica que había conocido fuera del bar, con otros dos chicos parecidos a ella. Tal vez sus hermanos, pensó.

¡Claro! La chica había dicho algo sobre una pelea con su hermano. Entonces breves imágenes inconexas vinieron a su mente; la chica y él bebiendo, ella riendo y después ellos besándose en la cama.

Si se había despertado desnudo, era más que obvio lo que había sucedido después del beso. Si, se había acostado con ella. ¿Cuál había dicho que era su nombre? Ji Hoo trataba de recordar el nombre de la chica, después de un momento llego a la conclusión de que ella no se lo había dicho y el nunca se lo había preguntado. ¡Eso era fantástico!

—Ji Hoo, ¿Sigues ahí? Ji Hoo ¿Me estas escuchando?

—¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! — dijo Ji Hoo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

—¿De verdad no fuiste a la reunión, no es cierto?

—En este momento el haber faltado a la reunión es el menor de mis problemas, te llamo más tarde. — Ji Hoo colgó el teléfono.

En que había estado pensando para haber acabado en la cama con una desconocida. Sabía desde que se había acercado a ella afuera del bar, que se arrepentiría de aquello. Pero nunca imagino que tanto; es decir se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa, después la había invitado y llevado a su propia casa a beber, de alguna forma había terminado en su habitación con ella y por ultimo había tenido relaciones sexuales con ella.

Lo peor de la situación era que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la chica. No sabía quién era, donde trabajaba, no sabía nada de ella. Excepto por el hecho de que había peleado con su hermano la noche anterior. ¡Genial! Ahora ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

—Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Pero Ji Hoo ya había terminado la llamada. — ¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa? — Song Woo Bin no entendía que le pasaba a Ji Hoo, pero la verdad era que hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tratar de entenderlo.

Tratar de entender a ese hombre era simple y sencillamente inútil. Sin embargo la conversación que acababa de tener con él era inquietante.

Si bien era cierto que Yoon Ji Hoo había sido una persona irresponsable y que se la pasaba durmiendo en los lugares más insólitos, su favorito eran las escaleras de emergencia, hoy en día era una persona que se destacaba por ser todo lo opuesto a irresponsable. Y más aún si se trataba de la Fundación de su abuelo.

Se había quedado dormido y no había ido a una reunión de la Fundación. Tal vez el compromiso de Jan Di y Joon Pyo le estaba afectando más de lo que él trataba de aparentar.

Tenía que hablar con Yi Yung de eso, no podía decirle nada a Jan Di y Joon Pyo para no empañar su felicidad, además de que eso incomodaría a aun más a Ji Hoo. Tenía que hablar con Yi Yung, busco el número de Yi Yung para marcarle, pero entonces una persona no invitada entro a su habitación en la mansión Song, logrando sorprenderlo.

—¿Tu? — Fue lo único que a Woo Bin se le ocurrió decir.


	5. Lazos

_**Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen**_

_**Cuarto cápitulo ya. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y que comentan en cada actualización, de verdad: ¡Muchas Gracias! Sigan comentando eso me ayuda a saber si les esta gustando y en que tengo que mejorar. Espero que disfruten del cápitulo y espero poder actualizar pronto, pero eso depende de mis avances con la Tesis. Sin más preambulo disfruten del cápitulo.  
><strong>_

_**Capitulo cuatro**_

_**Lazos**_

El taxi se estaciono frente a la casa que Melanie compartía con su hermano, Terry, a las 10:45 de la mañana. No había tardado mucho en conseguir un taxi en la zona cercana a la casa del "chico". Pero ahora se encontraba frente a un problema mayor; que se suponía que le diría a su hermano sobre donde había pasado la noche.

No podía decirle lo que había pasado en realidad, si él ya la consideraba al borde de la locura, si le decía la verdad lo más probable era que la internara en un psiquiátrico. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa creíble y que no la comprometiera mucho. ¿Pero qué?

—Señorita ya llegamos — ¡Que genio! Ella ya sabía que habían llegado, sin que el conductor tuviera que decírselo, pensó Melanie. El asunto era que simple y sencillamente no quería bajar de ese taxi. Había tenido todo el camino hasta su casa para pensar en una excusa; pero su cerebro, que siempre se había distinguido por su inteligencia, hoy parecía haber decidido hacer huelga. Y no lo culpaba el enredo en el que se había metido no era para menos.

—Señorita ¿se va a bajar? — No, quería responder ella. Pero sabía que no podía huir del problema. Tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano.

—Lléveme al Hospital Bundang, por favor— Decidió que era mejor tarde que temprano. Sin embargo segundos después pensó en que, por muy peleados que estuvieran, lo más probable era que Terry estuviera preocupado por ella. El conductor ya había arrancado el auto cuando Melanie lo detuvo nuevamente. — ¡Espere, no! Me voy a quedar. — El conductor freno de nuevo.

— Señorita, ya decídase. — El conductor hizo una mueca y dijo eso con fastidio.

Melanie sabía que ella tenía la culpa de eso, no era precisamente un dulce esa mañana, pero eso no impidió que la actitud del taxista le molestara. A final de cuentas si no le gustaba su trabajo que se buscara otro empleo. Le estaba pagando por un servicio, así que lo menos que se podía esperar era que hiciera lo que se le pedía, sin hacer preguntas o comentarios estúpidos.

Fue en ese momento, mientras despotricaba mentalmente contra el conductor, que Melanie se dio cuenta de que se estaba desquitando, mentalmente, con ese pobre hombre por todos sus problemas. Si se ponía en el lugar del taxista; claro que entendía por qué estaba molesto, si alguien le hacía a ella lo que le estaba haciendo a ese pobre hombre también se molestaría. Tenía que calmarse, el taxista no tenía la culpa de sus problemas. Así que tomo su bolso y se dirigió a él de nuevo.

—Lo siento, había olvidado que tengo que recoger algo antes de ir al hospital, discúlpeme— dijo Melanie. Después le pago al taxista y le dejo el cambio como compensación por tener que aguantarla esa mañana. Luego se bajo del auto para enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos.

Melanie camino hacia la casa y al llegar a la puerta se detuvo para buscar las llaves en su bolso. Deseaba no encontrarlas nunca, lo que sea para retrasar aun más su juicio. Pero como siempre, sus deseos no se hicieron realidad y encontró las llaves a la primera. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro a la casa. Terry no parecía estar en la sala o cerca del recibidor, así que tenía dos opciones: la primera era buscarlo para hacerle saber que ya había llegado o la segunda quitarse los zapatos, subir corriendo a su habitación, encerrarse para darse una ducha y pensar mejor en que decirle.

Se decidió por la segunda, así que se quito los zapatos y subió a su habitación rogando no a encontrarse con su hermano por el camino. Esta vez sí corrió con suerte y llego a su cuarto sin mayores contratiempos. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y corrió al baño para encerrarse en el. Tenía que darse prisa y lucir presentable antes de que su hermano la viera, pensó mientras se apoyaba de espaldas en la puerta. En ese momento escucho ruidos en el pasillo y después la puerta de su cuarto abrirse. Terry ya sabía que estaba allí.

—Melanie ¿eres tú?... ¿Estás ahí? — dijo Terry para asegurarse, incluso con una puerta de por medio Melanie pudo distinguir la preocupación en su voz. Y eso, solo hizo que se sintiera aun más culpable por lo que había hecho. Así que cerró los ojos, se armo de valor y contesto.

—Sí, soy yo… solo, quiero tomar una ducha. — Melanie podría jurar que escucho a su hermano exhalar el aire aliviado.

—Tenemos que hablar — Le oyó decir después de unos minutos de silencio, para posteriormente salir de la habitación.

"_Tenemos que hablar_" Eso era lo que más temía, pensó Melanie mientras se deslizaba por la puerta, hasta quedar sentada en el piso del baño. Lo más probable era no solo hablarían de por qué no había dormido en la casa la noche anterior, sino que también hablarían de su pelea. Y la verdad, era que ella no creía tener la estabilidad mental para hablar de todo eso en ese momento. Así que nuevamente cerró los ojos y se golpeo la cabeza contra la puerta, en un intento desesperado de dejar de pensar en todo aquello o por lo menos encontrar una solución a todo ese enredo en el que se había metido. Era demasiado para ella, la pelea con Terry, el chico desconocido con el que había tenido relaciones, todo junto era simple y sencillamente abrumador. Pensó ella mientras abría los ojos y suspiraba.

Tendría que hacer frente a todo de una vez por todas, se dijo así misma con resignación. Por lo que se puso de pie y camino hacía el lavabo del baño. Al llegar ahí, se apoyo en él y miro su reflejo en el espejo.

Toda esa situación era su culpa, pensó de nuevo. No podía culpar a nadie más por estar metida en ese enredo. A final de cuentas, era ella la que había ido a ese club en primer lugar para beber con Yuki. Y entonces se le ocurrió. ¡Yuki!, eso era, le diría a su hermano que había pasado la noche en casa de Yuki para poder pensar y clamarse. Solo rogaba que Terry se lo creyera y no hiciera más preguntas.

Se sentía mal por tener que mentirle a Terry, pero dadas las circunstancias, la mentira era mucho mejor que la verdad. Al menos eso creía ella. Entonces miro nuevamente su imagen en el espejo, se veía horrible. Su cabello que era largo, negro y un poco ondulado; se encontraba despeinado y algo enredado. El poco maquillaje que se había puesto la noche anterior, para disimular su palidez por la falta de sueño, había desaparecido por completo. Sus ojos negros estaban algo irritados y rojos. Miro su ropa, su vestido negro estaba desaliñado, volteo la vista hasta sus zapatos, eran inservibles.

Melanie se alejo del lavabo y retomo la tarea de darse una ducha. Definitivamente era la primera y última vez que bebía, se juro a sí misma.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Yoon Ji Hoo, nunca, en toda su vida, se imagino estar en una situación así. Si alguien le hubiera dicho algo como eso la semana pasada, probablemente habría dicho había perdido la cabeza.

Tenía que encontrar a esa chica para hablar con ella, el único problema era que no sabía cómo. No sabía absolutamente nada de ella, ni siquiera su nombre. ¿Cómo encontrar a una persona en esas circunstancias, sin nombres o detalles personales?

Probablemente esto, era lo más tonto y estúpido que había hecho en toda su vida. No entendía que, lo había llevado a actuar de esa manera. Puede que el alcohol sirviera de excusa para haber besado y tenido relaciones con la chica, pero que lo había llevado a acercarse a ella en primer lugar. En cualquier otro momento de su vida, al verla ahí sentada en la acera, habría pasado de largo, ni siquiera le hubiera dirigido la mirada. Pero lo cierto era que había hecho algo más que eso, le había ofrecido llevarla a casa. Y aunque eso, lo justificara diciendo que solo era ayudar al prójimo, ¿Cómo justificaba haberla invitado a beber?

Estos eran los pensamientos de Ji Hoo, mientras conducía hacia su consulta en el hospital de la Fundación. Luego de haberle colgado el teléfono a Woo Bin, se había dado una ducha y se había arreglado. Después se había tomado un café y unas aspirinas. Por último se puso unos lentes de sol, esperando que eso le ayudara con la intolerancia a la luz por la resaca, y había salido a trabajar. Y aunque su expresión no demostraba ningún cambio o emoción diferente a días anteriores, lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. No era como que lo fuera a olvidar como por arte magia.

¿Qué debo hacer? Era la pregunta que sobresalía de entre las demás. El no era Yi Yung o Woo Bin, que hacían eso como parte de su rutina diaria. Y por lo poco que había conocido a la chica tampoco ella parecía del tipo que hacia eso regularmente, o tal vez si lo hacía, ni el mismo lo sabía. Tendría que hablar con alguien de eso, le gustara o no.

Aun tenía que llamar al secretario de la Fundación para que enviara disculpas a todos por su ausencia en la junta de esa mañana, además tenía que pedir un informe de todo lo acontecido en ella. Y es que aun no podía creer que se había dormido, el ya se había acostumbrado a despertar temprano por las mañanas, pero claro, nunca bebía por las noches antes de ir a dormir. ¡Ahhh! su cabeza era un completo desastre ese día.

Entonces su celular volvió a sonar. Comenzaba a odiar ese aparato, Ji Hoo contesto a través de su dispositivo Bluetooth, mientras seguía conduciendo.

—Diga — Fue su nada cortes saludo a quien sea que hubiera osado llamarle en ese momento.

—Sumbae, ¿Te encuentras bien? — dijo Jan Di con dejo de preocupación en la voz.

Su día mejoraba por momentos, Geum Jan Di le estaba llamando por teléfono, sobraba decir que ese no era el mejor momento. Pero él no podía decirle eso, a decir verdad no podía decirle absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido.

—Jan Di…— se produjo un silencio en la línea mientras él pensaba que era lo mejor para decir. — ¿Pasa algo malo? — fue lo único que se le ocurrió para desviar la atención hacia otros temas.

—Sumbae, ¿Estás tratando de cambiar de tema? — Y había sido descubierto. Ahora tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

—Podría ser— Ji Hoo no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Tal vez debía hablar con ella de eso.

—Sumbae, ¿está todo bien? — Jan Di insistió. Algo le decía que Ji Hoo no estaba bien. Después de unos minutos de silencio entre ambos, él contesto.

—Si estoy bien, es solo que tengo un muy difícil día por delante— y no era mentira, lo esperaba un muy largo día, pero omitió la parte en la que había tenido relaciones con una desconocida. Jan Di era su mejor amiga, pero ella no era la persona adecuada para hablar de eso, decidió.

—Está bien— Jan Di sabia que Ji Hoo no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero no quería presionarlo. Estaba segura de que cuando estuviera listo, él mismo la buscaría para hablar de eso.

— ¿Solo llamabas para preguntarme si todo está bien?— dijo Ji Hoo tratando de usar un tono ligero, para aligerar el ambiente. Pudo escuchar a Jan Di reír un poco al otro lado de la línea. Y Ji Hoo sonrió, por primera vez desde que se había levantado esa mañana.

—No, la verdad es que no llamaba solo por eso— dijo Jan Di, aun con algo diversión en la voz. Después un poco de la tensión anterior volvió y el silencio volvió a caer entre ambos. — Lo cierto es que llamaba para avisarte que Joon Pyo te ha escogido para ser el padrino de la boda. Quería decírtelo antes para que la noticia no te tome por sorpresa, sé que Joon Pyo piensa pedírtelo pronto. — Jan Di sabía que cabía lo posibilidad de que Ji Hoo aun tuviera sentimientos hacia ella, por lo que considero que lo mejor era hablar con él del tema antes que Joon Pyo. Si ella notaba que eso incomodaba o lastimaba a su amigo, obligaría a Joon Pyo a elegir a otro de los miembros del F4 como su padrino. Si era eso era así, Ji Hoo ya haría suficiente con ir a la boda y parecer feliz, no le pediría que fuera el padrino.

—Ahhh, era eso— Ji Hoo ya sabía que existía la posibilidad de que el elegido para ser el padrino de la boda fuera él, por lo que se había preparado mentalmente para eso desde que la boda fue anunciada el día anterior. De cierta manera, si sentía cierta nostalgia por eso, pero él sabía que se debía a que hacía muy poco tiempo que había decidido dejar ir la ultima parte de sus sentimientos, que no fueran los de amistad o tal vez hermandad, que él tenía hacía Geum Jan Di. Y aun así, si sentía alegría porque Joon Pyo lo hubiera escogido para desempeñar ese papel tan importante. Por lo que no veía ninguna razón para rechazarlo. — Entonces estaré encantado de serlo. —respondió Ji Hoo. Y si dijera que no se sorprendió por esa repuesta, Jan Di estaría mintiendo, pero no pudo evitar sentir alivio por eso también. Después de evaluar la repuesta y la manera en que Ji Hoo la dijo, decidió que estaba siendo sincero. Por lo que ahora su felicidad estaba completa, se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba y eso no lastimaría a su mejor amigo, es más sería participe de su felicidad. Ella no podía pedir nada más.

—Bien, ¡Gracias Sumbae! — Ji Hoo volvió a sonreír. Y el silencio regreso.

—Yo, ya tengo que colgar — Dijo Ji Hoo

—Ahhh, yo entiendo. Gracias de nuevo, y que tengas un buen día Sumbae. — esa fue la despedida de Jan Di antes de colgar.

Fue entonces que Ji Hoo se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en ningún momento en Jan Di o sus sentimientos hacia ella, mientras estaba con esa "chica". El día anterior, él había pensado que sus sentimientos hacia Jan Di solo habían entrado a la etapa en la que su corazón se había resignado y había logrado calmar el dolor que sentía cuando sabia que ella nunca le correspondería. Sin embargo después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ya no estaba tan seguro de eso. Si aun amara a Jan Di como algo más que una amiga, nunca hubiera tenido relaciones con otra mujer ¿o sí? Ahora sí que estaba confundido.

Pero ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, ya había llegado al hospital y ahora tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo. Después tendría tiempo para pensar en qué hacer con su problema y sus confusos sentimientos. Así que Yoon Ji Hoo estaciono su auto, tomo su bolsa, bajo del vehículo y camino al hospital para comenzar a trabajar.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

—Quiero ese informe para el final del día— dijo Woo Bin a su secretaria. Quien tomo los papeles que el príncipe Song acababa de firmar y salió de la oficina a seguir con su trabajo.

Después de que su inesperado visitante se retirara esa mañana, Woo Bin había ido a las oficinas generales de las constructoras a trabajar. Aun tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, sin embargo, después de firmar esos papeles decidió tomarse un descanso. Todavía eran las 11:45 de la mañana, era muy temprano para un receso, pero aun no había tenido tiempo de analizar lo que había ocurrido en su habitación hacía un rato. Por lo que se aflojo el nudo de la corbata y se relajo en su silla, junto al escritorio de su oficina.

Y es que Song Woo Bin apenas podía creer que esa persona realmente había estado ahí. Era realmente difícil de imaginar que él estuviera en Corea, en especial porque hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había visto y los motivos que lo habían traído ahí eran más que inverosímiles. La última vez que lo había visto no había sido precisamente en ese país. Así que sus pensamientos regresaron a lo ocurrido esa mañana en su habitación.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Flashback _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

— ¿Tu? — Fue lo único que a Woo Bin se le ocurrió decir.

—También es un gusto volver a verte. — dijo burlonamente su "invitado", con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Woo Bin también sonrió, había olvidado el extraño sentido del humor de esa persona.

—Lo siento, pero creo que entenderás que no esperaba tu visita. — dijo Woo Bin mientras se levantaba del sillón en donde había estado durante toda su conversación con Ji Hoo, tan solo unos minutos atrás. Y se dirigía hacia él para saludarlo.

—Lo sé — dijo el "invitado" mientras aceptaba el saludo de apretón de manos.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en Corea? — dijo Woo Bin, mientras se dirigía nuevamente a uno de su sillones para sentarse, e invitaba a esa persona a hacerlo también.

—Llegue ayer por la noche, no estado mucho tiempo aquí— dijo el "invitado" mientras aceptaba la invitación y se sentaba en uno de los sillones en frente de Woo Bin.

—Y que es lo que te trae a Corea, ¿Negocios? — pregunto el príncipe Song interesado.

—No en realidad—dijo el "invitado" mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación, para regresarla nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Woo Bin.

— ¿Entonces es un viaje de placer? — el príncipe Song volvió a tantear el terreno. Su invitado sonrió de medio lado.

—Tampoco se podría considerar un viaje de placer— y Woo Bin no pudo evitar levantar una ceja extrañado por esa declaración. Si no era por negocios o por placer, porque alguien como él se había tomado la molestia de viajar tan lejos, específicamente hasta Corea. Pero su "invitado" no parecía dispuesto revelar el asunto que lo había traído hasta ahí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? — pregunto entonces el príncipe Song. Y su "invitado" se puso de pie.

—No lo sé, el tiempo que sea necesario para resolver los asuntos que me trajeron aquí en primer lugar. — Fue lo que el hombre respondió, mientras caminaba por la habitación hasta situarse junto a la ventana. — Si bien mi estadía aquí no podría considerarse como un viaje de negocios o placer, lo cierto es que tengo fuertes motivos personales para estar aquí. — Aseguro el hombre con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la mirada perdida en los jardines de la mansión Song. Entonces Woo Bin se puso de pie también y miro al hombre con interés. ¿Cuáles serían esos motivos personales? Debían ser realmente muy poderosos para obligarlo a hacer un viaje de ese tipo. Y aunque fuera muy poco lo que él conociera a ese hombre, estaba seguro de algo; no era del tipo que hacia esa clase de cosas.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí en realidad, esperaba que tú pudieras ayudarme. — Dijo el hombre volteándose para encarar nuevamente a Woo Bin. Y por segunda vez en esa mañana, el hombre volvió a sorprenderlo. Tardo unos segundos en reponerse y aventurarse a preguntar

— ¿Cómo podría, yo, ayudarte? — dijo con algo de escepticismo en la voz. No creía que hubiera algo en lo que él pudiera ayudar a ese hombre. El hombre volvió a sonreír con algo de burla. Sin embargo respondió.

—Hay algo que necesito encontrar. Y dado que está perdido aquí, en Seúl. Tú eres el único con el suficiente poder, influencia y contactos, que puede ayudarme a encontrarlo. — aseguro el hombre. A Woo Bin solo le vino a la mente la pregunta más obvia en ese momento.

— ¿Qué es eso que necesitas encontrar y por qué? — Y es que a Woo Bin le parecía sumamente increíble, que algo se le pudiera haber perdido a ese hombre. Fue entonces que el hombre mostro una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto, una sonrisa verdadera.

—Algo que es muy importante para mí, pero solo lo sabrás si aceptas ayudarme. En cuanto al porque, cuando haya aparecido tu mismo lo entenderás. Es más, tal vez lo entiendas en cuanto sepas que es lo que estoy buscando — Dijo el hombre.

Entonces Woo Bin camino hasta la ventana, se situó junto a él y se quedo unos minutos con la mirada perdida en los jardines, mientras consideraba la petición de ese hombre. Ciertamente no era fácil negarle algo siendo quien era, pero tampoco era como que él no pudiera darse ese lujo. Aun así algo le decía que tenía que ayudar a ese hombre, él le debía un gran favor después de todo. Mientras tanto, el hombre también tenía la mirada perdida en los jardines, en tanto esperaba por la respuesta del príncipe Song.

—Te ayudare — dijo finalmente Woo Bin. El hombre asintió y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación. Woo Bin lo siguió con la mirada. Al llegar a la puerta el hombre volteo de nuevo y dijo.

—Te enviare la información necesaria entre hoy y mañana por la mañana. Creo que está de más decirte que nadie, que no sea estrictamente necesario, debe saber que estoy buscando— Woo Bin asintió. El hombre se volteo y abrió la puerta de la habitación. El príncipe Song volvió la mirada a los jardines nuevamente y entonces oyó al hombre decir "Gracias" antes de cerrar la puerta.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ End Flashback _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Había pasado más de una hora desde eso y aun no salía completamente de su asombro. Nunca ni en sus sueños más locos se imagino que ese hombre le pediría ayuda algún día. Y la verdad era que también tenía curiosidad de saber qué era eso tan importante que él había perdido y como ese algo había llegado a parar a Seúl. Tendría que esperar a tener la información para enterarse de que era.

Y en ese momento su secretaria lo saco de sus pensamientos:

—Señor Song, la persona encargada de la construcción del nuevo casino en la isla JeJu está aquí.

—Hazlo pasar— dijo Woo Bin y supo que era momento de volver al trabajo. Se ajusto su corbata nuevamente y se preparo para recibir al empleado.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Tsukino Melanie ya había terminado de ducharse y arreglarse. Por lo que en ese momento se encontraba caminando a la habitación de Terry, para tener su "conversación pendiente". Aun no se sentía preparada para eso, pero no decían que "_al mal paso había que darle prisa_". Si su mundo se iba venir abajo en algún momento, era mejor que fuera ahora y no cuando estuviera confiada y sintiera que podía volver a respirar con normalidad. Algo que ella misma reconocía, no había hecho desde hacía cuatro años. A decir verdad ese era el motivo principal de su pelea con Terry la noche anterior. El ya había logrado sanar gran parte de sus heridas, pero ella, ella era otra historia. Se había quedado estancada.

Y no era que ella no quisiera seguir adelante, era que simple y sencillamente no podía hacerlo, al menos no por ahora. Tal vez algún día fuera capaz de mirar atrás y no sentir todo lo que sentía en ese momento; dolor, tristeza, nostalgia, enojo, culpa, por lo que había sucedido en ese entonces. Pero por ahora, eso era lo único que la hacía saber que aun estaba viva. Y si a eso le sumaba haberse embriagado y dormido con un completo extraño, probablemente estuviera más cerca de un colapso nervioso de lo que nunca antes había estado. Sin embargo los problemas había que resolverlos uno a la vez.

Por ahora solo tenía que seguir respirando, seguir respirando y seguir viviendo. Lo prometió y lo cumpliría. Y si en el camino encontraba algo que le volviera a dar sentido a su vida, era más que bienvenido. Con esa resolución Melanie se detuvo frente a la puerta de Terry para enfrentarse a su primer problema "la conversación."

Melanie pudo oír a su hermano hablando con alguien del otro lado de la puerta, probablemente estuviera al teléfono. Entonces ella considero el regresar por donde había venido y esperar hasta que el terminara su llamada, o tal vez sería mejor esperar por siempre, esa idea la hizo sonreír. Sabía perfectamente que si comenzaba a huir en ese momento no se detendría nunca.

Y una pregunta que había estado evadiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, decidió emerger de su subconsciente ¿Dónde había quedado todo el optimismo y valor que había tenido alguna vez? Terry tenía razón estaba viva por algún motivo y no debía vivir a medias como lo había estado haciendo los últimos años. El único problema era que su cabeza sabía eso, pero una parte de su corazón no. No era el mejor día de su vida, no había tenido uno así en mucho tiempo. Sabía que probablemente acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida, al dormir con ese hombre y aun así por algún motivo ese no parecía el mayor de sus problemas. Tal vez debía conseguirse un terapista, y volvió sonreír, ¡Ja! ya parecía que ella iba a hacer eso.

Melanie toco la puerta del cuarto y pudo escuchar a su hermano decir "Pasa", así que lo hizo. Terry estaba sentado frente a la computadora de su escritorio y efectivamente, hablaba con alguien por teléfono, parecía ser muy importante. Ella sabía que últimamente su hermano tenía tanto trabajo en la compañía donde trabajaba que apenas tenía tiempo para respirar. Así que si estaba trabajando ese día en casa, lo más posible era que hubiera llamado temprano para avisar y se hubiera quedado para esperar a que ella llegara.

Melanie camino por la habitación buscando algo en que distraerse mientras Terry terminaba su llamada, finalmente se detuvo frente a una fotografía que estaba en uno de los estantes de la habitación, esa era una fotografía muy familiar para ella. Por segunda vez en el día una foto capturaba su atención, pero a diferencia de la que estaba en la casa del chico, esta si sabía porque le causaba sentimientos encontrados. Esa fotografía marcaba un antes y un después en su vida. Había perdido muchas cosas desde que esa fotografía fue tomada. Ella no quería perder nada más.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la tomaron— dijo Terry, sacando a Melanie de sus pensamientos.

—Es verdad, a veces parece que fue tomada en otra vida— dijo Melanie, aun con la mirada fija en la foto. Terry acababa de terminar su llamada y se encontraba de pie junto a su escritorio viendo fijamente a su hermana. Sonrió por el ingenio del último comentario de esta.

—Ciertamente no somos los mismos de ese entonces — dijo y su mirada reflejo cierta nostalgia por tiempos ya pasados. Entonces camino hasta situarse junto a su hermana y se detuvo a mirar la fotografía también. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato. Melanie fue la primera en reaccionar y voltearse hasta quedar frente de su hermano. Estaba decidida a hablar primero, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Terry la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Sorprendiéndola por completo, esperaba gritos y reclamos, no abrazos.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de anoche. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? No pude dormir pensando que te había sucedido lo peor — dijo Terry mientras la apretaba más. Melanie se sintió aun peor por lo que había hecho.

—Lo siento— susurro ella, no sabía que más decir. Se quedaron así por otro minuto más. Fue Melanie la que hablo primero en esta ocasión.

—Siento lo de anoche, no debí haber dicho todo eso. — Terry deshizo el abrazo y la miro a los ojos. Después volteo la mirada hacia algún punto en la pared.

—Yo soy el que debería disculparse, me excedí, no debí haberte presionado de la manera en que lo hice. Tú tienes razón, no todos sanamos de la misma forma y en la misma medida. Alguna vez te prometí que no te iba a dejar sola, pasara lo que pasara, anoche no cumplí esa promesa.

Melanie se dio cuenta que podrían pasar todo el día ahí. Tratando de averiguar quién había estado más equivocado o quien había sido más culpable de la pelea, pero cuando tuvieran la respuesta, si es que alguna vez la encontraban, perdería su significado más rapido de lo que les habría tomado hallarla. Lo importante es que estaban juntos, eran hermanos y pasara lo que pasara. Y aun si estuvieran pelados a muerte, en cuanto ella necesitara ayuda, Terry iría a auxiliarla sin pensarlo dos veces y ella haría lo mismo. Simple y sencillamente no podían guardar rencores entre ellos, sus lazos eran más fuertes que eso. Tal vez era las circunstancias que les habían tocado vivir mientras crecían, lo que los había hecho tan unidos, pero fuera por la razón que fuera ellos se apoyarían el uno al otro siempre. Melanie sonrió y esta vez fue ella la que abrazo a Terry, el solo le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo. Lo que en un principio le había parecido un problema muy grande, de alguna forma se había resuelto y ella había logrado salir bien parada. Eso solo la hizo reír por lo tonta y melodramática que había sido por su pelea con Terry.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — pregunto Terry, desasiendo el abrazo para verle la cara.

—Nada—respondió Melanie — Es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento que tal vez, las cosas de verdad van a estar bien— dijo Melanie sonriendo, y era verdad no era como que sus problemas hubieran desaparecido, ciertamente habían aumentado con lo del chico. Pero algo del nuevo descubriendo que había hecho hacía un momento, la hizo sentir que realmente no estaba sola en el mundo, Terry siempre le había dicho "_No estás sola, yo estoy contigo_". Sin embargo ella nunca le había creído realmente o tal vez no había entendido el verdadero significado de esas palabras, hasta su epifanía de unos segundos atrás. No sabía exactamente que había cambiado, pero lo que si sabía era que a partir de ese momento al menos se esforzaría por salir delante de verdad, y no solo por obligación. Terry la miro extrañado y alzo una ceja. Melanie volvió a reír.

— Sabes que realmente no te estoy entendiendo, ¿o no? — Melanie solo sonrió aun más.

—Y no tienes que hacerlo, lo único que tienes que saber es que hoy, me has ayudado a recordar algo muy importante, algo que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo. — Terry volvió a mirarla extrañado. Pero decidió que eso no era importante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su hermana estaba sonriendo de verdad, no las muecas que solía hacer regularmente para no preocuparlo. Así que el motivo de eso no importaba realmente. Por lo que él también sonrió.

Entonces Melanie recordó que no habían hablado acerca de donde había pasado la noche. Y aunque el entusiasmo por su descubrimiento no la abandono por completo, si se preocupo un poco. No quería tener que mentirle a su hermano, sin embargo tampoco podía decirle la verdad. Así que se decidió a tantear el terreno sobre el que estaba parada en ese asunto. Ella se cruzo de brazos y se armo de valor.

—Sobre lo de donde pase la noche— dijo ella viendo fijamente a su hermano a la cara, estudiando cada una de sus reacciones. Pero este no pareció cambiar. Al contrario sonrió aun más y le revolvió el cabello, como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía. Después comenzó a voltearse y dijo.

—Eso ya no importa, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿De acuerdo? — dijo Terry caminando de vuelta a su escritorio y Melanie volvió a sorprenderse por eso.

— ¿De verdad no quieres saber donde pase la noche? — Pregunto Melanie, ella sabía que estaba tentando su suerte, pero era extraño que él no quisiera saber eso.

—Si quisieras decírmelo realmente ya lo habrías hecho. — Aseguro su hermano— Así que es muy probable que no quiera saberlo. ¿Me equivoco? — Le pregunto Terry volteando a verla. Melanie negó con la cabeza.

—Así que si te lo pregunto, lo más probable es que la respuesta sea una mentira. Por lo que es mejor que me conforme con saber que estas bien y que nada malo te sucedió anoche. — Terry volvió a sonreírle y después comenzó a revisar unos papeles que tenía en el escritorio. Su conversación había llegado a su fin. Melanie se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba cuanto la conocía de verdad, su hermano mayor. Ella volvió a mirarlo, él ya estaba trabajando en la computadora, así que decidió dejarlo trabajar en paz. Se dio la vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación. Había logrado atravesar el campo minado y salir ilesa. No había tenido que mentirle a su hermano. Un problema resuelto, eso ya era algo, se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Aun así todavía le quedaba un problema mayor, ¿Qué haría con lo del chico? Ella se dio cuenta que solo había una persona con la que podía hablar de eso. El único inconveniente era que esa persona se encontraba trabajando en ese momento. Melanie miro su reloj, las 12:30 de la tarde, la hora del almuerzo en el hospital sería en una hora y media. Tenía que darse prisa si quería hablar con Yuki. Entonces se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y grito.

— ¡Terry voy a salir, no me esperes comer!

— ¡Bien!— Le contesto este después de unos segundos. Ella termino de caminar por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras. Al llegar al primer piso se dirigió al recibidor, tomo sus llaves, y un abrigo del armario. Se puso sus zapatos, tomo su bolso y salió de la casa para conseguir un taxi que la llevara al hospital.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Yuki Kinomoto estaba teniendo un buen día. Había tenido dos cirugías y apenas eran la 1:50 de la tarde. Era extraño para ella pasar sola sus ratos libres en el hospital, pero la única amiga que tenía estaba de descanso ese día. Cualquiera pensaría que con una personalidad tan extrovertida como la suya no le faltarían los amigos. Sin embargo si había algo que Yuki sabía hacer muy bien, además de ser cirujana, era escoger a sus amigos. Ella sabía evaluar muy bien a las personas y siempre sabia con qué tipo de persona estaba tratando. Así que era plenamente consciente de no podía hacer amigos en ese hospital, en especial cuando el programa de cirugía era tan competitivo.

Aun así ella tenía a Melanie, cualquiera pensaría que eso era una contradicción. Pero conocía a Melanie desde hacia tanto tiempo que confiaba en ella plenamente. Por eso era su mejor amiga, ella era la única que la entendía y viceversa. Ellas se contaban todo y no tenía miedo decirse sus verdades a la cara. Habían sido amigas tanto tiempo que era imposible que terminaran su amistad solo por competir en ese programa.

Yuki estaba descansando sola en la sala común de residentes. Acaba de salir de su segunda cirugía, y había decidido ir a descansar a ese cuarto mientras transcurrían los diez minutos para su hora del almuerzo. Ella estaba recostada en una de las bancas de la sala, cuando volvió a checar el reloj, ya eran las 2:00 de la tarde. Entonces se levanto, se dirigió a su locker y lo abrió para sacar su cartera e ir al comedor. Al hacerlo lo primero que vio fue el celular y las llaves del auto de Melanie. La noche anterior se había ido del club después de salir del baño, sabía que su amiga estaría bien sola. Es decir Melanie no había bebido tanto como para no poder viajar sola. Así que ella tomo las llaves del coche y se lo llevo del club. Yuki estaba segura que Melanie no querría conducir y ella solo había bebido una copa en toda la noche por lo que era más seguro que ella se quedara con el auto.

Aun así al llegar a su casa esa noche, después de haber estado con su cita, ella se dio cuenta que Melanie se había dejado el celular en el auto. Eso la preocupo un poco. Pero de seguro Melanie había encontrado la manera de regresar a casa.

Sin embargo por alguna extraña razón hoy, al levantarse por la mañana, tuvo la sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de marcar a casa de Melanie para saber que ella estaba bien, pero algo le decía que no debía hacerlo. En todo lo que llevaba del día no había podido deshacerse de ese presentimiento. Por lo que si no sabía nada de ella para las 3 de la tarde, le llamaría a su casa para asegurarse. Si algo malo le había pasado a Melanie mientras ella estaba con ese chico, nunca se perdonaría por haber dejado sola a su amiga. Yuki tomo su cartera y se dirigió al comedor.

Al llegar ahí sintió alivio de encontrar a su amiga sentada en su mesa habitual, una que se encontraba alejada de todo el bullicio y donde se podía hablar a gusto sin tener personas chismosas espiando. Al menos se había equivocado en cuanto a su presentimiento, se dijo a sí misma, Melanie parecía estar bien a simple vista. Ella se dio cuenta de que había dos bandejas en la mesa, así que dedujo que Melanie invitaba al almuerzo hoy.

Llego a la mesa saludo a Melanie con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió y se sentó a disfrutar de su almuerzo, al menos eso no tendría que hacerlo sola. Al sentarse noto algo diferente en su amiga, ella no pondría las manos al fuego, pero casi podría asegurar de que algo había cambiado en ella, pero no sabía qué.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? — le pregunto, para iniciar una conversación. Y Melanie negó con la cabeza.

—Habrán sido unos 10 minutos—y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana del comedor. Yuki también miro hacia ahí, pero no encontró nada que pudiera haber atraído la atención de Melanie. Ella estaba actuando raro ese día.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto, después de esperar un rato a que ella hablara. Cuando eso no ocurrió ella se aventuro a preguntar eso. Melanie tenía que decirle a Yuki lo que había pasado con ese hombre la noche anterior, había ido hasta el hospital solo para hablar de eso, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Así que cuando Yuki hizo esa pregunta decidió que no había manera fácil decirlo.

—Anoche tuve relaciones sexuales con un hombre del cual no sé ni su nombre— soltó Melanie, sin anestesia. Yuki que había estado bebiendo un poco de su soda, se atraganto, y comenzó a toser. Cuando por fin se recupero, miro a Melanie fijamente a los ojos, buscando algo que le dijera que ella le estaba jugando una broma.

—Disculpa, ¿Qué acabas de decir? Porque creo que escuche mal. — Dijo mirando a Melanie seriamente — Me pareció oír que decías que anoche te acostaste con un tipo y que no sabias ni su nombre. — Yuki aun seguía esperando que Melanie, se echara a reír y le dijera que era una broma. Pero cuando vio que Melanie le devolvía la mirada con la misma seriedad supo que había escuchado perfectamente.

—Escuchaste bastante bien Yuki, eso fue lo que dije — y es que Melanie entendía por qué Yuki había reaccionado así. Era verdad que ella siempre le decía que la solución para dejar de pensar en sus problemas era el sexo. Pero aunque al principio lo dijera en serio, después de tantos años de ser ignorada, Yuki había convertido eso en un broma y algo con que fastidiarla. No esperaba ni por asomo que ella se atreviera a tener sexo casual con un hombre, aunque lo que había pasado esa noche no podía clasificarse como sexo casual, era más bien embriaguez combinada con estupidez. Yuki seguía asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Melanie se había acostado con un hombre, del cual no sabía su nombre, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Melanie vio la pregunta escrita en el rostro de Yuki y la respondió sin necesidad que ella tuviera que decirla.

— La verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien— dijo y antes de que Yuki preguntara porque, ella volvió a contestar la pregunta no hecha — Bebí demasiado, así que no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, solo sé que esta mañana me desperté desnuda en la cama con un chico. —Yuki la miro y después desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, aun sin poder creer todo eso. Melanie miraba a Yuki mientras esperaba que dijera algo. Finalmente Yuki hablo:

—No bebiste tanto anoche, si bebiste más que yo, pero no lo suficiente como para no recordar algo como eso. — dijo ella mientras regresaba la mirada hacia Melanie. Y esta solo pudo decir la verdad.

—Es que no solo bebí en el club cuando estaba contigo, también bebí después— al ver que Yuki entendía menos lo que había sucedido, ella se dio a la tarea de relatarle lo poco que recordaba. — Como te dije no es mucho lo que recuerdo, todo es bastante confuso y creo que mis recuerdos no están en orden. Pero después de salir del bar no tenía mi celular — Yuki asintió, ella tenía el celular— Después volví al bar a buscarte para pedirte las llaves del auto y poder sacar mi celular, pero ya no estabas. Así que salí de nuevo a tratar de conseguir un taxi, o al menos eso creo, luego conocí a ese hombre, o algo así, no lo sé muy bien. Solo sé que él se ofreció a llevarme a casa, y después cuando estábamos en su auto me invito beber con él. De ahí en más todo son imágenes inconexas, lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado con él en su cama — dijo Melanie. Yuki analizo la situación y se dio a la tarea de atar los cabos sueltos en la historia.

— ¿Y dices que no recuerdas su nombre? — pregunto

—No es que no lo recuerde, más bien creo que nunca me lo dijo — aseguro Melanie.

—Entonces en resumen; anoche te subiste al auto de un completo extraño, después aceptaste ir a beber con él y por ultimo de algún modo acabas teniendo sexo con él. Y en ningún momento te dijo su nombre. — Melanie asintió, oírlo de otra persona sonaba aun peor. Yuki trato de procesar la información.

—Así que ¿no hablaste con él hoy en la mañana? — pregunto ella. Melanie negó con la cabeza.

—No, cuando desperté creo que entre en pánico. Solo busque mis cosas, me vestí y salí huyendo. No espere a que despertara —Yuki asintió.

—Pero dices que él te llevo a su casa. — ahora fue Melanie la que asintió. Yuki se quedo pensativa por un momento y algo que se le ocurrió, la hizo alarmarse. — Melanie tú, bueno ustedes usaron protección ¿verdad? — Melanie palideció, había olvidado por completo ese "insignificante" detalle. Ella trato de recordar algo que le dijera que si lo habían hecho, pero no pudo recordar nada que le sirviera.

—No lo sé— dijo con un hilo de voz— No lo recuerdo—y miro a Yuki alarmada. Yuki sabía que Melanie no podía pensar con claridad en ese momento así que era el trabajo de ella estar calmada y tratar de tranquilizar a su amiga. Ella tenía que saber qué hacer. Entonces pensó fríamente y dijo, tratando de tranquilizar a Melanie.

—Bueno lo primero es mantener la calma, después, necesitas un test completo de ETS. — Melanie asintió — Con respecto a lo último, ¿Cuánto falta para tu periodo? — le pregunto a Melanie. Esta lo pensó por unos momentos.

—No lo sé, tú sabes que nunca he sido muy regular — dijo finalmente Melanie. Yuki asintió.

—Tendremos que esperar para salir de dudas en cuanto a eso—Melanie seguía bastante pálida. Yuki alargo la mano y tomo la de Melanie para reconfortarla y hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

—Se que no es buen momento ¿Pero qué piensas hacer? ¿Piensas buscar a ese hombre u olvidarte del asunto? — Melanie levanto la mirada y por primera vez se hizo la misma pregunta, ella no había pensado en eso.

—No había pensado en eso— dijo— Pero creo que solo me olvidare de él y de que esto alguna vez paso.

— ¿Y en caso de, ya sabes? — Dijo Yuki dándole a entender que se refería a un embarazo— ¿Piensas buscarlo?, después de todo sabes en donde vive ¿no? — Melanie lo pensó.

—No lo sé, no me fije de donde estaba la casa. La verdad no le di importancia a eso, creo que no podría encontrar la dirección. — dijo Melanie. — De todas maneras no hay que adelantarse a los hechos, y aunque así fuera lo mejor sería olvidarme de lo que paso. No pienso buscar a ese hombre bajo ninguna circunstancia. En caso de ser necesario asumiré las consecuencias yo sola. — Melanie miro a Yuki con determinación y esta le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano.

—No estás sola— le dijo Yuki. Después ambas sonrieron. Si, Melanie sabía que no estaba sola.

Después de almorzar Yuki le saco sangre a Melanie, para hacer el test completo ETS. Luego ambas fueron al locker de residentes para buscar el celular y las llaves del auto de Melanie.

—Bueno aquí tienes— le dijo Yuki mientras le entregaba sus cosas. —Sera mejor que vayas a casa descansar. — Melanie asintió. — Y no te preocupes mañana estarán todos tus resultados, trata de no pensar en ello. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien—Yuki abrazo a Melanie. Entonces su localizador comenzó a vibrar. Melanie deshizo el abrazo y le sonrió a Yuki.

—Sera mejor que vuelvas al trabajo. Yo ya tengo que irme. ¡Diviértete en tu cirugía! —dijo Melanie mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la sala común de residentes. Yuki continúo mirando el lugar por donde Melanie se había ido durante un rato más. Era muy extraño ser ella la fuerte en esa ocasión. Normalmente era ella la que hacia tonterías y después llamaba a Melanie para que la ayudara a limpiar el desastre. Y por increíble que pareciera, Melanie siempre aparecía, mantenía la cabeza fría en todo momento y la ayudaba a calmarse y encontrar una solución.

Sin embargo esta vez, era ella la tenía que asumir ese papel. Por un momento recuerdos de otros tiempos, vinieron a su mente y la hicieron sonreír con nostalgia. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero muy en el fondo aun seguían siendo aquellas dos niñas que se sentaban en la casa del árbol a jugar a la casita. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde ese entonces; sueños se habían perdido, corazones se habían roto y algunos habían logrado remediarse con algo pegamento y cinta adhesiva, pero otros continuaban sangrando cada vez que los recuerdos volvían. Aun así lo importante, era que todo eso solo había servido para fortalecer los lazos que los unían, aun más. Y hoy mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar, esa verdad estaba más presente que nunca. El localizador de Yuki volvió a vibrar sacándola de sus pensamientos. Tomo su gorro y se encamino a su siguiente cirugía.

Melanie siguió el consejo de Yuki y trato de no pensar en lo que había sucedido. Ya se preocuparía de eso mañana o en mes, en cuanto supiera si había algo de lo que preocuparse. Aun así no creyó que fuera así, el chico no parecía de los que andaba por ahí teniendo aventuras cada noche. Así que condujo tranquilamente hasta su casa. Al llegar, entro y subió las escaleras. Después se encerró en su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama. Melanie miro por la ventana, había comenzado a llover. Eso la hizo desear que aquello no fuera un presagio de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar en su vida. Ella fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, aun era temprano para dormir, pero después de todo lo que había pasado ese día no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento fue que se quedo dormida, pero por primera vez desde hacía cuatro años durmió tranquila y sin pesadillas. El reloj marcaba las 6 de la tarde, y el día había terminado para ella.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Si bien había dicho que no molestaría a Ji Hoo en lo que quedaba del día, Woo Bin no pudo evitar llamar al resto del F4, para invitarlos a "fastidiar" a Ji Hoo esa noche. El sabía perfectamente que Joon Pyo no rechazaría la oportunidad de jugarle un par de bromas e Yi Yung había estado teniendo problemas con su madre, por lo que cualquier escusa para salir de su casa era bienvenida.

Y aunque eso es lo que había dicho, la verdad es que Woo Bin, aun seguía algo preocupado por su conversación con él, de esa mañana. Ir a "fastidiar" a Ji Hoo era solo un pretexto para asegurarse de que él estaba bien. Aun así Woo Bin nunca estuvo ni cerca de imaginar la magnitud del problema, en el que Ji Hoo se encontraba metido en ese momento. Pero supo que algo no estaba bien en cuanto llego esa noche, a las 8:00 en punto con el resto del F4 y Ji Hoo los recibió con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Y él sabía que no era precisamente porque habían llegado sin avisar.

—Parece como si acabaras de llegar de un funeral — dijo Yi Yung. Uno de los sirvientes los había recibido y los había conducido hasta la estancia en donde Ji Hoo se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

—Eso es verdad — dijo Joon Pyo —No sé que es más sombrío, si la habitación o tú —él tomo asiento en un sillón cerca de Ji Hoo. Habían ido ahí esperando pasar un buen rato, no haciendo nada como siempre. Pero al llegar y ver el estado de ánimo de Ji Hoo, ellos supieron que esa noche no habría diversión para ninguno de los presentes. Y es que a simple vista Ji Hoo no parecía muy diferente a otros días, pero para ellos que lo conocían de toda la vida, era más que evidente que algo había pasado.

—Así que ¿Cuál es el problema? — pregunto Woo Bin. Quien permanecía de pie junto a una de las ventanas con vista al jardín. Yi Yung también permanecía de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, pero a un lado del sillón en donde Joon Pyo estaba sentado. Todos esperaban que Ji Hoo se decidieran a hablar, pero este no escucharlos siquiera.

—Lo que sea que haya sido, no debe ser tan grave. — dijo Joon Pyo.

—Lo es — dijo finalmente Ji Hoo, que volteo a verlos por primera vez desde que ellos habían llegado. Todos sabían que Ji Hoo no era el tipo de persona que tendía a exagerar las cosas. Así que si él decía que algo era grave, era porque de verdad lo era.

— ¿Y qué es eso tan grave que ha pasado? — pregunto Yi Yung. No imaginaba que podría ser tan grave como para desestabilizar de esa forma al siempre calmado Ji Hoo. Este se levanto y camino hacia la ventana, se detuvo junto a Woo Bin, que lo miraba tratando de descifrar que era lo que había sucedido.

—Yo, hice algo que no debía — dijo Ji Hoo después de un rato.

—Todos hemos hecho algo así en la vida — dijo Yi Yung — Eso no es tan malo.

—Pero hay algo más ¿No es así? — adivino Woo Bin. Ji Hoo suspiro, realmente esperaba no tener que lidiar con eso, pero no había forma de evitarlo. Ellos se enterarían tarde o temprano, no podía ocultárselos. Así que simple y sencillamente lo dijo.

—Anoche bebí de más y tuve relaciones sexuales con una mujer que nunca en mi vida había visto y de la cual no sé ni el nombre. Y lo peor de todo no es eso. — Ji Hoo hizo una pausa y volvió a suspirar— Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera usamos protección. — el silencio cayó en la habitación. La sorpresa era más que evidente en lo rostro de los otros tres integrantes del F4. Ellos sabían que Ji Hoo nunca jugaría con algo como eso. Y la pregunta que flotaba en el aire y reinaba en sus pensamientos era: ¿Cómo rayos, el siempre reservado y correcto Yoon Ji Hoo había terminado en una situación como esa? La respuesta ni él mismo la sabía con claridad.


	6. Siempre vendrán días mejores

**_Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen_**

**_Quinto capítulo, por fin. Primero que nada una enorme disculpa a todos por no haber actualizado antes. Mi tesis y mis trabajos finales de semestre no me dejaban actualizar. De verdad, una enorme disculpa para todos, ya que estoy de vacaciones actualizaré más seguido. También quiero agradecer a las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y que han comentado, de verdad: ¡Muchas Gracias! Sigan comentando eso me ayuda a saber si les esta gustando y en que tengo que mejorar. Espero que disfruten del capítulo! Sin más preambulo disfruten._**

_**Capitulo cinco**_

_**Siempre vendrán días mejores**_

Yoon Ji Hoo despertó esa mañana con un mejor estado de ánimo. Su conversación con el F4, la noche anterior le había ayudado a calmarse un poco. Y ahora por lo menos sabía que ya no estaba solo. Y a decir verdad el F4 se había tomado bastante bien lo que él les había dicho.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Flashback _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

—Anoche bebí de más y tuve relaciones sexuales con una mujer que nunca en mi vida había visto y de la cual no sé ni el nombre. Y lo peor de todo no es eso. — Ji Hoo hizo una pausa y volvió a suspirar— Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera usamos protección. — el silencio cayó en la habitación. La sorpresa era más que evidente en lo rostro de los otros tres integrantes del F4. Ellos sabían que Ji Hoo nunca jugaría con algo como eso. Y la pregunta que flotaba en el aire y reinaba en sus pensamientos era: ¿Cómo rayos, el siempre reservado y correcto Yoon Ji Hoo había terminado en una situación como esa? La respuesta ni él mismo la sabía con claridad.

—¿Tú estás hablando en serio?— La pregunta de Joon Pyo estaba de más, pero él quiso asegurarse de lo que había oído era verdad. Ji Hoo volvió a suspirar.

—No veo ningún motivo por el que Ji Hoo jugaría con algo así. —Dijo Woo Bin, mientras él mismo trataba de asimilar todo— Así que la pregunta más sensata en esta situación sería: ¿Cómo exactamente fue que eso paso? —Y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Ji Hoo, esperando por la repuesta. Este, lo pensó por un momento, y escogió la respuesta más sencilla en esa situación.

—Es una larga historia— respondió. Esperando que eso fuera suficiente, al menos por el momento. El silencio reino unos segundos hasta que Yi Yung hablo

—Pues tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo— dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Joon Pyo. Entonces Woo Bin asintió, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ji Hoo, para después tomar asiento en otro de los sillones de la habitación. Ji Hoo quien seguía parado junto a la ventana, cerró los ojos un momento tratando de poner orden en sus ideas. Era evidente que tendría que contarles todo lo que recordara, le gustara o no. Así que abrió los ojos, camino por la estancia y tomo asiento en el sillón donde había estado sentado antes de que ellos llegaran.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? — pregunto resignado. Woo Bin sonrió, ¡claro! no sería Ji Hoo si no hubiera que sacarle las cosas con cuchara, o en este caso, picos y palas.

— ¿Qué tal si empezamos por el principio? — Dijo Yi Yung — ¿No se suponía que vendrías a casa temprano, a dormir por la junta de esta mañana? ¿Cómo encaja en eso beber? —Ji Hoo dudo un momento en cómo responder a eso.

—No encaja. — Dijo finalmente— Al salir del bar me dirigía directo a casa, pero de alguna forma, los planes cambiaron. — el resto del F4 esperaba que Ji Hoo continuara, pero este se quedo callado. Entonces, ellos lo supieron, no quedaba otro camino sería un interrogatorio.

— ¿Cambiaron? — pregunto Joon Pyo. — ¿Cómo cambiaron? — Ji Hoo cerró los ojos nuevamente y se hizo para atrás en el sofá hasta quedar un poco recostado. La verdad es que no quería hablar de todo eso y menos aun cuando no recordaba claramente todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero también sabía que tenía que hablar con alguien, y no se le ocurría nadie mejor que el F4. Aunque eso no quitaba lo incomoda que resultaba la situación. Finalmente, y después de meditarlo un rato, se dio por vencido. Les diría todo lo que recordaba y contestaría a sus preguntas. Después de todo tal vez ellos pudieran ayudarle. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a relatarles.

—Al salir del bar me encontré con ella en el estacionamiento— el resto del F4 entendió que se refería a la chica con la que había dormido. — Estaba sentada en la banqueta y hablado sola. — Ji Hoo sonrió levemente al recordar la escena— Perecía estar teniendo problemas y por alguna razón, que ni yo entiendo muy bien, me acerque para preguntarle si podía ayudarle en algo —el resto del F4 se sorprendió. Sabían perfectamente que en una situación así, ellos y Ji Hoo, pasarían de largo ante la escena. Sin embargo lo dejaron pasar por el momento, ya habría tiempo para hablar de eso, por el momento permitieron que Ji Hoo continuara — Ella tenía un zapato roto y no tenia manera de regresar a su casa o de conseguir un taxi. Y de alguna manera, de la que tampoco estoy muy seguro, los dos terminamos en mi auto; para después venir a beber aquí. — Ji Hoo hizo una pausa, y después finalizo— Lo demás es historia, y la verdad es que tampoco es que lo recuerde muy bien. Lo único que sé con certeza es que desperté esta mañana, desnudo en mi cama y la chica ya se había ido. — El silencio cayó nuevamente, mientras el F4 trataba de asimilar la situación. Ji Hoo, quien para ese momento ya había regresado a su posición original en el sillón, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana.

—Eso es extraño— dijo Yi Yung atrayendo la atención de todos, que dirigieron la mirada hacia él — Cualquier chica se habría quedado hasta que despertaras para comenzar a planear la boda. — Y después reflexiono— Si una chica duerme con un chico, normalmente da por sentado que son pareja, y más si el chico es un F4. Que saliera huyendo es raro, y que no lo hubiera pregonado a los cuatro vientos para esta hora, lo es aún más. — Woo Bin y Joon Pyo asintieron a lo dicho por Yi Yung — Cualquier mujer ya te estaría chantajeando con revelarlo a los medios, no habría desaparecido— finalizo Yi Yung.

—Ella no parecía saber quién era — dijo Ji Hoo, después de analizar brevemente lo sucedido.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto esta vez Joon Pyo.

—Ella me trataba como a cualquier otra persona, como a un hombre común y corriente— dijo Ji Hoo, mientras recordaba como se había comportado la chica con él. Ella en ningún momento lo trato como el resto de las mujeres, que se arrojaban a sus pies. A decir verdad, sino hubieran estado tan ebrios, el dudaba que ella siquiera hubiera considerado acostarse con él.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?— pregunto Woo Bin. ¿Alguien que no conocía el F4? La única persona que parecía no saber acerca de ellos, antes de conocerlos, era Jan Di. Y es que: ¡Hasta los niños de 4 años sabían quién era Joon Pyo!— Tú, ¿estás seguro de eso? — pregunto después, Ji Hoo asintió.

—Ella realmente parecía no tener idea de quién era.

—Eso sí que es aun más increíble. — dijo Joon Pyo.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? — pregunto Yi Yung, regresando la atención al tema principal. ¿Qué hacer?, el mismo Ji Hoo se estaba haciendo esa pregunta.

—Supongo que piensas buscarla— dijo Woo Bin, Ji Hoo lo considero un momento y después asintió.

—Eso será difícil— dijo Yi Yung, obviando lo evidente — No tenemos ningún dato de ella. —Y después el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala. Fue Joon Pyo quien lo rompió finalmente.

—No hay nada que el F4 no pueda lograr, ¿o no? — El resto del F4 dirigió la mirada hacia Joon Pyo y después asintió. Se conocían lo suficiente, como para saber que si se lo proponían, no había nada que ellos no pudieran conseguir. En especial si trabajaban juntos.

Después de eso los cuatro acordaron reunirse en el almuerzo, al día siguiente, para comenzar la búsqueda de la chica. Y aunque sabían que no sería sencillo, lo que había dicho Joon Pyo era verdad, _"No había nada que el F4 no pudiera lograr"._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ End Flashback _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ji Hoo pensó un momento más en esa conversación, y después se levanto de la cama para ir a ducharse. Por ahora seguiría con su rutina diaria ¿Eso no era tan difícil, verdad? Además su lista de actividades para ese día era simple; iría a trabajar, en el almuerzo se reuniría con el F4, luego regresaría a trabajar nuevamente y por ultimo volvería a su casa a descansar para el siguiente día.

Por el momento, lo mejor era conservar la calma con respecto a esa situación, no debía preocuparse antes de tiempo. O al menos eso se decía a sí mismo. Además él siempre había sido una persona bastante clamada y serena, esa situación no sería la excepción. Tenía que hacerlo, para poder pensar con claridad.

Después de ducharse; Ji Hoo se arreglo, tomo una taza de café y salió rumbo al hospital a trabajar. Esa era su rutina diaria después de todo, aunque ni él mismo sabía cuánto tiempo duraría eso. Esa idea lo perturbaba, incluso cuando no lo pareciera, después de todo él siempre había sido bueno ocultando sus sentimientos. Lo hizo cuando sus padres murieron, en ese entonces se aisló tanto que sufrió de autismo. Después cuando su abuelo murió, tampoco pudo aceptarlo durante algún tiempo, solo siguió con su rutina diaria como si él continuara ahí. Hasta que un día, después de haber tenido un día muy difícil, la realidad lo golpeo tan fuerte que sintió que no podría volver a respirar otra vez. Pero lo supero, de nuevo. Y aun así, por ese motivo, él no podía evitar la sensación de que estaba solo.

Era verdad tenía al F4, a Jan Di y recientemente también había creado una clase de amistad con Ga Eul. Pero lo cierto era que muy en el fondo, el niño asustado que perdió todo lo que tenia de un momento a otro, seguía ahí y sentía más solo que nunca. Todos los que lo amaban lo abandonaban en algún momento.

¡Genial! Ji Hoo no entendía como había acabado pensado en todo eso. El sonrió, lo de la chica realmente le estaba afectando. Tenía que dejar de pensar en todo eso. Y él no conocía nada mejor para eso, que su empleo en el hospital de la fundación.

Él era uno de los mejores pediatras no solo de Corea, sino de Asia. Y a diferencia de muchos médicos con igual reconocimiento y prestigio, el no trabajaba en un gran hospital privado, en donde ganaba millones por hora. Él no necesitaba nada de eso, él ya tenía suficiente dinero. Incluso si quería, podría no hacer nada el resto de su vida para dedicarse a derrochar su dinero, y aun así su fortuna no se agotaría.

Y a diferencia de Woo Bin y Joon Pyo, él no se había dedicado a administrar las empresas familiares. No, él tenía a otras personas muy calificadas para hacer eso. De esa forma podía dedicarse a lo que de verdad le gustaba, ser doctor, ayudar a las personas, pero específicamente a los niños. Así, él sentía que su vida tenía sentido, que contribuía con algo. Y que una parte del vacío y la soledad que sentía la mayor parte del tiempo, se aliviaba.

Ese día en particular tenía bastantes pacientes. Pero uno en especial era el que lo tenía un poco inquieto. Una niña de 8 años con síntomas de lo que parecía ser leucemia. Sus resultados saldrían ese día, y él solo podía desear estar equivocado y que la niña solo tuviera anemia crónica. Aun así, él sabía que lo más probable es no fuera así.

Ji Hoo llego al hospital de la fundación, en donde también trabajaban varios de los mejores médicos del país. La mayoría únicamente por la buena imagen que eso brindaba frente a la sociedad. Nunca estaba de más parecer mucho más humanos y compasivos. Así que únicamente trabajaban media jornada por las mañanas. Sin embargo, lo que realmente importaba, es que atendían a personas de escasos recursos, sin ningún costo para esas personas y con una ganancia mínima para ellos. Y a decir verdad, eso lucia excelente en cualquier curriculum.

Fue después de la muerte de su abuelo, que él decidió fundar ese hospital en memoria a él. Así que traslado a toda la antigua consulta de su abuelo, a ese hospital, que contaba con mejores instalaciones y equipo. Sobraba decir que el hospital dependía en gran medida de sus empresas familiares y otros donativos de personas adineradas. Pero lo que realmente importaba, era que las personas que no contaban con recursos tuvieran atención médica de calidad sin tener que preocuparse en cómo iba a pagar la factura. Eso es lo que su abuelo hubiera querido. Y aunque la música continuaba siendo una de sus pasiones, él había encontrado algo que hacía latir aun más fuerte su corazón.

Ji Hoo subió al ascensor y presiono el botón el número 5, el área de pediatría se encontraba en ese piso. Al subir encontró se encontró con otros doctores que se dirigían a sus consultas.

A veces él se preguntaba como personas que se encargaban de salvar vidas, podían ser tan negligentes con las suyas. Todos los días escuchaba a esos doctores quejarse del desastre que eran sus vidas, además de tener que escuchar también las estupideces que hacían. Cosas como conducir después de beber o fumar, ponían en riesgo su vida y ni siquiera se daban cuenta de ello. Se quejaban de cosas sin sentido; que si el dinero no les alcanzaba, que si no estaban contentos con su matrimonio. Como podía ser posible que el dinero no les alcanzara cuando sus ingresos mensuales superaban la media nacional, ellos no eran pobres ni se estaban muriendo de hambre. Y aunque él no era la persona más indicada para juzgarlos en ese momento, no cuando su vida había comenzado a ponerse patas arriba. Si había algo que Ji Hoo sabía, era que ellos lo tenían todo y no sabían apreciarlo. Ellos eran tan tontos, tenían familia, amigos, parejas que los amaban, carreras exitosas, dinero y aun así ellos no se alegraban por ello. Siempre encontraban algún defecto en sus vidas, siempre tenían algo por lo que quejarse. Ya le gustaría a él tener una familia como la que ellos tenían y no sabían apreciar.

Y es que si había algo que Yoon Ji Hoo había aprendido de Geum Jan Di, era a apreciar las cosas que tenía. Él tenía una vida sencilla comparada con otras personas que tenían que preocuparse cada día por qué no faltara comida en su mesa o que al menos sus hijos tuvieran algo que llevarse a la boca. Algunas personas como Jan Di, tenían que trabajar y esforzarse todos los días para salir adelante. Y era precisamente eso, lo que Ji Hoo más admiraba de Jan Di, la capacidad que tenia de salir adelante y nunca dejarse vencer. Así que Ji Hoo trataba todos los días de apreciar lo que tenía y no quejarse por tonterías.

El ascensor llego al quinto piso, Ji Hoo salió de ascensor y camino hacia su consultorio. La enfermera encargada de piso entro al consultorio unos segundos después que él, para darle las historias clínicas de los pacientes que tendría que atender ese día. Después se retiro, Ji Hoo se sentó detrás de su escritorio y se preparo para empezar con sus consultas en cuanto llegara su primer paciente. Que resultaba ser precisamente la niña de 8 años que lo tenía un tanto inquieto. Los resultados ya estaban dentro del historial médico, así que los leyó.

Ji Hoo suspiro, era lo que más temía, tenía cáncer. Y por lo que había podido ver en su consulta anterior y sus resultados, el cáncer ya había avanzado demasiado. Podían intentar con quimioterapia y radiación o realizar un trasplante de medula, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no tendrían éxito. Por supuesto, él pediría la opinión del oncólogo del hospital y realizaría más pruebas, pero él sabía perfectamente ya que no existían muchas posibilidades de que la niña sobreviviera. Debía hablar seriamente con los padres y decirles que tenían que prepararse para el peor de los escenarios.

Si había algo que no le gustaba de ser doctor, era precisamente situaciones como esa. Ser doctor significaba tener que enfrentar situaciones como esa todo el tiempo, no todos los pacientes podían ser salvados. En pediatría eso no ocurría tan a menudo pero tenía que estar preparado y saber lidiar con ello. Aunque eso no significaba que uno se acostumbrara a eso, solo dejaba de ser tan impresionante.

—Doctor Yoon, su primer paciente llego— le dijo su secretaria a través del comunicador.

—Hazlos pasar— respondió Ji Hoo, era hora de lidiar con eso.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Woo Bin era una persona que no se sorprendía con facilidad, había visto demasiadas cosas en su vida como para sorprenderse por cualquier cosa. Aunque últimamente tenía que admitir que las sorpresas venían una tras otra. Primero esa persona que había venido a pedirle ayuda, y después lo de Ji Hoo. Eso sí que lo había sorprendido, Ji Hoo nunca hacia cosas como esa. Pero no decían que "_siempre hay una primera vez para todo_", ahora comenzaba a creer en eso.

Sin embargo en ese momento en particular lo que lo había sorprendido, era lo que ese hombre le había pedido que le ayudara a encontrar. Aun era muy temprano por la mañana, cuando el sobre con la información llego. El se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio en el estudio de la mansión Song cuando un sirviente le entrego el sobre.

—Señor, esto acaba de llegar para usted—dijo el sirviente mientras dejaba el sobre encima del escritorio. Woo Bin levanto la vista de los papeles que se encontraba revisando en ese momento y miro el sobre. Al ver el remitente supo lo que ese sobre contenía, la información sobre lo que ese hombre estaba buscando.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte— dijo Woo Bin, el sirviente hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

La curiosidad había podido más que él, y dejo a un lado los papeles que se encontraba revisando y abrió el sobre. Lo que encontró ahí era algo que él nunca se imagino. El sobre contenía información detallada acerca de una persona, prácticamente desde su nacimiento. Había fotos, datos personales, registros de todo tipo e incluso contenía una investigación realizada anteriormente, donde decía los últimos países en los que la persona había vivido hasta hacia unos tres años, que se le había perdido la pista. La investigación también decía que unas semanas atrás, encontraron motivos para creer que esa persona había estado viviendo en Corea esos últimos tres años. Pero que no habían encontrado más información, después de eso.

Woo Bin no pudo evitar preguntarse porque ese hombre quería encontrar a una persona como esa, a simple vista, esta no parecía tener en nada especial o algo que pudiera interesarle a un hombre como ese. Parecía una persona común y corriente, por lo que no entendía el interés y todas las molestias que ese hombre se había tomado para encontrarla. Era más que evidente que llevaba un buen tiempo tratando de localizarla. En fin, había visto cosas más extrañas en su vida, pensó Woo Bin.

Por lo que había podido apreciar en su rápida revisión, esa persona era muy buena escondiéndose y tenía éxito en sus huidas. Tan pronto como sospechaba que alguien la estaba buscando desaparecía más rapido de lo que había tomado encontrarla, y sin dejar rastro alguno.

Así que el trabajo de él consistiría en encontrar donde se había escondido esa persona en Seúl, la segunda ciudad más poblada del mundo, y sin que esta persona sospechara nada. ¡Genial! Woo Bin suspiro, eso sería difícil. Aunque no tanto como tratar de encontrar a la mujer con la Ji Hoo había dormido, por lo menos de esta persona tenía el nombre, pensó. Guardo todo de nuevo en el sobre y lo coloco en su cajón bajo llave. Después se ocuparía de empezar a buscar.

Por ahora terminaría de checar lo papeles de la constructora y después iría a la oficina. Él miro su reloj, era temprano todavía. Aun así tendría que darse prisa, todavía tenía que reunirse con el F4 en el almuerzo para empezar a buscar a la mujer misteriosa de Ji Hoo. Woo Bin sonrió, después de encontrar a esas personas tal vez debería dedicarse a ser investigador privado. Pero por el momento volvió a la revisión los papeles de la constructora.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Melanie se había despertado muy temprano por la mañana, había dormido bastante bien la noche anterior y se sentía mucho mejor, a pesar de la situación. Aun no era hora para ir al hospital, así que después de ducharse preparo el desayuno para ella y su hermano. No había comido nada en más de 12 horas así que estaba hambrienta. Además era lo menos que podía hacer por Terry, después de lo que le había hecho pasar la noche en que pelearon. Luego de desayunar volvió a subir a su cuarto, se cepillo los dientes y arreglo su bolso para ir al trabajo.

Después de terminar con el bolso, Melanie volvió a checar su reloj, aun era muy temprano, pero decidió que saldría de una vez. Conduciría con calma hacia el hospital Bundang y al llegar ahí, pasaría a recoger los resultados del test de ETS.

Así que tomo su bolsa y salió de su habitación. Paso por el cuarto de Terry y toco la puerta, al no recibir respuesta se decidió a abrirla. El seguía dormido, el día anterior seguro había trabajado hasta tarde, Melanie sonrió, y después salió silenciosamente de la habitación. Lo dejaría dormir, entonces bajo las escaleras, tomo un bolígrafo y un block de notas para escribir:

_Ya sé que te gusta jugar a ser Superman, pero incluso el necesita descansar de vez en cuando. No te esfuerces demasiado. Prepare el desayuno y está en la mesa. No vemos más tarde._

_Con amor Melanie._

_Pd. Lo del descanso era en serio._

Después escribir la nota salió de la casa, subió a su auto y condujo hasta el hospital sin ningún contratiempo. Al llegar al ahí se dirigió hasta la sala común de residentes, aun era temprano así que estaba vacío. Ella se cambio la ropa por el uniforme y después se dirigió a recoger sus resultados.

Y así fue como Melanie termino sentada en la común de residentes con un sobre en las manos, a las 8 de la mañana. Ella asistiría en una cirugía del área de cardiología en menos de una hora y se suponía que debía estarse preparando para ello, sin embargo no podía concentrarse en eso. Los resultados de las pruebas de ETS, ya estaban en sus manos y ella no se atrevía a abrirlos. Estaba asustada, y aunque al principio de la mañana ella creyó poder lidiar con todo eso, ahora ya no estaba tan segura de ello.

Es decir, no eran solo los resultados del test de ETS los que la asustaban, no. Lo que le asustaba era lo otro, ¿y si estaba embarazada?, esa pregunta hizo eco en su mente. Hasta ese momento ella había mantenido la calma y había tratado de no pensar en eso. Y lo cierto era que ella tampoco había sido plenamente consciente de lo que eso implicaba, mucho menos de que eso podía ser una realidad. Sin embargo en ese momento, mientras sostenía ese sobre, pensó en otro sobre que tal vez podría cambiar el resto de su vida para siempre. En ese momento ella fue consciente de que si estaba embarazada, eso cambiara su vida aun más.

Melanie miro el sobre de nuevo y sonrió tristemente, ella analizo una vez más todos los hechos. La verdad era que no se suponía que nada de eso sucediera y sin embargo paso. Tal vez ese era su castigo por lo que había pasado cuatro años atrás, una especie de karma. Mientras pensaba en eso, ella sintió como varios de los sentimientos que había logrado calmar el día anterior, con respecto a su pasado y lo del chico, regresaban y más fuertes que nunca.

Ella sintió nauseas, su vida era una completa ironía. No podía con la incertidumbre de no saber, y al mismo tiempo tampoco podía abrir el sobre. Entonces lo decidió, si tenía alguna ETS, prefería no enterarse por el momento. Menos aun, quería saber si estaba embarazada. No estaba lista para enfrentarse a ello en ese momento. Así que se levanto de la banca, camino hasta su locker, lo abrió y dejo el sobre dentro. Si tenía algo lo sabría al final del día y se estaba embarazada lo sabría en dos semanas. Por ahora iría a su cirugía y no se preocuparía por eso.

Melanie camino hacia el área de cirugía del hospital, pasaría el día sola, Yuki descansaba ese día. Lo gracioso era que sus días de descanso siempre eran seguidos, así que si una descansaba, lo más seguro era que al día siguiente descansara la otra. Al llegar esa mañana y checar el rol de turnos pudo comprobarlo, Yuki descansaría.

Melanie llego al área de cirugía, que estaba hecho un caos como de costumbre, primero tenía que encargarse del preoperatorio del paciente. Así que se dirigió a la estación de enfermeras y pidió la ficha clínica. Por suerte su paciente ese día era una mujer joven, eso ayudaría evitar complicaciones en la cirugía y ayudaría a su recuperación.

Camino hacia la habitación 3256 para empezar el día.

—Buenos días Señora Kim, soy la doctora Tsukino y hoy me encargare de su preoperatorio. ¿Tiene usted alguna duda? — Dijo Melanie sonriendo.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Yuki Kinomoto se había levantado esa mañana con una sensación extraña, ella solo recordaba haber sentido eso una vez en la vida, y había sido hacia tanto tiempo que no valía la pena recordarlo. Ese día no tendría que trabajar y la verdad era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer ese día. Ella y Melanie eran tan adictas al trabajo que cuando no tenían que trabajar, siempre terminaban yendo al hospital con cualquier excusa.

Por la tarde tendría que ir al hospital para ver a Melanie y saber cómo habían salido sus resultados. Pero para eso aún faltaban varias horas, y estar sentada en un parque viendo pasar a las personas, como lo estaba haciendo hasta ese momento, no era una opción. Entonces lo recordó, así fue como los conoció, en un parque mientras estaba sentada sola en una banca. Ellos estaban jugando y divirtiéndose, mientras ella estaba sentada a un lado, los demás niños nunca querían jugar con ella, porque decían que ella era rara. Así que nunca nadie se acercaba a ella, hasta que ella lo hizo.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Flashback _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

—Yuki es rara, dicen que sus papas se separaron y por eso ella vive con su abuela. Dicen que su mamá dejo a su papá por irse con otro hombre; y que su papá es un alcohólico que la abandono con su abuela— decía una niña a otra.

—Sí, y también dicen que su abuela es tan grande que nunca le hace caso, es por eso que ella siempre anda despeinada. — dijo la otra niña. Yuki estaba sentada en una banca, mientras escuchaba lo que esas niñas decían, y lo demás niños jugaban en el parque.

—Es por eso que mi mama me dijo que no me juntara con ella. Porque es rara— decía otra niña. — Yuki sabía que por eso nadie se le acercaba. Venir de un hogar roto, donde la mamá huyo y el padre era alcohólico, además de vivir con tu abuela que ya era muy mayor, no era de ayuda. Simplemente no era el tipo de compañía que una mamá querría para sus hijos. Eso la convertía en la niña rara, con el cabello desordenado y con una muñeca rota que su mamá le regalo antes de irse. Estaba sola, y ya se había resignado a ello, nunca tendría amigos. Y entonces paso.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? ¿No te gusta jugar? — Le pregunto una niña, la niña más bonita que Yuki hubiera visto jamás, parecía una muñeca. Tenía el cabello largo, negro y ondulado, sus ojos eran negros y su piel blanca. Yuki recordaba haber visto una vez una muñeca de porcelana muy parecida a esa niña. Lo que le parecía aun más extraño, porque una niña así le estaba hablando. Niñas como ella se juntaban con niñas como las que habían estado hablando de ella hasta hacia un momento. La niña sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa, no puedes hablar? — le dijo mientras sonreía. Entonces Yuki negó con la cabeza. Y la niña volvió a sonreír. — No ¿qué? ¿No puedes hablar o no te gusta jugar? — pero en vez de contestar, Yuki dijo en voz alta la pregunta que se había estado haciendo.

— ¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo? — y entonces la niña mostro confusión

— ¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo? ¿Y que con eso? ¿Qué tiene de malo?— pregunto la niña.

—No has oído lo que dicen, soy rara, por eso la gente no se junta conmigo. — dijo Yuki y después bajo la mirada.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué con eso? Yo también soy rara. — dijo la niña. Yuki levanto la mirada, la niña tenía que estar burlándose de ella. Que ella era rara, si como no. Yuki la miro con escepticismo, y entonces la niña sonrió y se acerco a Yuki lo suficiente como para susurrarle algo.

—No le digas a nadie, pero yo puedo recordar las cosas con sola haberlas visto u oído una vez. Los maestros siempre se asustan por eso. — Le dijo la niña y después se alejo, después le sonrió y le saco la lengua. —Tú podrás ser rara, pero yo soy como una especie de fenómeno. Así que, ¿qué te parece si somos amigas? — le dijo la niña. Yuki la miro sorprendida. — Vamos anímate, si tu no aceptas tendré que jugar yo sola con ellos — y ella señalo a unos niños que estaban del otro lado del parque.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguna de las niñas de ahí? — Y Yuki señalo con la cabeza a las niñas que habían estado hablando de ella. Y la niña, negó con la cabeza.

—Ellas no me agradan, son personas muy superficiales, y yo busco una amiga de verdad. — Le dijo la niña y le extendió la mano — Mi nombre es Melanie— Yuki miraba su mano mientras ella le hacía gestos para que la estrechara. Ella sabía que Melanie podría estar jugando con ella, pero algo le decía que tenía que aceptar ese gesto. Así que extendió su mano y estrecho la de la niña.

—Soy Yuki— dijo. Melanie sonrió.

—Es un placer Yuki. Ahora vamos — le dijo mientras arrastraba a Yuki.

—Espera, ¿A dónde vamos? — le dijo Yuki.

—A jugar con ellos — y volvió a señalar a los niños. Entonces ella se paralizo. Melanie lo noto y volvió a sonreír.

—No te preocupes, les agradaras y si no, se las verán conmigo. — le dijo ella, mientras la arrastraba con el resto de los niños.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ End Flashback _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Yuki sonrió con nostalgia por ese recuerdo, así fue como conoció a Melanie y Terry. Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo de eso; y lo cierto era que, antes de conocerlos, ella había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sola y viviendo con su abuela, que era el tipo de persona que ruegas por nunca encontrarte en tu vida.

Rika Kinomoto era una persona que solo se preocupaba por ella misma, así que gastaba todo su dinero en mantener sus dos vicios, el alcohol y su apariencia. Ella, era el tipo de persona que se negaba a aceptar el paso de los años. Así que gastaba grandes cantidades de su dinero, que no era poco, en cirugías y productos que le hicieran aparentar menos edad de la que tenia. Por lo que no era de extrañar que nunca fuera muy maternal, su padre podía dar fe de eso.

Y es que si su abuela nunca quiso cuidar de su propio hijo, su nieta era poco más que una piedra en el camino para ella. Ella nunca la hizo sentir bienvenida, y siempre que tuvo oportunidad se esforzó por dejarle en claro que el único motivo por el que estaba ahí, era porque a ella no le quedaba más opción. Después de todo tenían la misma sangre.

Yuki probablemente había pasado el resto de su infancia o su vida sola. Pero gracias a Melanie eso no había sucedido. Ella la había salvado de alguna forma; apareció en el momento en que más lo había necesitado, además de que siempre estaba ahí cuando era necesario, sin importar que tan malo fuera lo que había hecho. Es decir; Melanie era la persona a la que ella llamaría a las tres de la mañana para que la ayudara a enterrar un cuerpo. Y tal vez era por eso que ella no podía dejarla sola tampoco. Más que su amiga, Melanie era como su hermana. Y a los hermanos no los abandonas, por más oscuro sea el momento por el que estén pasando.

Melanie estaba pasando un muy mal momento, que estaba durando demasiado en realidad. Pero nada de eso era su culpa, el problema estaba en que ella no creía en eso. Y no era que no se esforzara por seguir adelante, ella realmente lo intentaba. Trataba de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, seguía pretendiendo que era feliz, y hacia todo para que lo demás fueran felices. Sin embargo para los que la conocían de verdad, sabían que ella no sonreía, no desde hacía cuatro años. Su sonrisa de hoy en día no era más que era absurda representación de lo que solía ser.

Y lo que había pasado la noche del lunes era más que increíble, la pelea con Terry tuvo que ser de verdad horrible para que Melanie bebiera. En todos los años que llevaba de conocerla nunca la había visto beber nada más que una copa de Champaña en las celebraciones. Pero lo que no se explicaba, era como se había subido al auto de ese chico, ella nunca hacia cosas como esas. Eso sonaba más a algo que ella podía hacer, claro que no era que ella saltara a la cama con cualquier hombre. Pero si era verdad que a veces bebía de más, no lo suficiente para perder la conciencia, pero si como para decir cosas que no debía.

Aunque había personas que hacían cosas peores, que ella o Melanie, cuando estaba sobria. Y ella recordaba a una en específico. ¡Ahhhhhh! ¿Cómo era que ella había terminado pensando en esa persona? Ella tenía que olvidarse todo eso. Yuki sonrió de nuevo, Melanie no era la única con el pasado. Bueno al menos no estaba sola, pensó. Debería tomar un café, sí, eso siempre ayudaba. Y conocía una buena cafetería para eso. Yuki se levanto y camino hasta una cafetería que servía el mejor café que hubiera probado en Seúl. Y el barista, tampoco estaba nada mal.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Melanie estaba cansada, había trabajado todo el día en el quirófano. Se sentía tan cansada, que no creía poder conducir. Ella termino de arreglarse para salir del hospital, estaba a punto de cerrar su casillero cuando lo vio nuevamente, el sobre. Había cumplido el trato que había hecho con su subconsciente y no había pensado en los resultados o el posible embarazo. Pero ahora todo regresaba, tenía que abrir los resultados.

Estaba segura de que saldrían bien, así que no era por eso que no quería abrirlos. Ella tome el sobre, todos lo demás residentes ya habían salido de la sala, estaba sola. Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiro, tenía que hacerlo. Ella abrió los ojos y con esa resolución abrió el sobre y leyó los resultados. Negativo para todos, incluyendo SIDA.

Melanie suspiro, después ella no pudo evitar sonreír, se estaba volviendo melodramática. Últimamente desataba tormentas en vasos de agua, sabía que esas pruebas saldrían bien, pero lo cierto era que con tantas enfermedades corriendo por ahí lo mejor era asegurarse. Después de leer los resultados, ella rompió el sobre en pedazos y lo tiro. Se olvidaría de todo eso, al menos hasta el próximo mes.

Tomo su bolsa y salió de la sala y el hospital. Al llegar al estacionamiento Melanie vio a Yuki recargada contra su auto, con una sonrisa en los labios y un café en la mano.

—Pensé que necesitarías esto — le dijo a Melanie.

—No tienes idea— le dijo Melanie mientras tomaba el café y le daba las llaves de su auto. Yuki vio las llaves en su mano y entendió. Las dos subieron al auto y Yuki condujo a la casa de Melanie.

Durante todo el camino ninguna dijo nada, Yuki se dedico a conducir y Melanie a beber su café. Al llegar Yuki se estaciono y apago el motor del coche. Todo se quedo en silencio durante un momento.

—Negativo a todo —dijo Melanie. Yuki asintió, el silencio cayó en el auto. Después y contra todo pronóstico, las dos se echaron a reír. Lo que había comenzado como una risa leve, se había convertido en un ataque de risa. No era coherente echarse a reír en esos momentos, ambas lo sabían, pero habían estado tan tensas que solo siguieron riendo hasta que ya no pudieron más. Más tarde, cuando el ataque ya había pasado casi en su totalidad, ambas bajaron del auto. Yuki le devolvió a Melanie sus llaves.

Melanie aun sonreía y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yuki pudo ver un atisbo de la antigua alegría que Melanie solía tener. Es decir, no era su antigua sonrisa que era capaz de tocar corazones, pero por lo menos ya no parecía que hacer un gran sacrificio.

—Quédate a cenar, a Terry le dará gusto verte—dijo Melanie. Yuki dejo de sonreír.

—No creo que sea muy buena idea. — Melanie la miro con escepticismo.

—Yuki, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso. Y honestamente, Terry ya no está molesto; te lo aseguro, ya ha dejado todo eso atrás. A decir verdad, yo diría que extraña a su amiga. — Yuki la miro indecisa.

—No es como si nunca nos viéramos— Dijo Yuki y Melanie alzo una ceja con escepticismo.

—Vamos Yuki, es hora que todos dejemos ir el pasado. Creo que ya hemos pagado suficiente por nuestros errores ¿no crees? — Yuki no pudo evitar mirar a Melanie con sorpresa. Melanie diciendo eso, ella precisamente ¿Qué era lo que había pasado mientras ella no estaba mirando? ¿Por qué Melanie estaba diciendo eso y cuando había tomado esa decisión? Ella estaba a punto de hacer esas preguntas cuando Melanie levanto su mano. Traducción, hablaremos de eso en otro momento.

—Creo que puedo sobrevivir a una cena preparada por Terry — Dijo Yuki, si Melanie quería dejar el pasado atrás, ¿por qué ella no? Después de todo, la vida era demasiado corta para estar distanciada de tus amigos. Melanie rio y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Yuki comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

—Algún día tendrás que decirme que te hizo despertar — dijo Yuki. Melanie asintió, abrió la puerta de su casa y entro con ella.

— Estoy en casa — dijo, mientras ambas se quitaban sus abrigos. Terry apareció en el recibidor y las miro. Yuki se detuvo un momento, esperando la reacción de Terry. Pero este solo sonrió.

—Yuki, comenzaba a creer que no volverías por aquí. — Le dijo Terry con tono ligero. — Te quedaras a cenar ¿no? Te garantizo que la comida es 75% comestible. — Melanie miraba Yuki esperando.

—Genial, eso reduce las posibilidades de acabar en el hospital — Contesto Yuki con tono ligero también. Todos comenzaron a reír, mientras se dirigían al comedor. Tal vez las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes, se dijo Yuki a sí misma. Tal vez todos habían cometido tantos errores y se habían herido tanto que no había vuelta atrás. Pero también; tal vez, y solo tal vez, las cosas podrían ser mejor. Y eso todos lo sabían.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Ji Hoo estaba sentado en el sillón de su habitación, con el pendiente de la chica con la que había dormido en las manos. Había almorzado con él F4 y les había mostrado el pendiente. Sobraba decir que no habían podido ver claramente a la chica, la foto era demasiado pequeña. Para él que la conoció había sido fácil reconocerla en la foto, pero para ellos, lucia como cualquiera. Había tenido un día largo y cansado, él suspiro, cerró los ojos y se recostó en el sillón.

Tal vez nunca encontraría a esa chica, dudaba que ella lo estuviera buscando. Él había acordado comenzar la búsqueda en el club en donde la había conocido, pero las probabilidades de encontrarla era pocas. No se daría por vencido, pero sabía que nada de eso iba a ser sencillo. Aunque nada en su vida lo había sido. Sin embargo su comida con el F4 le hizo darse cuenta, que pesar de eso, siempre vendrían días mejores. Con ese pensamiento fue que por fin se quedo dormido en el sillón.


	7. La vida aún te puede sorprender

**_Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen_**

**_Sexto capítulo, por fin. Primero que nada una enorme disculpa a todos por no haber actualizado antes. Mi tesis , mis trabajos de otras asignaturas, más algunos problemas de salud, no me dejaban actualizar. De verdad, una enorme disculpa para todos, tratare de actualizar más seguido y no desaparecer tanto tiempo. También quiero agradecer a las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y que han comentado, de verdad: ¡Muchas Gracias! Sigan comentando eso me ayuda a saber si les esta gustando y en que tengo que mejorar. Espero que disfruten del capítulo! Sin más preambulo:_**

_**Capitulo seis**_

_**La vida aun te puede sorprender**_

Cuando Melanie era niña le encantaba la forma que tenia la vida de sorprenderla, la mayoría de las veces con cosas buenas. Y aunque también había sorpresas desagradables, ella trataba siempre de ver el lado positivo a las situaciones. Así fue cuando logro ingresar a una de las mejores escuelas de medicina; y también así fue cuando su primer paciente murió, y ella asumió que aprendería de su error y eso la haría mejor cirujana.

Así era, ella creía que la vida siempre tenía la capacidad de sorprenderla, de una u otra manera. Ahora a sus veinte años de edad Melanie ya no pensaba lo mismo, desde hacía cuatro años, ella creía que en la vida ya no la podía sorprender. O al menos eso pensaba hasta hacia tres minutos atrás; cuando descubrió que la vida aun, con todo y las vueltas predecibles que solía dar, conservaba la capacidad de sorprenderla.

Y es que, qué más podía pensar cuando estaba parada en medio de la sala de urgencias del hospital, en donde trabajaba, en frente de aquel hombre que no esperaba volver a ver nunca más en su vida. Y que, a juzgar por la cara de este hombre, él tampoco esperaba encontrarla ahí.

* * *

><p><em>Dos semanas antes<em>

Chun Ga Eul amaba a los niños, esa era la razón por la que ella se había convertido en maestra de preescolar. Los niños eran creativos, fuertes, no temían mostrar sus emociones y la inocencia que poseían los hacía ver el mundo con otros ojos. Esa era la principal razón por la que había escogido dedicarse a la enseñanza de niños. Sin embargo, hoy en particular no había sido un buen día.

Al principio todo había parecido un día normal, común y corriente, pero lo que había comenzado bien, había acabado de la peor manera. Ese día en particular, habían tenido un excursión al zoológico, y Ga Eul sabía que tenía que prestar especial a los niños para que no se extraviaran o andarán vagando por ahí.

Lo que ella menos esperaba era acabar en la sala de urgencias del hospital, mientras esperaba que algún cirujano se desocupara y pudiera atenderla. Todo por no tener cuidado mientras corría detrás de un niño para que no se alejara del grupo, aunque en su defensa podía decir que este niño era por demás problemático.

El único motivo por el que se quería alejar del grupo, era precisamente para llamar la atención. Y aunque entendía que esto era por que sus padres se preocupaban más por sus compromisos sociales y su trabajo, que por su hijo; ella admitía que la situación se le había salido de las manos.

El niño se había enfadado cuando en lugar de ir a ver a los elefantes se había decidido visitar a los hipopótamos primero, y había corrido para ir solo a verlos. Ga Eul, definitivamente no podía permitir que él se alejara del grupo y anduviera vagando solo por ahí, así que le encargo el resto del grupo a la otra maestra que los acompañaba y había corrido detrás de él. Para su mala suerte, había pisado mal uno de los escalones, y había caído de una de las escaleras del zoológico.

Y así era como había acabado en la sala de urgencias del Hospital Bundang. Le había llamado a Jan Di para avisarle que no podría comer con ella como habían quedado y ella se había puesto histérica, mandándole a alguien para que la acompañara mientras ella salía del trabajo. Esa persona había resultado ser nada más y nada menos, que el mismísimo So Yi Yung. Que no dejaba de dar vueltas por la sala de urgencias, mientras se quejaba de por que aun no la habían atendido.

Al parecer había ocurrido algún tipo de desastre, un tipo de accidente automovilístico múltiple. Por lo que sala de urgencias estaba saturada y los médicos corrían de un lado para otro tratando de atender a los múltiples heridos que continuaban llegando.

Así que ella comprendía por que no había sido atendida, y siendo que había personas que llegaban desangrándose y con problemas muchísimos más graves que unas torceduras, definitivamente ella podía esperar.

Después de todo, un medico la había valorado al llegar y había determinado que no tenía ninguna conmoción, no iba morir por haberse caído de la escalera. Y como lo más probable es que no tuviera ningún hueso roto, el diagnostico se inclinaba hacia que sobreviviría, lo cual no podía decir de las otras personas en la sala de urgencias.

— Ahhhh! ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar? Es increíble que aun no te hayan atendido. ¿Qué clase de hospital es este? — Ga Eul suspiro, no era la primera que escuchaba eso del chico desde que este llegara al hospital. Ella sabía que él estaba preocupado por ella, y la manera de sacarlo era esa, pero lo cierto era que no podía hacer mucho con respecto a eso. — Si alguien no te atiende en 5 minutos me encargare de que este hospital tenga una demanda que los dejara en la calle. — Ga Eul volvió a suspirar, estaba segura que ese hombre que se encontraba dando vueltas en el pequeño espacio que le habían asignado en urgencias era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Por lo que rogo que alguien viniera antes de que el tuviera oportunidad de cumplirla. Y como si hubiera sido invocada, una doctora cruzo cerca de ellos justo en ese momento, e Yi Yung aprovecho la oportunidad para quejarse con la pobre doctora.

—¡Ehhh! Usted — dijo Yi Yung, dirigiéndose a ella — Será que pueda conseguir atención medica en este hospital antes de que acabe el milenio — su voz denotaba cierto fastidio y claros signos de estar retándola. Ga Eul simplemente hizo una reverencia hacia ella en signo de disculpa, cuando esta se acerco hacia ellos, a final de cuentas ella no tenia la culpa de nada. Y por lo que podía observar la doctora tampoco parecía estar teniendo un muy buen día que digamos, pero quien podía tenerlo en medio de todo el caos que reinaba en el lugar. Sin embargo y a pesar de haber podido ignorar al integrante del F4, que había sido por demás grosero con ella, se acerco a ellos.

— Disculpe — dijo haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa también — En este momento tenemos una situación de emergencia en el hospital, como podrán darse cuenta, un gran accidente ha ocurrido y varios doctores han sido trasladados al lugar. Así que por el momento estamos algo faltantes de personal. Disculpe las molestias, pero podrían esperar un poco más, mientras algún miembro del personal es asignado a su caso. — pidió amablemente esta. Yi Yung iba a protestar, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo Ga Eul hablo.

—No se preocupe, nosotros entendemos — dijo mientras sonreía amablemente a la doctora. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa y se marcho antes de que Yi Yung tuviera oportunidad de volver a hablar.

— Hemos esperado más de media hora aquí, ¿cuánto mas debemos esperar antes de que puedan atenderte? — dijo el joven alfarero mientras le dedicaba una mirada de claro fastidio.

—Ya lo sé — dijo ella tratando de calmar al chico — Pero tratar mal al personal tampoco hará que me atienda más rápido. Además un medico ya me valoro al llegar y dijo que lo mío no es nada grave, solo necesito algunos puntos y unas radiografías para confirmar que no haya ningún hueso roto. Yi Yung Sumbae, mire a su alrededor — dijo ella pasando la vista por la sala de urgencias e invitando al chico a hacerlo también — muchas de las personas que están aquí requieren de atención medica urgente, muchos de ellos, incluso recibiéndola, no podrán llegar a ver el anochecer. Así que unos puntos y una radiografías pueden esperar. — So Yi Yung miro detenidamente a Ga Eul y después aparto la vista de ella.

Era típico de ella preocuparse por los demás antes que por ella misma, si lo sabría bien, por algo era tan amiga de Jan Di. Así que decidió tomar tomo asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraba al lado de la camilla, mientras suspiraba y trataba de calmarse. Por mucho que le gustaría poder discutir el argumento de la chica, lo cierto era que ella tenía razón.

Cuando recibió la llamada de Jan Di, dos horas a atrás, diciéndole que Ga Eul había sufrido un accidente; sintió un nudo en el corazón, que iba tensándose mientras transcurría el tiempo. Así que cancelo inmediatamente todos los pendientes que tenía programados para el resto del día, y salió inmediatamente rumbo al hospital que Jan Di le había indicado.

Al llegar ahí y ver a Ga Eul bien, un poco lastimada, pero bien; un alivio desato gran parte del nudo que se había instalado en su corazón. Sin embargo, de algún modo tenía que sacar toda la tensión que había sentido desde la llamada de Jan Di, hasta el momento en que cruzo la puerta de ese hospital.

Y la mejor escusa que había podido encontrar para ello era precisamente, que a pesar de llevar un buen tiempo esperando en la sala de urgencias, ella aun no había sido atendida en forma.

Yi Yung volteo a ver una vez más a la chica que descansaba sobre la camilla y que tenía los ojos cerrados en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta, y aunque a él mismo le costara admitirlo, ella se había convertido en una parte muy importante de su vida. Al grado de que cuando la sola idea de perderla, le cruzo por la mente horas atrás, creyó que podría llegar a volverse loco si eso ocurría. Ya no podía imaginarse la vida si ella no estaba presente

A veces, él mismo se llegaba a sorprender de la forma en la que esa chica había logrado colarse en su vida y se había convertido en su mejor amiga y consejera. Al regresar de Suiza, el había cumplido su promesa y Ga Eul había sido la primera persona al que el había ido a buscar.

En el tiempo que transcurrió después, su relación con Ga Eul se había vuelto mucho más cercana, pero sin pasar de la categoría de amigos, muy cercanos, pero amigos al final de cuentas.

Ambos parecían estar cómodos con eso, tal vez porque eso era lo que más necesitaban en ese momento. Alguien a quien acudir en busca de un consejo, con quien salir a divertirse sin ningún compromiso, alguien que estuviera ahí en los momentos más difíciles, cuando más lo necesitaran. ¿Y porque no?, alguien con quien compartir las alegrías y los logros también.

Ga Eul siempre había tenido a Jan Di, pero en ese momento de su vida en particular, si bien su amistad con Jan Di seguía siendo muy cercana; lo cierto era que la relación de esta con Jun Pyo consumía gran parte de su tiempo. Y lo ultimo que quería Ga Eul era convertirse en un peso más en su vida.

Por otro lado, Yi Yung siempre había tenido al F4, pero había cosas que por cercano que fuera a ellos, estos no podían entender. En especial, cuando ninguno estaba 100% al tanto de su historia con su primer amor.

Así que llegados a ese punto, ellos encontraron en el otro a ese cómplice tanto que necesitaban. Con el paso del tiempo su relación fue creciendo en él plano de la amistad, aunque a veces, su relación pareciera querer dirigirse más hacia el plano romántico, ellos se encargaban de regresarlo al otro. Era como si ellos tuvieran un trato implícito para no permitir que eso ocurriera y su amistad pudiera arruinarse. El no veía a Ga Eul como algo más que una amiga, es lo que solía pensar.

Aun así, admitía que a veces, se preguntaba si realmente no se estaría engañando a sí mismo. Él había llegado a creer que podía llegar a perder la razón si la perdía. ¿Eso es lo que se supone que se siente realmente cuando piensas en la posibilidad de perder a un amigo? Él no estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

><p>Yuki estaba teniendo un muy mal día, que había empezado cuando su despertador no sonó y llego tarde al trabajo. Melanie descansaba ese día, así que nadie la había pasado a recoger y apresurado para que eso no ocurriera.<p>

Después, para continuar, había sido asignada al área de trauma ese día, por lo que pasaría todo el día en la sala de urgencias. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, un accidente múltiple, había dejado la sala de urgencias del hospital hecha un caos. Tenía tanto trabajo que no podía ni detenerse a pensar.

Pero lo que definitivamente fue lo peor en lo que llevaba del día, era el chico que había sido por demás grosero con ella. Entendía que él y su novia llevaban tiempo ahí esperando, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, todo el hospital estaba patas arriba e incluso habían llamado a las personas que tenían el día libre para que vinieran a brindar apoyo en el hospital.

Lo único bueno de ese accidente es que por lo menos vería Melanie ese día, y lo más probable es que ella la llevara a casa. Así que se ahorraría el viaje en metro. Y justo cuando llevaba a un paciente rumbo al quirófano cuando vio a su amiga cruzar la puerta del área de urgencias. Basto una sola mirada para darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Y un recuerdo de su conversación esa misma madrugada vino a su mente

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Flashback _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Yuki se encontraba cambiando de una estación de radio a otra, mientras Melanie conducía por las calles vacías de Seúl. Ella trataba de encontrar una estación con música que no fuera deprimente, eran poco más de la una de la mañana lo que complicaba aun más su tarea. _

_Ellas habían tenido un día muy largo en el hospital y lo ultimo que necesitaban era música que deprimente para terminar el día. Necesitaban música animada, algo que las ayudara mantenerse despiertas el resto del camino a casa. Lo necesitaban y con urgencia. Desgraciadamente ese día todas las estaciones parecían estar conspirando en su contra. Así ella decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de la música y apagar la radio. _

_Dirigió la mirada a Melanie, que estaba concentrada en el camino. Por lo menos estaba segura de que llegaría entera su casa, con Melanie manejando era algo de lo que no debía preocuparse. Los siguientes minutos el silencio reino en el auto, Yuki luchaba por mantenerse despierta y Melanie únicamente se dedicaba a conducir. _

_Fue hasta que se detuvieron frente a un semáforo rojo y Melanie suspiro, que realmente pudieron entablar una conversación. Melanie tenia la vista fija en un punto al lado izquierdo de la calle y tenia el ceño levemente fruncido. Yuki dirigió la mirada hacia ese punto y se dio cuenta de que el motivo real por el que el silencio reinaba en el auto no era únicamente el cansancio. _

— _Así que, ¿nada aún? Ehhh — Melanie dirigió su mirada hacia Yuki y después regreso su vista a frente para ver la luz verde del semáforo. Entonces piso el acelerador y reanudo la tarea de conducir hacia la casa de Yuki. — No tienes muchas ganas de hablar del tema, por lo que veo — dijo Yuki insistiendo, pero Melanie continuo concentrada en la carretera. — Ya paso un mes y nada aún. — continuo con su monologo, pero al no obtener respuesta lo dejo por la paz y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventanilla del auto._

—_Lo sé — dijo finalmente Melanie. Yuki volteo inmediatamente a verla ,y aunque continuaba concentrada en el camino, pudo ver que ahora si hablarían del tema._

—_Incluso no siendo muy regular — Yuki se mordió, el labio y se pregunto que si sería bueno pronunciar lo siguiente. Después de todo, eso era algo que ambas pensaban pero que ninguna de ellas se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Ella suspiro, ya era tiempo de decirlo y ella también era consiente de eso. Así que simplemente lo dijo — Ya tendrías que haber tenido el periodo — dijo finalmente y miro fijamente a Melanie._

—_Lo sé — dijo ella nuevamente, sin ningún tipo de emoción como si realmente no estuvieran teniendo esa conversación. Y cuando Yuki se comenzaba a preguntar si realmente sería todo lo que diría al respecto, ella continuo. — He estado tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que tal vez sea el estrés, de que si espero un día más tal vez llegue. Pero sé que tal vez no sea así. — Melanie detuvo el auto, y Yuki se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su casa. — Creo que ya he esperado lo suficiente — dijo. Y cerro los ojos mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre sus manos, que aun seguían aferrándose al volante como si eso fuera un salvavidas. Yuki simplemente estiro la mano o comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. No sabia que decir, no sabia que hacer para ayudarla, únicamente podía hacer eso. Y estar con ella cuando lo necesitara. Ella realmente deseaba que la prueba de embarazo resultara negativa. _

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Fin del Flashback _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Melanie había dicho que se haría la prueba a primera hora de la mañana. Habían ido juntas a comprar la prueba a la farmacia y después Melanie la había dejado en la puerta de su casa.

Aun podía recordar como ella había dicho que no estaba lista para ser madre aún, y eso había sido en una de su conversaciones mucho antes de que eso pasara. Ahora que las cosas habían resultado de esa manera, que ella había dormido con un desconocido y que tal vez estuviera embarazada, no creía que eso hubiera cambiado.

Yuki se quedo parada en medio del pasillo y no reacciono hasta que el enfermero la llamo. Si en ese momento, Melanie tenía la apariencia de haber venido de un velorio, ¿significaba eso que la prueba había resultado positiva?

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo despertó esa mañana con una extraña sensación en el pecho, era como si presintiera que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Pero por más que trataba de descifrar ese extraño presentimiento, no le encontraba ningún sentido.<p>

Había pasado un mes desde que hubiera despertado desnudo en su cama y con la certeza de que había tenido relaciones con una desconocida, sin embargo y por mucho que el F4 hubiera hecho para dar con ella, había resultado prácticamente imposible. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Nadie recordaba haberla visto en club aquella noche. Habían preguntado en los alrededores si alguien la conocía o la había visto alguna vez, pero no pudieron encontrar ninguna pista sobre su identidad y mucho menos su paradero.

Después de dos semanas de una exhaustiva búsqueda, encabezada por Woo Bin , Ji Hoo llego a la conclusión de que no puedes encontrar algo que no quiere ser encontrado. Y era más que evidente que esa chica no quería ser encontrada. Por lo que la búsqueda se había quedado estancada, hasta que dieran con una verdadera pista u indicio que pudiera llevarlos a su paradero.

Ji Hoo continuaba con su rutina diaria, y trataba de no pensar mucho en lo que había sucedido. Pero hoy en particular no podía alejarlo de su pensamiento. ¿Seria tal vez que al fin daría con ella? En eso, era lo que Ji Hoo pensaba cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Una rápida mirada al identificador, le indico que Joon Pyo había decidido empezar a fastidiar temprano, una media sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras contestaba la llamada.

—Diga.

—Ji Hoo que bueno que contestas, Jan Di anda histérica y me pidió que te avisara de algo. — La sonrisa de Ji Hoo se amplio, parecía ser que nuevamente había habido algún "desacuerdo" en cuanto a la organización de la boda. En el tiempo desde que el compromiso se hubiera oficializado, Jan Di y señora Kang ya habían tenido por lo menos cinco desacuerdos, por llamarlos de alguna manera. Mientras que Jan Di quería una boda simple, con únicamente los familiares y amigos más cercanos, la señora Kang había dejado muy claro que tratándose de la boda del heredero del Grupo Shinwa, eso era imposible. Ya suficiente había hecho con ceder y no oponerse en cuanto a la elección de quien sería la novia. La boda sería el evento social del año, en eso no había discusión, ella había sido tajante al respecto. Un enfrentamiento de voluntades, sería poco para describir el ambiente cada vez que se ambas se reunían para hablar del tema. — Ga Eul tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital — dijo finalmente Joon Pyo. Logrando sacar a Ji Hoo de sus pensamientos, eso era lo ultimo que él se esperaba escuchar.

* * *

><p>Melanie había pasado casi toda la mañana sentada en el piso del baño de su habitación. No había podido dormir nada después de que dejara a Yuki en su casa. Y a primera hora de la mañana, después de asegurarse de que Terry había salido a trabajar; se encerró en el baño con el objetivo de hacerse la prueba de embarazo.<p>

O al menos ese había sido el plan. Pero en el transcurso de la mañana había habido un ligero cambio de planes. Ella tenía miedo, no recordaba la ultima vez en la que algo la hubiera asustado tanto. Ese era uno de esos momentos en los que sentía que tal vez era mejor no saber la verdad, aunque ella sabía que por mucho que lo quisiera negar, si estaba embarazada, no era algo que pudiera ignorar indefinidamente.

Paso toda la mañana con la caja de la prueba de embarazo en la manos, hasta que finalmente, después tanto pensarlo se levanto y guardo la caja en el cajón de la repisa del baño. No estaba lista, esa frase se repetía sin cesar en su cabeza, mientras veía su imagen en el espejo. Con las manos apoyadas en la repisa del lavamanos, Melanie no podía dejar de pensar que no estaba lista para muchas cosas.

Fue entonces que su localizador sonó, el hospital requería que presentara inmediatamente, así que tomo una ducha, se arreglo y salió rumbo al hospital. Y de esa forma había acabado en la sala de emergencias del hospital con una jefa de residentes histérica, que no buscaba ni como organizar a los residentes que tenia a su cargo.

Habían pasado veinte minuto desde que llego al hospital y aún no la habían asignado a ningún caso. Finalmente y fastidiada de que Melanie estuviera detrás de ella, la jefa de residentes le había indicado una pila de fichas clínicas sobre la estación de enfermeras, y le había dicho que tomara una para empezar a trabajar.

Trabajar, eso era lo que Melanie necesitaba en ese momento. Así que se dirigió a las fichas que la mujer le había indicado y tomo una al azar. Cama 3, nombre del paciente: Chun Ga Eul; eso decía la ficha, y se dirigió a ahí.

* * *

><p>Geum Jan Di se encontraba revisando unas radiografías cuando recibió la llamada de Ga Eul. Se había puesto histérica y le había llamado a Yi Yung para que fuera al hospital a acompañar a su amiga, mientras ella lograba librarse del trabajo.<p>

A penas había salido le había llamado a Joon Pyo para avisarle de lo sucedido y que le avisara al resto del F4. Le había llamado a los padres de Ga Eul que se, encontraban trabajando, y estos le habían encargado su cuidado mientras llegara su hora de salida. Cuando llego al hospital, se encontró con Yi Yung sentado en la sala de espera del hospital.

— Yi Yung Sumbae — dijo a modo de saludo.

— Jan Di, al fin llegaste — dijo este mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento en junto a él. — Se la acaban de llevar, le tomaran algunas radiografías. Para asegurarse de que no tenga ningún hueso roto. — Jan Di asintió.

—Entonces ella esta bien. — dijo mientras exhalaba el aire que había estado reteniendo desde que se entero del accidente. Sabía que Ga Eul no le diría que tan grave había sido el accidente o su estado, para no preocuparla. Por eso había llamado a Yi Yung, para que el fuera asegurarse de su estado. Ahora que veía a Yi Yung y no parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, ella sabía que Ga Eul estaba bien. — ¿Fue hace mucho? — Pregunto mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la pared. Yi Yung negó con la cabeza y Jan Di cerro los ojos tratando de relajarse.

* * *

><p>— Así que no tengo ningún hueso roto, ¿verdad? — Ga Eul había permanecido callada todo ese tiempo. Mientras le sacaban las radiografías, mientras la cirujana, la doctora Tsukino Melanie, las revisaba después. Sin embargo ella comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con esa situación. ¡La doctora no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo! No después de presentarse, y explicarle los procedimientos que seguirían para asegurarse que no hubiera ningún problema en el futuro. Ahora, Ga Eul había decidido hablar para tratar de iniciar una conversación, pero estaba comenzando a creer que aquella doctora ni siquiera la había escuchado. — ¿Hay algún problema? — Ga Eul insistió, y finalmente pareció haber llamado la atención de la doctora, que estaba concentrada mirando las radiografías.<p>

— No, no hay ningún hueso roto. Ni algún problema mas allá de un pequeño esguince, unos días de descanso serán suficientes. — dijo la doctora mientras le sonreía levemente. —Ahora solo tenemos que ponerle esos punto en el brazo y podrá irse a casa. — dijo Melanie mientras Ga Eul asentía y le devolvía la sonrisa. Melanie comenzó a arrastrar la silla de ruedas de Ga Eul hacia una sala desocupada en donde pudiera hacerle las suturas. Al llegar ahí, coloco Ga Eul frente a una mesita y comenzó buscar una bandeja para colocar todo el material que necesitaría.

—Parece que es un día bastante ocupado para el hospital — comento Ga Eul, regresando a sus intentos de iniciar una conversación. Melanie se dirigió hasta la mesa, coloco la bandeja a un lado y tomo asiento frente Ga Eul para comenzar con su trabajo y limpiar la herida. Melanie miro a Ga Eul, realmente no tenia nada en contra de ella, era solo que no tenia muchos ánimos de hablar ese día. Sin embargo, al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica mientras tomaba la aguja para administrar la anestesia, decidió que lo mejor era esforzarse por entablar una conversación y desviar su atención de las agujas.

— Si parece que ha sido un día bastante ocupado. — dijo, respondiendo al comentario hecho antes por la chica.

— Supongo que siendo un hospital eso es bastante normal. Siempre habrá mucho trabajo — dijo Ga Eul, mientras dirigía su mirada a Melanie. Esta sonrió levemente.

— Bueno, no puedo quejarme. Aunque a veces este empleo resulta en extremo demandante

— ¿Muchas horas al día supongo? — Melanie asintió. — Pero también deben tener un día libre, ¿o no? — Melanie rio levemente, desconcertando a Ga Eul.

— Por supuesto que lo tenemos. — respondió sonriendo Melanie.

— ¿Hay algo que parezca divertido? — pregunto Ga Eul, tratando de descifrar el motivo por el que su comentario había sido tan gracioso para la doctora. Ella dejo de suturar un momento a Ga Eul y sonrió.

— Bueno pues es que en realidad, mi día libre es hoy — dijo y regreso a su trabajo.

— ¿De verdad? — Melanie asintió — La vida de un medico es bastante estresante — reflexiono Ga Eul en voz baja mientras miraba a por la puerta como unos médicos pasaban corriendo, seguramente respondiendo a algún llamado de emergencia.

— Pero también resulta muy gratificante — dijo Melanie y Ga Eul regreso la mirada hacia ella.

— Conozco personas que se dedican al área de la medicina, parecen siempre estar muy ocupados. Pero también parecen disfrutar lo que hacen — reflexiono Ga Eul, mientras pensaba en Jan Di y Ji Hoo. Melanie asintió.

— No es una profesión para todo el mundo, requiere de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Aun así, al final, si la persona siente verdadera pasión y vocación por esto, es difícil imaginarse desempeñándose en alguna otra profesión. — Ge Eul se quedo callada un momento.

— Puedo preguntar — comenzó Ga Eul dudosa, pero al ver a la chica asentir, continuo — ¿Por qué escogiste esta profesión? — la doctora se detuvo nuevamente y levanto la mirada hacia Ga Eul durante un momento. Después volvió a bajar la mirada y reanudo su labor. Ella llego a creer que la doctora ya no respondería a la pregunta, sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había creído eso a lo largo de la conversación. Y contra todo pronostico, nuevamente, ella respondió.

— A veces yo misma me hago esa pregunta — dijo Melanie mientras suspiraba — Creo que no hay una respuesta fácil para esa pregunta, o alguien que pueda responderla fácilmente. — Ga Eul se sorprendió y Melanie sonrió — No me mal entiendas. No es como si una mañana me hubiera levantado y hubiera dicho: "Creo que debería estudiar medicina". Es solo que no es fácil poder decir los motivos que me llevaron a escoger esta profesión. Si lo pienso detenidamente no tengo una respuesta que pueda resultar 100% satisfactoria, o que pueda ser expresada con palabras. Pero, como te dije antes, al final del día no me imagino dedicándome a cualquier otra cosa. Es verdad es una de las profesiones más exigentes, y a veces puede resultar realmente frustrante; sin embargo la satisfacción que te brindar saber que ayudaste a salvar una vida, no se compara con nada en este mundo. — Ga Eul no pudo evitar sentir admiración por la chica que estaba sentada enfrente de ella. Ella siempre había sentido respeto por Jan Di y Ji Hoo, por la profesión en la que se desempeñaban. Sin embargo nunca había podido entender realmente la razón por la que decidieron dedicarse a eso. Ahora al poder platicar con esa doctora sentía que había logrado poder entender un poco más a sus amigos, y el respeto que sentía por ellos creció.

— Así que sus planes para el día de hoy tuvieron que ser pospuestos — comento Ga Eul, y Melanie suspiro. — Lo siento, ¿dije algo que no debía? — pregunto. Y Melanie negó con la cabeza.

— Creo que fue lo mejor. — dijo mientras desviaba la mirada levemente hacia otro lugar.

— Así que es así — dijo Ga Eul.

— Es que creo que a veces, es mejor no saber ciertas cosas — ese comentario no hizo más que intrigar a Ga Eul. Pero antes de que ella pudiera realizar algún comentario Melanie hablo.

— Listo — dijo ella mientras sonreía. Ga Eul no salía de su asombro al darse cuenta de lo rápido que la doctora había terminado de suturarla. Ni siquiera había sentido nada, ella era realmente muy buena. Incluso, ahora entendía porque de repente había iniciado una conversación con ella. — Ahora solo falta que firme el formulario de alta y podrás irte a casa. — Ga Eul sonrió.

— ¡Muchas Gracias! — dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y la conversación llegaba a su fin. — Supongo que ya puedo dejar de usar la silla de ruedas ¿o no? — Melanie miro la silla de ruedas y lo considero un minuto.

— Esta bien — cedió — ¡Pero si alguien pregunta yo no sé nada al respecto! — afirmo y ambas rieron por el comentario — Entonces ya podemos volver a la sala de urgencias. — dijo Melanie mientras se desasía del material que había utilizado y se levantaba de la mesa, al igual que Ga Eul. Caminaron por el corredor hasta la sala de urgencias, al llegar a la puerta y antes de que estas se separaran. Ga Eul dirigiéndose a su cama y Melanie a firmar el formulario de salida, Ga Eul decidió hacer el comentario que no había podido expresar antes.

— Creo que no importa que tan malo sea, siempre es mejor estar enterado de la realidad — después de decirlo Ga Eul continuo su camino hacia su cama para esperar su alta y Melanie la observo irse con una clara expresión de sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Finalmente y después de dos horas en el quirófano, Yuki caminaba hacia la estación de enfermeras a entregar la ficha clínica de su paciente. En todo ese tiempo no había podido dejar de pensar en Melanie y su posible embarazo.<p>

Al llegar ahí, ella empezó a realizar las ultimas anotaciones en la ficha clínica, para después salir a buscar su amiga para hablar. Sin embargo, eso no fue necesario, ya que esta apareció en la estación de enfermeras buscando un formulario de alta.

Yuki la observo y Melanie le devolvió la mirada, pero antes de que ella la abordara con preguntas, esta le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que al salir del trabajo hablarían al respecto.

— ¿Cómo esta tu paciente? — pregunto Melanie, tratando de actuar normalmente y seguir con la rutina. Yuki lo entendió y decidió seguirle la corriente, después hablarían largo entendido.

— Mejor, la cirugía fue un éxito. Pero aun falta esperar por su recuperación — dijo Yuki, mientras regresaba a realizar anotaciones en su ficha. — ¿Cómo esta tu paciente? — pregunto ella.

— Esperando su alta — dijo Melanie, mientras rellenaba el formulario.

— Genial — dijo Yuki

— Genial — contesto Melanie, entonces ambas se miraron y se echaron a reír. Sobraba decir que todos las miraban pensando que estaban locas.

— Tengo que ir a llevar el formulario de alta para que mi paciente se pueda ir — dijo Melanie, aun con rastros de risa en la voz. Yuki asintió, pero antes de que Melanie pudiera irse; el jefe de neurocirugía entro con un paciente y buscando a alguien que lo asistiera en la cirugía.

— Doctora Tsukino, necesito que me asista en esta cirugía — Melanie se quedo parada un momento, debido a la sorpresa — Es para hoy doctora — grito el otro medico mientras entraba al ascensor para dirigirse a los quirófanos. Melanie volteo hacia Yuki y esta entendió.

— Ve, yo doy de alta a tu paciente — Melanie asintió y le sonrió agradeciéndole.

— Cama 3 — le grito a Yuki mientras entraba corriendo al ascensor. Yuki negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Ahora tenia que ir a dar de alta a una paciente que ni conocía.

* * *

><p>Tres de los miembros del F4, Yi Yung, Joon Pyo y Ji Hoo; más Jan Di estaban alrededor de la cama de Ga Eul. Ellos se encontraban esperando únicamente que la doctora que había atendido a Ga Eul viniera a darle el alta. Todos parecían estar más relajados después de que Ga Eul les dijera el diagnostico de la doctora.<p>

— Nos has dado un gran susto Ga Eul — dio Jan Di mientras volvía a abrazar a su amiga

— No tenían porque preocuparse — dijo ella.

— Eres nuestra amiga, no preocuparse sería algo imposible — aseguro Ji Hoo mientras el F4 y Jan Di asentían. Ga Eul se sintió conmovida de que ellos se preocuparan tanto por ella, incluso el F4.

— Hasta Woo Bin que no pudo venir por una junta de trabajo nos pidió que lo mantuviéramos informado — comento Joon Pyo.

En ese momento una doctora que Yi Yung y Ga Eul recordaban perfectamente, llego. Estos sonrieron nerviosamente cuando ella los reconoció, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. La doctora que se presento como Kinomoto Yuki, le dio a Ga Eul el formulario de alta para firmar y le indico los cuidados que debía seguir, pidiéndole que regresara en dos semanas para pudieran retirarle lo puntos. Después se retiro y ellos decidieron reunirse en casa de Ga Eul para comer, ya que todos estaban juntos debían aprovechar. Incluso llamaron a el príncipe Song y a la chica mono para que se les unieran.

_Melanie y Ji Hoo nunca supieron lo cerca que habían estado de encontrarse aquel día. El destino decidió, que simplemente aún no era tiempo para que ellos se volvieran a ver._

* * *

><p>—Así que, en resumen, simplemente no te hiciste la prueba — dijo Yuki. Mientras ambas se dirigían a casa esa noche. Melanie desvió la mirada del camino por un instante y miro a Yuki mientras asentía. Yuki suspiro. — ¿Y que piensas hacer? — le pregunto. Melanie no respondió. El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio.<p>

— Quédate en mi casa esta noche — dijo Yuki — Llama a Terry y di que estas muy cansada para conducir hasta ahí — continuo, mientras Melanie aparcaba frente al edificio en donde vivía. — Yo iré a la farmacia que esta dos esquinas a comprar una prueba, cuando regrese. Haremos la prueba — dijo mientras bajaba del auto y caminaba hacia la farmacia. Melanie la observo alejarse por un momento, entonces bajo del auto y se dirigió al apartamento de Yuki. Entro al lugar y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala. Llamo a Terry y espero a que Yuki llegara.

Minutos después Yuki entro al apartamento, le entrego a Melanie la prueba y ella se dio cuenta que no podía seguir huyendo. Mientras ambas esperaban los resultados sentadas en el piso del baño, Melanie no podía olvidar las palabras de aquella paciente, "_Creo que no importa que tan malo sea, siempre es mejor estar enterado de la realidad_".

¿Realmente estaba lista para enfrentar esa realidad? Ni ella misma lo sabia. Lo único de lo que estaba segura, es que no estaba lista para ser madre. Ella no era, ni por asomo, apta para ser madre, tenia demasiados problemas encima. Aun no había podido superar su propio pasado y sus conflictos personales, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a cuidar de otra persona? Entonces la alarma del celular de Yuki sonó, indicando que el tiempo reglamentario, más un minuto más, había transcurrido. Ambas se miraron asustadas, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido Melanie y demasiado lento para Yuki.

— Velo tu, no creo ser capaz de hacerlo — dijo Melanie, Yuki asintió. Era la primera vez en la vida que veía a Melanie tan asustada. Yuki se dirigió a la prueba y observo el resultado.

— Melanie, creo que es mejor que veas esto. — Melanie cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza contra la pared, "_Creo que no importa que tan malo sea, siempre es mejor estar enterado de la realidad_", esas palabras regresaron a su mente. Ella suspiro, abrió los ojos y se levanto para tomar la prueba que Yuki sostenía. El resultado, nunca se lo espero.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después Ga Eul regreso al hospital para que le retiraran los punto, ella aseguro que podía ir sola, pero Jan Di insistió en que alguien debería acompañarla. Y como Yi Yung tenía que asistir a una importante cena esa noche, Jan Di le había pedido de favor a Ji Hoo que la acompañara después del trabajo. Ellos entraron a la sala de urgencias y la enfermera les indico que esperaran mientras localizaba a algún cirujano para que pudieran retirarle los puntos.<p>

Minutos después un cirujano apareció y se llevo a Ga Eul para retirarle los puntos, entonces fue cuando ocurrió. Ji Hoo decidió dirigirse a la sala espera. Mientras lo hacia, un niño que lloraba mientras su madre trataba calmarlo, llamo su atención, provocando que chocara con alguien. Él se disculpo rápidamente, pero al mirar detenidamente a la persona con la que había chocado, se encontró con la ultima persona que esperaba volver a ver. Definitivamente no había como dejar de buscar algo para poder encontrarlo.

_Finalmente el destino había decidido que era hora de que ambos volvieran a encontrarse. Después de todo sus caminos estaban destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ellos fueran consientes de ello_


	8. ¿Esto es realmente todo?

**_Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen_**

**_Septimo capítulo, por fin. Primero que nada una enorme disculpa a todos por no haber actualizado antes. Se que me deben odiar. Pero la verdad entre la tesis, mis trabajos de otras asignaturas, mi servicio social, mi trabajo de medio tiempo y algunos problemas de salud que se han ido agravando, no tenía tiempo de escribir. Se que no es disculpa pero de verdad que mi salud no ha sido muy buena ultimamente y mientras si son peras o manzanas, ya me han internado varias veces en el hospital. De verdad una enorme disculpa a todas, tratare de no desaparecer tanto tiempo y actualizar pronto. También quiero agradecer a las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y que han comentado, de verdad: ¡Muchas Gracias! Sigan comentando eso me ayuda a saber si les esta gustando y en que tengo que mejorar. Espero que disfruten del capítulo! Es corto, pero prometo que en el proximo las compensare. Sin más preambulo:_**

_**Capitulo siete**_

_**¿Esto es realmente todo?**_

Yoon Ji Hoo estaba parado en medio de la sala de urgencias del hospital Bundang, sin poder creer que la mujer con la que había dormido hacia más de un mes estuviera realmente parada ahí. Había estado buscándola, pero ahora, que la tenía en frente no tenía idea de que decir.

¿Cómo se suponía que empiezas una conversación con una mujer con la que tuviste relaciones sexuales y salió huyendo a la mañana siguiente? No creía que el decir "Hola ¿Cómo has estado?" fuera una buena opción. ¿Qué se supone que se debía decir en estos casos? No era como que alguien hubiera escrito al respecto. Además estaba el hecho de que la mujer parada frente a él, parecía estar en la misma situación que él. Ji Hoo la observo detenidamente, ella usaba una bata blanca sobre un uniforme azul, lo que indicaba que era una doctora en ese hospital.

Habían estado parados ahí cerca de dos minutos, minutos que para ambos habían parecido horas. Melanie aun no salía del shock, ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí?, esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer?, ni siquiera podía hablar en ese momento, simplemente las palabras no salían.

Fue entonces cuando Ji Hoo, que por fin reacciono, tomo su mano y la arrastro fuera de la sala de urgencias hasta el estacionamiento del hospital. Sobraba decir que Melanie, que seguía sin salir de la impresión, no opuso resistencia. Era de noche y hacia frio, por lo que estacionamiento estaba vacío.

Al llegar ahí ambos se quedaron parados, mirándose y nuevamente el silencio reino en el lugar. Melanie bajo la mirada hacia su mano y se encontró con que Ji Hoo aun la sostenía, eso era por demás incomodo. Así que ella trato de soltarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el hombre sujetara aun más fuerte su mano.

— ¿Podrías ser tan amable de regresarme mi mano, por favor? — dijo, y Ji Hoo la miro con una expresión que ella no pudo identificar. Finalmente él hablo.

— Tenemos que hablar —dijo, Melanie levanto la mirada y lo observo nuevamente a los ojos.

— Lo sé — dijo y bajo la mirada, para dirigirla a algún punto del estacionamiento. Sin embargo, aun así, él no soltó su mano. Tal vez creía que si lo hacia ella saldría huyendo, y aunque admitía que la idea le había cruzado por la cabeza, en ese momento esa ya no era una opción. — Podemos hablar sin que tu estés sujetando mi mano — dijo ella regresando la mirada hacia aquel hombre que continuaba observándola fijamente, eso comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. Y por si fuera poco el silencio volvió — No voy a escapar — dijo finalmente. Ji Hoo cerro los ojos un momento para tratar de calmarse y pensar razonablemente, no parecía que fuera ella a salir huyendo, así que la soltó. Melanie suspiro, bajo la mirada hasta su mano y la llevo rápidamente hasta el bolsillo de su bata. Ji Hoo abrió nuevamente a los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del hospital que se encontraba a varios metros de ahí. Ella por otro lado la dirigió hacia un automóvil gris y lo observo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Por qué saliste huyendo? — finalmente él había sido el primero en hablar. Melanie cerro lo ojos y volvió a suspirar, se esperaba esa pregunta, pero no creyó que llegaría tan pronto. Abrió lo ojos y volvió a mirarlo, el era ridículamente alto y aunque ella no era precisamente un pitufo, lo cierto era que si tenia que levantar el rostro para hacerlo.

— Tal vez sea difícil para ti creerlo, pero la verdad, es que no acostumbro hacer cosas como esas. No sabía que hacer, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo de ahí antes de que despertaras y tú mismo me echaras de ahí. — Entonces Ji Hoo regreso la mirada hacía ella, ¿realmente creía que habría sido capaz de correrla de su casa aquella mañana? Entonces no era muy difícil saber lo que ella pensaba de él.

— Yo tampoco acostumbro tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres que acabo de conocer — dijo con molestia en la voz. Melanie bajo la mirada y sintió la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas, ese hombre si que era directo. Ella no había tenido el valor de decir "No acostumbro tener sexo con hombres que acabo de conocer" y el lo decía así nada más, como si estuvieran hablando del clima. Ella volvió a suspirar. No podía permitir que ese hombre la intimidara, sino, estaba perdida. Así que levanto nuevamente la mirada y la sostuvo, aun cuando ese hombre mostraba claros signos de cierto grado de enojo. La situación se estaba tornando tensa, ambos podían darse cuenta de ello. Ji Hoo no podía darse el lujo de que ella se enfadara y se fuera sin que antes hablaran, así que decidió dar dos pasos atrás y calmarse, enojarse por lo que ella pudiera pensar de él no era lo mejor en ese momento. Así volvió a cerrar lo ojos y respirar profundamente para calmase. Melanie también decidió calmarse, por lo que volvió a mirar el auto gris.

— Tal vez sea un poco tarde para esto pero, ¿cuál es tu nombre? — dijo Ji Hoo finalmente, después de varios minutos de silencio. Si ella volvía a salir huyendo cuando el le hiciera la siguiente pregunta, al menos tendría algo para poder localizarla. Melanie sonrió ante la ironía de la situación, habían dormido juntos una noche y ni siquiera sabían el nombre del otro. Ya no tenia ningún caso el negarse a dárselo, él podría averiguarlo en el hospital.

— Melanie, Tsukino Melanie — dijo ella. Y por algún motivo a Ji Hoo, el apellido se le hizo familiar, pero lo dejo pasar.

— Soy Yoon Ji Hoo — dijo él y Melanie no pudo contenerse y comenzar a reírse de la situación. Es que realmente no podía creerlo. Estaba ahí parada en el estacionamiento del hospital donde trabajaba presentándose con el hombre con el que había pasado una noche y que había esperado nunca en su vida volver a ver. Ji Hoo voltea a verla cuando comenzó a reír, no se explicaba que se la hacía tan gracioso.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — dijo y Melanie paro de reír y lo miro fijamente.

— Qué no tengo la más mínima idea de cuando mi vida se convirtió en una mala imitación de una película barata. — dijo ella. Ji Hoo lo considero un momento, después, él también sonrió. Esa mujer tenía la extraña capacidad de sorprenderlo cada vez que la veía. Y por si eso fuera poco, el 90% de sus conversaciones, parecían suceder en los estacionamientos. ¿Cuándo su vida se había convertido en eso? Se pregunto él también, mientras veía a esa extraña mujer. Era bonita, no lo negaba, demasiado para su propio bien en realidad, pero había algo en su manera de ser y actuar que no le permitía ver más allá. Con Jan Di y Ga Eul él siempre sabía que esperar, pero con ella, todo era un juego de azar. Había conocido a esa mujer una noche que estaba teniendo un mal día y se la había vuelto a encontrar una noche similar. Es que acaso era el destino, o alguien en el cielo estaba tratando de decirle algo. Melanie, que parecía haber logrado calmar su ataque de risa, miraba nuevamente hacia el mismo automóvil.

—Sobre lo que paso esa noche… Yo… — Ji Hoo se detuvo, y decidió que no había manera sencilla de decirlo. Así que solo lo dijo — Yo no use protección. — así, sin más. Melanie cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba, ya lo veía venir. No había que ser genio para darse cuenta que, en realidad, le estaba preguntando si esa noche había tenido consecuencias. Y su mente regreso a la noche en que ella y Yuki habían hecho la prueba de embarazo.

— No estoy embarazada, si eso es lo que te preocupa. — lo mejor era dejar todo claro desde el principio, se dijo a si misma ella. Melanie sentía su corazón latir desbocado, como hace tiempo no lo sentía, volteo la mirada al otro lado de la calle y se dedico a mirar a una familia que se encontraba entrando al hospital en ese momento. Cuanto habría deseado evitarse ese momento. Ji Hoo sintió que un gran peso se le había quitado de encima con esa afirmación.

— ¿Estas segura de eso? — él tenía que asegurarse. Melanie asintió y le devolvió la mirada. El silencio volvió a reinar por el lugar, sobraba decir que ninguno se le ocurrió que más decir. Entonces el celular de Melanie empezó a sonar, sorprendiendo a ambos y sacándolos de sus pensamientos. Ella se apresuro a contestar bajo la atenta mirada de Ji Hoo. Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier cosa, la voz al otro lado de la línea lo hizo.

—¿En donde estas? Llevo 20 minutos esperándote en la sala de espera. — La profunda voz de Terry la devolvió a la realidad. Melanie miro su reloj, siete y veinte, se suponía que vería Terry a las siete en la sala de espera, para después ir a la fiesta anual de la compañía en donde él trabajaba.

Su hermano no tenía novia, ni tiempo para conseguir una, según él. Por lo que la idea de conseguirse una cita únicamente para esa ocasión, le resultaba demasiado estresante y una perdida innecesaria de tiempo. Aunque lo cierto, era que eso de la adicción al trabajo era de un defecto de familia, así que busco la solución más practica al asunto, su hermanita lo acompañaría. No era que Melanie tuviera muchas ganas de asistir a una fiesta en ese momento, pero su hermano podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo proponía, y cuando todo lo demás fallaba, sabia muy bien como emplear el chantaje, como en esta ocasión. Por lo que Melanie se resigno a la idea de que tendría que ir a una fiesta, no era como que tuviera otra opción, cuando el comenzó a rememorar los días en los que solían meterse en problemas y el asumía toda la responsabilidad para evitarle a ella un regaño o castigo. Lo admitía, tenía corazón de pollo, como solía decir Yuki, era muy fácil de chantajear por sus seres queridos. Había quedado con él a las siete; obviamente y en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, lo había olvidado por completo. Y su hermano no es que sonara muy contento al otro lado de la línea.

—Lo siento, voy para allá — dijo ella y antes de que su hermano pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, colgó el teléfono. Sabía lo que le esperaba, pero lo mejor era no discutir por el teléfono. Melanie regreso la mirada al hombre a su izquierda, que la dirigía una mirada demasiado penetrante para su gusto. — Bueno, aclarado ese punto creo que es mejor que me marche. — Melanie hizo una venia y se dio la vuelta para caminar de nuevo al hospital. Ji Hoo no pudo evitar pesar que era realmente de locos, había pasado mucho tiempo de su vida buscando a esa chica que caminaba lentamente, y sin mirar atrás, hacia el hospital; y lo cierto era que cuando la había tenido enfrente no pudo armar coherentemente una sola frase. Ahora mientras la observaba caminar no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese realmente era el final de todo. ¿Esa sería la ultima vez que vería a esa chica? Alguna vez había escuchado que existen personas que se cruzan brevemente por el camino de las personas y después desaparecen. Sus caminos ya se habían cruzado en dos ocasiones, y esta parecía ser la ultima. No pudo evitar sentir alivio por que todo hubiera terminado, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por que otra relación en su vida llegara a su fin. El fin, eso era precisamente lo que Melanie pensaba, ese era el final, eso era realmente todo.

_Nunca más se volverían a encontrar, eso pensaban ambos. Y en aquel momento ellos no podían saber que tan equivocados estaban, eso era apenas el comienzo._

* * *

><p>Melanie entro apresurada a la sala de residentes, tenía que darse prisa y cambiarse. Así que corrió hacia su taquilla para sacar todo lo necesario, y tomar el vestido que estaba en una percha a un lado. Yuki se encontraba sentada junto a las taquillas mientras ataba las agujetas de sus zapatillas; al verla entrar, salto hacia ella para interrogarla sobre su extraña desaparición de hacia un momento.<p>

—¿En donde estabas? Terry esta como loco, y no lo culpo. ¿Se puede saber en donde te habías metido? — Melanie se detuvo en su labor para mirar sorprendida a Yuki. Esa era la primera vez que su amiga le hablaba así, como si fuera su madre. Y por algún motivo Melanie no pudo evitar preguntarse en que momento ellas habían cambiado de papeles. — Y no me mires así. Dijiste que ibas a llevar unos expedientes a la estación de enfermeras y regresabas. — Melanie suspiro, eso no iba a ser sencillo o rápido, como le explicaría que había visto al desconocido. Y para rematar, su hermano seguía esperándola. Ella suspiro, le esperaba una muy grande.

— Bien, pero ayúdame a arreglarme mientras tanto. — Yuki asintió, y ambas se dirigieron al baño para que Melanie se pudiera arreglar.

* * *

><p>Terry había estado esperando a su hermana desde hacia un muy buen rato, eran las ocho de la noche y ella no había salido aún, y eso que su suponía que se verían a las siete. No era que no entendiera que su trabajo era importante y que en ocasiones no tenía control sobre su tiempo libre, pero la verdad la sala de espera de los hospitales no le traían muy buenos recuerdos que digamos. Desde hacía cuatro años, el no podía entrar a un hospital sin recordar aquella noche.<p>

Aun hoy él no se explicaba como le hacía su hermanita para trabajar en un hospital. Si había alguien que aun tenía problemas para superar el pasado era ella; así que como es le hacía ella para trabajar en un hospital, sin revivir esa noche aún era misterio para él. Un misterio que sinceramente no tenía el valor de descifrar, en especial cuando ellos tenían un acuerdo silencioso de no hablar de aquello. La ultima vez que lo hicieran, Melanie se había desaparecido toda la noche, y había regresado bastante tarde por la mañana. Él la había escuchado llegar aquella mañana y supo que ella no estaba lista para hablar cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del desastre que resulto de ese intento de hablar del tema, algo bueno había salido de ello. Al menos ahora ella parecía estar más tranquila y comenzaba a esforzarse realmente en ser aunque fuera un poco feliz y sonreír.

Él era consciente que su hermana no le contaba todo, a pesar de la relación cercana que ellos tenían, él sabía que había cosas que ella solo le contaba a Yuki. La mayor parte del tiempo era para que él no se preocupara por ella. Pero durante las ultimas semanas ella había estado bastante extraña, sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero también entendía que si la presionaba, no conseguiría nada. Lo que sea que le estuviera ocultando, solo lo sabría hasta que ella decidiera contárselo.

La personas en la sala de espera comenzaban a mirarlo de manera extraña, y no los culpaba. Un hombre de traje de etiqueta en la sala de espera de un hospital no era algo que se viera todos los días. En definitiva Melanie se las pagaría y muy caro. Él sonrió por la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, por un momento pudo volver a la época en que ellos iban a la universidad, y se la pasaban gastando bromas entre ellos y ajustando sus cuentas entre si. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sucedido de manera diferente, pero no tenía caso llorar sobre la leche derramada.

Además parecía que no era el único con problemas esa noche. Una chica asiática vestida con un uniforme de maestra de preescolar, miraba para todos lados en la sala de espera del hospital. Si, el no era el único que había perdido algo en un hospital. Solo que al parecer lo que ella había extraviado no era de carácter permanente.

Ga Eul por fin se había librado de los molestos puntos en el brazo. Así era, el día en que los doctores podrían retirar esas molestas costuras llego; y ella, no podría estar más feliz. Por lo que ese día, después del trabajo, se dirigió al hospital con ese único propósito. Su siempre preocupada y mandona amiga Jan Di, había insistido en que no fuera sola al hospital. Y como su fiel amigo y cómplice, So Yi Yung, se encontraba ocupado esa noche, a ella no le había quedado más opción que aceptar que el príncipe blanco del F4, Yoon Ji Hoo, fuera su escolta ese día. No era que le molestara la presencia de Ji Hoo, se podría decir que eran amigos, pero la mistad que él tenía con Jan Di era simple y sencillamente muy diferente. Ellos parecían compartir algo que los demás nunca podrían entender. Y aunque con ella Ji Hoo se comportara como un caballero y tratara siempre de tener un tema de conversación, lo cierto era que su cercanía nunca se podría comparar con la que tenía con Jan Di. Mucho menos a la que ella tenía con Yi Yung.

Ciertamente su relación con So Yi Yung era una de las cosas que aun podía quitarle el sueño. O por lo menos fue en lo que ella se encontraba pensando mientras aquel interno le retiraba los puntos, y después, mientras ella caminaba hacia la sala de espera donde muy probablemente Ji Hoo la estaría esperando.

Al llegar ahí le hizo falta un a leve revisión a la sala para darse cuenta que él no se encontraba ahí. Ella miro detenidamente a las personas en aquella sala. Muchas de ellas reflejaban angustia y dolor, los sentimientos que todo ser humano atraviesa cuando un ser querido se encuentra en el hospital. Todos parecían estar pasando por ello, a excepción de una persona; un chico alto, delgado, pero con una buena complexión física. Con unos ojos rasgados y azules, penetrantes, tan penetrantes que Ga Eul sintió por un momento que el era capaz de verle hasta el alma. No parecía ser coreano, pero eso era solo por el color de sus ojos, él tenía el mismo tono de cabello negro que era común entre ellos.

El hombre estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala y parecía estar esperando a alguien. Sin embargo su forma de esperar era diferente, el no parecía estar ahí rogando por que alguien le dijera que todo iba estar bien, en sus ojos, había resignación. Era como si el ya hubiera pasado por aquello y solamente le quedara eso, la resignación. Y Ga Eul sintió que esa mirada ya la había visto antes. Entonces lo recordó, aquella doctora, la que le había puesto los puntos. Ella tenía la misma mirada penetrante y la misma resignación en los ojos. A decir verdad ella tampoco se veía como coreana, recordó.

La doctora era alta, delgada, con un cuerpo por de más envidiable por tener curvas en los sitios correctos y necesarios. Algo de lo que las coreanas no podían presumir. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella tenia los ojos rasgados y negros. Su cabello negro y ligeramente ondulado, la hacia parecer como una modelo de revista, a decir verdad toda ella parecía una modelo de revista. Esa doctora guardaba mucho parecido con ese hombre; Ga Eul pensó y no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría alguna relación entre ellos.

Ella se rio de si misma, ¿como sería eso posible? Se pregunto, eso simplemente sería demasiada coincidencia. Así que decidió olvidarse del asunto y mejor buscar a Yoon Ji Hoo, para poder salir de ese hospital.

Desde su sitio, parada junto a las puertas que daban a la sala de urgencias, ella paso nuevamente la vista por la sala. Con la esperanza de esta vez encontrarlo, mientras lo hacía la puerta que conectaba la sala de espera con el exterior del hospital volvió a abrirse y ella vio a la persona que estaba buscando entrar. Ella sonrió y se encamino a su encuentro, por fin podría salir de ese hospital.

* * *

><p>Song Woo Bin había pasado gran parte del ultimo mes tratando de localizar a la persona que aquel hombre le había pedido. Pero ciertamente esa persona tenía talento para esconderse. Woo Bin había mirado esa fotografía cientos de veces, ¿que tendría esa chica que sería tan importante para Suou Ichi?, él no se lo podía explicar. ¿Sería alguna novia? Pero si fuera así, ¿por qué habría huido?<p>

En fin, ese no era momento para estar pensando en eso. En especial cuando Jae Kyung lo arrastraba de un lado para el otro en ese aburrida fiesta de la compañía de Yi Yung. Y era así como vestido de etiqueta y con Jae Kyung vestida en un deslumbrante vestido negro; se dedicaban a ir de un extremo al otro del salón, bailar en la pista o saludar a viejos conocidos. Lo admitía la chica era divertida y aunque la fiesta era aburrida, ella la animaba. Sin embargo y a pesar de ello, ella siempre parecía estar pensando en algo más. ¿Aún le dolería ver a Jan Di con Joon Pyo? Pensó, cuando ella esbozo por un breve momento una sonrisa melancólica al verlos del lado del salón. Y como siempre no obtuvo una respuesta. Ella volvió a su actitud animada y sonrisa radiante de siempre. Esa chica era un rompecabezas difícil de resolver.

A lo lejos, Woo Bin s pudo ver también a Suou Ichi retirarse de la fiesta. Ese hombre si que era un misterio. Las pocas veces que lo había visto para tratar temas relacionados con lo negocios, el siempre se mostro como alguien centrado y correcto. Pero las veces que lo había tratado fuera de las oficinas, él siempre se mostro como alguien despreocupado de la vida. Tal vez por eso congeniaba tan bien con él e Yi Yung.

Incluso, compartían algunos contactos en el intrincado mundo de la mafia. Y aunque los negocios de él y su familia no tuvieran nada de ilícitos; lo cierto es que sus amistades dejaban mucho que desear. Incluso gran parte de la gratitud que él le debía, era precisamente por presentarle a esas amistades y cubrirle las espaldas cuando alguien hacia demasiadas preguntas.

Sin embargo en cuanto a su vida privada, el hombre era un misterio. Alguna vez había oído un rumor que decía que estaba emparentado con una de la familias más poderosas de Japón, como si su familia por si sola no lo fuera. El rumor también decía que gran parte de sus negocios estaban relacionados con ellos. Sin embargo el nunca pudo comprobarlo, por lo menos entonces. Él nunca le presento a su familia y él tampoco pregunto.

Lo que si sabía, y se entero tiempo después, era que hacia cuatro años él había asumido el control sobre la K.S. Coorporation, la Corporación que controlaba la economía de Japón. Sobraba decir que los dueños eran las personas con más poder y fortuna en ese país. Seguido por la Corporación S.E. de la que Suou Ichi era heredero. Esas dos empresas se habían fusionado hacia no más de 20 años, creando un imperio que rivalizaba con el poseían las familias que formaban el F4. Y aun así, nunca se revelo si el motivo real de tal fusión era una mera estrategia empresarial, o más bien era por un emparenta miento familiar. Lo cierto era que incluso esa empresa había pasado un periodo de crisis hacía cuatro años, cuando el más grande Consorcio que hubiera existido en Japón, estuvo apunto de dejar de existir.

Al parecer el heredero de la K.S. Coorporation había muerto en un terrible accidente, dejando el futuro de la empresa en la incertidumbre. Había sido entonces cuando Ichi tomo él control de la gran Corporación, a sus escasos 20 años. Su ascenso a la presidencia, había marcado el inicio de una nueva etapa en la compañía, que regreso con mucha más fuerza y hoy en día era muy difícil que dejara de existir.

Aun así, al inicio las dudas sobre que tan valido era el ascenso de Ichi no se hicieron esperar, al menos al inicio. Los dueños de la K.S. tenían, al parecer, más de un hijo. La cifra exacta nadie la conocía. La familia siempre había guardado celosamente todo lo relacionado con sus hijos. Incluso, la identidad del heredero solo sé supo después de su muerte. Pero cuando Ichi asumió el control, en vez de alguno de los otros hijos, que se suponía que el matrimonio tenía, el escandalo estallo alrededor de la compañía y la familia. Paso al menos un año para que el escandalo se acallara y la compañía comenzara a operar con eficiencia nuevamente.

Hoy en día la situación para la compañía no podría estar mejor. Y tomando en cuenta que el presidente estaba en Corea, lo más seguro es que todo seguiría estándolo por un buen tiempo, Ichi nunca se habría atrevido a dejar Japón si aquello no fuera así.

Woo Bin tomo otro sorbo de su copa de Champaña, definitivamente odiaba las fiestas formales.

—No pareces estar divirtiéndote — dijo Jae Kyung, mientras le sonreía a un conocido a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

—Este tipo de fiestas no tienen como propósito principal la diversión. — afirmo Woo Bin.

Jae Kyung hizo un mohín y después miro fijamente a Woo Bin.

—¿Qué otro motivo podría haber, además de la diversión, para organizar una fiesta? — pregunto como si Woo Bin hubiera dicho una tontería.

—Negocios— dijo el príncipe Song mientras se encogía de hombros. — Te sorprendería la cantidad de acuerdos a los que se llega en estas fiestas — afirmo él mientras le dedicaba Jae Kyung una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo único en lo que piensan los hombres. — Y sonrió misteriosamente. — Yo prefiero bailar — afirmo mientras arrastraba al chico hacia la pista de baile una vez más. Woo Bin volvió a sonreír, tal vez a él también le empezaría a gustar eso de bailar.

* * *

><p>Melanie entro a aquel salón del brazo de su hermano. Que a pesar de no haber cruzado palabras en todo el camino, ahora que por fin habían llegado parecía estar más relajado. Melanie miro a la gente a su alrededor, todos parecían estar ocupados tratando de impresionar a los demás y hacer alarde de su fortuna. Ella frunció levemente el ceño, ese lugar era peor de lo que se esperaba. Terry rio levemente por las muecas que su hermana estaba haciendo al final la fiesta sería la manera perfecta para cobrarse la espera. Él sonrió de manera más radiante, mientras veía a su jefe acercarse a ellos. Tiro levemente del brazo de Melanie y le susurro al oído.<p>

—Sonríe hermanita, la noche acaba de comenzar— Melanie suspiro y después compuso su mejor sonrisa para dirigir su mirada hacia donde su hermano le indico. Era verdad la noche a penas acababa de comenzar. Aun tenía un largo camino por delante.

* * *

><p>Yoon Ji Hoo llego a su casa para cambiarse e ir a la fiesta anual que organizaba la familia So. La fiestas de la alta sociedad le aburrían. Pero no tenía opción, como el dueño de la comparación Swan tenía que estar presente, aunque fuera solo para saludar y mostrar sus respetos. Por lo que se apresuro para ducharse y arreglarse para ir a la fiesta. Fue así como después de haberse vestido y peinado, mientras sacaba las mancuernillas de su cajón, él pudo ver nuevamente aquel pendiente. Al final no había podido devolvérselo. Ji Hoo observo detenidamente aquel pendiente de nuevo, eso permanecería como su recuerdo al parecer.<p>

—Así que esto es realmente el final. Esto es ralamente todo. — dijo Ji Hoo, mientras guardaba el objeto en el bolsillo de su pantalón.


	9. Volver al punto de inicio

**_Declaimer: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen_**

**_Octavo capítulo. Bueno esta vez no desaparecí por tanto tiempo. Disculpen por no poder actualizar tan seguido como querría. Pero la verdad en este momento ya estoy en la etapa final escribiendo conclusiones y corrigiendo la tesis, ademas de terminando el servicio social. Eso, más el nuevo tratamiento que me dan, que me deja muy atontada, no me dan tanto tiempo de escribir. Tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y que han comentado, de verdad: ¡Muchas Gracias! Sigan comentando eso me ayuda a saber si les esta gustando y en que tengo que mejorar. Ademas de darme animos para seguir escribiendo aunque a veces este cansada y solo quiera acostarme a dormir. Espero que disfruten del capítulo!. Así que sin más preambulo:_**

_**Capitulo ocho**_

_**Volver al punto de inicio**_

Si había algo a lo que Geum Jan Di nunca se acostumbraría era a las fiestas formales. Es que simplemente le parecían demasiado pretenciosas. La mayoría de las personas pasaban el tiempo tratando de hacer alarde de su fortuna o hablando de negocios. Mas que un salón de fiesta eso parecía una sala de juntas gigante, con música incluida para hacer fluir los acuerdos más tranquilamente. Jan Di sonrió por su ocurrencia, que ciertamente parecía ser muy acertada. Es que si no amara tanto a Joon Pyo como lo hacía, nunca aceptaría participar en ese tipo de fiestas. Que para su desgracia resultaban ser obligatorias para la prometida del heredero del Grupo Shinwa.

Ella sabia que no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer en ese tipo de eventos, los miembros del F4 siempre estaban muy ocupados en esas ocasiones. Y parecía ser que ella únicamente tenía el papel de acompañante. Solo debía estar presente para saludar y sonreír a las personas que le presentaran. Miro a su derecha en donde Joon Pyo hablaba con un importante empresario americano, al que le había presentado minutos atrás. Definitivamente ella solo hacía el esfuerzo de estar ahí por él.

Jan Di miro alrededor del salón; vio a Woo Bin y Jae Kyung bailando en la pista, ellos parecían estarse divirtiendo, y ella se alegro por ello. Algunas veces ambos parecían más como niños chiquitos. A unos metros de ellos Yi Yung hablaba con una pareja que no parecía coreana tampoco, aunque no podía afirmarlo totalmente ya que se encontraban al otro lado del salón. Ella termino de recorrer el salón y no pudo encontrar a Yoon Ji Hoo por ningún lugar. Al parecer él no había llegado aún.

Miro un rato más la mesa de bocadillos que se encontraba del otro lado del salón. La verdad era que estaba exhausta, su internado en el Hospital le estaba resultando muy absorbente. En especial si le sumaba el hecho que también tenía que lidiar con la organización de una boda, que tal vez no sería tan estresante si no tuviera a la señora Kang encima todo el tiempo.

Jan Di suspiro después se acerco a Joon Pyo, mientras se disculpaba y sonreía al hombre con él que este hablaba, le informo que saldría un momento al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. Joon Pyo dudo un momento pero al final asintió. Ella camino por el salón y atrayendo un gran numero de miradas, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso también. Y es que no era que su vestido fuera tan extravagante, a decir verdad su vestido azul pálido, era más bien del tipo recatado, sencillo y elegante.

Simplemente esa era una de las consecuencias de ser la prometida de Joon Pyo, el heredero de Grupo Shinwa. Muchos curiosos te veían todo el tiempo preguntándose que tenias tú, que había atraído a uno de los solteros más codiciados de Corea. Aunque si ella pudiera opinar diría, que él, era él que tenía suerte de estar con ella. Ella sonrió nuevamente y llego finalmente al balcón. Miro a sus espaldas para cerciorarse que nadie estuviera cerca; la música del salón aun podía escucharse y todo el mundo parecía estar más ocupado en sus propios asuntos, era perfecto.

Jan Di volvió a suspirar y después tomo aire.

—¡Todos los ricos son anormales! — grito Jan Di. Después suspiro y sonrió.

— Es una teoría bastante interesante— Escucho una voz a su izquierda. La sonrisa se le borro del rostro a Jan Di. Ella cerro los ojos, eso no le podía estar pasando ahora si estaba en problemas, no se suponía que nadie escuchara eso. Lentamente volteo a su izquierda, esperando que en realidad la voz hubiera sido producto de su imaginación. Y entonces la vio, era una hermosa chica, con un elegante vestido negro que favorecía bastante su figura. Ella era alta, delgada, pero con una figura envidiable. A simple vista parecía ser extrajera, pero al ver sus ojos rasgados y de un profundo color negro, sabia que era asiática. Jan Di miro su cabello, largo y ondulado; y pensó probablemente sería una de esas actrices o celebridades que invitaban para animar un poco esas fiestas.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Ella casi podía jurar que ya la había visto, pero en ese momento no podía estar segura de nada. Jan Di le sonrió tímidamente a la chica, quien lentamente camino hacia ella y se detuvo cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Aunque también hay excepciones a la regla — dijo la chica mientras le sonreía y se apoyaba en el balcón para admirar los jardines del salón. Realmente lucían hermosos con las luces.

— ¿No estas enfadada? — Jan Di se sintió tonta preguntando eso. Pero de cierta forma, la había insultado de forma indirecta. Y entonces la chica comenzó a reír, su risa era fresca y de cierta manera contagiosa, por lo que ella también sonrió un poco.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? No me has dicho nada que no sea verdad. — dijo la chica y después regreso a observar el jardín. Jan Di la admiro de perfil, mientras la otra aun sonreía. Tendría que dejar de hacer generalizaciones, se dijo a si misma mientras suspiraba y también se apoyaba en el balcón.

—Lo siento tengo el mal habito de gritar tonterías en lugares abiertos. — Jan Di, recordó las escaleras de emergencia tanto del colegio Shinwa, como del hospital. La chica rio nuevamente y Jan Di la imito otra vez.

— No te preocupes, yo también tengo hábitos un tanto extraños. — dijo la desconocida mientras le regalaba una sonrisa picara, como si recordara alguna travesura.

— Siento lo de anormales también — y la extraña rio aun más.

— En eso no estas equivocada— dijo y Jan Di la miro sorprendida. — ¿Te sorprende que no me sienta ofendida por tu generalización? — y cuando Jan Di asintió tímidamente. Ella suspiro — No me considero una persona rica — dijo ella y pudo ver el leve rastro de algo en sus ojos, pero después sonrió nuevamente. — ¿Por qué estas aquí si no te gusta el ambiente de la alta sociedad? — pregunto curiosa la extraña.

— A veces yo misma me hago esa pregunta — dijo Jan Di y entonces la chica a su lado desvió la mirada de los jardines para mirarla detenidamente. Después su mirada reflejo entendimiento.

—Debe ser alguien realmente valioso para ti. Definitivamente es una persona con suerte— dijo y regreso la mirada a los jardines. Jan Di volteo a mirarla sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí por alguien? — ¿Cómo podía esa extraña saber algo como eso? La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Digamos que entiendo tus motivos. Yo también estoy aquí por alguien más. — Y la chica volvió a sonreír despreocupadamente.

—Eres una de las personas más extrañas que he conocido— Jan Di no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta.

—Y tu una de las divertidas. — dijo la chica mientras la miraba y la sonreía de lado. Y a pesar de saber que la chica le tomaba el pelo no se sintió ofendida.

— Solo estoy aquí para apoyarlo, se que esto es importante para él. — La extraña asintió. — Él es muy importante para mi. Es por eso es que si para hacerlo feliz o que sonría por lo menos un momento, tengo que ponerme vestidos y tacones con los que casi no puedo caminar y apoyarlo, entonces lo hare. Por que sé que él haría lo mismo por mi sin dudarlo. A final de cuentas él también ha pasado por retos para poder estar conmigo. — La chica la tenía la mirada perdida y ella pudo ver melancolía en sus ojos.

— En verdad es una persona con suerte, y tu eres una persona con suerte por haberlo encontrado. — Ambas permanecieron en silencio por un momento, admirando el paisaje.

— Ya debo irme, mi hermano debe estarme buscando — dijo la chica. Jan Di la miro con duda. Ella se separo del balcón y la miro — La persona por la que estoy aquí es mi hermano — Jan Di sonrió asintiendo. — Tu novio también debe estar preocupado por ti, no te quedes tanto aquí afuera o te resfriaras. — La chica hizo una venia y Jan Di le correspondió con una también.

— Estaré un rato más aquí y después regresare — la chica asintió. Y se dio vuelta para comenzar dirigirse al salón.

— Suerte con los anormales — la oyó decir y Jan Di sonrió. Entonces recordó que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, y mucho menos le había dicho el suyo a esa misteriosa chica. Volteo para tratar de detenerla y decírselo, pero ella ya había desaparecido. Jan Di suspiro, le había caído bien esa extraña y de verdad esperaba volver a verla. Con ese pensamiento volvió a mirar el jardín.

* * *

><p>Yoon Ji Hoo llego al salón, la fiesta parecía estar cerca de su punto culminante. Lo cual era bueno, ya que realmente deseaba volver pronto a su casa y dormir. Miro por el salón y encontró a Joon Pyo e Yi Yung parados junto a la mesa de bocadillos. Se dirigió hacia ellos, atravesó el salón y se situó a su lado.<p>

— Ji Hoo llegaste — dijo Yi Yung sonriendo, más por lo que sea que él y Joon Pyo estuvieran hablando antes de su llegada. Él asintió a forma de saludo, no tenias muchas ganas de hablar, aunque extrañamente si se encontraba de buen humor. Solo que algo cansado para hablar o sonreír.

— Creímos que ya no vendrías. — dijo Joon Pyo, él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Yi Yung y Joon Pyo se miraron entre ellos, era más que evidente que algo había pasado.

—¿Paso algo? — pregunto Yi Yung; y de pronto la idea de que eso tal vez tuviera que ver con Ga Eul cruzo su mente. Ji Hoo vio a donde iba el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Ga Eul esta bien. Le retiraron los puntos y después la lleve a su casa. — Joon Pyo sonrió por lo evidente de la preocupación de Yi Yung. Si hasta Ji Hoo, que no solía prestar mucha atención a las personas a su alrededor, se daba cuenta. El único que parecía no hacerlo, era el mismo Yi Yung. Que curioso parecía que Yoon Ji Hoo notaba más cosas de las que los demás creían.

— ¿Entonces debemos suponer que sucedió algo más? — dijo Joon Pyo y Ji Hoo sonrió recordando a la enigmática chica. Ella realmente era alguien interesante, y si dejaba de lado la naturaleza tan incomoda de su conversación, incluso había sido entretenido tratar de adivinar cual sería su siguiente reacción.

—Por esa sonrisa parece que no fue algo malo. — Yi Yung también sonrió.

—La vi — dijo con la misma sonrisa y una mirada que sus amigos no pudieron identificar. Yi Yung y Joon Pyo volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, finalmente había sucedido, lo habían perdido.

— ¿A quien viste? — Yi Yung estaba realmente curioso.

— A ella. — Yi Yung y Joon Pyo sonrieron por la repuesta, Ji Hoo realmente estaba de buen humor esa noche.

— ¿Quién es "ella"? — pregunto Jae Kyung, quien llegaba con Song Woo Bin. Los tres chicos voltearon a verla y le sonrieron.

—Como siempre, es un gusto volver a verte chica mono. — dijo Joon Pyo y Jae Kyung hizo una mueca y le saco la lengua. El resto del F4 rio por la actitud infantil de ambos.

—¡Jae Kyung Unnie!— Jan Di, que venía llegando del balcón, por fin pudo saludarla. Era increíble que estuvieran en la misma fiesta y aun no hubieran tenido oportunidad para hacerlo. Al menos era algo que parecía estarse volviendo habitual en ese tipo de fiestas. Y que no era lo mismo cuando se reunían una vez por semana, los miembros del F4 y las chicas. Definitivamente todos preferirían estar en esas reuniones que encerrados en ese salón.

— ¡Jan Di! — Jae Kyung se soltó del brazo de Woo Bin para correr a abrazar a su amiga o su casi hermana, que era como ella solía llamarla últimamente.

Y es que desde que Jae Kyung había vuelto a Corea, se había convertido en uno de los grandes apoyos de Jan Di en ese nuevo mundo llamado "alta sociedad". Ella le ayudaba incluso a lidiar con la señora Kang, siendo la mediadora entre la mujer y Jan Di, en los preparativos para la boda.

Ga Eul, era la que completaba esa extraña hermandad. Ella era quien las ayudaba a olvidarse de ese mundo; y mantenerlas unidas con reuniones o "pijamadas" que hacían regularmente en el departamento de Jae Kyung. Y si bien, ella como Jan Di eran nuevas en ese nuevo mundo que parecía comenzar a rodearlas, aun más cuando eran señaladas por estar siempre con el F4, ambas parecían sobrellevarlo mejor si estaban juntas. Por lo que Jae Kyung, Jan Di y Ga Eul, habían cerrado filas y formado una clase de fraternidad para apoyarse.

—¡Yah! Chica mono, no la abrazases tanto o le pegaras tus gérmenes infantiles. — dijo Joon Pyo ganándose otra mueca por parte de Jea Kyung y un regaño de Jan Di. Sin embargo ambas se separaron.

— ¡Yah! Go Joon Pyo tu menos que nadie puede hablar de gérmenes infantiles.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¡Yah! Geum Jan Di contéstame. — Jan Di decidió ignorar Joon Pyo, lo que dio inicio a una pequeña discusión, mientras los demás miembros del F4 reían por la "madura" discusión que sostenía la peculiar pareja.

—Bueno y a todo esto. ¿Quién era "ella"? — dijo Jae Kyung, volviendo al ataque y llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¿"Ella"? — Jan Di que por fin había terminado su discusión con Joon Pyo, también se unía a Jae Kyung en su curiosidad por saber ¿quién era "ella"? Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Ji Hoo, y el resto del F4 se preguntaba como haría el chico para contestar eso, sin comprometerse. Era obvio que no le diría a las chicas de aquello.

—Ella — Ji Hoo volvía sonreír mientras recordaba a esa enigmática chica, que nunca volvería a ver. — Ella es solo alguien que conocí. — hizo una pausa y mientras miraba detenidamente su copa — Alguien que conocí pero que no volveré a ver. — Todos los presentes miraban asombrados al chico.

_Lo que él no podía imaginar es que si volvería a ver a esa chica y más pronto de lo que nunca podría haber imaginado._

* * *

><p>Melanie comenzaba a fastidiarse, había salido un rato a tomar aire y se había encontrado con una chica muy divertida. Pero ahora mientras veía a las parejas bailar en la pista no podía sentirse más aburrida y cansada. Quería volver a casa y acostarse en su cama, aunque al final no pudiera dormir.<p>

Su hermano parecía entretenido hablando con una chica al otro lado del salón. Al parecer no volverían a casa juntos. Él podía no tener una relación estable, pero era un chico al final de cuentas. Y de vez en cuando solía salir con chicas y llegar tarde a casa. Parecía que esa, sería una de esas noches.

Melanie miro su reloj, eran las 11. Había estado ahí alrededor de dos horas, era hora de emprender la huida. Ya había cumplido con el tiempo reglamentario para no ofender al anfitrión de la fiesta. Así que tomo su celular y se dirigió al tocador.

Mientras caminaba su mirada se desvió por un momento hacía la mesa de bocadillos. Ella realmente creyó que nunca lo volvería a ver, lo ultimo que esperaba es que su mirada se encontrara con la suya en ese preciso instante.

Se quedo parada a la mitad del camino, era la segunda vez en esa noche que ese chico lograba sorprenderla.

Yoon Ji Hoo la miro, acaba de decir que no volvería a verla, y de la nada sus miradas volvían a encontrarse. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Los demás miembros del F4 y las chicas estaban ahora bromeando acerca de algo que Jae Kyung había dicho. Ninguno había notado que él no estaba prestando atención.

Melanie sonrió, eso era realmente irónico. El chico al otro lado del salón también le sonrió. Ella desvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su hermano hablando con aquella chica. Él no podía enterarse de lo que había hecho aquella noche, aun no era tiempo. No estaba lista para que aquello saliera a la luz. Así que simplemente levanto la mirada y camino hacia el tocador.

Una vez dentro del tocador saco el celular y le mando un mensaje a su hermano diciéndole que volvería a casa en un taxi. Después marco a un sitio de taxis y pidió uno. Luego se miro al espejo, tenía que salir de ahí. Se acerco al lavabo y se tiro agua a la cara. Tomo una toalla y se seco mientras se miraba nuevamente en el espejo, ella realmente terminaría por volverse loca, pensó.

Tomo su bolsa y salió del baño. Cuando lo hizo una mujer estaba en el escenario del salón, donde parecía dar un discurso. Melanie la reconoció como la señora So, la madre se So Yi Yung, el jefe de su hermano. A quien había conocido a penas unas horas atrás.

No podía salir de ahí sin que la vieran en ese momento. Tendría que esperar a que terminara, así que trato de concentrarse en el discurso.

—_Hoy no solo estamos aquí para celebrar un aniversario más para las empresas So. Sino que también queremos unirnos a la celebración por el compromiso del heredero del grupo Shinwa, Go Joon Pyo y la señorita Geum Jan Di. No es un secreto que ambas familias nos consideramos grandes amigos y socios_— los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en el salón, mientras la anfitriona hablaba. Melanie se unió a ellos, aunque no supiera realmente de quienes se trataba. Varios murmullos se escucharon por el lugar, comentarios como "Claro que otra cosa podría decir, si la familia Go ya lo ha aprobado no les queda más que aparentar que lo aprueban ellos también", "Como si ese realmente fuera un motivo de celebración". Melanie no pudo evitar sentirse asqueada por las personas que la rodeaban, no dudaban en aplaudir y sonreír, aparentar estar felices por la pareja, mientras que hablaban pestes a sus espaldas. Una parte de ella sintió curiosidad por saber quien era la pareja, sin embargo si estaban juntos a pesar de todo lo demás, entonces ella de verdad esperaba que fueran felices. Después de todo, por el mundo en el que estaban inmersos donde lo que pensaran u opinaran los demás tuvieran gran peso en la decisiones, que ellos hicieran oídos sordos no era común, lo que para ella hablaba muy bien de ellos.— _Este ha sido un gran año para todos sin lugar a dudas, sin embargo así como tenemos muchos motivos para celebrar también quiero que no tomemos un momento para recordar a aquellas personas que ya no están entre nosotros. _— y entonces la mujer comenzó a nombrar a varias personas que Melanie entendió ya habían fallecido, no presto mucha atención a los nombres, después de todo ella no conocía a nadie de los nombrados. — _Y a pesar de que ya no se encuentran entre nosotros el legado que han dejado, en su paso por este mundo, nos acompañara y recordara las grandeza que siempre los caracterizo en vida. _— otra ronda de aplausos comenzó; Melanie se disponía a unirse, por respeto a esas personas que ya no estaban entre ellos, pero entonces su celular comenzó a vibrar, ella lo saco de su bolsa y vio un mensaje de Yuki:

"_Mañana a las 10 de la mañana en el café de siempre. Yo invito, tenemos mucho de que hablar. _

_Pd. Yo invito"_

Por alguna extraña razón el hospital, o más específicamente el jefe de residentes, les había dado el mismo día libre a ambas. Y como ya era costumbre ambas se reunirían, además Yuki no dejaría pasar que no le había contado con lujo de detalles su conversación con el "chico". Melanie sonrió, a pesar de saber su nombre, lo seguía llamando chico, después de tanto tiempo ya no podía llamarlo de otra manera. Tecleo una rápida respuesta, mientras el discurso seguía su curso y se centraba en los logros de la compañía So el ultimo año — _Así que una vez más, alcemos nuestras copas por la compañía So y un año más. _— Todos lo presentes se unieron al brindis. Y nuevamente los aplausos se hicieron presentes, a los lejos ella pudo ver a So Yi Yung ser felicitado por varias personas. Junto a él había cinco personas que ella no pudo distinguir muy bien, había demasiadas personas rodeándolos. En fin, ahora que todo había finalizado ya podía huir.

Ella salió del salón, después de recoger su abrigo, y caminaba hacía la salida del lujoso hotel. Por un breve momento mientras cruzaba la recepción y armaba su lista de actividades para el día siguiente, tuvo la vaga idea de haber visto un rostro conocido cuando paso la vista por las personas que se encontraban ahí.

Se detuvo en seco a medio camino y regreso rápido la mirada, pero no vio a nadie. Tal vez estaba más cansada de lo que parecía, estaba comenzando a ver cosas. Era imposible que él estuviera ahí, él se encontraba a varios kilómetros, en otro país.

Negó con la cabeza y reanudo su camino hacía la salida del hotel. Al cruzar las puertas sintió el frio viento contra su rostro. Su taxi aun no había llegado, ¡genial! Tenía dos opciones; regresaba al hotel o caminaba y trataba de conseguir otro taxi cerca. El frio comenzaba a quemarle la nariz y las orejas, ese día había olvidado sus guantes, por lo que sus manos también estaban frías. Comenzó a frotarlas para que la fricción las entibiara un poco, esperaría solo unos minutos más y después empezaría a caminar. El frio aumentaba, siempre había sido muy susceptible a él. Ella miro alrededor, no había nadie cerca, camino hasta situarse detrás de una columna; para que nadie pudiera verla desde el hotel. Y después empezó a dar pequeños saltos para que el movimiento consiguiera calentarla un poco.

Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no noto la puerta abrirse, ni mucho menos a la persona que ahora se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

— No creo que sea muy buena idea seguir saltando, podrías torcerte un pie con esos tacones. — Melanie se detuvo inmediatamente y volteo para encarar al dueño de aquella voz. Ella sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, a pesar de haberla escuchado en muy contadas ocasiones, era Yoon Ji Hoo. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que encontrarla en situaciones vergonzosas? La noche que lo conoció también fue lo mismo.

— Parece que siempre tengo que encontrarte en situaciones muy interesantes. — dijo él mientras la miraba divertido, con una sonrisa en los labios. Esa chica era realmente algo, era simplemente increíble. Unas cuantas horas atrás, él realmente creyó que nunca la volvería a ver. Y se la venía encontrar otra vez justamente ahí, en la fiesta de aniversario de la compañía So, y el mismo día además. Había pasado meses tratando de encontrarla y ahora se la encontraba en todos los lugares. Parecía un mal chiste, aunque tenía que admitir que era bastante interesante la situación y ella en particular. Después de todo, no todos los días encuentras te encuentras a una chica saltando en la puerta de un hotel.

—Si, que mala suerte la mía. — murmuro Melanie mientras bajaba levemente la cabeza para que él no pudiera escucharla.

—Perdón, ¿dijiste algo? — ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Pareces estar en problemas nuevamente — dijo él mientras la miraba, divertido. Si él realmente se la estaba pasando bien, pensó Melanie.

—Si es por los saltos, eso era para entrar en calor — dijo ella rápidamente. Tratando de salvar algo de su dignidad. Aunque a esas alturas eso ya era imposible. El silencio reino por un minuto y ambos dirigieron la mirada hacía otro lugar.

—¿Por que no estas adentro entonces? — pregunto él de la nada, mientras regresaba la mirada hacia ella. Que insistía en mirar hacia otro lugar.

— Estoy esperando un taxi. — él asintió y el silencio regreso nuevamente, mientras ambos volvían a desviar la mirada y se sumían en sus pensamientos. Ella sonrió ante la ironía de la situación, esa noche parecía tener demasiadas coincidencias con la noche en que lo conoció. Ella lo miro otra vez, sus ojos mostraban la misma tristeza que ella había visto esa noche. Esa mirada de nostalgia que ella conocía tan bien, después de todo la veía a diario en el espejo. Ella sabía perfectamente por que ella la tenía, ¿pero por que ese chico la tendría? Lo miro detenidamente, parecía no estar muy animado esa noche, aunque tampoco lo había estado esa noche meses atrás, ni mucho menos en el estacionamiento hacia unas horas. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo o esa era su forma de ser habitual?

— ¿Cómo siguen las cosas con tu hermano? — pregunto él mientras regresaba la mirada a ella, y sacando a Melanie de sus pensamientos. Ella dio un respingo, la había descubierto mirándolo, es que tenía que ser tonto para no notarlo. Y él no parecía para nada tonto, la leve idea de que ella se había acostado con él sin conocerlo de verdad la hizo querer saber quien era ese hombre. Él, que sin saberlo había sido su primer amante.

— Amm… Pues mejor supongo — y ella cayó en la cuenta de que recordaba lo que ella le había dicho aquella noche en él auto. — ¿Y como vas tú con el compromiso de tus amigos? — ella quiso haberse mordido la lengua después de haber dicho aquello. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido preguntar eso? Era obvio que no estaba bien, si él estaba enamorado de su amiga era más que evidente que no iba a superarlo tan fácilmente. Él la miro de una forma que ella no logro descifrar y supo que no obtendría una respuesta. — Olvídalo — dijo ella y se dio vuelta mirando hacia la calle, con la esperanza de que el taxi llegara por fin, y la rescatara de esa situación en donde ella solita se había metido.

— Soy el padrino — dijo él, sorprendiéndola. Aunque ella también lo había sorprendido con su pregunta. No esperaba que ella recordara lo que le había dicho aquella noche. Después de todo, en el auto, él había estado más sobrio que ella. ¿Que era lo que ella había encontrado interesante en él, para haber estado mirándolo de aquella manera? Él estuvo a punto de preguntarlo, en lugar de sus problemas con su hermano, pero decidió que lo mejor era quedarse con la duda. A final de cuentas el también la había mirado así un par de veces. Ella se dio vuelta nuevamente y lo miro.

—Realmente debes amarla mucho — dijo ella con nostalgia en la voz. Esa chica era realmente un misterio, ¿por qué parecía tan triste y lejana de repente? Su mirada parecía estar perdida, como si recordara algo.

— Hace mucho frio, deberías entrar y esperar el taxi adentro — dijo él más bien para sacarla de su ensoñación. ¿Cuántas cosas habría detrás de su mirada y esas expresiones? Ella parecía ser una persona muy perceptiva, pero ¿por qué parecía ser una persona tan solitaria? De repente él se encontró a si mismo queriendo saber más de ella.

— Caminare— dijo Melanie, después de un momento. Ya no creía que el taxi fuera a llegar, por lo que trataría de conseguir uno ella misma. Lo que él dijo, había logrado transportarla al pasado. Así que caminar y tratar de despejar su mente era lo mejor en ese momento. Y entonces un auto conocido se estaciono frente a ellos, un ballet parking bajo de él y le entrego unas llaves a Ji Hoo. Después hizo una venia y regreso al hotel. — Bien es hora de irme, un gusto saludarte de nuevo, adiós. — dijo ella lo más rápido que pudo, hizo una venia y comenzó a caminar. Cuando paso frente a él, una mano la detuvo. Ella lo miro sorprendida, a decir verdad, él mismo estaba sorprendido. No sabía por que la había detenido, lo único que sabía era que no quería que esa conversación terminara aún.

— ¿No quieres que te lleve? — dijo, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Ella parecía más sorprendida; bajo la mirada, como si estuviera considerándolo de verdad, después la levanto de nuevo y entonces una bocina sonó. Ambos voltearon, su taxi, finalmente había llegado.

— Creo que ya no será necesario, gracias. — dijo ella, levemente aliviada. Salvada por la campana pensó, había estado apunto de volver a subirse a su auto de nuevo. Definitivamente ella no escarmentaba ni en su propia cabeza. Él aun sostenía su mano y la miraba con esos ojos penetrantes, que comenzaban a ponerla nerviosa. Y entonces como si nada hubiera pasado, él la soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto. Ella negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al taxi, estaba a punto de subir y entonces recordó su mirada, parecía realmente triste. Incluso cuando sonreía, podía ver la tristeza en su mirada. Ella sabía lo que era sonreír sin estar del todo alegre.

— ¿Señorita se va subir o no? — pregunto el conductor. Ella suspiro y lo miro. Ella realmente se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—No, ya tengo como volver a casa. Gracias y disculpe. — El taxista, exhalo con fastidio y comenzó a murmurar cosas. Encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir.

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo se encontraba abrochándose el cinturón cuando el taxi paso junto a su auto a toda velocidad. El conductor parecía realmente molesto. Unos toques al vidrio de su auto lo hicieron voltear, y allí estaba ella. Decir que esperaba algo como eso sería mentir, él bajo el vidrio de la ventana del auto.<p>

—¿Aun sigue en pie lo de llevarme a casa? — Ji Hoo asintió y quito los seguros del auto. Ella entro y se coloco el cinturón, el seguía mirándola.

—Supongo que no querrás ir a beber alcohol esta vez — ella negó con la cabeza y volteo para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Pero si te aceptaría un café — Si, definitivamente ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo. Él arranco el auto y comenzó a conducir.

— No conozco ninguna cafetería que abra las 24 horas— dijo mientras pasaba por una de las avenidas más transitadas de Seúl, pero que estaba prácticamente vacía a esas horas. Entonces ella volteo a verlo, y esa mirada le dijo todo, ella era plenamente consiente de ello antes de subir a su auto y aceptar tomar un café con él. Acabarían en su casa de nuevo, eso era un hecho. Era increíble como se las habían ingeniado para volver al punto de inicio.

_Si, el destino siempre se las ingenia para llevarte siempre al punto de partida. Antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta ya habían caído en ese juego._


	10. Lo que hay detrás de una fotografía

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen**_

_**Noveno capítulo. Bueno aquí le traigo actualización. Esta vez no tarde tanto, y espero seguir el mismo ritmo de actualización. Tengo planeado terminar con esta historia en el mes de Septiembre o principios de Noviembre, por lo que si todo sale bien estaré actualizando cada semana, espero. Esto no quiere decir que las cosas en la historia no tendrán su tiempo, no pienso acelerar las cosas solo para terminar. Hasta ahora he seguido el hilo de mi idea original y las cosas van pasando según lo que había planeado. Tratare de escribir capítulos más largos eso si, y tratare de no hacerlas sufrir tanto con las actualizaciones, se los prometo de verdad. También quiero agradecer a las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y que han comentado, de verdad: ¡Muchas Gracias! Sigan comentando por favor, eso me ayuda a saber si les esta gustando y en que tengo que mejorar. Además de darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo aunque a veces este cansada y solo quiera acostarme a dormir. La historia ya va tomando forma y espero creo que algunas ya estarán armando sus teorías de que es lo que va pasar. Espero que disfruten del capítulo!. Así que sin más preámbulo:**_

_**Capitulo nueve**_

_**Lo que hay detrás de una fotografía. **_

Melanie se encontró nuevamente dentro de aquella casa. La verdad, era que no recordaba mucho de ella. La otra noche, cuando había estado ahí, estaba demasiado ebria para recordar algo. Y por la mañana había estado demasiado ocupada tratando de salir, como para detenerse a admirarla. Ahora, mientras esperaba que Ji Hoo sirviera el café, ella tuvo tiempo observar detenidamente los muebles y la decoración de la habitación. Desde su lugar, sentada en un sillón, ella pudo observar detenidamente las fotografías que adornaban la sala. Además de una foto de una famosa modelo coreana, que ella recordaba de un anuncio que alguna vez su hermano le mostro en la red. ¿La conocería? Se pregunto Melanie.

Realmente no era mucho lo que ella conocía de ese chico, además del hecho que se llamaba Yoon Ji Hoo y su casa se encontraba bastante alejada del centro de la ciudad. Además de no estar realmente vigilada por personas de seguridad, y de que por dentro no hubiera muchos empleados tampoco. A decir verdad ella no había visto a ningún sirviente, lo que era extraño tomando en cuenta que esa casa era muy grande y alguien debía hacerse cargo de ella. No creía que ese chico fuera el que limpiara y se encargara de llenar la despensa. Pero quien sabe, tal vez si era así.

Melanie sonrió y se dedico a admirar el jardín atreves del vidrio de la sala. Todo eso era realmente extraño, desde que lo había conocido se la pasaba haciendo cosas increíbles, cosas que antes ella ni siquiera se habría detenido a considerar.

Y mientras ella, aún se encontraba un tanto concentrada en sus pensamientos, Ji Hoo llego y coloco una bandeja con dos tazas de café sobre la mesita de centro. Después volteo y su mirada se detuvo sobre ella, que ahora también lo miraba detenidamente. Ambos aun en un silencio, que a pesar de la situación, no era del todo incomodo. Solo tal vez un tanto extraño.

— Realmente no esperaba volver a verte. — dijo finalmente Melanie.

—Yo tampoco lo esperaba — respondió Ji Hoo mientras desviaba su vista hacia el frente.

—¿Por qué estabas en esa fiesta? — no pudo evitar preguntar Ji Hoo, realmente la fiesta de aniversario de la empresas So, era el ultimo lugar en donde él se esperaba encontrársela.

— Por mi hermano — respondió ella, mientras miraba el jardín. Él asintió y el silencio volvió a la sala. Melanie comenzó a admirar nuevamente las fotografías. Y se encontró con una de cuatro niños, a lado de esta, había otra de los niños con una niña; y en el centro había una de únicamente uno de los niños con la niña. ¿Quiénes serian aquellos niños y la niña? ¿Serian su familia? ¿Él tendría familia? ¿Y ella sería una hermana, amiga, novia de la infancia? Melanie sonrió con nostalgia, esas fotografía eran muy tiernas, sin embargo le recordaban otras fotografías similares que estaban en otro lugar al que ella nunca regresaría.

— Son mis amigos, mis mejores amigos. Son muy importantes para mi. Y ella… Ella es una vieja amiga. También es muy importante, aunque hace tiempo que no la veo. — Melanie asintió. Y después volvió a sonreír, era increíble él respondió a sus preguntas y ella ni siquiera las hizo. Siguió observando las fotografías, eran demasiadas pero la mayoría tenia a los mismos protagonistas. Se encontraba a la mitad de eso, cuando él volvió a hablar.— ¿Son tus hermanos? — Ji Hoo pregunto y ella devolvió su mirada hacía a él. Entonces se fijo en sus manos, en donde sostenía algo. Cuando se centro en ello, pudo reconocer lo que él tenia. Él sonrió y le tendió el objeto, para que ella pudiera tomarlo.

—Mi pendiente, pensé que lo había perdido. — dijo Melanie mientras sonreía. Ji Hoo la miro sonreír mientras admiraba la joya, que ahora, descansaba en sus manos. Las pocas veces que la había visto sonreír, no se compraban con la sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos. De verdad parecía ser feliz.

— También es una linda foto. — Ella simplemente seguía observando el pendiente. Así que decidió que ese era un buen momento para probar el café, tomo una de las tasas y comenzó a beberlo poco a poco.

— Si lo son. — Ji Hoo alejo la taza de sus labios y la observo. — Son mis hermanos. Yo soy la menor. — Él volvió a colocar la taza en la mesa y la miro. Melanie parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos nuevamente, al igual que en la puerta del hotel, unas horas atrás. Tenía esa misma mirada. Y después como si nunca hubiera pasado, ella volvió a sonreír. Aunque ya no era una verdadera sonrisa. — ¿Tú tienes familia?

— Soy hijo único. — Melanie asintió y decidió tomar la taza de café que sobraba en la bandeja. Comenzó a beber, y mientras lo hacia pensó en aquellos recuerdos que esta noche parecían estar más presentes que nunca. Sin embargo por alguna extraña razón, no parecían herirla tanto como siempre. ¿Era acaso por que estaba con él? ¿Estar con él ayudaba a ahuyentar sus demonios? Ella lo observo por encima de su taza de café. Pero que tonterías estaba pensando, apenas y conocía a este hombre, como podía él ayudarle con eso, sin siquiera intentarlo. Su hermano había pasado los últimos años tratando de que ella superara todo lo que había pasado cuatro años atrás, cuando su mundo se había venido abajo y lo había perdido todo. No podía ser que con su sola presencia él consiguiera calmar las aguas del rio salvaje en que se habían convertido sus sentimientos, si su hermano y su mejor amiga no habían podido conseguirlo. Pero eso era lo que sentía. No estaba enamorada de él, pero había tenido relaciones con él. No lo conocía, pero confiaba en él. No había hecho nada, pero de alguna manera su presencia, le daba aquello que ella había perdido desde hacía tanto tiempo. Él, le daba paz. Melanie sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo por aquel repentino descubrimiento. Había pasado los últimos cuatro años tratando de reparar los pedazos rotos de su vida y tratando de encontrar paz. Se había aislado para no tener que volver a sentir algo, como el dolor que sintió cuando todo eso paso. Las únicas personas que ella permitía que se acercaran eran Terry y Yuki, e incluso ellos sabían que había cosas que ella no compartía y se guardaba solo para ella. Ellos sabían que lo que era ella ahora, no eran más que escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido. Por mucho tiempo, vivió sabiendo que cargaría con todo eso el resto de su vida. Y ahora cuando ya se había resignado a ello y había dejado de buscar paz, de la nada aparecía algo que se la daba. Eso debía ser una broma. Ella bajo lentamente la taza de café y la coloco en la bandeja nuevamente. Ji Hoo observaba algo en él jardín nuevamente, como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía un buen rato cuando había comenzado con sus cavilaciones. No podía quedarse ahí, tenía que alejarse de él. Si, lo mejor era que se alejara, por más bien que le hiciera estar cerca de él, no podía hacerlo. Y por primera vez desde que tenía seis años y su madre murió, ella tuvo miedo. Miedo a lo que sabía podía llegar a sentir. Así simplemente decidió huir.

— Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que me marche a casa — dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie, algo ansiosa. Sentía su cuerpo temblar y sus piernas luchar para sostener su propio peso. Ji Hoo la miro extrañado y también se puso de pie.

— Te llevare a casa. Ya es bastante tarde para viajar en taxi sola.

— No! — ella negó demasiado efusivamente. Ji Hoo la miro sorprendido entonces. — Es mejor que vaya sola. No es necesario que me acompañes hasta la puerta. — dijo ella. Entonces hizo una venia, se dio la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

Ella prácticamente corría, quería alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Estaba tan concentrada en huir, que simplemente no vio venir lo que paso a continuación. Yoon Ji Hoo la alcanzo antes que ella pudiera salir de la sala y la jalo del brazo para atraerla hacía él. Cuando sus cuerpos chocaron, él la sostuvo de la cintura para evitar que cayera. Y entonces lo único que ella pudo ver fueron sus ojos.

Ji Hoo, no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero no era como que lo hubiera sabido en algún momento. Desde que ella había entrado a su vida, nunca sabía que hacía y por qué, no al menos cuando estaba con ella. Y en eso momento lo único que sabia es que no quería que ella se fuera así, porque sabia que si lo hacía. Si ella se iba, de verdad no la volvería a ver nunca. Él la miro a los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta. Ella podía entenderlo, y lo hacia porque había pasado por él mismo dolor que él. No sabía como, pero ella también sabia del dolor. En sus ojos podía encontrar la misma mirada que veía todos los días al espejo, y de alguna extraña forma, aunque resultara increíble ella también le daba aunque fuera un poco de paz.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? — pregunto Melanie cuando salió de su asombro.

—No lo sé — ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos. Después, Ji Hoo cerro los ojos por un breve momento, y entonces la soltó. Melanie suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada, tratando de hacer que las fuerzas volvieran a sus piernas.

—¿Alguna vez has deseado dejar de pensar en todo aunque sea un momento? — Ella levanto nuevamente la mirada.— ¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo es demasiado y quisieras salir huyendo? — Ji Hoo no dejaba de mirarla con esos ojos, que ella estaba segura, podían ver a través de ella. —¿Alguna vez a has sentido tanto dolor, que estas apunto de ahogarte? — Melanie simplemente lo miraba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa ¿Cómo sabia todo eso? Ella sabia que él era igual que ella, por eso había aceptado subirse a su auto. Tenía la esperanza de ayudarlo aunque sea un poco, aunque no pudiera desaparecer él dolor, al menos ayudarlo a no pensar. Después de todo, era lo que siempre hacia con las personas a su alrededor. Tratar de que fueran felices, aunque ella no lo fuera. Cuando había descubierto que tal vez era más por ella misma que había ido a esa casa, él le daba paz, supo que lo mejor era huir. ¿Pero como él sabia que ella sentía lo mismo que él?, que conocía también ese dolor. ¿Acaso era más receptivo de lo que se veía? Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, tenía que salir de allí. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

— Tú…— dijo él y aun contra su voluntad ella se paro sin entender bien porque. — Tú me ayudas a dejar de pensar. — Melanie volteo, lo miro a los ojos, él no le estaba mintiendo. — No sé por que, pero tú me ayudas a no sentirlo. — Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, nunca en su vida, había hecho cosas como esa. Nunca había sido una persona que hablara mucho, mucho menos que actuara de la forma que lo estaba haciendo. Pero descubrió que era mucho más sencillo con ella. Tal vez era el hecho de que prácticamente fuera una extraña o tal vez era que de alguna forma tenían algún tipo de conexión. Después de todo habían tenido relaciones, que podía ser más intimo que eso. Mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella le devolvió una mirada que él no logro entender. Ella bajo la mirada un momento como si estuviera considerando algo, suspiro y después volvió a mirarlo. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia él. Y solo se detuvo cuando estuvo enfrente.

— ¿Crees que hago mal aceptando ser el padrino? — Melanie le sonrió, era muy diferente de unos minutos atrás cuando solo quería irse, parecía como si ella hubiera tomado una decisión. Y de cierta manera, así era, ella había decidido quedarse.

— Tú realmente no quieres que responda a eso — dijo ella mientras seguía sonriendo — Tu lo que de verdad quieres es dejar de pensar. — Y lentamente se puso de puntillas, mientras llevaba una mano a la mejilla de Ji Hoo y hacia que sus labios se tocaran. No era realmente un beso, ellos ni siquiera habían cerrado a los ojos. Era más bien como si ellos hubieran hecho un trato silencioso y esa fuera la forma de cerrarlo. Ella lentamente se fue separando de él y volvió a únicamente estar parada frente a él. Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, aquello sería en sus propios términos. — Entonces yo estaré ahí cuando tu necesites dejar de pensar, así como tu lo estarás para mi. No tenemos que hablar de nosotros mismos sino queremos hacerlo cuando estemos juntos. Nadie puede saber de esto. Y por ultimo, pero más importante, esta prohibido enamorarse. ¿Aceptas? —Ambos se miraban y estaban serios, como lo habían estado todo el tiempo. Era increíble que ella le estuviera diciendo todo eso. En el fondo Ji Hoo sabía que se arrepentiría de aquello, una voz en su cabeza le decía que no debía jugar con fuego. Pero por una vez en su vida, dejo de pensar, y decidió que simplemente se dejaría llevar y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Entonces él también se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura mientras la besaba, esta vez aunque no hubiera amor de por medio, eso si había sido un beso. Cuando se separaron mientras se miraban a los ojos. Él contesto, era mejor dejar las cosas claras.

—Acepto. — Ella volvió a sonreír.

—Entonces a partir de ahora, _yo seré tu apoyo_.

_Quien juega con fuego siempre termina quemándose. Ellos no tenían el control de aquel juego. Era cuestión de tiempo, antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de ello. _

_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_

So Yi Yung llego a su casa, después de salir de la fiesta de aniversario de su compañía. Estaba exhausto esas fiestas siempre eran fastidiosas y agotadoras. Se ducho y se coloco la ropa con la que usualmente dormía. Después se sentó en su cama con el celular en las manos, mientras se debatía entre llamarle a Ga Eul o no. Era bastante tarde y puede que ella ya estuviera dormida. Él miro la pantalla de su celular, el fondo era una foto de Ga Eul y él un día que habían ido comer a un lugar lejos del centro de la ciudad. Después habían ido a caminar y comer helados, a un parque cercano. La foto los mostraba haciendo gestos mientras sostenían los helados, realmente era una foto muy linda. Tal vez aun no se había acostado pensó, y antes de arrepentirse marco el numero de Ga Eul. El celular timbro durante un rato y cuando estaba a punto de cortar la llamada, ella contesto.

—¿Yi Yung Sumbae?

— ¿Te desperté? — Yi Yung escucho la suave risa de Ga Eul por el teléfono.

— No lo has hecho. ¿Cómo fue la fiesta? — Yi Yung sonrió, ahora que escuchaba su voz se sentía mucho mejor.

— Aburrida, como siempre. Me habría gustado que estuvieras ahí — Yi Yung esperaba no haberse dado a mal entender. En especial cuando Ga Eul se quedo callada al otro lado de la línea. Después su risa volvió a llenar el silencio.

— ¿Así de aburrido fue? — Yi Yung quiso decirle que no era únicamente porque era su amiga que quería verla. Ni tampoco era porque cuando estaba con ella no se aburría. Pero eso iría en contra de su amistad, así que decidió mejor tener la amistad, que había tardado tanto tiempo en construir, que arriesgarse a tirar todo por la borda. Después de todo, sabia que alguna vez él le había gustado, pero ella misma había dicho que porque había hecho todo, ya no sentía remordimientos en cuanto eso. Él la había rechazado, y sinceramente no creía que ella siguiera sintiendo aquello. Ella solo lo veía como amigo. Y él ni siquiera estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

— Pues los chicos estaban ahí, Jae Kyung y Jan Di también. Ver pelear a Jan Di y Joon Pyo si fue algo divertido. — Dijo Yi Yung mientras reía levemente.

— ¡Sumbae! — lo regaño Ga Eul, aunque ella también empezó a reír, imaginando la cómica escena. Joon Pyo y Jan Di no cambiarían nunca. El silencio reino después de que ellos dejaran de reír, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo eso era algo común entre ellos, incluso el silencio no era incomodo, solo era una de las formas en las que también se entendían.

—Ya debo colgar, mañana debo madrugar para ir a trabajar. — dijo Ga Eul.

— Mmmm… — Yi Yung no quería colgar. El solo saber que ella estaba al otro lado de la línea, aun sino hablaban, lo hacia sentir acompañado. — Mañana hay que ir a comer a algún lugar.

— Yo invitare esta vez. — dijo Ga Eul. Yi Yung sonrió, no serviría de nada llevarle la contraria.

— Hasta mañana

— Hasta mañana, Yi Yung Sumbae — E Yi Yung colgó. Tal vez algún día ambos podrían ser algo más que amigos o aclarar sus sentimientos. Mientras tanto se conformaría con saber que ella era importante para él y viceversa.

_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_

Yuki estaba sentada en el sillón de su sala, frente al televisor . No podía dormir, no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Pero si era la primera vez que le llamaba a Melanie para hablar de cualquier tontería, mientras lograba conciliar el sueño, y ella no contestaba. Al día siguiente tendrían muchas cosas de que hablar. Yuki cerro los ojos y suspiro. Lentamente se fue deslizando hasta quedar recostada en el sillón. Por alguna extraña razón, ella y Melanie habían cambiado papeles. Ella, era ahora la que parecía la madre, y ambas lo sabían.

Yuki sonrió, antes ella solía burlarse de su amiga diciendo que había nacido con 20 años y cada año envejecía más. Siempre decía que Melanie a veces actuaba como su madre, aunque en el fondo a ella se lo agradecía, pues eso la hacía sentir que alguien se preocupaba por ella. Además de hacerla entrar en razón o jalarle las orejas cuando lo necesitaba.

Melanie siempre había sido la voz de la razón en esa extraña relación de amistad. Sin embargo últimamente, era Yuki la que había asumido ese papel. No le molestaba, después de todo esa solo era una forma de retribuirle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Melanie era su hermana, no de sangre, pero su hermana al final. Y juntas habían pasado por infinidad de cosas, que lo único que habían hecho era fortalecer su lazo aun más. Además de llevarlas hasta ese punto.

Cuatro años atrás su mundo se había sacudido y volteado patas arriba. Sin embargo eso no se comparaba a lo que su amiga había pasado. Era como comparar una llovizna con un huracán. Ella solo se había dado cuenta de la realidad, de una manera muy dura, pero siempre era mejor que vivir engañada.

Hacia cuatro años, todo lo que ella creía se había desvanecido. Y lo peor es que las personas a su alrededor no la estaban pasando mejor. Todos sufrieron y quedaron devastados con lo que sucedió. Lo peor fue haber estado a punto de perder a su mejor amiga, todo junto fue demasiado. Sin embargo en ese momento fue precisamente ella, quien después de haber sacado fuerzas de quien sabe donde, la había consolado y dicho lo que ella necesitaba escuchar "Todo estará bien".

Después de que todo paso, Melanie dijo que no podía quedarse. "Necesito un nuevo comienzo" había dicho, hizo maletas y dejo todo lo que una vez fue su vida. Y de la cual solo quedaban cenizas. Yuki, que para ese entonces también estaba tratando de superar su decepción, no lo pensó dos veces, hizo sus maletas también y la siguió. Terry se había agregado al viaje, sin duración definida, al ultimo momento. Él y Yuki no se encontraban en muy buenos términos en esos momentos, y aún así habían superado sus diferencias para enfrentar los retos de iniciar de cero.

Comenzar una nueva vida, eso era lo que todos necesitaban en ese momento. Y es que después de pasar por todo aquello, el corazón de todos los involucrados, parecía haberse congelado. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ninguno lo había superado por completo. Pero habían aprendido a lidiar con ello. Terry era el que mejor lo hacía. Yuki simplemente había dejado de tomarse enserio las cosas, si antes ella era así, ahora era peor.

Y Melanie, ella simplemente vivía por obligación, el simple hecho de seguir viva parecía un castigo para ella. Por supuesto ella lo disimulaba muy bien. Había aprendido a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, simular que era feliz cuando en verdad no lo era. Y Terry y ella sabían que en el fondo, Melanie solo lo hacia para que ellos no se preocuparan. Había construido un disfraz tan bueno que ya ni siquiera le costaba actuar. Se mentía tanto a si misma, con que estaba bien, que a veces Yuki creía que Melanie se había comenzado a creer en sus mentiras.

Sin embargo todo cambio unos meses atrás, de alguna forma Melanie había decidido comenzar a sanar. De la misma forma que Terry y ella lo hacían cada día, en mayor o menor medida. Aun así, ella tenia días buenos y malos, por supuesto Yuki siempre estaba allí cuando los malos ocurrían. Pero estos habían disminuido en gran medida.

Ella estaba preocupada, Melanie había vuelto a ver al hombre con el que había dormido. Y no sabía como iba a reaccionar, solo deseaba que aquello no le hiciera retroceder, y perder todo el camino avanzado en su recuperación.

Yuki miro hacia el otro lado de la sala, hasta una mesa en donde descansaba un porta retratos, con la única fotografía de aquel lugar. La imagen mostraba a siete personas que sonreían alegremente a la cámara. Aquella foto había sido la ultima vez que habían estado juntos y felices. Ahora mientras la observaba no pudo evitar pensar en él y lo que había perdido ella. Algún día ella sería capaz de mirar atrás y no sentir arrepentimientos, pero por ahora, eso no era posible. Y aunque las cosas hubieran acabado de aquella manera, ella no pudo evitar preguntarse en donde estaría él, en esos momentos, y que estaría haciendo.

A pesar de todo, ella no le deseaba ningún mal, y esperaba que donde quiera que estuviera; la vida le diera aquello que tanto necesitaba y fuera feliz. Después de todo él también había sufrido cuatro años atrás.

Tal vez algún día todos volverían a verse. Y lo único que deseaba es que cuando eso pasara, las cosas no siguieran siendo de la misma manera. Por que sino, que el cielo los amparara, el infierno se desataría nuevamente, y ella no estaba segura de que esta vez corrieran con tanta suerte.

"_De verdad deseo que tú estés bien, aunque no podamos volver a vernos, y yo te siga odiando tanto como tú a mi. Porque aunque eso se verdad, también es verdad que siempre serás el recuerdo más hermoso de mi vida" _.

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento Yuki finalmente se quedo dormida.

_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_

—_¿Ya la has encontrado? _— una voz realmente cansada se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

— No aún, no. — Suou Ichi se encontraba sentado en un sillón mientras sostenía el celular en una mano y un vaso con Whisky en la otra. La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, y lo único que proporcionaba algo de luz era la lámpara que se encontraba a la izquierda del sillón.

— _Debes darte prisa, el tiempo se acaba_. — la persona al otro lado de la línea comenzó a toser.

—No se preocupe, la encontrare. — La persona al otro lado colgó. El sonido de la línea era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Ichi termino la llamada y coloco el celular en la mesita que se encontraba a la izquierda del sillón. Entonces él tomo la fotografía que descansaba en la mesa, la sostuvo mientras daba otro sorbo a su trago. La imagen mostraba a una pareja que hacia gestos a la cámara. Ellos parecían realmente felices.

—_**Te encontrare y esta vez, tendrás que escucharme. **_


	11. Te lo prometo

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen**_

_**Decimo capítulo. Lo prometido es deuda, seguiré tratando de actualizar semanalmente. Y ya saben cualquier duda, comentario o critica, dejen un Review y yo tratare de responderles lo más pronto posible. También agradezco a las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y que han comentado, ¡Muchas Gracias! Sigan comentando por favor. Eso me ayuda a saber si les esta gustando y en que tengo que mejorar. Además de darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo aunque a veces este cansada y solo quiera acostarme a dormir. Sin más preámbulo, espero que disfruten del siguiente capitulo:**_

_**Capitulo diez**_

_**Te lo prometo**_

Yoon Ji Hoo se encontraba sentado en su cama por la mañana. Había dormido demasiado bien, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se había acostado muy tarde, después de llevar a Melanie a su casa. Y aun así, a pesar de haber dormido bien, él se sentían un tanto inquieto. Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora, después de que su capacidad de razonamiento decidiera volver de sus pequeñas vacaciones; y después de pensar un poco las cosas, se daba cuenta. ¿Quien en sus cinco sentidos acepta algo como lo que él había aceptado la noche anterior?

Y lo peor, era que realmente no se arrepentía de ello. Es verdad era extraño, toda la situación en sí lo era, pero quería ver hasta donde podían llegar todo eso. Por una vez en su vida quería romper las reglas y no ser esa persona responsable que hace siempre lo correcto. Aquello no significaba que dejaría su empleo y sus metas, para dedicarse a vagar por el mundo y volverse un desobligado. Pero al menos en cuanto a esa extraña relación, no se preocuparía por lo que haría y las consecuencias de ello.

Además Melanie parecía necesitar eso tanto como él. Algo le decía que ella sabia lo que hacia, o al menos eso parecía. Ji Hoo sonrió, y miro el reloj a un lado de su cama. Era bastante temprano aún, pero se iría al hospital de una vez. Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación. Mientras tomaba sus cosas para dirigirse a la salida. Se encontraba en la sala cuando una visita lo tomo por sorpresa.

— ¡Ji Hoo Sumbae! — Jan Di entro a la sala sonriendo. Él mentiría si dijera que esperaba algo como eso. Sonrió mientras veía a Jan Di caminar hacia él. — ¡Buenos Días, Ji Hoo Sumbae!

—Buenos Días — saludo Ji Hoo. Jan Di se fijo que él ya estaba vestido y listo para dirigirse al trabajo.

— ¿Ya salías para el hospital? — él asintió. — ¿No es muy temprano todavía?

— Mmmm… — Ji Hoo dejo sus cosas en uno de los sillones de la sala y se sentó mientras Jan Di lo imitaba. — ¿Necesitabas algo? — pregunto mientras apoyaba los brazos en sus piernas. Jan Di frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿No puedo venir solo a saludar? — Ji Hoo rio levemente — ¡Sumbae! — se quejo Jan Di.

— No vendrías tan temprano por la mañana si fuera así. — Ji Hoo seguía sonriendo. Jan Di hizo un puchero esta vez y él volvió a reír. Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza, no tenía caso, él gozaba divirtiéndose a sus costillas. En el pasado había sido así y probablemente seguiría siendo de la misma manera en el futuro. Sin embargo, notaba algo diferente en su amigo esa mañana. Lo había notado desde que llego, pero no podía identificar que era. Él dejo de reír y la miro aun con una sonrisa. Jan Di lo noto entonces, era su mirada, algo en su mirada había cambiado. — ¿Me dirás que es lo que necesitas? — Jan Di salió de sus pensamientos entonces, era verdad había ido ahí por un motivo.

— En realidad me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar con algo. — dijo Jan Di con una radiante sonrisa, de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando tramaba algo.

_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_

Melanie se encontraba acostada en su cama, aun era temprano por la mañana. Terry se había levantado desde hacía un rato y ella podía escuchar el ruido que hacía desde la cocina, probablemente mientras preparaba el desayuno. No tenía muchas ganas de levantarse aún, pero sabia que tendría que hacerlo pronto.

La verdad era que había pasado la ultima hora pensando en lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Para bien o para mal, había tomado una decisión, había empezado una extraña clase de relación con Yoon Ji Hoo. Una relación en donde prácticamente todo era permitido, excepto enamorarse.

Melanie suspiro y giro en la cama, quedando acostada de lado. No ganaba nada rompiéndose la cabeza en ese momento. Lo mejor era no pensar mucho en ello, simplemente se dejaría llevar y no pensaría en nada. Después de todo ese era el propósito de esa relación; dejar de pensar y sentir dolor. Ella cerro los ojos, en unas horas más tendría que ir a reunirse con Yuki y hablar precisamente de él. Obviamente no le diría nada acerca de su trato. Eso no se lo diría a nadie, sería su secreto y el de ese chico. Aun así, ella tenía que contarle acerca del estacionamiento.

Miro el reloj que se encontraba en el buro, tenía que levantarse ya. Ella volvió a girar en la cama hasta que dar recostada de espaldas de nuevo. Suspiro y se quito las colchas de encima mientras salía de la cama. Se estiro por un poco, mientras se encontraba de pie frente a la cama. Lo primero era tomar una ducha, así que se encamino al baño. Entró, abrió la llave del agua y mientras esperaba que esta se calentara, comenzó a desnudarse. Cuando el agua estuvo a una buena temperatura, entro a la ducha.

El agua caía sobre su cuerpo logrando relajarla, ella se quedo un momento así y después inconscientemente dirigió su mano hacia su costilla derecha. En donde la paso por encima de una cicatriz prácticamente invisible. Ella acaricio aquella marca mientras cerraba los ojos, y los recuerdos de esa noche volvían a su mente. Las discusiones, los gritos, el camino obscuro y finalmente una luz, antes de que todo se volviera negro. Ella jadeo cuando aquel ultimo recuerdo vino hacia ella, pudo verlo de nuevo y recordar la ultima promesa que ella le hiciera. Abrió los ojos y quito la mano inmediatamente de ahí. Comenzó a respirar pausadamente mientras se sostenía con una mano de la pared, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Finalmente, lo logro después de unos cuantos minutos, y retomo la tarea de ducharse. Simplemente seguiría su rutina diaria y haría como que nada paso.

Salió con su bata de baño y comenzó a buscar en su armario lo que se pondría ese día, se deicidio por una ropa sencilla. Cuando termino de arreglarse, se dirigió hasta el buro en donde descansaba su celular y lo encendió. Ella vio dos llamadas perdidas Yuki después de las 12, seguramente no había podido dormir la noche anterior. Metió el celular en el bolsillo de su falda y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina.

— Buenos días — saludo a su hermano que se encontraba sirviéndose una taza de café. Él volteo mientras le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa.

—Buen día. Hay café, huevos revueltos, con tocino y salchichas. — dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Ella sonrió su hermano se veía realmente animado esa mañana. ¿O era ella la que estaba diferente? Melanie negó con la cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo y terminaba de servirse su desayuno.

—Si estabas preguntándote si realmente estas loca. La repuesta es si. — ella se volteo y le dio un leve golpe a su hermano en la cabeza con una servilleta.

— ¡Oye! No es mi culpa que seas extraña. — dijo Terry mientras se sobaba exageradamente la cabeza.

— ¡Tonto! — exclamo ella mientras, colocaba su desayuno en la mesa. Terry comenzó a reír y ella hizo una mueca y le saco la lengua. Eso solo lo hizo reír aun más, Melanie lo seguía mirando con enfado, hasta que finalmente ella termino por reír también. Hacia mucho tiempo que no jugaban y reían así a la hora del desayuno. Terry miro a su hermana que reía alegremente, realmente había extrañado esa parte de su relación. Y mientras reía, agradecía a lo que sea que la hubiera hecho parecer un poco menos muerta en vida y algo más feliz. No importaba que hubiera sido, por ahora no haría preguntas, cuando estuviera lista ella misma se lo diría.

—¿Qué harás hoy? — pregunto él, después de que hubieran calmado su ataque de risa.

— Mmmm… Iré a ver Yuki y después tal vez pase por alguna librería. Mi librería personal comienza a estar en periodo de crisis. — dijo Melanie mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Terry asintió y terminaron su desayuno en silencio, aunque sin la incomodidad habitual. Después Terry salió rumbo a su oficina y Melanie decidió tratar de leer un poco mientras llegaba la hora para ir a reunirse con Yuki. Regreso a su habitación, tomo un libro cualquiera, del estante y volvió a la sala. Mientras bajaba las escaleras su celular comenzó a vibrar, acaba de recibir un mensaje. Ella saco su celular y miro el remitente del mensaje,_ "El chico", _ es decir Yoon Ji Hoo. Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras con el libro en una mano y el celular en la otra. Después de unos segundos abrió el mensaje.

_*"¿Podríamos vernos esta noche?"_

El mensaje era simple, él quería verla. Ella termino de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala donde finalmente se sentó. Puso el libro a su lado en el sillón y siguió viendo aquel mensaje. Sonrió, era una tontería, ¿por que estaba pensando tanto en la respuesta? Ella misma había dicho que simplemente no pensaría y se dejaría llevar. Pulso la opción de responder.

_¿A las 7 esta bien?_

Envió la respuesta y después bajo el celular hasta su regazo. Unos minutos después el celular volvió a vibrar. Melanie se apresuro a abrir el mensaje.

_*"Bien, a las 7 paso por ti"_

Ella volvió a seleccionar la opción de responder.

_Ok, en el mismo lugar donde me dejaste ayer…_

Después guardo su celular nuevamente y se dispuso a leer como lo había planeado desde un principio.

_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_

Yuki despertó adolorida, pero es lo que se puede esperar cuando duermes en un sillón y despiertas después de haber caído de el. Ella se levanto mientras se sobaba la cabeza, ese golpe si que le había dolido. Sonrió, hacía mucho que no despertaba de una forma tan graciosa, mejor reír que llorar, la antigua Melanie solía decir eso.

Y hablando de Melanie, ella miro la hora en su celular, había dormido demás. Y ya casi era hora de reunirse con ella. Genial, ahora estaría a las carreras, se dirigió corriendo a su habitación para arreglarse. Medio hora después ya se encontraba lista.

Salió de la casa y se dirigió a su auto. Se subió, coloco el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el motor para dirigirse a la cafetería. Mientras conducía pensaba en miles de cosas, definitivamente pasear por la calle de los recuerdos la noche anterior no le había hecho bien. Sonrió con nostalgia, tendría que salir esa noche, iría a beber y si conocía a alguien estaba bien.

Aparco frente a la cafetería, a través del vidrio pudo ver a su amiga. Melanie ya había llegado y leía un libro mientras esperaba que ella llegara. Sonrió y bajo del auto, entro a la cafetería para sentarse en la mesa donde Melanie estaba. Ella cerro el libro que leía y le sonrió a modo de saludo.

—¿Esperaste mucho? — pregunto Yuki. Melanie negó con la cabeza.

— Acabo de llegar. Ya he ordenado, deben estar por traer los cafés. — entonces Yuki sonrió con picardía. Pronto vería a aquel lindo barista. Melanie comenzó a negar con la cabeza nuevamente.

— Nunca cambiaras. — dijo mientras sonreía con resignación, y Yuki comenzó a reír.

— No empieces con tu sermón, no todas podemos ser monjas como tú. — Melanie bajo la mirada un momento. Y Yuki quiso haberse mordido la lengua, lo ultimo que ella necesitaba era que le recordaran lo que había hecho la noche que bebió demás. Melanie se sintió culpable, la verdad es que lo ultimo que ella era, es una monja. Mucho menos cuando había acordado esa extraña relación con Yoon Ji Hoo. Aun así Yuki no podía saber eso, así que levanto la mirada y sonrió.

— Es verdad no todas pueden ser monjas, pero tampoco tenemos por que coquetear con cualquier cosa que se mueva. — dijo Melanie y Yuki frunció el ceño.

— Yo no coqueteo con lo que sea que se mueva. — Melanie comenzó a reír.

— Yo no dije que tú lo hicieras. — Dijo ella con una sonrisa algo burlona.

— ¡Hey! — se quejo Yuki y Melanie rio aun más. — Debes de dejar de juntarte tanto con Terry. Se te están pegando sus malos hábitos. — y volteo la mirada hacía el cristal. Mientras de reojo veía a Melanie reír, tal vez había estado preocupándose por algo que no debía. Ella no lucía mal, si lucia diferente, pero más bien era por su forma de reír. Hoy parecía más animada y eso estaba bien.

— Lo siento, tu me la pusiste muy fácil. — y en ese momento el barista llego a entregarles su orden. Después de que él se fue, Yuki se quedo viéndolo por un rato más. Melanie volvió a negar con la cabeza, nunca cambiaría, no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Una vez Yuki los tuvo, pero eso también se desvaneció cuatro años atrás, y no valía la pena recordar cosas como aquella. Pensó, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

—¿Así que ahora me dirás que paso ayer con el "desconocido"? — dijo Yuki, quien por fin quitaba la mirada del chico del café. Melanie sonrió y le devolvió la mirada por encima de su café. Bajo la taza a la mesa y suspiro.

—Bueno no hay mucho que contar. Solo me pregunto por qué salí huyendo la mañana siguiente, después me pregunto si estaba embarazada. Cuando le dije que no, él se sintió aliviado y ese fue él fin de la conversación. — Melanie termino de hablar y volvió a tomar su taza para dar otro sorbo de café. Ese era un buen resumen de lo ocurrido, no pensaba decir más que eso.

—¿Así, sin más? — Pregunto Yuki sin poder creérselo. Negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, después ella también se dispuso a tomar un sorbo de su café. Melanie asintió con la mirada un tanto perdida. Había algo que ella no le estaba diciendo, de eso estaba segura, pero no iba a presionarla. Melanie se lo diría cuando lo considerara necesario, ella era así. Entre más la presionara más se encerraría en sí misma, lo mejor era dejarla ser. Yuki coloco la taza sobre la mesa nuevamente. Y después miro a su amiga detenidamente.

— Bien pequeña pinocho, lo dejaremos así por ahora. Fingiré que te creo y seguiremos igual que siempre. — Melanie se sobresalto, era obvio que la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Ella le devolvió la mirada, después bajo la vista hacia su taza de café y luego asintió. — Solo recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo, y sin importar lo que sea, yo te apoyare sin juzgarte. — Melanie volvió a levantar la mirada.

— Lo sé — dijo y después desvió la mirada hacia el vidrio del local. Yuki suspiro y siguió su ejemplo, ambas se entretuvieron un rato viendo a las personas pasar.

—¿Has pensado en la especialidad? — pregunto Melanie después de regresar su mirada hacía su amiga.

—No en realidad — Yuki regreso su mirada hacia su café y después sonrió. — Creo que estoy entre Cirugía General y Cirugía Plástica. — dijo Yuki mientras volvía tomar de su café. — ¿Y tú ya has decidido? — Melanie suspiro.

—No, tampoco he podido decidirme. Me gusta la Cardiología, pero he pasado tanto tiempo en Neurología, que... — Yuki comenzó a reír.

—No te parece que estamos dando vueltas en círculos. — Melanie lo pensó durante un segundo y ella también comenzó a reír. Era verdad llevaban con lo mismo desde que les habían informado de que estaban próximas a escoger especialidad. Y no es que realmente fuera gracioso que aún no se decidieran, lo que era gracioso es que en realidad ambas sabían lo que querían. Simplemente les asustaba la idea de elegir y después arrepentirse. Así que se la pasaban dando vueltas en circulo. Únicamente para hacer algo de tiempo y no decir que tomaron la decisión a la ligera y que consideraron sus opciones.

— Tu iras a Cirugía Plástica y yo a Neurología, ambas lo sabemos. — Yuki sonrió.

— Simplemente pretendamos que sigue siendo un misterio. ¿Bien? — Melanie asintió, y sonrió de la misma manera cómplice que siempre que acordaban algo o hacían alguna "travesura". Ambas volvieron a tomar de su taza de café.

— Ya están hablando otra vez de ellos. — Yuki colocaba su taza de café en su lugar mientras veía atentamente la televisión que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo. Melanie no había prestado atención a ese aparato en ningún momento pero lo hizo cuando Yuki lo menciono.

"_En otras noticias, el día de ayer por la noche, la empresas So celebraron su aniversario por un año más de labores. Al evento asistieron altos funcionarios de la compañía, socios, así como reconocidos miembros de la sociedad." _En la pantalla se podían observar diversas imágenes del evento. _"La celebración también conto con la presencia de los otros tres miembros del F4; Song Woo Bin, Yoon Ji Hoo y el heredero del Grupo Shinwa, Goo Joon Pyo y su prometida Geum Jan Di" _Melanie sintió su sangre helarse cuando escucho ese nombre y se puso pálida cuando reconoció al "chico" en las imágenes de los miembros del F4. En ese momento dejo de prestar atención a todo lo demás a su alrededor y se centro en su nuevo descubrimiento. Ella no sabía eso, ni siquiera se imagino que él fuera uno de ellos. Era poco lo que ella sabía de ese grupo, más allá de que eran las personas que controlaban la economía de Corea. O por lo menos eso es lo que recordaba de lo que dijera aquel chico, que había salido con Yuki, la noche en que lo conoció. Además de que esos chicos eran amigos. De repente ella callo en la cuenta, So Yi Yung era el jefe de su hermano y Yoon Ji Hoo era su amigo. Ahora si que estaba en problemas, esa noche tenía que asegurarse que él no le dijera a nadie sobre su relación. Si su hermano se enteraba de aquello, podía empezar a escribir su testamento.

— Como si a alguien le importara realmente las celebraciones de la alta sociedad. — Melanie regreso nuevamente a la realidad. Tenía que relajarse, se ocuparía de eso después, cuando Yuki no estuviera ahí. Además ella ya le había dicho que aquello sería un secreto, y él no se veía como alguien que contara sus problemas a otras personas. Entonces se relajo, esos eran detalles. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer echarse para atrás en esa relación. Por lo menos ella no, ni tampoco creía que él quisiera hacerlo, así que no creía que él dijera algo a alguien. — Por cierto, ¿no era a esa la fiesta a la que fuiste ayer? — Melanie le volvió a mirar a Yuki, por suerte ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada.

—Mmmm… So Yi Yung es el jefe de Terry. — Yuki hizo una mueca.

—Debió haber sido muy aburrido estar ahí.

— Un poco, ya sabes que no soy de las personas que gustan de las fiestas.

— ¿Y por lo menos había chicos guapos? — Melanie rodo los ojos.

—¡Yuki! — la regaño y ambas comenzaron a reír de nuevo. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando de cosas sin sentido y riéndose de tonterías. Como hace tiempo no hacían y ambas necesitaban.

_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_

Goo Joon Pyo se encontraba molesto ese día, Geum Jan Di no le había permitido acompañarla a escoger el vestido de novia. Y por si eso fuera poco, le había mandado al resto del F4 para asegurarse de que él se mantuviera lejos de la tienda de novias.

—¡Yah! Goo Joon Pyo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir ignorándonos? — Pregunto Yi Yung mientras reía. Era más que obvia la razón de la molestia del líder del F4. Quien simplemente siguió sentado, con los brazos cruzados y enfurruñado, en la sala de la casa de Woo Bin. Los demás miembros del F4 también comenzaron a reír, era increíble que aquel hombre, que parecía más un niño, fuera a casarse en poco tiempo.

— Así que Geum Jan Di volvió a ganar — Dijo Woo Bin echándole más leña al fuego. Joon Pyo le dirigió una mirada de odio, e Yi Yung y Ji Hoo siguieron riendo aún más fuerte, si eso era posible.

— ¡Jan Di esta muerta por esto! — dijo Joon Pyo mientras los otros miembros continuaban riéndose de él. — ¡Yah! ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a reírse? ¡Ustedes también están muertos! — no hicieron caso y continuaron riendo hasta que se cansaron. No todo los días podían reírse tanto de Goo Joon Pyo.

— ¡Ahhhh! También es mi boda. ¿Por qué no puedo acompañarla a escoger el vestido? Con el mal gusto de Jan Di eso será un desastre. — Yi Yung, Ji Hoo y Woo Bin se miraron entre ellos, después negaron y sonrieron, mientras el líder del F4 seguía despotricando en contra de su amada prometida y sus damas.

— Jae Kyung esta con ella y se asegurara que no sea un desastre — Woo Bin se gano otro mirada envenenada por parte de Joon Pyo.

— ¡No me hables de la chica mono! Esa es la peor de todas. — Joon Pyo puso cara de fastidio y los otros miembros del F4 se limitaron a seguir sonriendo. Durante unos minutos el silencio reino en la sala, todos se encontraban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

— Por cierto Woo Bin, ¿por qué esta aquí Ichi? — pregunto Joon Pyo. Él había conocido a Ichi en uno de sus viajes de negocios a Japón y la verdad era que le había sorprendido encontrárselo en Corea. No era que le molestara, después de todo se llevaban relativamente bien y el resto del F4 también lo conocía y lo aceptaba. En especial por la afinidad que el mostraba con Yi Yung y Woo Bin. Aun así no dejaba de ser extraña su presencia en Corea.

— ¿Ichi esta aquí? — pregunto Ji Hoo sorprendido.

— ¿No lo sabias? Estuvo ayer en la fiesta. — respondió Woo Bin. Ji Hoo negó con la cabeza.

— No lo vi. — dijo y coloco los brazos en sus piernas. Para obtener una posición más cómoda en el sillón.

— Ha estado en Corea poco más de dos meses. — comento Yi Yung.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? — Joon Pyo se sorprendía cada vez más. — Es demasiado para que sea un viaje de negocios. Woo Bin se encogió de hombros.

— Tú sabes por que esta aquí — afirmo Joon Pyo. Woo Bin simplemente le devolvió la mirada.

— No te lo dirá — comento Yi Yung con aire distraído, y atrayendo la mirada de todos en la sala — Llevo meses tratando de hacer que me lo diga. Pero sea lo que sea, debe de ser algo en extremo importante, ¿no es así? — Woo Bin sonrió de forma enigmática.

— Pues habrá que intentar que él mismo nos lo diga. — comento Joon Pyo, sonriendo de forma juguetona. Yi Yung también sonrió y Ji Hoo negó, eso acabaría mal, muy mal. Pero después él también sonrió.

— Y a todo esto, ¿cómo es eso que encontraste a la "chica"? — Woo Bin decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Y ahora toda la atención y las miradas se centraron en Ji Hoo. Este suspiro, ya lo veía venir.

— Es verdad, nunca nos contaste bien sobre eso. — dijo Yi Yung.

— Fue en el hospital. Y no hablamos mucho, solo me dijo que no estaba embarazada. — ese era un buen resumen.

— ¿Así, sin más? — Ji Hoo asintió. —¿Sin amenazas de ningún tipo para conseguir algo a cambio? — Ji Hoo nuevamente asintió, el resto de los F4 lo observo sorprendido.

— Esa chica, parece ser bastante interesante. Me da curiosidad; me gustaría conocerla. — dijo Woo Bin. Yi Yung y Joon Pyo asintieron, ellos también sentían curiosidad. Ji Hoo simplemente ignoro sus comentarios.

— ¿Cuál era su nombre? — Joon Pyo realmente quería saber quien era esa extraña chica. Haber puesto de cabeza la vida de Yoon Ji Hoo, en solo una noche, era algo que no cualquiera podía hacer.

— Eso no importa. Después de todo no la volveré a ver. — respondió Ji Hoo. Los demás miembros del F4 lo observaron con detenimiento, había algo diferente en él pero simplemente no pudieron descubrir que era.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? — Ji Hoo simplemente se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Yi Yung, no podía decirles la verdad. Ella había sido muy clara sobre la naturaleza oculta, que debía tener esa extraña relación.

— ¡Bien! Parece que volvemos a la normalidad entonces. — Woo Bin realmente quería creer aquello, pero algo le decía que no sería así. Después continuaron hablando de cosas triviales para mantener entretenido a Joon Pyo, como les pidió Jan Di, y que este no saliera corriendo hacia la tienda de novias. O por lo menos, eso hicieron hasta las 6 de la tarde.

— Ya debo irme. — anuncio Ji Hoo, y lo cierto es que no sorprendió a nadie. Él había estado vigilando el reloj toda la tarde. Aunque eso no dejaba de ser extraño, él nunca tenía tanta prisa por irse. Y a decir verdad el no frecuentaba a nadie, además de ellos.

— ¿Tienes algún compromiso? — Joon Pyo decidió preguntar. Ji Hoo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y entonces por que debes irte temprano? — Yi Yung también quería entender.

— Mañana temprano tengo una junta importante. Sera mejor que vaya a casa de una vez. — Ji Hoo no estaba mintiendo del todo, él realmente tenía una junta al día siguiente, pero no era verdad que iría a casa. Él se despidió de los demás miembros del F4 y después se subió a su auto para ir por Melanie.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía un tanto extraño, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía una "cita", si es que eso se podía llamar así, con una chica.

Nunca había mentido de forma tan deliberada a sus amigos, y menos por una mujer, pero no se sentía tan culpable como esperaba. De alguna manera cuando se trataba de Melanie las cosas siempre eran un poco más sencillas. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, también, sin remordimientos la mayor parte del tiempo. Sabia que tendría que haberle dicho a sus amigos, pero por ahora simplemente omitiría esa parte también.

_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_

Melanie se encontraba parada a cinco esquinas de su casa. Se había despedido temprano de Yuki y había regresado para darse una ducha, y después reunirse con Ji Hoo. Ella miro su reloj, faltan cinco minutos para las 7. Suspiro, tal vez había llegado demasiado temprano. Entonces un auto se detuvo frente a ella, levanto la mirada y vio a Ji Hoo en el interior del auto. Sonrió al parecer ambos eran personas puntuales. Ella acerco al auto, abrió la puerta y subió. Se coloco el cinturón de seguridad y después volteo a verlo. Él también la miraba.

— Parece que llegue tarde

— No en realidad, yo llegue con un poco de anticipación. — dijo Melanie — Así que… ¿A donde vamos? — pregunto mientras desviaba su mirada al frente. Ji Hoo sonrió y también miro al frente.

— No lo sé. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? — Melanie rio levemente y él volvió a mirarla.

— Así que no tienes un plan, entonces… ¿por qué querías verme? — ella lo miro con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona. Y él desvió su mirada al frente.

— No necesito motivos realmente. Se supone que podemos vernos cuando queramos, ¿o no? — ella asintió — Realmente no lo sé, solo quería verte. — El silencio volvió.

— Entonces tal vez debamos armar uno ahora — Ji Hoo regreso su mirada a ella

— ¿Armar qué? — preguntó él

— Un plan —respondió ella, y Ji Hoo sonrió — Yo también quería verte— dijo ella, mientras miraba el tablero del auto como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Él la imito y el silencio reino por unos cuantos minutos.

— Veamos una película entonces. — Melanie lo miro frunciendo levemente el ceño, por la sorpresa.

— ¿Al cine? — pregunto un tanto escéptica. No creyó que él fuera de los que les gustara ir al cine.

— No exactamente. — y entonces lo miro con duda — No puedo ir muchos a lugares públicos.

—¿Por qué eres un F4? — él la miro sorprendido, no esperaba que ella lo supiera, nunca había parecido que fuera así.

— ¿Cómo?... ¿cuándo? — él no sabia exactamente que preguntar, esa si no la había esperado.

— La televisión, esta tarde. — respondió ella despreocupadamente. — ¿Pero entonces como veremos una película? — dijo mientras ladeaba levemente la cabeza.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?¿No te importa? — Ella suspiro.

— No en realidad. Pero si necesito que me prometas que nadie se enterara de esto. — Ji Hoo se sorprendió aun más; después asintió — ¿Tengo tu palabra que esto será solo entre tu y yo?

— Te lo prometo — después él guardo silencio por unos segundos— Esto, ¿qué se supone que es? ¿qué tanto esta permitido? ¿besos, abrazos, relaciones sexuales? ¿cuál es el limite? — Melanie lo miro detenidamente, preguntar eso realmente le debería estar costando. Así que respondió con toda la seriedad que la pregunta requería.

— Realmente ¿quieres ponerle nombre a esto? — él la miro detenidamente esta vez — No somos novios, y no creo que él titulo realmente importe — dijo ella y después guardaron silencio por unos cuantos segundos. No necesitaban un titulo, podían tener una relación sin la necesidad de el y ambos lo sabían. Era mejor no complicarse con ello, podían verse y ser incluso fieles, sin la necesidad de llamarse así mismos novios o pareja. Ella seguía mirando hacia el frente cuando volvió a hablar. — Todo esta permitido besos, abrazos, relaciones sexuales, no hay limite. Pero si tenemos relaciones, durante el tiempo que esto dure, debemos al menos prometer que no tendremos a otras personas — dijo ella con levemente sonrojada, realmente debía haberse vuelto loca. Ahora estaba tratando definir y poner los términos más específicos de esa extraña relación.

— Tengo un lugar donde podemos ver la película sin necesidad de ir al cine. — Melanie volteo a verlo sorprendida, y después lo entendió. Nuevamente había aceptado los términos.

— Suena bien — ella sonrió. Él asintió y se dispuso a poner el motor en marcha nuevamente.

— Y también prometo eso. — Melanie lo miro confundida. — No tener a otra persona el tiempo que esto dure.

— Yo tampoco la tendré; y prometo que siempre te ayudare a dejar de pensar — Ji Hoo sonrió y encendió el motor del auto. Ella ya lo estaba haciendo — Palomitas — dijo ella de la nada, mientras él conducía. Él la miro con duda y ella sonrió aun más. — Necesitamos palomitas para ver la película. — El comenzó a reír — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — pregunto ella, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— Nada — respondió él. — ¿Que película quieres ver?

El resto del camino se dedicaron a tratar de decidir que película querían ver.


	12. Tal vez

_****_**_Declaimer: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen_**_****_

_****_Onceavo capítulo, por fin. Primero que nada una enorme disculpa a todos por no haber actualizado antes. Se que me deben odiar. De verdad una enorme disculpa a todas, tratare de no desaparecer tanto tiempo y actualizar pronto, es decir la próxima semana. Quiero agradecer a las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y que han comentado, de verdad: ¡Muchas Gracias! Sigan comentando eso me ayuda a saber si les esta gustando y en que tengo que mejorar. Espero que disfruten del capítulo! Es corto, pero prometo que en el proximo las compensare. Sin más preambulo:_****_

_**Capitulo once **_

_**Tal vez**_

No era específicamente el cine, pero era bastante parecido. Una función especial, solo para ellos, en una sala del edificio de la fundación cultural Su An. La película que habían escogido era de dibujos animados, algo para reírse, había dicho Melanie y por eso la escogieron. La película era bastante "antigua", pero ella la había visto una vez a medias y lo poco que había visto le indicaba que era bastante graciosa. Aún así, en ese momento, ella parecía ser la única que disfrutaba de la función. Ji Hoo parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Admito que es bastante infantil ver una película animada. — Melanie volteo la mirada hacia él, pero este se encontraba con la mirada centrada en la pantalla. Sin embargo ella no creía que realmente estuviera prestando mucha atención al film. Suspiro, en fin, él se lo perdía. Siguió comiendo sus palomitas, mientras reía de las ocurrencias del protagonista, mientras Ji Hoo pensaba en lo rápido que las cosas sucedían cuando se estaba con ella. No era que le molestara, pero si le parecía bastante extraño. Él desvió su mirada a la derecha, Melanie se encontraba riendo por alguna cosa que había sucedido en la película, verla reír lo hacia sentir bien. Eso le daba paz, era como si ella pudiera contagiarle un poco de su sentimiento de alegría.

— ¿Qué? — Melanie seguía sonriendo y miraba de reojo a Ji Hoo. Lo admitía su mirada lograba inquietarla. Ella podía sentir cuando él estaba mirándola, simplemente su mirada era bastante penetrante. — ¿Soy más interesante que la película? — Pregunto mientras sonreía de lado.

— En realidad así es. — Melanie, que se disponía a comer un poco de las palomitas, se congelo ante aquel comentario. La sonrisa se le borro y después volteo a mirarlo sorprendida, levemente sonrojada. Ese hombre si que sabía poner en apuros a una chica. Él sonrió con algo de burla, le estaba tomando el pelo. Ella hizo una mueca y después bufo levemente. Tomo las palomitas con furia y las comió del mismo modo. Él comenzó a reírse levemente, mientras la veía actuar ofendida, eso solo parecía molestarla más. Realmente estaba disfrutando el jugarle bromas de ese tipo, solo para hacerla rabiar un poco.

— ¡Yah! No es gracioso — Ji Hoo seguía sonriendo.

— Perdón pero si lo es — Melanie abrió la boca dispuesta a discutir, pero pareció cambiar de idea. Él quería jugar, bien, a ese juego podían jugar dos pensó. En lugar de replicar, sonrió de una forma que Ji Hoo no había visto antes. Coloco las palomitas a un lado y después lentamente se fue acercando a él. En unos cuantos segundos, sus labios estaban tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración y su corazón latir rápidamente. Sus labios se acercaban cada vez más, estaban a solo unos cuantos milímetros, y entonces ella se detuvo para sonreír nuevamente.

— No creíste que te iba besar, ¿o si? — Ji Hoo la miro desconcertado, y ella no pudo evitar empezar a reír. — Tienes razón, este juego puede llegar ser muy divertido. — Ella volvió a sentarse correctamente en la silla y tomo sus palomitas de nuevo — ¿Palomitas? — le pregunto mientras acercaba el recipiente a él, que seguía mirándola sorprendido — ¿No? Bueno, más para mi — dijo y regreso la vista a la pantalla. Ella continuo comiendo las palomitas y riéndose de lo que sea que le hubiera pasado, esta vez, al protagonista. Él la miro unos segundos más y después sonrió. Ella nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Media hora después, la película finalmente había terminado y ambos se encontraban caminando para salir del edificio. Se detuvieron frente al elevador y esperaron que las puertas se abrieran para poder entrar. Ji Hoo presiono el botón, para bajar hasta la recepción, y el elevador comenzó a moverse. Al llegar a la recepción, salieron del elevador y siguieron caminando, el guardia de la puerta les saludo con una venia y ambos correspondieron. Minutos mas tarde se encontraban afuera del edificio y en el auto de él. Después de abrocharse los cinturones, Ji Hoo encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir, mientras Melanie miraba por la ventana.

— Es temprano aun. ¿Quieres ir a cenar? — Ji Hoo tenía la vista fija en el camino y Melanie simplemente asintió. No habían hablado mucho en un buen rato, pero ninguno de los dos se sentía incomodo por eso. De cierta manera el simple hecho de estar acompañados les ayudaba. — ¿Qué quieres comer? — Melanie sonrió y después volteo para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres comer tú? — pregunto ella, él sonrió y se encogió de hombros. — Bien, entonces, quiero ramen. — dijo ella.

— ¿Ramen? — ella asintió.

— Conozco un lugar que lo prepara realmente bien — ella sonrió — Da vuelta a la izquierda en la siguiente esquina — Ji Hoo simplemente se dedico a seguir las indicaciones. El local al que llegaron era bastante común, un restaurant de comida japonesa bastante modesto y por la hora estaba prácticamente vacío.

—Aunque no lo parezca la comida de aquí es realmente buena. Los dueños vienen de Japón y la comida es deliciosa. — Melanie lo miro con una sonrisa y después comenzó a caminar para entrar al local, él simplemente la imito. Se sentaron en una mesa discreta que se encontraba en el fondo del local, después una chica se acerco a preguntarles que deseaban ordenar. La pobre chica estaba a punto de hiperventilar cuando vio al chico que se encontraba sentado en esa mesa.

— El ramen especial, sin picante — dijo Melanie atrayendo la atención de la chica, que asintió con nerviosismo.

— Y el joven ¿que desea? — pregunto la mesera al borde de un colapso.

— Lo mismo — pidió él sin prestar atención a la chica. Que asintió torpemente y se retiro a la cocina.

— Pobre chica — dijo Melanie sonriendo. Ji Hoo la miro y después se dedico a observar los detalles del local, realmente parecía un lugar de comida tradicional japonesa.

—¿Por qué te gusta este sitio? — pregunto él de la nada. Melanie quien se encontraba distraída leyendo unos carteles a su izquierda, lo miro un tanto desconcertada.

— No lo sé — respondió con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica y con la mirada fija en el mantel de la mesa. — Creo que me recuerda buenos tiempos — finalizo y levanto la mirada.

— Dijiste que no teníamos que hablar de nosotros mismos, pero al menos puedo preguntar ¿o no? — Melanie asintió con cautela, realmente no estaba lista para hablar de ella.

— Pero no hay garantía de que te responda — Ji Hoo asintió. Ya se lo imaginaba, ¿que secretos guardaría tan celosamente aquella chica? Él realmente quería saberlo, así que al menos lo intentaría.

— Bien, entonces juguemos a las preguntas y repuestas. Aunque no haya garantías de que respondas. — dijo él con una sonrisa, que Melanie pensó que si la mesera lo viera se moriría en ese instante. — Tu también puedes preguntar lo que quieras. — Melanie no quería hablar de ella misma, sin embargo también tenía curiosidad acerca de él. Tal vez podría jugar aquello y evitar salir tan quemada, después de todo podía poner limites. Y también pensar en lo que dejaría que el supiera y lo que no.

— Bien — dijo ella, esperaba no arrepentirse. — ¿Qué quieres saber? — pregunto Melanie y Ji Hoo sonrió.

— ¿De donde eres exactamente? En realidad, no te ofendas, pero no pareces del todo asiática. — Melanie comenzó a reír, es verdad desde que era niña las personas a su alrededor siempre habían dicho que no parecía precisamente asiática. En realidad sus hermanos y ella, tenían rasgos que los distinguía de los asiáticos, ya fuera por el color de los ojos o el físico.

— Tal vez es por que mi madre no era asiática. — dijo ella aun sonriendo. Ji Hoo la miro detenidamente, esa era una buena explicación. — Mi madre era de américa. — Por un segundo Ji Hoo pudo ver algo en sus ojos, algo parecido a lo que había visto la noche anterior combinado con nostalgia, cuando ella menciono a su madre. En ese momento la mesera llego con su orden y torpemente sirvió la mesa. Ella miraba de reojo a Ji Hoo y Melanie no pudo evitar sonreír por la manera insistente en que quería que él le dedicara aunque sea una mirada. No era que le divirtiera que otros la pasaran mal, es que su manera de actuar le recordaba a alguien que había conocido hacia mucho tiempo, pero que no había visto la misma cantidad de tiempo. Ella sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de olvidar a esa persona, lo mejor era no recordarla. La mesera hizo una torpe venia y desapareció nuevamente. Ambos tomaron sus palillos y probaron su comida. Melanie sonrió; aquel sabor, le recordaba mucho a la comida de aquel lugar donde Yuki y ella solían comer a veces después del colegio. Ji Hoo miro a Melanie sonreír, parecía gustarle la comida, y tenía que admitir que era realmente buena. Él sonrío nuevamente, eso parecía ser bastante común cuando estaba con ella, por algún motivo era muy sencillo hacerlo cuando estaban juntos.

— Entonces ¿En donde naciste? — ella levanto la mirada.

— En América. — respondió y volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

— Tu apellido parece no ser coreano. — Melanie dejo de comer y volvió a mirarlo fijamente.

— Ciertamente no lo es. — Ji Hoo esperaba que ella continuara, pero no lo hizo y siguió comiendo. Ella seguiría haciéndose la tonta en ese asunto, cuando él lo había mencionado, estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida. Por suerte había podido controlarse y no ser evidente. Pero en tanto le fuera posible, no hablaría más sobre sus padres o su apellido.

— ¿Toda tu familia esta en Seúl? ¿Vives con tus hermanos o sola?— Melanie, dejo de comer y pareció pensar un momento.

—No, y vivo solo con uno de mis hermanos — después regreso a su comida, no pensaba decir nada más.

— ¿En donde vive el resto de tu familia? — si, ahora recordaba por que aquello de las preguntas no era una buena idea.

— Eso es algo complicado — y para Ji Hoo fue evidente que ella no quería hablar de su familia, pero ¿por qué? Melanie simplemente desistió de su idea de tratar comer, mejor era terminar con aquello. Estaba a punto de decirle que eso no les llevaría a nada, cuando él volvió a hablar.

— ¿A que dedicas? — Ella suspiro, al menos eso si podía decirlo.

— Soy cirujana

—¿Cuál es tu especialidad? — Ji Hoo tenía curiosidad por saber que especialidad podría tener una chica como ella.

— Escogeré el próximo mes — él asintió

—¿Qué escogerás? — Melanie sonrió.

— Neurología — Él la miro sorprendido, conocía a muy pocas mujeres que hubieran escogido especializarse en Neurología. En especial por lo competitivo que resultaba, además de que no cualquier persona tenía talento y vocación para ello. Esa chica era realmente increíble, pensó mientras sonreía. Nunca sabía que esperar de ella, y eso comenzaba a gustarle.

—¿Por qué quieres saber de mi? — pregunto ella de la nada. Él la miro detenidamente, esa era una buena pregunta.

—¿Tu no quieres saber nada de mi? — Melanie sonrió con diversión y él le correspondió.

— Cuando quiera hacerlo solo tengo que buscar en internet. ¿O no? — él asintió y después sonrió aun más.

—Pero, hay cosas que el internet no te podría decir sobre mi. — Melanie sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Y piensas decírmelas? — si ella no le decía nada sobre su vida, como él podría hablarle acerca de la suya.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Qué quieres decirme? — él la miro, era realmente buena en esos juegos, sabía como enredar las cosas o cambiar de tema para poder salir bien librada. En especial cuando no quería hablar sobre ella misma, él suspiro.

— Te diré lo básico, lo demás tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma. Pero, también tendrás que darme la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo contigo. Tratemos de conocernos, tal vez el pasado no sea tan indispensable, pero al menos tratemos de saber cosas del otro. Que nos gusta o disgusta, y tal vez como hemos llegado hasta aquí.— Melanie suspiro, era realmente obstinado. Bien, podía intentarlo, pero no se la pondría fácil.

—No te será fácil —él sonrió. —Bien, juguemos a descubrir secretos. — dijo ella.

— Más bien, juguemos a conocernos. — Ambos se miraron fijamente y después Ji Hoo fue el primero en hablar.

— Nací aquí en Seúl. Soy pediatra y mis padres murieron cuando aún era un niño. No tengo hermanos. Todo esto, es lo que podrías haber encontrado en la red. Lo demás, tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma. — ella asintió. Era lo mismo que él sabía de ella, sería interesante tratar de llegar conocerlo. Ambos se miraron un rato más, y después siguieron comiendo. Tiempo después se encontraban nuevamente en el auto.

—Así que, ¿qué hacemos ahora? — Melanie, que había estado mirando por la ventana sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? — Ji Hoo lo pensó un momento y después la miro de reojo. ¿Qué diría ella si le decía que quería que fueran a su casa?

— Vamos a mi casa — dijo mientras detenía el auto en una de las avenidas y esperaba que él semáforo cambiara de rojo a verde. Melanie volteo a verlo y después se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

— Si quieres— dijo y después sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. El resto del camino a esa casa transcurrió en silencio, las palabras sobraban entre ellos. Después de un rato ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Ji Hoo. Este se encontraba cambiándose de ropa en el baño, mientras Melanie recorría la habitación.

— ¿No es demasiado grande para una sola persona? — sin importar cuantas veces lo analizara, esa habitación era demasiado grande. Y fue entonces que un objeto en particular llamo su atención, ella no lo había notado la ultima vez que estuvo ahí. A decir verdad, en esa ocasión, ella estado más ocupada tratando de salir de ahí. Cuando Ji Hoo volvió, encontró a Melanie parada frente al piano. Él camino hasta ella y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, parecía estar realmente distraída.

— ¿Sabes tocar? — ella se sobresalto levemente y después se encogió de hombros. Él cruzo a su lado, mientras ella le seguía con la mirada y se sentó en el banquillo del instrumento. Después levanto la tapa y comenzó a interpretar una melodía, bastante triste, ¿o era tal vez que le recordaba cosas tristes? Ji Hoo levanto la mirada y le indico que se sentara a su lado en el banquillo. Ella dudo por un momento, pero después camino hasta ahí y ocupo el lugar a su lado. Mientras escuchaba, Melanie comenzó a recordar, esa melodía lograba hacerle evocar todo aquello que ella creía haber dejado atrás. Su familia, sus amigos y lo que había hecho que tuviera que dejar todo. Ji Hoo la observo, mientras continuaba tocando, su mirada perdida y aquella tristeza que a veces lograba opacarla. Nuevamente se pregunto cuál seria el secreto que se escondía de detrás de aquella mirada. Entonces la melodía se termino, Melanie pareció salir de un sueño y esbozo una triste sonrisa.

— Mi madre solía tocar el piano para nosotros cuando era niña. — Ji Hoo volteo a mirarla sorprendido, esa era la primera vez que hablaba de ella misma por voluntad propia — Ella nos enseño a tocar a mis hermanos y a mí. Solía perseguirnos por toda la casa para conseguir que nos sentáramos tranquilos a practicar. A ella amaba tocar el piano y era realmente buena en eso. — Melanie sonrió levemente y continuo hablando —A veces pienso que pudo llegar a ser una gran concertista, si no lo hubiera dejado para casarse y cuidarnos. Ella solía sentarse todas las noches a tocar una pieza antes de obligarnos a ir a la cama. — Después la mirada de ella se nublo nuevamente — Cuando ella murió, ninguno de nosotros pudo volver a tocar el piano y mi padre mando a sacar todos los instrumentos de la casa. Creo que le recordaban demasiado a ella. — Melanie bajo la mirada y comenzó a tocar, entonando las notas de la escala de musical. Ji Hoo la miro por un rato, ambos habían pasado por el mismo dolor de perder a un ser querido, ahora él lo sabia. Después ella levanto la mirada y volteo verlo. Sus miradas se conectaron y ambos lo sabían, se necesitaban. De una manera que ni ellos mismos lograban entender. Lentamente, casi como si fueran atraídos por una fuerza magnética, se fueron acercando hasta estar a milímetros. Tal vez aquella relación no tuviera futuro, tal vez lo único que conseguirían seria salir lastimados, o al menos eso pensaban. Pero en ese momento, en ese instante, lo único que sabían con certeza; era que sin importar todo eso se necesitaban. Y por ahora, aquello era lo único que importaba.

Así que cuando sus labios finalmente se encontraron, no sintieron aquel sabor amargo que deja la incertidumbre, sino el sabor dulce que deja la conciencia de que eso era lo correcto. Eran consientes de aquello cuando después de detenerse a tomar aire, se miraron a los ojos. También lo eran cuando volvieron a besarse. Y lo fueron aun más cuando ambos terminaron nuevamente en la cama.

_Tal vez eso era lo correcto para ellos. Tal vez era lo que ambos necesitaban para olvidar. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, también para comenzar a sanar._

_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_

Chun Ga Eul se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de su habitación. Había pasado las ultimas dos horas pensando en su relación con So Yi Yung, una relación a la que ellos le habían asignado la etiqueta de amigos. Ella suspiro, los últimos años fueron los más felices, pero también los más confusos en la vida de Ga Eul.

Si bien su relación con Yi Yung se había vuelto más cercana de lo que ella jamás llego a imaginar, eso no significaba que por ello tuviera más esperanzas de las que tuviera años atrás, cuando él le hubiera robado el corazón. Ahora después de tantos años juntos, ella comenzaba a preguntarse si alguna vez había tenido oportunidad. Él la necesitaba, ella no era tonta y se daba cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, no daba señales de que lo hiciera más que como amigos o confidentes. Y lo quisiera reconocer o no, la realidad era que ella seguía igual de enamorada de él, tal vez incluso más.

Ga Eul volvió a suspirar y apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano derecha. Para nadie era un secreto que Yi Yung pasaba por momentos difíciles, en especial con la tormentosa relación que vivían sus padres. En el fondo, Ga Eul creía que su renuencia a aceptar un compromiso de ese tipo era por miedo a que aquello terminara igual que la relación de sus padres. Aunque él no le dijera en voz alta, Ga Eul sabía que lo que más le asustaba a Yi Yung era convertirse en su padre. Aquella tarde durante el almuerzo habían hablado de cosas triviales y sin sentido. Lo que no era distinto de otras ocasiones, pero ahora Ga Eul sentía que necesitaba más. Ser amigos ya no era suficiente para ella, y aún así le asustaba volver a intentar algo y que él la rechazara. Ella tampoco quería perder su amistad.

Ga Eul negó con la cabeza y comenzó a despeinarse con desesperación, aquello no la llevaba a nada. Tantas horas sentada, buscando una solución, para acabar en lo mismo. Volvió a suspirar, para después tomar un cajón del escritorio y abrirlo. Dentro, Ga Eul guardaba varias cartas que ella escribiera para Yi Yung, pero que nunca tuvo el valor de entregar. Desde su estancia en Suiza, ella tenía la costumbre de escribirle aunque fuera una vez al mes para contarle las cosas que el pasaban y que no podía decirle en persona, también solía hablarle de sus sentimientos y firmar con la misma frase _"Con amor, tu alma gemela Ga Eul". _Ella tomo una hoja de papel, la carta de ese mes, la doblo y la metió en el mismo cajón con las demás que nunca serían entregadas. Después coloco el cajón en su lugar y se levanto para dirigirse a su cama. Minutos más tarde ella se encontraba acostada, esperando que él sueño se apiadara de ella y decidiera llevársela de una vez.

_Tal vez ella era demasiado idealista, tal vez su alma gemela no era la persona con la que debía compartir el resto de su vida. Tal vez, solo tal vez ella debía resignarse a que So Yi Yung y ella no estaban destinados a estar juntos._

_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_

Suou Ichi se encontraba sentado en la mesa de un restaurant bastante lujoso. Su acompañante, Song Woo Bin, acaba de retirarse con la escusa de que tenía negocios que resolver. Sin embargo, cuando había salido del local aquella noche, no parecía estar contrariado por tener que resolver alguno de sus negocios. Sonreía, lo que llevo a Ichi pensar que en realidad iba a encontrarse con alguna chica.

Él sonrió con melancolía ante esa idea. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que tuviera que inventar escusas para poder escaparse para encontrarse con una chica. Él recuerdo de una persona en particular invadió su mente; y pudo ver con claridad su sonrisa, sus gestos, su forma de siempre salirse con la suya. Eran las cosas que Ichi había aprendido a añorar con el tiempo. _"Este será el momento del que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida", _ella había dicho eso antes de salir de su vida. Y cuanta razón había tenido, aquellas palabras cayeron como una maldición sobre él.

El tiempo le ayudo a crear una nueva perspectiva de los hechos ocurridos cuatro años atrás, él había cometido un error lo admitía, pero ella no le había dado oportunidad. Ni siquiera le había concedido el beneficio de la duda, aunque probablemente de haber sucedido a la inversa, él tampoco lo habría hecho. Uno de los mayores defectos que todos ellos siempre habían tenido, era el orgullo. Incluso _"ella" _tenía demasiado orgullo, ambas mujeres tenían demasiado orgullo, por eso eran amigas.

Cuatro años atrás había perdido al amor de su vida y a su familia. Él suspiro, como le gustaba torturarse a si mismo, pensó. Por si fuera poco, su búsqueda parecía no dar resultados, lo que tampoco ayudaba a su estado de animo. Ichi miro por la ventana, en donde podía apreciar una de las vistas nocturnas más esplendidas de la ciudad de Seúl. Afuera la vida continuaba su curso, pero su vida parecía haberse detenido años atrás.

Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Una vez _,"ella",_ le había dicho que no podía encontrar algo que no quería ser encontrado, odiaba que ella siempre tuviera la razón.

Mientras conducía hacía su hotel esa noche pensaba en que si tuviera otra oportunidad, si el tiempo pudiera regresar, él haría las cosas de manera diferentes. _"El hubiera no existe", _ella diría eso. Lo que daría por volver a verla, aunque fuera una sola vez más. Y lo peor de todo aquello, era que el tiempo se le estaba agotando, _él_ no esperaría más tiempo.

_Tal vez, de verdad, ella no quería ser encontrada. Tal vez aún no era tiempo de que ellos se volvieran a encontrar._

_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_

Terry llego bastante tarde aquel día, eran alrededor de la una de la mañana cuando finalmente estaciono el auto frente a su hogar. Había tenido mucho trabajo que hacer y estaba cansado. Lo único que quería era darse una ducha y dormir. Entró a su casa, dejando su abrigo en el perchero y posteriormente cambiándose los zapatos.

Melanie ya debía estar dormida, así que camino por el recibidor hacia las escaleras tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertarla. Fue entonces que escucho el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta. Él regreso sobre sus pasos y se encontró con su hermana entrando a la casa y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Ella se paró en seco sorprendida, a solo unos pasos de él. Definitivamente no se había esperado encontrarlo ahí y era completamente correspondida.

— Parece que no soy el único con vida nocturna— dijo él con cierto sarcasmo en la voz — ¿En donde estabas? — y por la cara de su hermana, él supo que _tal vez_ la respuesta no le iba a gustar.


	13. Verdades a medias

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen**_

_**Doceavo capítulo, por fin. Primero que nada una enorme disculpa a todos por no haber actualizado antes. Se que me deben odiar. Pero es que han pasado tantas cosas; ha sido mi cumpleaños, me han regalado una cachorrita que se puso grave con su primera vacuna, mi tesis ya salió de dictamen y ya esta en las ultimas. Y la verdad es que pronto espero titularme, en fin. De verdad una enorme disculpa a todas, tratare de no desaparecer tanto tiempo y actualizar pronto. Quiero agradecer a las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y que han comentado, de verdad: ¡Muchas Gracias! Sigan comentando eso me ayuda a saber si les esta gustando y en que tengo que mejorar. Además de darme ánimos para seguir y no dejar botada la historia. Cosa que no pretendo hacer, si tardo no significa que la dejare, no pretendo eso. De que termino la historia, la termino. Espero que disfruten del capítulo! Es corto, pero prometo que en el próximo las compensare. Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico o dedo, ya es bastante tarde y si me estoy durmiendo. Sin más preámbulo:**_

_**Capitulo doce**_

_**Verdades a medias**_

Una vez cuando Melanie era niña, su madre le había dicho que no había verdades más destructivas, que las verdades que se decían a medias. Ese tipo de verdades que nunca eran realmente claras y que se decían una tras otra acumulándose, porque la persona que las decía nunca admitía que realmente estaba mintiendo. "Verdades" que crecían tanto, que al final, siempre terminaban destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

A los 5 años de edad, Melanie no había podido entenderlo, ni el por que su madre lucia tan triste mientras se lo decía. Mucho menos había entendido el alcance destructivo que ese tipo de verdades podían tener. Ella no lo supo hasta muchos años después, y en ese momento prometió que nunca haría algo tan ruin, como decir una verdad a medias. Después de todo esa también era una forma de mentir. Sin embargo como muchas otras promesas que ella hiciera a lo largo de su vida, y que perdieran valides en algún momento del camino, ella también rompió esa.

Parada ahí mientras su hermano esperaba una respuesta, ella por primera vez en su vida dijo una verdad a medias. En ese momento Melanie de verdad mintió y la facilidad con que lo hizo, la sorprendió y asusto. Ella finalmente había entendido que a veces; esas verdades no eran para salvarse a uno mismo, como siempre habían creído, sino para proteger a las personas a su alrededor. Ese día después de tanto tiempo, ella entendió por que las personas mentían o decían verdades a medias. Aunque sabía que al final esa también era una verdad a medias.

Varios minutos después Terry seguía observándola fijamente, escaneándola con la mirada. Como si la situación en sí no fuera suficiente para ponerla nerviosa. Por primera vez n su vida había llegado bastante tarde a su casa, sin contar la vez que ni siquiera llego a dormir, y tuvo la mala suerte de ser atrapada por su hermano.

— Fui a ver una película — fue lo primero que se ocurrió decir. Esa era la verdad a final de cuentas; aunque no fuera la verdad completa, pensó Melanie. Ahí fue cuando ella comenzó realmente a mentir. Terry la miro de forma escéptica.

— A ti no te gusta ira al cine, y dudo mucho que la película durara tanto. — Si, no se libraría de esta tan fácilmente.

— Después fui a cenar y a dar una vuelta por ahí. — Terry siguió mirándola, luego cerro los ojos y suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Después volvió a mirarla, como si estuviera tratando de valorar que tanto no le estaba contando.

— Esta bien — dijo finalmente y se dio la media vuelta. Melanie agacho la cabeza mientras suspiraba, la culpa comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. — Por ahora te daré el beneficio de la duda. — Con esa ultima frase remato, antes de subir por las escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto. Él sabia que le estaba mintiendo, no tenía la certeza, pero lo sabía.

Minutos más tarde ella se encontraba acostada boca abajo en su cama, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse la ropa. Estaba demasiado cansada para eso, entonces su celular sonó, un mensaje acaba de llegar. Tomo el celular y abrió el mensaje

_¿Has llegado bien?_

Una vez más sintió una leve punzada de culpabilidad, sabía que esto tarde o temprano acabaría mal. La receta tenía todo los ingredientes para un desastre. Sin embargo también sabía que el tener a alguien que la entendiera de la manera que Yoon Ji Hoo demostraba hacerlo, le hacía sentir que no estaba tan sola en ese mundo. Y si ese el precio que tenía que pagar por ello, lo haría.

_Si, estaba a punto de dormir._

Contesto, un minuto después recibió otro mensaje.

_Que descanses._

Melanie sonrió y tecleo una respuesta rápida.

_Tu también._

Después apago el celular y se quedo dormida. La mañana siguiente, todo transcurrió de manera rutinaria, tan rutinaria que Melanie se sorprendió que el ambiente estuviera tan calmado luego de la incomoda situación de la madrugada. Terry actuó de manera natural, incluso había bromeado un poco con ella durante el desayuno. Debió haber presentido que esa era solo la calma antes de la tormenta. Llego temprano al trabajo, saludo a Yuki y se prepararon para sus rondas. Ambas tenían varias cirugías ese día.

—Creo que me quedare dormida en mis cirugías? — dijo Yuki, de una forma un tanto dramática, Melanie sonrió.

—¿Mala noche? — Yuki sonrió de forma maliciosa. Melanie conocía muy bien esa sonrisa, nunca auguraba nada bueno. Y antes de que pudiera salirle con alguno de sus chistecitos, ella levanto sus manos en señal de paz. — Olvídalo, prefiero no saber de tus aventuras nocturnas. — Yuki comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras cerraba su casillero y seguía a Melanie hacia la estación de enfermeras.

— Eres tan aburrida algunas veces — Melanie simplemente volteo a verla por un segundo y después se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía. Si Yuki supiera lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior en la casa de Yoon Ji Hoo, definitivamente no pensaría igual.— En fin, no me digas lo que hiciste anoche, no quiero morir de aburrimiento.

— Lo que tu digas — caminaron el resto del camino en silencio. Al llegar a la estación de enfermeras tomaron las fichas asignadas para las cirugías.

— Suerte en tus cirugías — dijo Yuki, mientras caminaba hacía el preoperatorio. Ella sería la primera en entrar al quirófano. Melanie sonrió y levanto la mano, lo que indicaba que le deseaba suerte también. Tenía varias cirugías simples ese día, la cirugía realmente complicada se encontraba al final, un trasplante de corazón.

Un chico de 17 años, Cho Son Joong, recibiría un corazón nuevo ese día. Había conocido a Son Joong, dos años atrás y era de sus pacientes favoritos. En especial por ser un chico optimista y lleno de vida, a pesar de su enfermedad. Un Soplo en el corazón, empeorado por una Estenosis Válvula Pulmonar, que lo habían llevado varias veces a la sala de urgencias del hospital.

Su enfermedad llego a un estado critico dos días atrás, cuando requirió de cuidados médicos las 24 horas. Conectado a un respirador la mayor parte del día, y con una mascarilla de oxigeno el resto, él continuaba sonriendo y jugando bromas al personal medico. Su condición lo había colocado al principio de la lista de trasplantes, y por lo que sería el receptor del nuevo corazón que se extraería aquel día.

Era una pena que alguien hubiera tenido que morir para que el obtuviera un nuevo corazón, pero Melanie sabía que no había alguien que mereciera una oportunidad más que él.

Un chico tan alegre y lleno de vida; con un futuro por delante y que siempre trataba de dar lo mejor de sí a los demás. Un chico ejemplar, que desgraciadamente había nacido con un mal corazón, finalmente recibiría una nueva oportunidad.

— Buenos días Son Joong — ella sonrió. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se retiraba la mascarilla de oxigeno.

— Buenos días Doctora Tsukino — Melanie negó mientras volvía a colocarle la mascarilla.

— Recuerda que no puedes quitártela a hasta después de la cirugía — él trato de quitarse la mascarilla nuevamente para hablar, pero Melanie lo impidió y volvió a acomodársela. — Bien, las enfermeras te preparan y hablare con tu madre en cuanto llegue. Tu relájate. — el chico volvió a intentar quitarse la mascarilla y Melanie le golpeo levemente la mano en advertencia. — Ah – ah, no hasta después de la cirugía. Nos veremos en el quirófano. — y se despidió con una sonrisa.

Por la tarde, ella ya había terminado con todas las cirugías simples. Ahora realizaría el trasplante, la cirujana cardiotorácica titular la dejaría realizar el procedimiento sola. Únicamente estaría en el quirófano como observadora y guía. Unos minutos atrás, había hablado con la madre de Son Joong y le había asegurado que todo estaría bien, que su hijo estaba en buenas manos. Le pidió que no se preocupara, que era bastante difícil que su hijo presentara complicaciones. Sabía que eso no impediría que lo hiciera, era su madre después de todo, pero espero al menos haber mitigado algo de su ansiedad.

El procedimiento era simple; preparar, cortar, proceder y suturar para cerrar. En un mundo ideal todo sería así de sencillo. En un mundo ideal el trasplante sería exitoso, sin complicaciones y sin rechazo. En un mundo ideal Cho Son Joong tendría una vida larga y plena. Si, en un mundo ideal todo sería tan simple.

Así que mientras Melanie veía la presión caer, y el caos se desataba a su alrededor, cuando era más que evidente que el chico estaba rechazando el trasplante y se estaba desangrando. Ella no pudo evitar pensar en lo ultimo que le dijera Son Joong, "Confió en usted doctora, tendrá que venir a alguno de mis partidos de tenis algún día". Ella también pensó en su madre sentada de en la sala de espera y en la vida que ese chico ya no tendría.

Cuando su corazón dejo de latir y ella trataba de reanimar, pudo ver aquella ultima sonrisa que él le dedicara. Minutos más tarde era evidente que él no regresaría, su corazón se había detenido para siempre. Parada ahí en aquel quirófano, ella sintió todo el peso de la vida que había terminado en aquella mesa.

— Hora de la muerte 20:05 — salió del quirófano para poder quitarse la mascarilla. Y fue ahí, apoyada en la pared a la salida del quirófano, donde la Doctora Oh, cirujana cardiotorácica titular, la encontró. Mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro dijo.

— No fue tu culpa, esto a veces sucede. Hiciste todo bien, actuaste con calma, aun cuando la situación se salió de control. Eso habla bien de ti, serás una gran cirujana. En realidad, ya eres una buena cirujana. Esto… Solo déjalo ir. — Melanie únicamente asintió.

Después camino hasta la sala de espera y tuvo que decirle a una madre, que no vería nunca más a su hijo. Aguanto mientras la mujer se aferraba a ella y lloraba desconsolada. Después realizo el reporte y se refugio en la sala de residentes. Media hora después seguía sentada frente a su casillero, con el cabello mojado y sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular. Yuki suspiro y se acerco a ella, cuando entro a la sala.

— Siento lo de tu paciente. Se que ese chico era muy importante para ti. — Melanie por fin reacciono y volteo a verla. Después se encogió de hombros y se levanto para cerrar su casillero.

— Los pacientes mueren todo el tiempo. Estoy bien. — dijo mientras se colgaba su bolso y comenzaba a caminar hacía la salida. Sabia que eso también era una verdad a medias, pero no permitiría que nadie supiera lo que eso realmente significaba para ella. Yuki la tomo del brazo antes de que consiguiera salir.

— Se que esto es muy difícil para ti. Pero no estas sola. —Yuki la abrazo, Melanie simplemente lo permitió, pero no correspondió. — Llámame en cuanto llegues a casa. — ella asintió y salió. Yuki tenía guardia ese día, así que no podría asegurarse que su amiga llegara bien a casa.

Aunque tratara de aparentar lo contrario, sabía que ese paciente era importante para Melanie, ese paciente le recordaba a _él_. Ella lo sabía. Yuki suspiro y trato de llamar a Terry para que la vigilara, pero solo entro el buzón. No pudo volver a intentarlo, su localizador sonó, urgencias la necesitaba. Así trato de despejarse y se dirigió a trabajar.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Yoon Ji Hoo se encontraba sentado en unos de los sillones de su sala. Para variar, el F4 había decidido hacer una reunión. El motivo, Suou Ichi había decidido por fin dar la cara al resto del grupo. La reunión había terminado siendo en la sala de su casa.

— Así que debemos suponer que este viaje no es precisamente de negocios — dijo Joon Pyo. Ichi simplemente sonrió.

— Pues digamos que esta relacionado con los negocios. — el F4 lo miro con escepticismo. Eso era verdad pensó Ichi, aunque únicamente lo fuera a medias. — Woo Bin lo sabe, necesito encontrar a alguien. — Ahora el grupo presente en la sala lo observo confuso.

— ¿Como puede, el encontrar a una chica, estar relacionado con los negocios? — Pregunto Woo Bin, que era el más informado de todos.

— ¿Una chica? — Se atrevió a preguntar Yi Yung, casi al mismo tiempo. Ichi asintió.

— Si, y… Eso es algo que no puedo decirles. — el F4 lo miro con confusión nuevamente. — Lo único que puedo decirles, es que _él_ esta muy interesado en que la búsqueda tenga resultados. Y entre más pronto sea mejor.— ahora el silencio reino en el lugar. Era obvio que si él estaba involucrado, aquello no era un simple pasatiempo o una búsqueda sin sentido. Definitivamente tendría que estar relacionado con la empresa que dirigía Ichi.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué necesitas encontrarla tan rápido? — pregunto finalmente Ji Hoo.

— Él no se encuentra muy bien. Su salud ha ido empeorando y se debilita cada día más. — Los miembros del F4 no podían dejar de preguntarse lo que Woo Bin ya se había preguntado una vez en el pasado, ¿que tenía esa chica, para que un hombre como aquel, estuviera tan interesado en encontrarla? Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra cosa el timbre sonó.

Todos los presentes miraron a Ji Hoo, preguntándole con la mirada si esperaba a alguien. Sin embargo el negó, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Melanie condujo sin rumbo fijo durante un buen rato. No sabía a donde ir, no podía ir a casa, lo ultimo que quería era preocupar a Terry. Así que algún tiempo después, cuando se estaciono frente aquel lugar, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Había sido de forma inconsciente se dijo a sí misma, no era que realmente quisiera estar ahí. Aquello no significaba nada, no. Eso no quería decir que necesitaba verlo, y definitivamente no significaba que sintiera algo más por él. En especial porque era la primera persona a la que había recurrido cuando más lo necesitaba. No, definitivamente aquello no significaba nada, pensó. Aunque en el fondo, ella sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma, pero sencillamente lo dejo pasar. Otra verdad a medias que agregar a la lista.

Le tomo varios minutos el decidirse tocar el timbre. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo comenzó a arrepentirse. Permaneció unos minutos más parada ahí, pero cuando su mente pareció tener un leve lapsus de cordura, decidió que lo mejor era irse antes de que él abriera la puerta. Así que dio media vuelta, dispuesta a egresar a su auto cuando él, Yoon Ji Hoo salió.

— ¿Melanie? — demasiado tarde, ella cerro los ojos mientras se regañaba mentalmente por haber ido ahí. En especial cuando no se suponía que se vieran sino hasta el fin de semana. Ella suspiro y volteo a verlo de frente tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa, no lo logro.

— Hola, te sorprenderá verme aquí. — y rio con algo de nerviosismo — Lamento haber venido sin avisar. Es solo que yo… —y en ese momento mientras se encontraba ahí parada frente a él, tratando de explicarse, todo el peso de los hechos de ese día cayeron finalmente sobre ella. Son Joong, aquel chico con un gran futuro por delante, estaba muerto. Había muerto en su mesa de cirugía, sin que ella pudiera haber hecho algo para evitarlo. No había llorado en mucho tiempo, pero en aquel instante tuvo la seguridad que si permanecía ahí, comenzaría a hacerlo y no tenía la seguridad de poder detenerse. Tenía que salir de ahí. — Lo siento, no debí haber venido aquí, es mejor que me marche — y sin esperar un repuesta se dio la media vuelta y salió huyendo hasta su auto. No volteo a mirar que era lo que él había hecho, simplemente encendió el motor de su auto y comenzó a conducir.

Ji Hoo, que no había tenido tiempo de pronunciar ni una sola palabra, tampoco había tenido tiempo de detenerla. Era evidente que se encontraba mal, y que había ido a ahí por ese motivo. Pero no se explicaba por que había salido huyendo. Sin pensarlo siquiera él entro a su auto también y comenzó a seguirla, o al menos eso intentaba. Ya le daría explicaciones a sus amigos más tarde, en ese momento Melanie parecía necesitarlo más. Condujo alrededor de 20 minutos hasta que ella se detuvo frente a un parque. Él la vio bajar del auto y caminar hacia el lugar, así que se apresuro a seguirla.

Melanie condujo sin rumbo de nuevo, hasta que decidió detenerse frente a un parque que parecía tranquilo. Bajo del auto y camino hasta una banca que se encontraba frente a una fuente iluminada. Se sentó y simplemente dejo salir todas las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo. De repente unos brazos la rodearon, logrando asustarla. Ella comenzó a removerse para librarse del agarre.

— Tranquila soy yo. — reconoció es voz enseguida, era Ji Hoo. Estaba demasiado cansada de luchar, así que decidió que al menos por un rato se dejaría consolar. Al menos por un momento no sería la Melanie fuerte, aquella que sin importar lo que pasara siempre estaba de pie y a la que nada le afectaba. Por un rato simplemente dejaría que Ji Hoo la abrazara.

— Mi paciente murió, yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlo. — dijo, mientras ella también se aferraba a él.

— Tranquila — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero finalmente ella consiguió calmarse.

Ella se separo de él y comenzó a limpiarse el resto de las lagrimas. Ji Hoo la observaba detenidamente. Esperando alguna señal que ella se encontraba mejor o que todo comenzaría de nuevo.

— Tranquilo, creo que finalmente se me han gastado las lagrimas. — dijo ella mientras sonreía levemente.

— ¿Estas bien? — sabía que era una pregunta un tanto tonta, pero quería asegurarse.

— Mmmm… Yo lo siento — dijo ella mientras desviaba su mirada hacía la fuente.

— No tienes porque disculparte. — ella asintió. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de eso, permanecieron en silencio mientras observaban la fuente. Melanie fue la que decidió romper el silencio.

— Mi hermano murió hace algunos años. Yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlo. Por eso decidí estudiar medicina, quería poder hacer algo por las personas. Ayudar a que otras personas no perdieran a sus hermanos como yo. — ella guardo silencio un momento. Ambos seguían mirando hacia la fuente. — Ese chico, mi paciente, me recordaba tanto a él. Su personalidad y sus ganas de vivir. Se suponía que sería algo sencillo. Estuvo esperando cuatro años por un corazón. Resistió tanto que no puedo creer que todo haya terminado así. Hoy que finalmente recibiría una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Ni siquiera sé que paso, simplemente todo comenzó a salir mal. Él rechazo el corazón que espero por cuatro años. Y yo no pude hacer nada al respecto. — Ji Hoo la escuchaba atentamente, no había nada que él pudiera decir que la hiciera sentir mejor. Perder un paciente era algo difícil, pero si ese paciente tenía un vinculo con el doctor, era aun peor. Ese paciente representaba para Melanie una parte de su pasado, era importante porque le recordaba a su hermano.

Ella tenía un vinculo con él y entendía por que le costaba tanto dejarlo ir sin sentirse culpable. Así que simplemente permaneció ahí, era lo único que podía hacer por ella. Permanecer a su lado, que supiera que no estaba sola, y escucharla.

— Últimamente he estado mintiendo mucho. — dijo Melanie, después de un rato, y volteo a mirarlo. Él también la miro. — Yo había prometido nunca mentir, en especial decir verdades a medias. — después Melanie guardo silencio, como tratando de decidir si continuar o no. — Cuando era niña mi padre le mentía a mi madre todo el tiempo, él siempre le decía verdades a medias. — Melanie regreso la mirada hacia la fuente, pero era evidente que no le estaba prestando atención al paisaje. Ji Hoo la observo un momento y después el también desvió la mirada, mientras la escuchaba. — Esto te saldrá gratis, no tendrás que adivinarlo, ni hacer preguntas para saberlo. Sin embargo, debes saber que tampoco te contare todo. Considéralo un regalo de agradecimiento por esta noche. —Ji Hoo sonrió —Mi madre conoció a mi padre cuando todavía era muy joven. Ella era un prodigio como pianista y mi padre estaba a punto de heredar la compañía familiar. Su relación fue demasiado precipitada y oculta. Él tenía miedo de que mis abuelos se enteraran que se había enamorado de una mujer de América, y fue ahí cuando comenzaron las verdades a medias. Te amo, pero que nadie lo sepa; no puedes conocer a mis padres porque están muy ocupados. Él era realmente un maestro en eso. Cuando mi madre se embarazo no tuvo más remedio que decirle a mis abuelos y casarse con ella. A veces pienso que si no se hubiera embarazado, él eventualmente habría terminado su relación con ella, y cumplido con todo lo que mis abuelos habían dispuesto para él. Como sea, no tuvo otra opción y mi madre se caso por que realmente estaba enamorada. Esta de más decir que mis abuelos nunca aceptaron la relación. Ellos aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para humillar a mi madre. Después del nacimiento de mi segundo hermano, mi padre comenzó a tener amantes. Si él ya le mentía a mi madre bajo la escusa de que únicamente decía la verdad a medias para no lastimarla, cuando comenzó sus aventuras eso solo empeoro. En el fondo creo que mi madre lo supo todo el tiempo, simplemente fingió que le creía. Pero cuando él se enredo con la niñera, ella decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Así que tomo a mis dos hermanos y regreso a América. Dos meses después se entero que estaba embarazada, no quiso regresar aunque mi padre le rogo. Es por eso que nací en América. — Melanie sonrió y volteo a mirar a Ji Hoo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la mirada. Después ambos volvieron a desviarla. — Mis abuelos no toleraron el escandalo de que su hijo hubiera sido abandonado. Así que viajaron a América y amenazaron mi madre, si no regresaba, ellos le quitarían la custodia de sus hijos. A ella no le quedo otra opción más que regresar con mi padre. Pero todo continuo igual, él seguía mintiendo y engañando. Al final creo que eso fue lo que acabo con todo, sus mentiras se acularon y crecieron tanto que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo se descubriera. Cuando eso paso mis abuelos le echaron la culpa de todo a mi madre. A veces creo que fue la tristeza lo que la mato. Cuando enfermo de cáncer, leucemia, ella simplemente dejo de luchar. Se rindió, unos meses después murió. Y es por eso que yo prometí nunca mentir, prometí que nunca diría verdades a medias. Pero últimamente. La verdad es que lo he hecho bastante seguido. — Ji Hoo podía ver la tristeza y el dolor en lo ojos de Melanie. Ella de verdad había pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. También conocía lo que era perder a alguien amado. Y por la mirada que tenía, sabía que ella había omitido bastantes detalles en la historia. Cosas que ella no le estaba diciendo. Había conseguido saber un poco más de Melanie esa noche. Había conseguido algunas piezas más, del rompecabezas que ella representaba, pero sabía que aun quedaban varias cosas por descubrir. Algo le decía que aquello no era todo, era solo el principio. Melanie lo había perdido todo, por eso se encontraba ahí. Y él conseguiría descubrir todo, tal vez entonces pudiera ayudarle. Ji Hoo sabía que aquello, también, era una verdad a medias. En el fondo, sabía que era ella quien lo estaba ayudando. Los sentimientos detrás de todo aquello y de su extraña relación, era algo que él eventualmente tendría que admitir. Pero por ahora se mentiría a sí mismo y se diría que aquello no significaba nada.

— Ahora ya lo sabes, se podría decir que estoy algo rota. Crees poder lidiar con ello o quieres mejor terminar con todo. — Ji Hoo la miro y después sonrió.

— Entonces si tu estas rota, se podría decir que yo estoy descocido — Melanie volteo a verlo algo extrañada. — Bueno, alguna vez oí decir que: "Siempre hay un roto para un descocido." — Y entonces ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Su relación podría ser un tanto inusual, a la larga tal vez acabaría mal. Esa advertencia siempre estaba presente en sus mentes. Pero la verdad es que estaban bien con ello, no se les saldría de las manos y no involucrarían sentimientos. Ellos no sentían nada diferente, o eso querían creer. Aunque eso también fuera una _verdad a medias._


	14. Mentirse a sí mismo

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen**_

_**Advertencia: **_

_**Esta obra se encuentra protegida bajo la licencia de Creative Commons.**_

_**N/A: Treceavo capítulo, por fin. Gracias a las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y que han comentado, de verdad: ¡Muchas Gracias! Eso me ayuda a saber si les esta gustando y en que tengo que mejorar. Además de darme ánimos para seguir y no dejar botada la historia. Los comentarios, de verdad que me animan a seguir escribiendo a aunque a veces este cansada y solo quiera dormir. Así que sigan comentando. Espero que disfruten del capítulo! Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico o dedo, ya es bastante tarde y si me estoy durmiendo. Finalmente disculpen la tardanza. Sin más preámbulo:**_

_**Capitulo trece**_

_**Mentirse a sí mismo.**_

Melanie presiono la tecla de enviar mensaje y volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo. Su hermano no llegaría a dormir aquella noche. Y a juzgar por el ultimo mensaje que recibiera, al parecer Yuki se había encargado de informarle de los últimos acontecimientos. Ella suspiro y bajo del auto estacionado frente a su casa. Ji Hoo, que había aparcado unos metros más adelante, la imito y camino hacia ella para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

Después de su conversación de esa noche con él, Melanie se sentía mejor. Era extraño porque realmente nada había cambiado; y al mismo tiempo todo lo había hecho. Ambos se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta y Melanie comenzó a buscar las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Después de abrir la puerta ella se detuvo y miro a Ji Hoo a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra desde que abandonaran el parque y Melanie no estaba segura de lo siguiente que iba a hacer. Sin embargo, decidió que no tenía nada más que perder. Ya había cedido demasiado esa noche y sentía que cada vez más, la barrera que ella misma había construido para mantenerse a salvo, iba desapareciendo. Una cosa era que ella visitara su casa, pero que él conociera la suya, implicaba algo más intimo y volvía esa relación más real. Aquello, implicaría la desaparición de un limite más. Pero ella llego a la conclusión de que ya no quería dar marcha atrás, si ya había arriesgado todo lo demás, que era ceder un poco más de territorio.

— ¿Quieres pasar? — esa pregunta le había costado más de lo que nunca imagino. Ji Hoo la miro a los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar lo que realmente había detrás de esa propuesta, después él simplemente asintió. Ambos entraron, dejaron sus abrigos en el recibidor y caminaron hacía la sala. — Prepare un poco de té, puedes tomar asiento y ponerte cómodo. — dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Ji Hoo. Él continuo observando el lugar por donde ella había desaparecido un rato más. Después comenzó a recorrer la sala. El sitio, a pesar de lucir acogedor, era bastante impersonal; no había ninguna sola fotografía por todo el lugar. Pero no tuvo tiempo para evaluar nada más, porque Melanie estaba de regreso con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y galletas. Los dos tomaron asiento y ella le ofreció una de las tazas. Durante los siguientes minutos el silencio reino y ambos se dedicaron a beber su té.

—Es bastante tarde ya, será mejor que me marche. No quiero ocasionarte problemas con tu hermano. — dijo él, mientras dejaba la taza nuevamente en la bandeja y comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

—Él no vendrá a dormir esta noche. — dijo Melanie mientras miraba fijamente su taza. Después desvió su mirada hacía él y sonrió. Ji Hoo volvió a ocupar su lugar en el sillón y luego de un rato comenzó a reír levemente. Ella lo observo con duda y extrañada por aquello que le había causado tanta gracia.

— Deje a mis amigos solos en el salón de mi casa. — dijo entonces y ella lo entendió, y comenzó a reír también. La situación no tenía ninguna gracia, mucho menos algún sentido. Pero nada en su relación la tenía, y eso era lo más gracioso de todo. Ambos rieron hasta que se cansaron, luego Melanie hablo.

— Tal vez sea mejor que vayas a casa entonces — dijo mientras se ponía de pie, pero esta vez fue él quien la detuvo tomando su mano y atrayendo su atención. Ella permaneció de pie mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, en un gesto tan común en ellos.

— Ellos ya no están esperando — dijo y tiro de su mano para que ella tomara asiento junto a él, en el sillón. — ¿Tu quieres que me vaya? — pregunto él. Y lentamente se fue acercando a ella, ambos sabían lo que seguía, era inevitable. Ambos lo necesitaban, tal vez uno en más medida que él otro, pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento. El beso fue lento y delicado; sin prisas. Era como si ambos trataran de reconocerse a través de esa caricia. Como si sus labios fueran a revelar los secretos que ellos se habían empeñado tanto en ocultar. Finalmente fue la falta de aire lo que los obligo a separarse.

— Veamos una película — dijo Melanie y Ji Hoo sonrió de lado. Lo más sensato sería regresar a su casa, lo sabía. Pero no podía dejarla sola, no después de haberla visto llorar. Sabía que ella era fuerte, siempre lo había sabido, lo superaría tarde o temprano. Pero él no podía abandonarla en ese momento, no después de que ella lo hubiera buscado a él precisamente cuando más desesperada estaba. La vulnerabilidad que le había mostrado aquella noche, le decía que ella confiaba en él. No lo suficiente como para revelarle todos los secretos que guardaba su corazón, pero si lo suficiente para mostrarle él lado que ocultaba del resto del mundo para protegerse a sí misma. Aquella imagen de fragilidad se había quedado grabada en su mente y le hacia querer protegerla. No podía irse, no sabiendo que estaría sola con aquellos sentimientos que la habían desgarrado mientras lloraba sobre su pecho en el parque. Ella no tendría nadie que los alejara para que por lo menos sonriera un poco. No quería que llorara cuando él saliera por esa puerta, y se viera sola de nuevo.

— ¿Qué película veremos entonces? — pregunto él mientras se ponía de pie. Melanie lo imito y le tomo de la mano para llevarlo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Media hora después, ambos se encontraban acostados en su cama con un tazón de palomitas de maíz en medio, mientras sonreían por las ocurrencias de la protagonista de la película de esa noche. Fue entonces que la película llego al punto en que la protagonista decidió que su alma gemela era su mejor amigo; pero que el amor de su vida era otra persona. Aquella con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Así que su mejor amigo la había dejado libre para que fuera feliz con el hombre que ella amaba. Y Melanie lo supo, esa era la historia de Ji Hoo, su mirada mientras veía la película se lo decía.

— ¿Dónde la conociste? — pregunto de la nada. Él volteo a mirarla mientras ella seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla. Parecía estar prestando atención a la película, pero él sabía que no era realmente así. Mentiría si dijera que la pregunta no lo sorprendió. Y no necesitaba preguntar, para saber que se refería a Jan Di, la chica que él le había dicho amar. ¿Había sido tan evidente mientras miraba la película? Y por alguna razón que no logro entender, la pregunta de ella lo incomodo.

— En el colegio — contesto para salir del paso, ella asintió. La tensión era visible en el ambiente. Ninguno ya, prestaba atención a la película.

— ¿Cómo es? — pregunto ella después y Ji Hoo cerro los ojos. No quería hablar de eso, no después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con ella. No era correcto.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? — y por un momento Melanie le dedico una mirada que él no pudo comprender. Después negó con la cabeza y pauso la película.

— Si la amas de verdad, no deberíamos seguir haciendo esto. No hasta que lo hayas superado. Si tu la amaras, pero quisieras olvidarla entonces yo podría ayudarte a olvidar, a no pensar. Pero no de esta forma, tu no quieres olvidarla, una parte de ti aun no esta lista para dejarla ir y yo no puedo ser su reemplazo. Lo mejor es parar antes de que esto se nos salga de las manos. — Melanie comenzaba a estar asustada, estaba arriesgando demasiado, y no importaría si él fuera igual que ella. Pero aquella mirada que vio en él, cuando observaba la escena en la que el chico dejo ir a la protagonista, le decía que el todavía no estaba listo para olvidar. Él aun se aferraba a ella, aunque dijera lo contrario. Tal vez él no mintiera, y si quería que Melanie lo ayudara a olvidar, pero inconscientemente aun tenía esperanza con aquella chica. Y mientras fuera así, su relación terminaría peor de lo que sería, si únicamente tenían relaciones sexuales sin sentimientos y solo para olvidar. Ella ya estaba comenzando a cruzar lo limites y si cruzaba el ultimo; si comenzaba a involucrar sentimientos como amor, sabía que aquello solo terminaría lastimándola a ella misma y a él. Porque él nunca dejaría ir a su mejor amiga y lo único que buscaría en ella sería a alguien que solo calmara su dolor. Y ella no podía dejar ir su pasado tampoco y aquello solo los destruiría a ambos. Ellos no sabrían cuando parar hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. En que estaba pensando cuando se metió en todo aquello. Ahora con la cabeza fría, se dio cuenta que nunca debió bajar la guardia, nunca debió haber roto los limites, nunca debió invitarlo a su cuarto. Nunca debió proponer esa relación desde el principio, aquello había sido un error. Y lo mejor era terminar con ello de una vez. No podía volver a depender de alguien, no podía volver a mar, y definitivamente ella no merecía ser feliz.

— ¿Tú amabas a alguien? ¿Es por eso que lo sabes? — ella volteo a verlo sorprendida. Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa. Había estado tan concentrada en su descubrimiento, que no había pensado en lo que él pudiera ver en ella.

— Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No tiene caso hablar de ello — dijo ella y decidió que era hora de terminar con eso. Así que comenzó levantarse de la cama le diría que era todo y aquello terminaría para siempre, pero nuevamente Ji Hoo tomo su mano para detenerla.

— No se que siento por ella ahora. Ni tampoco quiero que esto termine. Dices que no quiero dejarla ir, pero tu también te aferras a lo que sea que ocultas. Así que no puedes acusarme por eso y usarlo de pretexto para huir y esconderte en tu fortaleza nuevamente. — Melanie lo miro con enfado, tratando de librarse del agarre sin conseguirlo.

— Esa no es tu decisión. Yo inicie esto y yo decido cuando terminarlo. Así que yo digo que esto se acabo. Es mejor así, antes de esto se convierta en un desastre y terminemos arrastrando a las personas a nuestro alrededor. Esto es una locura. Tarde o temprano se nos saldría de las manos y es mejor terminarlo cuando no hay daños colaterales. Esto es lo mejor, separarnos antes de que tengamos recuerdos que ambos queramos olvidar. — Ji Hoo sabía que ella tenía razón. Era consciente que lo mejor era terminar esa locura en ese momento, era lo mas sensato, antes de que ambos se volvieran dependientes. Pero también sabía que lo único estaban haciendo era tomar la salida más fácil, la salida emergencia. Y eso era porque ambos, estaban asustados de lo que pudieran llegar a sentir. El soltó su mano y se puso de pie.

— ¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres? — le pregunto, una parte de él deseaba que ella dijera que no. Pero ella simplemente desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación y asintió. Entonces el comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

— Quédate esta noche. — Ji Hoo se detuvo a unos metros de la cama, de espaldas a ella — Esta será la ultima vez. — Ella lo abrazo por la espalda. Si, esa seria la ultima vez que se permitiría ser débil. Después se olvidaría para siempre de Ji Hoo. No podría ser tan difícil, si había podido sobrevivir a todo lo que le había pasado a lo largo de su vida aquello no la mataría. Además ella no sentía nada por él y precisamente por ello tenía que alejarlo antes de que eso pasara. Ji Hoo volteo a mirarla, sería la ultima vez. Probablemente nunca más volvería verla, esta vez sentía que aquello era verdad. Pero al menos por ultima vez no pensaría en nada más. Se dejaría llevar y olvidaría de la misma forma en que ellos solían hacerlo. Al día siguiente todo volvería ser como antes de conocerla, aquello no sería difícil, él no había llegado sentir nada por ella así que no le dolería. Todo volvería a la normalidad, eso pensaban ambos. No sentían nada, aquello sería solo una despedida, una forma de cerrar un ciclo. Durmieron abrazados aquella noche. Después, todo volvería a ser como antes. Después, ambos seguirían con su vidas, ¿o no?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Geum Jan Di se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio sin poder conciliar el sueño. La razón de ello era simple; preocupación por su mejor amigo. Ya que al parecer, este había desaparecido de su propia casa en medio de una reunión del F4 y sin ni siquiera dar explicaciones. Lo peor de la situación es que ni siquiera podía llamarlo al celular, porque al parecer lo había olvidado en su casa.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, lo cierto era que Yoon Ji Hoo había estado actuando extraño los últimos días. Y no solamente los últimos días, su actitud venía siendo extraña desde meses atrás, cuando Joon Pyo y ella habían anunciado su compromiso. Mentiría si dijera que cuando Joon Pyo quiso anunciar su próxima boda, lo primero que pensó fue en como su mejor amigo tomaría la noticia. Pero cuando él se presento en la celebración que hicieran en el club, y no pareciera al borde de un colapso, ella asumió que estaría bien. Lo que se vio reforzado cuando acepto ser padrino de Joon Pyo.

Sin embargo ella sabia que él ocultaba algo, el F4 parecía estar enterado de que era, o al menos de la mayor parte. Pero ninguno había querido soltar prenda hasta el momento. El "salirse por la tangente", había adquirido dimensiones artísticas con ellos. Incluso Ga Eul y Jae Kyung lo habían notado y habían intentado conseguir información al respecto, pero sin éxito alguno. Así que ella ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Era verdad que él lucia más animado y tranquilo, al menos los últimos días, pero también era cierto que justo después del compromiso parecía haber estado bastante preocupado y distraído. Al principio ella lo había atribuido al trabajo, y cuando ella finalmente se decidió a preguntar, él cambio de actitud nuevamente, como si algo le hubiera dado nuevos ánimos. Y aquello estaba bien, a no ser por el hecho de pasar mucho tiempo ausente y buscando escusas para desaparecerse. Incluso había llegado a pensar que él tenía una novia escondida. Pero descarto la idea cuando pensó que si eso fuera así, ya se lo habría dicho, pues tenían la suficiente confianza para hablar de ello. Tal vez su próxima boda le estaba afectando más de lo que él quería aparentar, lo cual explicaba su estado anterior, pero no el segundo y más reciente.

Ella suspiro. Y miro por la ventana de su habitación, las calles que durante el día lucían tan animadas, parecían muertas en esos momentos. Era bastante tarde ya, y sin importar cuanto pensara en ello no conseguiría resolver nada, tendría que hablar con Ji Hoo personalmente. Miro por ultima vez su celular, deseando que él se lo hubiera llevado el suyo para poder llamarlo. T después apago su lámpara y se acostó para intentar dormir. Mañana tenía bastantes cosas que hacer en el hospital en donde realizaba su internado, eso sin contar los preparativos que tenía que supervisar. Nunca pensó que casarse fuera tan complicado, o tal vez lo era únicamente por quien era la suegra. Ella volvió a suspirar, necesitaría comenzar a tomarse las cosas con mucha filosofía para no acabar matándose con esa mujer. Lo único que le quedaba era tratar de tener resignación y ¿por qué no? La paciencia de una monja para no acabar loca antes de la boda. Ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Cuando Melanie despertó aquella mañana, Ji Hoo ya se había marchado. Lo supo desde el momento en que despertó sola en su cama. Era lo mejor pensó, aunque en el fondo ella habría deseado que él luchara un poco más, en lugar de aceptar así como así el final de aquello. Suspiro; y miro el reloj a un lado de su cama. Aún era temprano para ir al hospital, no quería ver a Yuki y que la interrogara sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Así que decidió quedarse en su cama un rato más. Tal vez si se quedaba en cama, todas aquellas cosas que rondaban su cabeza tratando de volverla loca, decidieran dejarla en paz. Sin embargo únicamente consiguió pensar que tal vez terminar su relación, si es que a aquello se le podía llamar así, con Ji Hoo había sido un error.

Aunque también sabía que si aquello continuaba llegaría al punto en que ella terminaría por cruzar todos sus limites. Y entonces él sabría la verdad, lo que ella había hecho en el pasado y que trataba de ocultar. Algo que ella no podía permitir.

Había propuesto esa relación con la esperanza de que aquello calmara su dolor y ahuyentara sus fantasma internos. Además de querer ayudarlo a él también, que parecía pasar por lo mismo que ella. Se había creído capaz de meterse a su cama y salir con él, sin comprometerse en ningún sentido. Pero lo único que había conseguido, en poco tiempo, era ir cruzando uno a uno los limites y barreras que ella misma había construido para evitar volver a pasar por lo mismo que cuatro años atrás.

En poco tiempo, ella se había sentido más cerca de él, de lo que se había sentido con nadie más en cuatro años. Comenzaba a confiar en él, lo cual era muy peligroso y el primer error que debía evitar. Sabía que se mentía a sí misma diciendo que no extrañaría a Ji Hoo y que todo volvería a ser como antes. Había algo que había cambiado para siempre, ella lo sabía; pero no quería descubrir que. Porque si lo hacia, si le hacia caso a esa voz que en su interior que trataba de decirle algo, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Así que seguiría haciendo de cuanta que no la escuchaba, y que en realidad no existía. Y tal vez de esa manera, el ligero dolor que sentía en el pecho desaparecería o al menos eso quería creer.

— ¡Melanie ya llegue! — escucho la voz de Terry desde las escaleras. Tendría que levantarse ya, sino quería que su hermano la viera así y sospechara algo. Así que lo hizo y camino hasta la puerta para salir de la habitación. Encontró a Terry mitad del pasillo y sin pensarlo lo abrazo. Estaba de más decir lo mucho que lo había sorprendido, pero él no dijo nada. Se limito a sostenerla entre sus brazos mientras ella temblaba ligeramente. Sabía que algo andaba mal pero también sabía que ella no le diría nada, al menos hasta que no le quedara más opción.

— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que te extrañe mucho? — dijo finalmente ella mientras se separaba, tratando de justificar su reciente impulso. Él simplemente resoplo y negó con la cabeza, después simplemente se encogió de hombros. Paso su brazo sobre sus hombros y se encaminaron a la cocina para desayunar. La mañana transcurrió si contratiempos y antes de que ella se diera cuenta ya se encontraba en el hospital, preparándose para sus rondas. Uno de los pacientes de Yuki había tenido complicaciones post-operatorias, por lo que había tenido que quedarse a cubrir el turno completo. Sin embargo no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar hasta el almuerzo.

— ¿En verdad no me lo dirás? — Melanie levanto la vista de su bandeja de almuerzo y la miro a los ojos.

— Ya no importa, te lo dije ayer, los pacientes mueren. — Yuki suspiro.

— No es solo eso. Algo en ti ha cambiado, lo puedo ver. — entonces ella desvió su mirada de la bandeja y miro por la ventana del edificio.

— Eso tampoco importa ya. Se acabo, sin importar como, al final lo único que importa es que de verdad termino. — dijo con la mirada perdida. Entonces Yuki supo que algo realmente había pasado, pero que ella no se lo diría.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yoon Ji Hoo despidió a su ultimo paciente de la mañana y se sentó nuevamente frente a su escritorio. Había pasado las ultimas horas tratando de evadir todos lo pensamientos relacionados con Melanie y el termino de su relación. Aunque por las características y el poco tiempo que duro, el dudaba que siquiera se pudiera considerar una relación. Se mentía a sí mismo, lo sabía, para él aquello siempre fue una relación. O al menos él pensaba en ella de esa forma. Pero cuando Melanie dijo que debían terminar, una parte de él respiro aliviada por ello. Y aún así no pudo evitar sentir el mismo vacío que sintió cuando todas sus relaciones anteriores habían terminado. En ese poco tiempo ella había llegado a ocupar un lugar en su vida. Y el hecho de que ya no volvería a verla, le hacía desear que aquello no fuera así.

Él suspiro, no se suponía que fuera así, no estaba enamorado. Esto no debería costarle trabajo, pero sin embargo lo hacía. Estaba confundido eso era un hecho, había amado a Jan Di tanto tiempo que incluso se había convertido en un habito. Pero ahora, ver a Melanie también se le había convertido en un habito. Y no estaba seguro de poder olvidarse de el tan fácilmente. Era lo mejor, lo sabía. Si continuaban, tarde o temprano alguno cruzaría el limite y se enamoraría. Entonces los problemas comenzarían y antes de darse cuenta terminarían lastimándose mutuamente. Era cuestión de lógica y tiempo. Ninguno quería una relación, mucho menos arriesgarse a considerarlo siquiera, no estaban listos para ello. Y si continuaban con aquello al final solo los lastimaría a ambos. No tenía caso pensar en ello más, ella lo había dicho todo volvería a ser como antes, el podía hacerlo. Nada realmente había cambiado, solo seguiría adelante y no pensaría más en ello. No había daños a largo plazo, pero entonces ¿por qué le dolía?

Su celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento, al mirar por el identificador, vio el nombre de Joon Pyo. Suspiro, si eso también lo había estado evitando.

— ¿Ahora nos evades? ¿dónde estuviste anoche? Tú simplemente desapareciste. — Ji Hoo suspiro, si se esperaba eso.

— Tuve algo importante que resolver. — Joon Pyo resoplo.

— ¿Más importante que lo que estábamos hablando? — él simplemente suspiro.

— En ese momento si. Pero ahora… — el guardo silencio por un momento mientras miraba una foto que el había tomado antes de salir de la casa de Melanie esa mañana, se dijo a si mismo que únicamente lo hacía por que parecía estar en paz mientras dormía. Sin embargo no había justificación para haberla puesto como fondo de pantalla en su computadora, más cuando todo se había terminado. Si eso tenía que pensar. Todo había terminado — Ahora eso ya no importa más. — él de verdad quería creer eso.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chun Ga Eul despertó aquella mañana con la resolución de decirle a So Yi Yung que aún sentía algo por él. Ella había planeado hacerlo durante el almuerzo que ellos habían acordado tener juntos. Pero ahora mientras se encontraban frente a frente, no sabía siquiera como comenzar. Su resolución había ido perdiendo fuerza durante el día dejando únicamente la incertidumbre, y la idea de que posiblemente lo único que lograría con eso, era arruinar la amistad que tanto tiempo les había tomado construir.

— …¿No lo crees? — pregunto finalmente Yi Yung, y entonces ella se dio cuenta que no había prestado atención a ninguna de la palabras que el había dicho en un buen rato. Yi Yung enarco una ceja esperando una respuesta y notando el evidente desconcierto en su rostro. Después simplemente sonrió. — Ga Eul, ¿estas enamorada o es en un novio en el que estas pensando? — dijo para después tomar un poco de agua. Ella simplemente sonrió nerviosa y decidió que ese era el momento de decirlo.

— ¿Y si así fuera? ¿Y si le dijera que hay alguien de quien estoy enamorada desde hace algún tiempo? — la sonrisa en el rostro de Yi Yung desapareció y su rostro se torno serio. — ¿Y si le dijera que esa persona es usted? ¿ Y si le dijera que sigo enamorada de usted? ¿Qué haría Yi Yung Sumbae? — el silencio se cayo pesadamente sobre ellos, sus rostros serios delataban la seriedad del asunto. Sin embargo mientras más tiempo transcurría e Yi Yung no decía una sola palabra, más se convencía ella que aquello había sido un error. Así que como si nada ello hizo un esfuerzo por reír levemente — Debería ver su cara en este momento ¿Se tomo en serio lo de hace un momento? Lo siento, fue una broma. — Yi Yung continuaba observándola con un rostro serio, desde el principio había notado su falta de interés en la conversación. Para salvar un poco el ambiente había intentado bromear con aquello del novio. Pero cuando ella menciono la posibilidad de que aquello fuera verdad, que estuviera enamorada de otro o que fuera novia de alguien, fue como si la tierra se hubiera detenido, simplemente dejando de girar. Después cuando ella había dicho que esa persona podría ser él, una parte se alegro por que no hubiera alguien más, pero la otra quiso salir huyendo de ahí. Ahora mientras ella reía y decía que había sido una broma, una parte de él sentía alivio pero la otra, esa otra no sabía ni lo que sentía. Así que simplemente se limito a sonreír.

— Ga Eul debes de dejar de juntarte con Woo Bin y Joon Pyo. Esas bromas son de muy mal gusto — Ga Eul lucho porque su sonrisa no se desvaneciera, ella simplemente tomo un poco de agua y pensó que eso había sido lo mejor. Ambos querían pensar, que creer que fue una broma era lo mejor.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Y así como así el tiempo siguió su curso. En ocasiones eso es suficiente para sanar heridas, crear distancias y olvidar amores. Pero a veces, eso solo logra que todo lo que las personas se han empeñado con tanto ahínco en ocultar crezca. Los ríos tarde o temprano tienen que desembocar, al igual que las emociones y las mentiras, todas tienen un final. Se puede mentir a uno mismo, pero al final, la verdad que tanto hemos tratado de callar, el destino nos hará darnos de frente contra ella._


	15. La calma antes de la tormenta

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen. Ni obtengo ningún beneficio económico por este escrito.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta obra se encuentra protegida bajo la licencia de Creative Commons.**_

_**N/A: Capítulo catorce, por fin. Después de estar desaparecida por tanto tiempo por fin he vuelto. Y con la noticia de que ya he concluido la historia, si, el final ya esta pensado y escrito. Pero aun me falta corregirlo, así que no se si lo dejare así o si escribiré un epilogo para concluir completamente la historia. Dependiendo de eso, calculo que a historia concluirá alrededor del capitulo 24 o 25. Finalmente gracias a las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y que han comentado, de verdad: ¡Muchas Gracias! Eso me ayuda a saber si les esta gustando y en que tengo que mejorar. Disculpen el tiempo que tardo en llegar la actualización. Espero que disfruten del capítulo! Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico o dedo. Sin más preámbulo:**_

_**Capitulo catorce**_

_**La calma antes de la tormenta**_

Hay un tiempo, antes de una gran tempestad, que es posible ver el cielo completamente despejado, incluso en ocasiones es posible ver el sol brillar con más intensidad que otros días. Una completa ironía si se considera que mucho antes de que el día haya concluido, el cielo antes despejado, mostrara su peor cara durante la tempestad. El azul se tornara negro, y el agradable calor que antes auguraba buenos tiempos por venir, seria reemplazado por fuertes vientos, truenos y relámpagos. Desde que era niña, Melanie sabía que si en algún momento todo parecía ir bien, aquello solo podía significar una cosa. Debía prepararse porque aquello, solo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

_********************************************FTBF** ******************************************_

_ Melanie caminaba por los vacíos pasillos del colegio. A esa hora eran pocos los estudiantes que aún permanecían en el edificio. Además de que la mayoría se encontraba en el campus universitario, y en ese momento ella se encontraba muy lejos de el. El día estaba llegando a su fin, los últimos rayos del sol comenzaban a desaparecer junto con los tonos naranjas del atardecer, mientras eran reemplazados por los tonos azules, que pronto adquirirían la tonalidad oscura que caracterizaba al cielo de la noche. Ella llego al final del corredor, y se dirigió al aula que aun se encontraba en iluminada y en uso. Abrió la puerta con seguridad, logrando sobresaltar a la persona que aún se encontraba ahí. Entro y cerro la puerta; pero decidió permanecer en el umbral mientras se apoyaba en la puerta cerrada y sonreía a modo de saludo. _

— _**Sabes hermanita acabas de darme el susto de mi vida.**__ — dijo Stephen mientras sonreía en repuesta a la contagiosa sonrisa de su hermanita._

— _**Mmm… No quiero imaginarme las cosas que tendrás en la conciencia entonces**__ — dijo ella mientras sonreía aún más y caminaba directo hacia el escritorio de su hermano. Quien bufaba mientras fingía estar ofendido por el reciente comentario._

— _**Señor esta molesto porque no llegaste a almorzar, al parecer tenía algo importante que hablar contigo**__ — dijo ella despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba a la orilla del escritorio y echaba un vistazo a los apuntes que se encontraban ahí. _

— _**No lo dudo. Todo parece ser importante cuando se trata de él.**__ — respondió su hermano mientras regresaba la vista a los papeles, que se encontraba leyendo antes que ella entrara al lugar._

— _**Ensayo sobre Anatomía de Grey, interesante lectura para un aspirante a ingresar a la Escuela de Administración**__ — menciono Melanie tratando de captar las reacciones de su hermano. Quien únicamente se dedico a devolver la misma mirada penetrante. — __**Stephen ¿no se suponía que te estabas preparando para el examen de la Escuela de Administración?**__ — él suspiro y Melanie espero por su repuesta varios minutos antes de desviar la mirada hacia la ventana, cuando finalmente entendió que no obtendría una respuesta, afuera el cielo finalmente había oscurecido por completo._

— _**Es tarde, será mejor que volvamos a casa. **__— dijo él mientras se ponía de pie y pasaba a su lado para dirigirse al perchero de la oficina y recoger su abrigo. Melanie soltó un suspiro de frustración y lo siguió a la salida del aula. Caminaron en completo silencio hasta el auto y permanecieron en completo silencio mientras recorrían las iluminadas calles de la ciudad. Se encontraban a poco menos de un kilometro de su hogar cuando Stephen orillo el auto en uno de los andenes de la carretera. Melanie lo observo confundida, más aun cuando permanecieron de esa manera durante varios minutos, en completo silencio sin que ninguno se atreviera a pronunciar la primera palabra._

— _**He decidido estudiar Medicina**__ — dijo él finalmente después de varios minutos. Melanie suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, ya se esperaba aquello. Pasaron otros minutos mientras el peso de las palabras que su hermano acaba de pronunciar caía sobre ellos. — __**¿No piensas decir nada?**__ — pregunto él después de darse cuenta que ella realmente no pensaba decir nada al respecto._

— _**¿No se que esperas que diga? **__— dijo ella mientras dirigía su mirada hacia él, después ambos desviaron la mirada hacia el frente. El silencio volvió y se unía a la creciente tensión que había comenzado a formarse en el ambiente. Hasta que ella decidió hablar — __**Es solo que simplemente no me lo esperaba… Yo creí que ya estabas decidido a estudiar Administración de Negocios, que eso era lo que querías. Además él y tú, hablaron mucho sobre ello…**__ — y entonces él la corto._

— _**Señor hablo y decidió. Yo nunca dije estar de acuerdo o que haría lo que él había dicho.**__ — Melanie asintió, eso era algo que su padre acostumbraba hacer, tomar decisiones para controlar la vida de las personas a su alrededor era su hobbie numero uno. Silencio nuevamente._

— _**Sabes que no será fácil ¿verdad? Él no dejara así como así que tu cambies los planes que tenía preparado para ti. **__— Stephen suspiro y asintió. — __**Tendrás que ser fuerte, si vas a ir en contra de él, y lo sabes **_

— _**No te preocupes por ello, todo estará bien. No me daré por vencido tan fácilmente.**__ — él la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella asintió y lo miro mientras extendía su dedo menique hasta él._

— _**Promételo. Ahora que has encontrado tu sueño, no te darás por vencido tan fácilmente, y te convertirás en medico. Promete que cumplirás tu sueño sin importar cuanto tiempo lleve.**__ — dijo ella, él le sonrió y engancho su dedo menique con el de ella. _

— _**Lo prometo. Pero tu también promete algo.**__ — dijo él mientras ella lo observaba con curiosidad. — __**Que tu también encontraras tu sueño y lucharas por él. Sin importar quien se interponga en tu camino, lucharas con todas tus fuerzas para salir adelante y cumplir tus objetivos. Tienes que prometerme que nunca te darás por vencida, sin importar lo que pase o que tan dura sea la situación. Melanie tienes que prometerme que vivirás. Aunque algún día llegara yo ya no estuviera aquí, tú tienes que vivir. Tienes que recordar esta promesa y luchar por tus sueños. Vive cada día como si fuera el ultimo, ama todas las veces que puedas, perdona sin importar el daño que te hayan hecho. Porque el odio y el resentimiento solamente envenenaran tu corazón, y te consumirán hasta el final. Pero por sobre todas las cosas Melanie prométeme que serás feliz. Que aunque él trate de doblegarte, no lo permitirás, que conservaras siempre este espíritu tuyo tan alegre y fuerte. **__— Melanie lo observo extrañada por unos minutos._

— _**¿Por que me dice todo esto? ¿Si algún día tú ya no estuvieras aquí? Stephen tu siempre estarás aquí, no digas cosas como esas. A menos que… Stephen prométeme que nunca me abandonaras, que nunca me dejaras sola. **__— él la miro de una forma que ella no pudo comprender, hasta mucho después de ese momento._

— _**Te lo prometo, nunca te dejare sola. Mientras viva nunca te abandonaré.**__ — _

— _**¿Pase lo que pase?**__ — el rio _

— _**Pase lo que pase. Pero tu tienes que prometerme que cumplirás con todo lo que te he dicho. Solo para que yo este más tranquilo **__— dijo él mientras Melanie suspiraba con resignación._

— _**Te lo prometo. Pase lo que pase, luchare por salir adelante y viviré plenamente. ¿Satisfecho? **__— dijo ella y su hermano asintió. Y por fin ambos separaron su manos, después de sellar la promesa. En ese momento, ninguno de los dos podría saber lo que iba a suceder, ninguno de los podría saber que muy pocas, de todas las promesas que habían hecho esa noche se cumplirían. _

— _**Bien, supongo que me ahorrare mucho en seguros médicos entonces**__ — dijo ella mientras miraba a su hermano. _

— _**Estudiare Medicina, no Veterinaria**__ — dijo él mientras reía y trataba de defenderse de los manotazos que su hermanita trataba de darle. Después él encendió el auto y entre bromas y risas, se dirigieron hacia la casa. En donde Terry seguramente les esperaba ya, para ir a la fiesta de esa noche. Ellos no lo sabían en ese momento, pero estaba a punto de comenzar la peor tormenta que enfrentarían en todas sus vidas. Esa era solo la calma antes de la tormenta._

_Ellos se encontraban ante el principio del final._

Melanie despertó aquella mañana con el insistente sonido de su localizador. La noche anterior había tenido guardia, además de muchos pacientes a lo largo de la noche, por lo que dormir no había estado en su lista de prioridades. Aquel día mientras se levantaba, y rápidamente se arreglaba un poco para dirigirse a la sala de terapia intensiva, no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido la escasa hora que había conseguido dormir.

Hacía mucho que sus sueños no contenían fragmentos de recuerdos, además de aquel que pocas veces lograba olvidar. Y de lo que estaba completamente segura, era que aquel sueño no auguraba nada bueno. Siempre que ese sueño en particular se presentaba, a menudo indicaba que problemas estaban por venir.

Ese sueño siempre le alertaba de aquello que su subconsciente percibía, pero que ella pasaba por alto con frecuencia. Y eso era que cuando las cosas comenzaban a ir bien, o la calma parecía por fin llegar a su vida, a menudo esa solo era la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, ella se dirigió a la sala de terapia intensiva donde los familiares de su paciente, finalmente habían llegado y le esperaban. Melanie había realizado su cirugía por la madrugada, junto con el medico titular del área de Neurología, en un ultimo intento por salvarle la vida. Su paciente, era una mujer de 20 años con múltiples traumatismos producto de un accidente automovilístico, y que por la gravedad del daño y las lesiones, era muy posible que no despertara nunca.

Ella veía casos como ese todo el tiempo; personas jóvenes, que por errores muchas veces estúpidos o circunstancias que escapaban a su control, se veían en situaciones similares. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. Muerte Cerebral, lo llamaban. Esos casos siempre era los más difíciles. Hacerles entender a los familiares que ellos habían muerto de alguna manera, nunca era sencillo. ¿Cómo hacerles entender que aunque sus cuerpos estaban ahí, y el monitor aun marcaba los latidos de su corazón, en realidad esas persona ya se había ido? Decirles además, que lo mejor era desconectarlos y esperar a que el corazón dejara de latir, era aun peor.

Con su profesión de cierta manera, la muerte se había convertido en algo cotidiano para ella. Para un medico la muerte era como levantarse por las mañanas, algo con lo que debían lidiar todos los días. Dejaba de ser tan impactante, era verdad y aprendían a sobrellevarla. Pero de cierta manera, una parte de ellos moría con cada paciente que no lograban salvar. _No se puede salvar a todos_, solían decirles en la escuela de medicina, pero nada los preparaba para el momento en el que el corazón su paciente dejaba de latir.

Cuando ella entro al área de terapia intensiva, pudo ver a través de los cristales de la habitación, a los padres de su paciente que permanecían junto a su cama. La madre sostenía su mano entre las suyas, mientras el padre trataba de infundirle valor, sujetándola de los hombros. No tenía que estar cerca para saber que era lo que él no dejaba de repetir, que ella estaría bien. Y Melanie deseo más que nunca poder decirles aquello. Suspiro por ultima vez, para darse valor. Debía hacerlo, era su trabajo, pero una vez más ella sintió que el "Hicimos todo lo que pudimos", no era suficiente.

Nuevamente ella recordó aquel sueño que tuviera unos minutos atrás, y de alguna manera supo que aquel, era una vez más el inicio del fin. Aquel hecho, de alguna manera desencadenaría todo lo demás. "El principio del fin". _La calma antes de la tormenta,_ con ese ultimo pensamiento entro a la habitación.

_********************************************FTBF** ******************************************_

La fiesta de compromiso de Geum Jan Di y Go Joon Pyo se encontraba a tan solo una semana de distancia. Los preparativos para el evento que se realizaría, tan solo dos meses antes de la boda, se podría decir que se encontraban prácticamente resueltos. El vestido se encontraba listo y había sido entregado ya, el salón se había reservado con semanas de anticipación y el servicio de catering también había sido contratado. Lo anterior se agregaban a una larga lista de arreglos y preparativos que ya habían sido cubiertos.

Lo único que restaba por definir eran las flores para la decoración y arreglo del evento. La Señora Kang había puesto el grito en el cielo, para variar, cuando su secretaria personal le había informado, a solo dos semanas del evento, que la novia aún no había tomado una decisión en cuanto a que flores quería.

Esa misma mañana intento comunicarse para "amablemente" pedirle a su futura nuera que definiera el tema de las flores, o que se atuviera a las decisiones que ella pudiera tomar y que las flores al final no fueran de su agrado. Jan Di que en ese momento se encontraba enterrada entre fichas de ingreso e historiales médicos. No tuvo tiempo para contestar la llamada.

Así que más furiosa aún la mujer había interrumpido la reunión mensual del F4, en donde trataban asuntos empresariales. Después de todo las alianzas financieras entre ellos, era lo que los había consolidado como los pilares que controlaban y sostenían la economía coreana. Sin embargo poco le importo a la Señora Kang mantener las apariencias en ese momento, y le grito a su hijo que si Jan Di no se ocupaba del asunto, él y ella tendrían una charla. Seguido de un sermón, acerca de su irresponsabilidad y desentendimiento en cuanto a los preparativos de su compromiso.

El F4 disfruto burlándose de las muecas que Joon Pyo hacia mientras fingía escuchar a su madre. Todos los presentes sabían de esfuerzo que le costaba no contestarle a su madre, en especial porque llevarle la contraria a la Señora Kang en ese momento no era lo mejor, cuando ya había accedido al compromiso y matrimonio de Joon Pyo y Jan Di. Fastidiado Joon Pyo termino la llamada y desquito su frustración contra su móvil. Necesitaría uno nuevo definitivamente.

— **¡Ahh! No puedo creerlo ¿Desde cuando las flores son algo de vital importancia? Estamos hablando de plantas. ¿Por qué no podemos comprar cualquiera y ya?** — se quejo Joon Pyo mientras los otros miembros del F4 estallaban en risas.

Y así fue como Geum Jan Di, a una escasa semana de la fiesta, comenzó lo que los miembros del F4 denominaron como la cruzada por las flores perfectas. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Todos tenían esa idea en la cabeza, y definitivamente nunca imaginaron que escoger unas "simples flores" requiriera de tanto trabajo y esfuerzo. Esa también era la idea de Han Jae Kyung, aquel día que entro a la sala de espera del Hospital en donde Geum Jan Di realizaba sus practicas. Dos días antes ambas habían acordado almorzar juntas, mientras revisaban los diferentes arreglos de una florería que Jae Kyung conocía por ser la preferida de su familia para eventos especiales.

Seria sencillo, Jan Di vería los diferentes modelos, escogería uno y listo. No era ciencia nuclear, pensaba mientras tomaba asiento y esperaba hasta que Jan Di saliera. Media hora después ambas se encontraban en un sencillo restaurante cercano al hospital. Y la situación no era en absoluto como Jae Kyung había esperado.

— **¿Estas segura que ninguno te convence?** — pregunto para asegurarse Jae Kyung, Jan Di asintió apenada. No era que los arreglos no fueran adecuados o las decoraciones hermosas. Era solo que ella sentía que esos arreglos no iban con ella y el sentimiento que quería transmitir. Había cedido en todo lo demás; al menos en eso, ella quería que la decoración y los arreglos en su compromiso y boda, fueran una expresión de ella misma. Quería algo sencillo y modesto. Por supuesto, debía ser elegante, tampoco quería que la señora Kang decidiera asesinarla por no escoger algo adecuado para el protocolo del evento. Pero al menos las flores y la disposición de ellas realizaría personalmente. Ese seria lo único que tuviera su sello particular, en el evento.

— **Lo siento Unnie, pero estaba pensando en algo diferente. No quiero algo diseñado por otras personas y que pueda ser ordenado sin que eso signifique nada. Al menos a través de esto, quiero que los invitados vean un poco de lo que soy y lo que significa para mi el paso que estoy a punto de dar **— Jae Kyung asintió, entendía lo que Jan Di quería decir, ella misma había querido hacer algo similar cuando años atrás estuviera a punto de casarse con Joon Pyo. Ella sonrió con nostalgia, a veces parecía mentira que alguna vez ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Jan Di, a punto de casarse con el heredero del Grupo Shinwa. Ella sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente, ahora esos recuerdos ya no tenían importancia, al menos no la suficiente para entristecerla como en el pasado.

— **Bien, yo te ayudare. Buscare florerías con grandes inventarios de flores para que tu misma puedas armar tus arreglos.** — dijo Jae Kyung entusiasmada.

— ¡**Gracias Unnie!** — respondió Jan Di emocionada.

Y así concluyo el infructuoso almuerzo. Después de almorzar Jan Di regreso al hospital y Jae Kyung se dio a la tarea de encontrar florerías con grandes inventarios; y que además pudieran cumplir con la demanda de los arreglos y la decoración. En definitiva ella no tenía idea de en que se estaba metiendo cuando le prometió aquello a Jan Di.

_********************************************FTBF** ******************************************_

Yuki había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana con un dolor en el abdomen. Al principio ella lo había atribuido a una indigestión, sin embargo conforme avanzaba las mañana las nauseas, la fiebre y los mareos no mejoraban. Eso sin contar el hecho de su poca tolerancia a los alimentos, que había devuelto en menor tiempo del que le había tomado consumirlos. Después de realizar sus rondas y asistir una cirugía en donde únicamente debía sostener el retractor, ella decidió recostarse un rato en sala de descanso, con la esperanza de que eso calmara su estado. Fue ahí en donde Melanie la encontró, después de su primera cirugía de la mañana.

— **¿Cómo es que estas aun aquí? ¿No tenias una cirugía con el titular de cirugía plástica?** — Pregunto Melanie mientras palmeaba la pierna derecha de Yuki, para que le dejara un espacio en la cama. Yuki únicamente gruño en respuesta, mientras Melanie se sentaba en el pequeño espacio que ella le había dejado — **He tenido un día muy difícil y eso que apenas son las 11:00 de la mañana** — continuo Melanie mientras recostaba su espalda contra la pared y cerraba los ojos.

— **Mmmm… Cirugía pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso. Y… Oí acerca de la chica del auto destrozado **— comento Yuki mientras cubría sus ojos con el brazo derecho.

— **Mmmm… La desconectaran esta tarde, después de que todos sus familiares y amigos se hayan despedido **— respondió ella mientras suspiraba. Entonces abrió los ojos y miro a Yuki. — **Tú no luces muy bien, ¿te sientes mal?** — comento mientras analizaba detenidamente a Yuki. Quien volvió a gruñir con fastidio.

— **No es nada, una ligera indigestión. Nada de que preocuparse** — dijo esta mientras continuaba con en la misma posición, Melanie la observo con escepticismo, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de comentar algo más su localizador volvió a sonar. Un código azul, ¡genial! Su día no podría mejorar, pensó con ironía, después de revisar su localizador.

— **Bien, te daría un sermón, pero tengo que ir a tratar de salvar la vida de otro paciente. Ve a revisarte, pareces tener fiebre.** — dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y se acomodaba nuevamente su localizador. — ¡**Y no es una sugerencia!** — dijo Melanie camino a la puerta de la habitación, para después salir del lugar. Yuki gruño nuevamente como respuesta y se acomodo en la cama en posición fetal. Descansaría unos minutos más, si su condición no mejoraba, entonces haría lo que Melanie prácticamente le ordeno.

_********************************************FTBF** ******************************************_

Yoon Ji Hoo caminaba por los corredores exteriores del hospital en donde Geum Jan Di realizaba sus practicas. Joon Pyo le había hecho una llamada poco después del almuerzo para pedirle que hablara con Jan Di, pues al parecer esta, no había hecho aún la elección de flores para el compromiso. Y el evento se encontraba a poco más de una semana, sobraba decir que la situación apremiaba.

Joon Pyo quien se encontraba en un viaje relámpago a Taiwan para cerrar un trato importante, no podía ir a hablar con ella personalmente, pero confiaba en Ji Hoo para que ayudara a resolver la situación. En especial cuando al parecer Jae Kyung quien debía encargarse de ello, seguía buscando florerías que tuvieran grandes inventarios de flores en existencia y que pudieran cubrir pedidos grandes urgentes. Todo con el fin de encontrar las flores perfectas para Jan Di, y complacerla. En lo que para Joon Pyo sonaba como una tontería. ¡Eran flores de las que hablaban por el amor de dios, no de ciencia nuclear. Cualquier cosa estaría bien!

Sin embargo Jae Kyung había decidido ignorar su ultimo comentario y le había colgado el teléfono; después de informarle de las ultimas noticias y pedirle que le informara a la señora Kang. Claro, ella si podía salvar el pellejo, mejor que él fuera al matadero. Y era así como lo que parecía ser un asunto simple y que se podía resolver en minutos, comenzaba a complicarse cada vez más.

Después de una rápida llamada a Jan Di, quedo de verse con ella en el café que se encontraba cerca del hospital. Así que emprendió el camino rumbo al local, y minutos después mientras esperaba sentado en una de las mesas con vista al exterior, él encontró tiempo para pensar en lo que había sido su vida en el ultimo mes.

Un mes, justo el tiempo que llevaba sin ver a Melanie, ni saber nada de ella. Fiel a su palabra, ella había cortado todo contacto con él y parecía haberse olvidado completamente de su existencia. Mentiría si dijera que él había logrado hacer lo mismo, porque sabia perfectamente que no era así. A menudo, él se encontraba a sí mismo pensando como estaría ella, y si finalmente había logrado encontrar la paz que ambos buscaban con desesperación.

Aquello, fue precisamente lo que los había llevado a aquella corta pero intensa relación. La necesidad de la paz y el desentendimiento del mundo, que solo lograban en compañía del otro. Ji Hoo pasaba mucho tiempo pensando que tal vez dejar de verla había sido un error. Si bien era cierto que su relación iba camino a un desastre inminente; también era cierto que ellos simplemente habían cortado la alarma de incendios. El sonido molestoso se había ido, pero el incendio continuaba y tenía el presentimiento que tarde o temprano, el fuego acabaría consumiéndolo todo.

Habían terminado la relación porque los dos eran conscientes que estaban excediendo sus limites. La necesidad comenzaba a hacerse permanente. Y de ahí, a enamorarse no había mucho camino por recorrer. Ambos temían a lo que eso implicaba, incluso aunque Melanie no lo hubiera dicho, él había visto ese miedo en sus ojos aquella noche que había puesto fin a la relación. La prueba de ello estaba en que cuando ella había mencionado que él no quería olvidar; él no había hecho más, sino atacarla respondiendo que ella tampoco quería hacerlo. Y lo cierto, era que ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo. De cierta manera, el pasado les servía de escudo contra más dolor. Si, ambos estaban aterrados de enamorarse y que el otro no correspondiera, sin embargo ninguno de los dos iba a admitirlo nunca.

No, definitivamente, él continuaría ignorando aquella vocecilla en su interior que trataba de decirle algo respecto a todo aquello. Ignoraría todo deliberadamente, porque al final eso era lo mejor para ambos ¿cierto? Melanie parecía estarlo haciendo bien, y si ella podía, porque él no. Si ella continuaba sin mirar atrás, él haría lo mismo. Aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello, no estaba tan terminado como ambos querían.

— **Sumbae** — Ji Hoo sonrió al reconocer esa voz, Jan Di finalmente había llegado. El desvió la mirada, que durante todo aquel tiempo había permanecido sobre la ventana que daba hacía la calle, y la observo. Ahí, de pie frente a él sonriéndole. Tal vez sus pensamientos fueran importantes, pero en aquel momento había algo que requería con más urgencia su atención. Así que se dispuso a hablar de lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

_********************************************FTBF** ******************************************_

Suou Ichi se encontraba de pie frente a aquella impresionante vista de la ciudad de Seúl. De pie, frente a la ventana de la oficina de Song Woo Bin, pensaba en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su llegada a la ciudad; y lo infructuosos que habían resultado sus esfuerzos y los de su amigo para encontrarla.

Llevaba buscándola tanto tiempo, que comenzaba a creer que literalmente la tierra se la había tragado. Sabia que esa era la única forma de encontrarlos, si la encontraba a ella, los otros seguramente estarían cerca. Sabia que tratar de encontrarlos a ellos primero seria a un más difícil, pero ella era el tiro más seguro. Una vez localizada ella, los otros dos vendrían sin buscarlos.

Lo que más ejercía presión sobre él era el limite de tiempo, que sobraba decir, se le estaba acabando. Debia hallarlos y lo mas pronto posible. Mientras se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, Song Woo Bin finalmente entro a su oficina después de su junta con el equipo de marketing de la empresa.

— **Siempre me ha gustado esa vista también. ¿Es relajante no crees? **— comento Woo Bin, mientras daba los últimos vistazos a los documentos que traía consigo y se dirigía a su escritorio, para finalmente tomar asiento. Ichi sonrió y se dispuso a imitarlo, tomando asiento frente al escritorio —** Debo suponer que esta no es una visita social, ¿no es así?** — se atrevió a pronunciar finalmente el príncipe Song, su invitado sonrió, ante lo evidente que resultaba su visita.

— **Supones bien. Pero por el tono, debo suponer entonces que no has logrado encontrar nada de utilidad.** — Woo Bin suspiro para finalmente negar con la cabeza.

— **Es increíble, cuando creo estar a punto de descubrir algo. Resulta que la pista solo lleva a otra pista aún más compleja o se trata de un callejón sin salida. Estoy empezando a creer que esta chica trabaja para la C.I.A. o algo por el estilo. No únicamente es una maestra en el escape, sino que sabe cubrir muy bien sus huellas. Cuando desaparece, no deja ningún rastro** — Ichi sonrió aun más

— **No esta sola después de todo, tiene una excelente ayuda para eso. Y no me sorprende viniendo de ellos** — Woo Bin lo observo con duda.

— **¿Ellos? **— Ichi simplemente hizo un ademan con la mano, dando a entender al príncipe Song que eso no tenia relevancia.

— **Yo me entiendo solo. Y si, tienes razón, ha llevado el escapismo a niveles prácticamente artísticos. **— Ichi suspiro mientras desviaba la mirada hacia una fotografía que descansaba sobre el escritorio, en donde Woo Bin aparecía junto a su madre y sus hermanas menores.

— **¿Por qué es tan importante que la encuentres?** — esa duda no lo había abandonado desde el momento en que supo la identidad de la chica a la que su excéntrico amigo buscaba con tanto empeño. Ichi levanto la mirada y la dirigió hacia él, lo observo fijamente durante un momento y Woo Bin supo que estaba considerando si debía decirle o no. Después desvió la vista hacia la ventana frente a la que había permanecido mientras esperaba su llegada, y el silencio cayo en la habitación.

— **Tengo asuntos pendientes con ella** — respondió finalmente. Y Woo Bin asumió, que aunque eso ya lo suponía, no conseguiría saber más. Estaba a punto de hablar, para cambiar de tema, cuando su invitado continuo. — **Hace cuatro años no tuve la oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo sentía. Cometí el error de suponer que ella estaría ahí siempre… Yo, realmente cometí muchos errores, una larga lista de ellos. Y cuando me hundí, cuando finalmente toque fondo, no lo hice solo; los arrastre a todos conmigo… Lastime a todas las personas que realmente me importaban, pero para cuando me di cuenta de ello ya era demasiado tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho. Todo lo que un día fuimos, se había desvanecido como si nunca hubiera existido. Al final, ella se fue sin saber cuanto me dolió también lastimarla de aquella manera. **— y por primera vez desde que Woo Bin conoció a Suou Ichi, puedo ver que él también era humano. Él también tenia corazón y al parecer también había amado. Al final, él tampoco era el casanova que aparentaba ser.

_********************************************FTBF** ******************************************_

Yuki entro a la sala de urgencias, después de recibir un llamado por su localizador. Al parecer un paciente especial estaba por llegar, y debían estar preparados para recibirlo. A lo lejos puedo ver a Melanie terminar de realizar una consulta y ordenar lo que parecían ser exámenes, que los internos debían realizar. Su condición no había mejorado desde la ultima vez que se vieran un par de horas atrás, su dolor continuaba y parecía empeorar.

Sin embargo en ese momento, eso podía esperar, tenia un paciente que acababa de ingresar al lugar. Y que a juzgar por su rápido examen visual, requería atención medica urgente. Así respiro hondo tratando de calmar el dolor y se dirigió a la sala de exámenes en donde las enfermeras y el medico titular esperaban por ella.

—¡**Vaya!, Doctora Kinomoto. Que bien que decidió honrarnos con su presencia** — Yuki se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde el medico titular, de muy mal humor, trataba por todos los medios de taponar con gasas una herida en el pecho del paciente. — **¡Esto no puede esperar! ¡Enfermera Kim, consiga un quirófano ya mismo y avise que vamos para alla! **— Yuki ocupo el lugar del medico, taponando la herida y observo a la enfermera salir apresurada de la sala. Para minutos después entrar diciendo que el quirófano tres esperaba por ellos. En medio de todo aquel caos, ella se dirigió al quirófano.

Veinte minutos más tarde ella se encontraba en el quirófano. Mientras el tiempo seguía pasando su condición no mejoraba. Por suerte el medico titular no había requerido de ella para la cirugía y únicamente había permanecido como observadora, monitoreando lo signos vitales.

El dolor había pasado del leve a agudo en muy poco tiempo, lo que le estaba causando problemas para concentrarse. El mareo y las nauseas habían retornado, después de un breve descanso, con mucha más intensidad. Y en poco tiempo ella ni siquiera fue capaz de responder a las preguntas del medico titular, quien comenzaba a notar su estado.

La voz del doctor le llegaba como un eco lejano y la sensación de mareo aumento diez veces más. Por un breve momento cuando trato de enfocar la vista hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el medico titular, ella creyó ver el rostro de aquella persona que no había visto en cuatro años. Un leve rastro de cordura le dijo que era imposible que él se encontrara en aquel quirófano, pero le fue imposible pensar más allá de eso.

El peso de su cuerpo finalmente le fue imposible de soportar y lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro de aquella persona que le sonreía con tristeza. Una parte de su cerebro le dijo que estaba cayendo, sin embargo no pudo terminar aquella línea de pensamiento, porque finalmente todo se había vuelto negro.

_********************************************FTBF** ******************************************_

Unos minutos atrás, Melanie había observado a Yuki salir de la sala de urgencias y dirigirse a lo que probablemente serían los quirófanos. Suspiro con resignación, sabia que ella no se encontraba bien. Pero también sabía que no la escucharía, a menos que no le quedara otra opción. Ambas era unas adictas al trabajo sin remedio.

Incluso con resfriados y fiebres de hasta 39º, ellas siempre permanecían en el hospital, aunque fuera solo para hacer trabajo administrativo. A menos que su condición fuera realmente muy seria y lo ameritara, ellas no se quedaban en casa a descansar. Negó con la cabeza, y desvió la mirada para observar a su interna mientras llevaba a su paciente a realizar los estudios necesarios.

Tenia por lo menos una hora de descanso antes de que las pruebas estuvieran listas. Suspiro nuevamente y salió del área de Urgencias. No sabia exactamente a donde dirigirse. Camino por el pasillo que daba a la sala de espera del hospital. Tomaría un café mientras esperaba, definitivamente necesitaba cafeína si quería mantenerse despierta el resto de su turno.

Se encontraba caminando hacia la cafetería cuando un niño que paso corriendo cerca de ella, en la sala de espera, la distrajo por un momento. Causando que inevitablemente chocara con una chica que también parecía distraída; es decir no era que se preocupara por lo tenía enfrente, cuando hablaba por el celular y una pila de carpetas obstruía su visión.

Ambas consiguieron mantener el equilibrio y no caer al piso, pero las carpetas no habían corrido la misma suerte. La chica con la que había chocado suspiro y se despidió rápidamente de la persona al otro lado de la línea, con un rápido "Te llamo más tarde". Para después hacer una leve venia a modo de disculpa e inclinarse con resignación a recoger las carpetas. Melanie correspondió al gesto y se inclino a ayudar a la persona a recoger las carpetas.

— **Siento mucho esto** — murmuro la chica, quien no era otra que Han Jae Kyung, mientras terminaba de recoger las carpetas muestras de inventario de diversas florerías.

— **No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraída** — comento Melanie mientras sonreía. Después de que ninguna carpeta estuviera más sobre el piso. Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie. Y Melanie extendió hacia Jae Kyung el resto de las carpetas que había recogido.

— **Gracias** — comento Jae Kyung mientras sonreía.

— **De nada. No creo haber visto tantas flores juntas antes. Deben de gustarte mucho las flores** — respondió Melanie, y entonces se dio cuenta que la chica podía ofenderse o considerar una falta de respeto el que hubiera visto el contenido de sus carpetas — **Lo siento, no quise mirar** — se apresuro a disculparse, pero la otra chica no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento.

— **No te preocupes, no hay problema. En realidad, una amiga se va casar pronto y le estoy ayudando a encontrar algún proveedor adecuado para poder diseñar sus arreglos. Sin embargo hasta ahora, no he encontrado algún establecimiento que tenga un amplio inventario, o que cuente con flores que sean adecuadas para la ocasión** — Melanie asintió y pensó en el lugar donde Terry y ella usualmente compraban flores. Era pequeño, pero con flores que difícilmente podían ser encontrados en otro lugar.

— **Mmmm… Has intentado buscar con proveedores pequeños. Puede que las florerías pequeñas no tengan un amplio inventario. Pero sus flores siempre son más hermosas; y cuentan con flores que, combinadas, pueden servir para una amplia variedad de eventos.** — dijo casualmente. Y Jae Kyung quiso darse de topes contra la pared, cuando se dio cuenta que había estado complicándose la vida, pudo haber optado por esa solución desde un principio. Jan Di era una persona sencilla, de seguro algo así seria más de su agrado.

— **No, en realidad me da pena admitir que no había pensado en ello **— Jae Kyung rio levemente. La otra asintió.

— **Bueno, si te sirve de algo hay un lugar cerca del rio Han. Que tiene las flores más hermosas que he visto. Su nombre es **_**Flowers Before Boys**_

— **Gracias **— entonces el celular de Jae Kyung sonó y Melanie supo que lo mejor era continuar con su camino. Se despido con una leve venia y reanudo su marcha. Mientras la chica, de lo que ni siquiera había preguntado el nombre, continuaba hablando por el celular.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería, con un café en la mano. Tal vez fuera por la hora, pero el lugar lucia casi completamente vacío. A excepción de una pareja que conversaba en una de las mesas más escondidas, ajenos al mundo exterior, no había nadie más ahí. Melanie observo su reloj, aún le quedaban alrededor de treinta minutos antes de que pudiera siquiera considerar listos, los exámenes de su paciente. Suspiro y desvió la mirada hacia la amplia ventana de la cafetería, afuera el clima era realmente frio.

También estaba helando la noche en que su vida había cambiado para siempre cuatro años atrás, pensó con nostalgia. En lo que llevaba del ultimo mes, había logrado pequeños progresos en cuanto a su estado de animo. Sin embargo, sabia que había ganado mucho más terreno en su camino hacia la recuperación, en el corto tiempo que paso con Yoon Ji Hoo. Negar que él era como un bálsamo que ayudaba a calmar su confuso mar de emociones, que se asemejaba más a una montaña rusa en lo últimos tiempos, era tratar de _tapar el sol con un dedo_.

Y vaya que últimamente había tenido demasiado tiempo para meditar seriamente lo que _querer_ _tapar el sol con un dedo_, implicaba en su vida. Estaba ignorando deliberadamente, lo que sea que su subconsciente había estado tratando desesperadamente de decirle. Porque si había algo en lo que Melanie era buena, era en pretender que todo estaba bien en su vida, cuando eso era algo que distaba mucho de la realidad. Mentir a los demás pretendiendo que era feliz y que se encontraba bien, se había convertido en una forma de vida para ella.

Se repetía tanto aquello, que había terminado convenciéndose a si misma que era así. Si, definitivamente, mentirse a si misma era una forma de vida para ella. Una forma de vida tan común en esos días, que se negaba a aceptar que en el fondo, una parte de ella deseaba tomar su celular y hablarle a Yoon Ji Hoo. Para que de esa forma, su cerebro pudiera desconectarse mientras estaban juntos. Quería perderse con él y olvidar todo lo que la consumía poco a poco.

Pero como otras tantas ideas, Melanie la desecho sin siquiera darse la oportunidad de considerarla. Ella estaba bien, se repitió a si misma, su vida no era exactamente igual a antes de conocerlo. Pero ella quería pensar que eso era para mejorar.

A decir verdad, el ultimo mes había estado bastante estable. Si bien era cierto que la montaña rusa de sus emociones seguía ahí, ella había logrado por lo menos que sus altibajos fueran menos frecuentes. Su vida era tranquila y había logrado que Yoon Ji Hoo fuera menos que una tenue sombra en su vida. Si, todo estaba bien, ella estaba viviendo bien.

O al menos lo estuvo hasta que su localizador comenzó a sonar. Un rápido vistazo a ese llamado de emergencia le dijo que no había estado equivocada esa mañana, cuando pensó que solo vivía la calma antes de la tormenta. La angustia que se instalo en su pecho; solo sirvió para confirmarle que aquel llamado estaba estrechamente relacionado con algo importante para ella.

Se apresuro a llegar a la estación de enfermeras que se encontraba junto a la pantalla de cirugías. Por un momento la impresión del nombre que encabezaba la lista cirugías programadas en el quirófano dos, la dejo bloqueada. Durante los siguientes segundos el tiempo parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor. Y solo reacciono cuando sintió el toque en el hombro, de la jefa de enfermeras, probablemente había intentado llamar su atención antes sin éxito.

— **Tu eres su contacto de Emergencias. Su formulario dice que en caso de que se llegara a requerir la toma de decisiones medicas, tu eres la responsable. Debes firmar autorizando la cirugía** — La voz de la enfermera llegaba como un eco hasta ella. Definitivamente estaba entrando en pánico, posiblemente en un estado de shock. Y eso no podía pasar, tenia que calmarse, eso no seria bueno. Tenia que mantener la cabeza fría y actuar racionalmente. Lo ultimo que Yuki necesitaba en ese momento es que se pusiera histérica; ella había confiado en su juicio al dejarle como responsable medico en caso de inconsciencia o emergencias. Y enloquecer en esos momentos no le ayudaría en nada.

Melanie cerro los ojos y respiro hondo tratando de calmarse; de tomar el control de sus emociones. Cuando abrió los ojos, tomo el bolígrafo y el formulario de consentimiento para la cirugía. Un rápido vistazo a el diagnostico y el procedimiento a realizar, le hizo rogar que no hubiera complicaciones en la cirugía. Después apoyo el bolígrafo en el papel y garabateo su firma. Se sorprendió que su mano estuviera tan firme, y no temblara cuando lo hizo. A lo lejos pudo ver al medico titular que se haría cargo de la cirugía entrar al quirófano. Y entonces tuvo la plena seguridad de ello.

_Si, la tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar_.

_********************************************FTBF** ******************************************_

Terry entro apresurado al cuarto de Melanie. Necesitaba urgentemente unas gasas, para detener la pequeña hemorragia que tenia por un corte algo profundo en su mano. Había llegado temprano a casa aquel día y decidió que prepararía la cena para Melanie. Ella había estado bastante extraña aquellas ultimas semanas.

Dado que su hermana no era muy dado a compartir sus emociones, él atribuyo el cambio al stress causado por su demandante trabajo y sus maratónicos horarios en el hospital. Sin embargo sabia que aquello no era únicamente por su profesión. Aunque también sabía que ella no diría nada, ni hablaría con él al respecto.

Melanie había tenido guardia la noche anterior y probablemente llegaría a casa más muerta que viva esa noche. Así que había decidido preparar la cena, aunque esa semana fuera la responsabilidad de Melanie. Con la esperanza, de que con ello fuera a hacer más llevadero, lo que sea que estuviera minando su estado de animo.

Sin embargo algo le había perturbado mientras picaba las verduras aquella noche, un presentimiento, muy parecido al que había sentido una vez hacia cuatro años atrás. Un presentimiento que le decía que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar. Y lo que era más aterrador de ello, es que también le decía que aquello, solo seria el principio de todo.

Sobraba decir que eso era lo que había provocado su distracción en la tarea de cortar las verduras, y provocado el corte que no dejaba de sangrar. Había buscado el botiquín de la cocina, pero al parecer este ya no estaba más ahí. Entonces recordó que Melanie tenia otro botiquín de emergencias en su cuarto, y eso era lo que lo había llevado entrar ahí aquella noche.

Entro al baño y comenzó a revisar las gavetas y cajones en busca del dichoso botiquín. Estaba a punto de salir del lugar y comenzar a buscar en algún otro lugar de la casa. Cuando al abrir la gaveta, a la izquierda del lavamanos, algo mucho más interesante y tal vez la respuesta al extraño comportamiento de su hermana apareció.

Terry paso de la incredulidad, al desconcierto y posteriormente al enfado cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana guardaba muchos más secretos de los que imaginaba. Mientras sostenía la prueba de embarazo en sus manos, Terry comenzó a preguntarse, ¿cuantas cosas más estaría ocultando de él? Y aun más importante, ¿cuando ella había dejado de confiar en él?

_Si, definitivamente, los primeros vientos de tormenta habían comenzado a soplar._


	16. Saltar al vacío

**N/A: Hola a todas. Primero que nada les deseo un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Si ha sido largo tiempo desde la última vez que publique capitulo. Y a pesar que los capítulos ya se encuentran escritos aún no los he editado en su totalidad. Espero poder publicar más seguido, sé que siempre digo esto y nunca puedo cumplirlo, pero entre mis propósitos de año nuevo esta terminar de publicar este fanfic. Como compensación a mi larga ausencia les dejo un capitulo largo. Veintiún cuartillas, el capítulo más largo que he publicado hasta ahora. Gracias a todas las personas que han comentado y por todos los follow history y favorite autor. En fin, no las entretengo más, espero que disfruten el capítulo y si creen que lo merezco me regalen un review.**

**Declaimer:**** Boys Before Flowers y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia:**** Este obra está bajo una ****Licencia Creative Commons Atribución-NoComercial-SinDerivadas 3.0 Unported.**

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**Saltar al vacío**_

Melanie había pasado las últimas horas sentada afuera del área de quirófanos. Después de firmar el consentimiento para la cirugía de Yuki, su interna le había llevado los resultados de los análisis del paciente que había estado atendiendo. Por suerte no tenía más que una anemia. Prescribió unas vitaminas y suplementos, para después proceder a darlo de alta. Su turno prácticamente había terminado para entonces.

El jefe de cirugía había ido personalmente a decirle que ya podía ir a casa a descansar. Había pasado más de 48 hrs. en el hospital trabajando y por nueva disposición nadie podía pasar más de 36 hrs. ahí. Ella excedía el límite permitido así que debía irse, pero si bien había dejado de ejercer la medicina por los pasillos del hospital. Definitivamente no podía ir a casa sabiendo que Yuki aún estaba en cirugía.

Le había costado un gran esfuerzo, mantener la calma y terminar con su ultimo paciente. Pero una vez que le dio el alta y fue relevada de sus responsabilidades en el hospital. Ella pudo finalmente sentarse ahí y pensar en todas las posibles complicaciones que podían surgir durante la cirugía. Sentada ahí tuvo oportunidad de hacer un recuento de todas y cada una de las cosas que estaban mal en su vida. Y de recordar también las cosas que de tener oportunidad, habría hecho de manera diferente. Estar ahí, frente a la posibilidad de volver a enfrentar a la muerte, le hacía pensar que tal vez, ella había cometido más errores de los que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Había abandonado tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida y cuatro años atrás, de alguna manera ella había huido del más grande problema que pudiera haber enfrentado. Se había escudado en el pretexto de que nadie la necesitaba en ese lugar y no tenia ningún sentido permanecer ahí. Las personas que realmente pudieran haberla retenido, decidieron seguirla cuando concluyó que había estado lo suficiente y era hora de hacerlas maletas.

Sencillamente no había podido continuar en aquel sitio después de todo aquello. Cada día le costaba más sobrevivir, el dolor de los recuerdos le desgarraba el alma y la culpa le envenenaba cada vez más el corazón. Recordar todo lo que había perdido, todas las personas en las que había confiado y le habían traicionado; era aún peor. Así que ella decidió tratar de cumplir la promesa que una vez le hiciera a su hermano. Si, fue entonces, que antes de que aquello acabara de consumirla por completo; que decidió abandonarlo todo y tratar de empezar una nueva vida.

Viviría, como lo prometiera alguna vez, aunque todo lo acontecido prácticamente había acabado con la persona que solía ser. Trataría de vivir con lo que los restos que le quedaban. Pero su subconsciente le había dicho que de cierta forma estaba huyendo. Ella simplemente lo ignoro.

Fue entonces cuando supo que nunca podría ser feliz después de todo aquello. Creo la ilusión de que lo era y comenzaba a superarlo, lo increíble de verdad, es que lo demás se lo creyeran o que fingieran hacerlo. Sin embargo ella nunca había tenido un propósito en la vida después de todo aquello, había vivido porque si. Debía levantarse por la mañana y continuar existiendo, solo por el hecho de haberlo prometido. Nunca porque alguien la necesitara realmente o porque su vida tuviera un propósito más allá del simple hecho de subsistir y no ser una carga para Yuki y Terry.

En ese momento mientras permanecía sentada ahí, analizando todo lo que había sido su vida. Y frente a la posibilidad de que su amiga pudiera no sobrevivir a esa cirugía. Melanie se dio cuenta del hecho de que más que nunca, necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse. Ahora que su vida estaba completamente a la deriva y no sabia cuanto más podría resistir. Necesitaba algo que la mantuviera con los pies en la tierra. Que le hiciera saber y sentir que ella aún estaba viva. Algo que la sostuviera cuando saltara al vacío.

Entonces recordó aquello que esa persona le dijera alguna vez; _Hay personas que se aferran al amor, otras al odio. Hay personas que se aferran a la esperanza y otras que prefieren el dolor. También existen las personas que nunca encuentran aquello a lo que valga la pena aferrarse, sin importar cuanto lo busquen. Dime ahora … Tú y yo… ¿A que nos aferramos?_

* * *

><p>Chun Ga Eul, entro a su habitación, se dirigió directamente hasta su cama y se dejo caer en esta. Estaba cansada, su estado de anímico se resumía a esa simple frase; ella estaba agotada. Tal vez su vida por sí sola no fuera tan extenuante. Pero el tener un amor no correspondido, aquello, era una montaña rusa que cada vez la acababa más.<p>

Ser la amiga de alguien de quien se esta enamorado, sin hablar de sentimientos, era por sí solo una tortura. Pero saber que aunque lo hiciera probablemente no serviría de nada, e incluso podría terminar la amistad, era aun peor. Y la estaba matando lentamente. Era una verdad, desde que conoció a Song Yi Yung en aquellos días de colegio.

Él siempre había sido alguien inalcanzable, a quien sin importar cuanto se esforzara no podría llegar. Por el simple hecho de que él, no se lo permitiría. Desde que ella lo conociera años atrás, había visto aquella parte que no se atrevía mostrar al mundo. El saber que había amado tanto a una persona y al final el temor le hubiera arrebatado tempranamente la ilusión, sin la oportunidad de realizarla. Le decía que ella probablemente nunca tendría oportunidad, ni esperanza.

Si pensaba en ello detenidamente, ella podría concluir que aunque era cierto que había hecho todo y no tenía arrepentimientos. Pero lo cierto era que su corazón aún no estaba tranquilo. Tal vez por que sentía que si bien años atrás ella había dado todo. Ahora ella, en verdad, no había hecho nada por tratar de realizar su mayor ideal.

Al final, ella se había estado aferrando todos aquellos años al amor que secretamente guardaba aún, por So Yi Yung. Pero al igual que él, en su más temprana juventud, se había rendido sin luchar.

Sin duda los años habían caído sobre ella, trayendo con ellos la incertidumbre y el miedo al dolor, que un rechazo más podría causarle. Antes lo había intentado, pero al final no había conseguido más que una promesa de ser la primera persona en saber de su regreso a Corea.

Pero después de eso solo había conseguido una amistad. ¿Qué haría que las cosas fueran diferentes de aquella vez, si confesaba que aún lo amaba? Ella no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, lo único que sabia es que cada vez era más difícil aferrase a un amor que probablemente nunca podría ser una realidad.

* * *

><p>Geum Jan Di entro a la pequeña salita del apartamento que compartía con su familia. Jae Kyung le había dado unas cuantas opciones para que eligiera algún establecimiento de su agrado. Y de esa forma concluir oficialmente con todos los preparativos de su próximo compromiso y matrimonio. Ella ojeo algunos de los extensos catálogos descartándolos prácticamente de inmediato. Definitivamente aquellos lugares no estaban ni cerca de lo que ella tenia en mente.<p>

Cansada de aquello, cerro con más fuerza de la necesaria el catalogo que se encontraba ojeando en ese momento, provocando que todos las carpetas que Jae Kyung le había entregado a prisa una horas atrás, cayeran al piso. Un desastre que ella tendría que arreglar después. Pero en aquel momento, los arreglos para su próximo compromiso y boda eran lo ultimo que le preocupaban.

Su mejor amigo y alma gemela, Yoon Ji Hoo le ocultaba algo. No era como que ella no lo hubiera notado antes, simplemente lo había dejado pasar. Sus conflictos y reciente compromiso, habían requerido de su mayor concentración, así que simplemente lo había dejado pasar. Sin embargo una horas atrás, cuando se habían reunido para hablar sobre el tema que más apremiaba en esos momentos, el hecho de que él se reservaba algunos detalles personales, había resultado de lo más evidente.

¿Tendría alguna novia escondida por ahí? Aquella pregunta llevaba rondado su cabeza desde meses atrás, cuando había notado a Ji Hoo más ausente de lo normal. Era evidente que algo le preocupaba, y por la manera en que él trataba de evadir aquello que le inquietaba, resultaba irritante y le decía que solo podría estar relacionado con asuntos del corazón.

Sin embargo eso resultaría más sencillo de analizar y solucionar, si Yoon Ji Hoo le hablara de aquello. En vez de basarse únicamente en sus suposiciones, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no lo haría. Lo más extraño era que ni siquiera el resto del F4 parecía estar enterado de lo que sea que lo perturbaba. Si bien al principio parecía saber lo que sea que él se empeñaba en ocultar. Lo cierto es que ahora ellos también parecían estar desconcertados con su reciente actitud. ¿Tendrían ambos hechos alguna relación?

Aquel secreto de lo que sea que hubiera sucedido la noche que se reunieron en aquel club para celebrar su compromiso, era algo de lo que el F4 nunca hablaría. Sin embargo todo pareció regresar a la normalidad por un tiempo. Para después volver a cambiar de la nada. Había empezado a sonreír más, seguido por el hecho de haber adquirido la habilidad para desaparecer de la nada.

Lo que llevo a todos a sospechar de que tal vez estuviera saliendo con alguien en secreto. Sin embargo aquello nunca se confirmo y después de un tiempo aquel animo desapareció tan rápido como llego. Hecho que hizo descartar aquella hipótesis. Pero, si lo analizaba detenidamente, no era tan descabellado. ¿Seria acaso que Yoon Ji Hoo habría estado teniendo una relación, que termino abruptamente? Aquella pregunta no la dejaba tranquila.

En especial cuando alguna vez ella habría jurado haberle visto algo parecido a un chupetón, bajo el cuello de la camisa. También recordaba que había sido justo después de la fiesta de aniversario de la compañía So. Ella no estaba segura, ni tenia suficientes pruebas para afirmar algo, especial cuando no podía afirmar que era lo que había visto. Incluso eso podría ser la picadura de algún insecto. ¡Ahhhh! Es que algo estaba pasando y Ji Hoo nunca lo diría hasta que se viera obligado a hacerlo. De eso estaba segura, pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza con desesperación.

Jan Di suspiro con pesar y miro hacia el piso de la habitación. Donde un desastre de carpetas y papeles, esperaba por ella. Resignada a que no conseguiría nada haciéndose ideas en la cabeza y exasperándose, se dispuso a recoger. Mientras colocaba las carpetas nuevamente sobre la mesita, ella encontró el tiempo para calmarse y retomar el asunto más importante.

Finalmente cuando estaba por terminar de ordenar, ella encontró algo que llamo su atención. Aquellas flores eran exactamente lo que tenia en mente, se dijo a sí misma, mientras veía algunas imágenes del catalogo de una pequeña florería. Con renovados ánimos ella se dispuso a revisar el resto del inventario que el lugar ofrecía. Si, finalmente había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Miro el nombre del local y sonrió aun más, era bastante interesante, _Flowers Before Boys_.

* * *

><p>Terry se encontraba sentado en el comedor cuando su hermana finalmente llego. La escucho abrir y cerrar la puerta al entrar. Para después caminar por el recibidor.<p>

— **Terry ¿estas en casa?** — dijo ella desde el pasillo. Luego la escucho caminar a la sala, para finalmente dirigirse al comedor — **Ahhh… Ahí estas** — dijo ella. Entonces él levanto la mirada y la observo mientras ella permanecía de pie en la puerta del comedor. Esa sola mirada le basto a Melanie para saber que algo definitivamente andaba muy mal — **¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo?** — pregunto finalmente, después de reunir todo el valor del que era capaz en ese momento

— **No lo sé, dímelo tu Melanie… ¿Hay algo que debas decirme?** — Dijo él dejando la prueba de embarazo sobre la mesa. Entonces Melanie supo que el inestable castillo de naipes, que había estado construyendo con sus mentiras, comenzaba a derrumbarse.

* * *

><p>Jae Kyung entro a aquella habitación, pasadas las 11 de la noche. Había tenido un día bastante ajetreado, entre la ayuda que brindaba a Jan Di para la organización de su próxima boda y el favor pedido por el dueño de aquella habitación. Decir que se encontraba sorprendida por hallarlo sentado en su sillón favorito, con una vaso de Whisky en la mano y mirando a la nada; seria con sinceridad una mentira. A decir verdad, aquella era una escena común durante sus visitas nocturnas a esa habitación.<p>

Suspiro con resignación mientras dejaba su bolsa en uno de los muebles cerca de la puerta. Y camino hasta el sillón contiguo, al que ocupaba Song Woo Bin. Una sola vista a su expresión, le dijo que algo importante había sucedido en el transcurso del día. Tomo asiento junto a él y permaneció en silencio esperando que él fuera el primero en hablar.

— **Parece que no ha sido un buen día.** — comento ella finalmente, después de un rato, mientras se recostaba despreocupadamente en el sillón. Logrando sacar una leve sonrisa del hombre a su lado. — **Mmmm… Yo también he tenido un día difícil. ¿Quién diría que ser la ayudante en la organización de una boda, seria más complicado que ser la novia que debe organizarla?** — La sonrisa completa, que caracterizaba al príncipe Song, finalmente hizo acto de aparición. Observo detenidamente a la chica que descansaba, despreocupadamente y con los ojos cerrados, en el mueble junto a él. Y finalmente descendió para darle un beso rápido en los labios. Jae Kyung sonrió, mientras él volvía a su posición inicial — **Bueno, supongo que podría tener días así más seguido. Si al final de ellos consigo un beso como recompensa.** — Dijo ella mientras se levantaba para poder tomar a Woo Bin de los hombros y plantarle un beso en los labios. No era que no le hubiera gustado aquel beso rápido, que él le diera segundo atrás. Pero ella prefería los besos largos, en donde ambos tuvieran la oportunidad de sentir las emociones que un beso real y apasionado, transmitía. Lo que un beso rápido, más cercano a una leve caricia, no era capaz de lograr. Ambos sonreían cuando se separaron minutos después.

— **Entonces nunca tendrías éxito como planeadora de bodas. Seria un suplicio para ti tratar de complacer los deseos de todo tipos de novias a diario.** — Jae Kyung ladeo levemente la cabeza, mientras consideraba aquellas palabras.

— **No me molesta tratar de complacer los deseos de Jan Di. Me siento feliz ayudándola a lograr la boda de sus sueños. O lo más cercano a ella, considerando que ha tenido que ceder bastante, para complacer a la señora Kang. **— Ambos rieron levemente por aquel comentario. — **Pero probablemente no lo haría por ninguna otra persona. De cierta manera, complacerla en este momento, tal vez es una manera de compensarla por todo lo que le hice pasar por mi empeño de casarme con el hombre que ella ama. Se que la lastime profundamente, y decir que lo hice de manera inconsciente seria una mentira. Yo la obligue a ser mi dama de honor, la arrastre hasta isla Jeju, para presenciar como era feliz mientras me preparaba para casarme con el amor de su vida. **— Woo Bin la observaba detenidamente mientras ella hablaba por primera vez, de lo que había ocurrido años atrás. Ella sonrió y le devolvió la misma mirada profunda que él le dedicaba. Sobraba decir que ambos se entendían. Entonces volvió a desviar la mirada y suspiro. – **Así que si ella quiere una extraña clase de flor, que solo crezca de noche, en el lugar más remoto de la tierra, para su boda. Hare hasta lo imposible para conseguírsela, y que ella sea feliz. **— Ambos volvieron a reír. Después ella guardo silencio, mientras consideraba las palabras que estaba apunto de decir. —** Tal vez de esa manera logre terminar de pagarle por todo el sufrimiento que le hice pasar. Por que al final no puedo decir que yo fui quien renuncio a él. En realidad, él la escogió a ella siempre y desde el inicio, yo nunca tuve oportunidad. Después de tanto tiempo, puedo decir que es verdad, no puedes perder o renunciar a algo que nunca ha sido tuyo. **— y Song Woo Bin no supo que decir. Entonces ella volvió a mirarlo y sonrió. — **No me mires así. Ya lo he superado, además ahora ya no estoy sola. ¿No es así?** — dijo mientras volvía a colocar sus brazos en los hombros de él. Woo Bin le devolvió la sonrisa y la beso, era verdad ninguno de los dos estaba solo ahora.

— **Quédate esta noche, mañana tengo una junta temprano. Te despertare antes de irme para que puedas llegar a casa antes de que alguien note que no pasaste la noche ahí.** — dijo él después de separarse. Ella lo considero un momento y después asintió. Él la abrazo mientras ambos permanecían sentados en aquel sillón. Aquella era la manera en la que ambos habían dejado de sentirse solos y de buscar a ciegas por el mundo, algo que ni ellos mismos sabían que era. Aquel sentimiento que los unía, había nacido algunos meses atrás después de volver a verse y pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Era en lo que ellos tenían seguridad en aquel momento de su vida y a lo que se aferraban sin lugar a dudas.

— **¡Oh! Es verdad, tengo lo que me pediste que buscara para ti en el Hospital.** — dijo Jae Kyung mientras acariciaba distraídamente uno de los brazos que él mantenía a su alrededor.

— **¿Tuviste algún problema para conseguirlo?** — pregunto él mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

— **Mmmm… No en realidad, aquella persona tenia lista la memoria. Cuando me encontré con él, solo me la entrego. Lo que me recuerda, ¿por qué necesitas información de un enfermero del Hospital Bundang? **— pregunto ella mientras deshacía el abrazo y se sentaba mejor para poder observar el rostro de Woo Bin. Él sonrió de forma enigmática y después se acerco a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

— **Eso…** — susurraba él, como si estuviera a punto de confiarle algo de suma importancia, mientras ella asentía para instarlo continuar. — **Es un secreto** — dijo y después le dio un leve golpe a su nariz con los dedos. Y regresaba a su posición anterior, recostado en el sillón.

— **Oye eso no es justo** — pronuncio ella indignada porque él no confiara en ella.

— **No es algo en lo que debas preocuparte** — y cerro nuevamente los ojos mientras la jalaba, para que ella volviera a recostarse en el sillón, mientras la abrazaba. Finalmente suspiro resignada.

— **Bueno, al menos el viaje me sirvió de algo.** — comento ella de forma distraída, mientras cerraba los ojos.

— **¿Ahhh… Si?** — pregunto el curioso, en esta ocasión.

— **Mmmm… Conocí a una doctora bastante interesante. Pero parecía tener muchos problemas en que pensar. **— comento ella.

— **Todos tenemos siempre problemas en que pensar **

— **Si, pero ella tenia algo más. No sabría decir que exactamente, en fin, lo importante es que sin proponérmelo me ayudo mucho el día de hoy.** — dijo ella alegremente.

— **¿Y como hizo eso?** — pregunto él intrigado.

— **Me dijo el nombre de su florería favorita. Y al parecer, el lugar tuvo éxito con Jan Di. Mañana mismo iremos a escoger las flores, a aquel lugar. **— Woo Bin sonrió.

— **¿Quién lo diría, una doctora con buen gusto para las flores?** — comento él. Después ambos guardaron silencio, disfrutando aquel momento. Luego tendrían tiempo para hablar, en aquel instante mientras permanecían en aquel sillón abrazados, las palabras salían sobrando.

* * *

><p>Suou Ichi observo por enésima vez aquellas fotografías; sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, la nostalgia que sentía, probablemente no se iría nunca. Tal vez era por el hecho de que había pasado todos aquellos años anhelando lo que había perdido. O tal vez fuera porque no podía vivir consigo mismo, sabiendo que lastimo a todas aquellas personas a las que decía amar. Sentado a los pies aquella cama en su habitación de hotel, con las luces completamente apagadas, él sabia que aquellos recuerdos lo atormentarían hasta el ultimo día de su vida<p>

Aquéllas personas habían sido su familia desde que tenia memoria, y él… Él los había dañado como si nunca hubieran significado nada. Le dio la espalda a más de uno, en el momento que mas lo necesitaban, y aun en la actualidad no lograba entender como había sido capaz de hacer eso.

A decir verdad, todo lo que había hecho aun le parecía irreal. Indirectamente había sido uno de los culpables de la muerte de _él, _y eso precisamente, era lo que más lo consumía. Todo los errores y fallas parecían tan ficticios, que se asemejaban más a un mal sueño. Una pesadilla que parecía no tener fin. Y que cuando creía que finalmente se terminaría, la realidad volvía a golpearlo, haciéndole saber que todo aquello había sido real. Y que ni ella, ni los otros, lo perdonarían nunca.

Él había sido tan culpable de todo, como _esa persona_. Y ambos llevaban años, pagando por ello. Juntos, habían destruido a cinco personas, además una amistad de años. Así que ahora, cada vez que observaba nuevamente las imágenes, él no podía sacar de su mente aquellas palabras que escuchara tanto tiempo atrás: _Hay personas que se aferran al amor, otras al odio. Hay personas que se aferran a la esperanza y otras que prefieren el dolor. También existen las personas que nunca encuentran aquello a lo que valga la pena aferrarse, sin importar cuanto lo busquen. Dime ahora … Tú y yo… ¿A que nos aferramos?_

Ahora mucho tiempo después, él podía responder esa pregunta sin temor a equivocarse. Hacia mucho que había perdido la dirección de su vida y ahora lo único real, era aquello a lo que se aferraba como un salvavidas y que le hacia saber que aun estaba con vida, _la culpa._

* * *

><p>Las rosas rojas siempre habían sido las favoritas de Yuki. Melanie sabia eso porque, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho directamente, ella siempre se había detenido a admirarlas y disfrutar de su agradable aroma. Nunca solía prestarle atención a las demás flores a su alrededor, sin importar cuan hermosas fueran, pero las rosas rojas siempre lograban atraerla sin importar en donde se encontrara. Por ese mismo motivo ella se había desviado de camino al hospital para comprar algunas rosas y llevárselas esa mañana cuando fuera a visitarla.<p>

El hospital le había dado el día, después de que ella hubiera excedido el limite de horas de trabajo establecidas. Además de haber permanecido más tiempo ahí, mientras esperaba que la cirugía terminara y posteriormente a que Yuki despertara de la anestesia. Ella se había negado terminantemente a abandonar el lugar, hasta saber que por lo menos por esa noche, Yuki se encontraba todo lo bien que un paciente podía estar después de una intervención. Así que el jefe de cirugía le había dado el día, y ahora ella lo agradecía, después de la noche que acababa de pasar.

No solo había estado pensando en lo que había sucedido con Yuki, sino que también había estado pensando en su breve discusión con Terry. Y mentiría si dijera que su corazón no se detuvo la noche anterior, cuando Terry coloco aquella prueba de embarazo sobre la mesa. El silencio que siguió a ese hecho, solo genero más tensión, además de que su renuencia a hablar sobre ello había desembocado en una discusión. Que solo concluyo cuando ella dijo que Yuki acaba de salir de una cirugía y aun no estaban seguros de su condición. Y no lo estarían, hasta que se realizaran las pruebas por la mañana.

Aquello, había sido su ultimo recurso, cuando Terry comenzó a exigir respuestas y hablar nuevamente sobre cómo ella se aferraba a su pasado. Y entonces habían acordado una tregua temporal, hasta que supieran que Yuki estaría bien. Pero ella sabía que eso solo era una pequeño aplazamiento de lo que inevitablemente estaba por venir. Tendría que hablar sobre todo lo que había hecho aquella noche.

Acerca de como había bebido hasta la inconsciencia y, posteriormente, tenido relaciones sexuales con un desconocido. Entonces Terry sabría que tenia razón, y que ella únicamente buscaba nuevas formas de dañarse a sí misma. Que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, ella seguiría buscando y aferrándose a aquello que no le permitía olvidar que aun seguía con vida. Sin importar que, ella se aferraría _al dolor_.

Melanie respiro hondo, tratando de despejarse, mientras permanecía en su auto ubicado frente a su florería favorita. Tenia que calmarse, en una hora se encontraría con Terry en el hospital para visitar a Yuki y enterarse de su condición. Y en tanto ellos no volvieran a retomar su discusión, ella tendría que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para seguir actuando con normalidad. Debía relegar todo aquello a un rincón de su mente y ocuparse de lo que la había llevado a ese sitio en primer lugar. Un paso a la vez, como cada día en su vida.

Minutos después, bajo del auto y entro al local. La dueña, que se encontraba aquel día en el establecimiento, la saludo alegremente. Desde que llegara a Seúl algunos años atrás, había descubierto el local y se había convertido en un cliente frecuente de este. Razón por la cual la propietaria podía decir que la conocía muy bien, al menos en cuanto a sus gustos en arreglos florales.

Melanie amaba las flores de aquel lugar, que a pesar de no ser grande o tan renombrado como algunas de las que frecuentaban la clase alta de la ciudad, su calidad era incomparable con las flores comerciales que se conseguían en otros lugares. Eso sin contar la calidez que despedía el lugar, y que se debía en gran medida, al cálido ser humano que era su propietaria. Que se daba el tiempo para conocer y tratar de comprender los gustos de cada cliente que entraba a su local.

En aquel momento, ella se encontraba terminando de atender a otros clientes. Así que le pidió a Melanie que esperara unos minutos para poder atenderla. Tenia tiempo de sobra, por lo que decidió pasear un poco por la tienda mientras esperaba. Camino por algunas secciones, dedicadas a las diferentes variedades de flores, con las que contaba el lugar. Pero detuvo su recorrido cuando se topó con aquellas flores.

Por un momento su mente viajo a aquel día años atrás, cuando _cierta persona_ le regalara un ramo de rosas blancas. Poco tiempo después, ella recordaría nuevamente aquel momento, como uno de los más falsos y amargos de su vida. Era increíble como un gesto tan simple, como regalar un ramo de rosas blancas, podría ser ensuciado de aquella forma, cuando se ponía en contexto con la situación que se vivía en aquel tiempo.

No había recibido esas rosas por amor, no, las había recibido por culpa. Tiempo después, ella entendería que las rosas blancas eran más bien una representación de su propia estupidez, más que de cariño o pureza. Le habían regalado aquellas rosas blancas, por que era otra persona las que recibía las rosas rojas.

— **¿Desea que le prepare un ramo de rosas blancas en esta ocasión? **— la voz amable de la dueña del local, fue lo que la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer y sonrió con nostalgia.

— **Prefiero las rosas rojas. Las rosas blancas son presagio de que cosas terribles están por suceder.** — la mujer la observo desconcertada, sin saber que decir. Entonces Melanie desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte delantera de la tienda. — **Si quiero un ramo, pero de rosas rojas.** — comento mientras se detenía frente al stand de flores locales de la temporada.

La señora la observo un momento más desconcertada. Nunca en todos los años que llevaba en aquel negocio, alguien le había dicho algo parecido y con tal convicción. Y eso que llevaba muchos años en ello y podía decir que había escuchado prácticamente de todo. Pero algo como aquello; que para alguien unas flores fueran signo de malos presagios, eso definitivamente se llevaba el primer lugar.

Lo mejor era no pensar mucho en ello, esa chica siempre le había parecido misteriosa, en especial en sus gustos por las flores. Llevaba una carga muy pesada, y el dolor estaba escrito en su mirada, aunque siempre se esforzara en aparentar alegría. Ella realmente sentía pena por ella, y por ese motivo siempre trataba de escoger las mejores flores. Con la esperanza que al menos una se quedara con ella y le alegrara, aunque fuera por un breve instante, la vida. Con esa convicción se acerco a las rosas rojas y se dio a la tarea de escoger las más hermosas.

Mientras lo hacia la campanilla, que indicaba la llegada de alguien al establecimiento, le hizo desviar la mirada hacia la entrada. Tres hombres atractivos acababan de entrar al local, y tal vez se equivocaba, pero juraría que los había visto en algún lugar.

—**¡Buen día! **— saludo amablemente desde su posición, y se apresuro a terminar de escoger las rosas rojas, para proceder a envolverlas. — **En un momento estoy con ustedes **— dijo, mientras tomaba la ultima rosa y caminaba hacia el mostrador. Uno de los chicos asintió, mientras sonreía, en respuesta a sus ultimas palabras. Ella busco con la mirada a Melanie y la encontró frente a otras flores, específicamente, una de las flores mas peculiares con las que contaba el lugar. No había que ser demasiado observador para advertir que ella se encontraba perdida nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Ella suspiro y negó con la cabeza, esa chica ni siquiera noto que otras personas acababan de entrar al lugar. Esta vez envolvería aquellas flores deseando que encontrara la paz, antes que el brillo de su mirada despareciera, antes que su alma se extinguiera para siempre. Con esa resolución coloco las flores sobre el mostrador y tomo el papel más hermoso que tenia disponible en la tienda.

Melanie miraba a la nada, perdida nuevamente en sus recuerdos, se encontraba frente a otra sección de flores, que no recordaba exactamente cual era su nombre, pero si lo que simbolizaban. Tal vez fuera por su situación actual, pero aquel día el pasado parecía acecharla más que de costumbre. Las memorias de aquellos sombríos y amargos últimos días, antes de que todo se convirtiera en un infierno, parecían venir uno tras otro. Implícitos en cada cosa alrededor de ella, asegurándose que no pudiera olvidar y siempre _pensara en ello_…

— **Siempre estoy pensando en ti** — ella dio un leve salto, cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Una voz que recordaba a la perfección; pero que parecía demasiado increíble, que el dueño de ella, se encontrara precisamente en aquel sitio. Melanie desvió rápidamente la mirada, hacia la persona que acababa de hablar, y comprobó que desgraciadamente no se encontraba en un error. Definitivamente el destino se había ensañado con ella, ¿por qué tenia que ser precisamente él? ¿Y por que justamente ese día de entre todos? La única respuesta que podía encontrar para ello, es que el destino quería echarle en cara que todas sus acciones tenían consecuencias. No se explicaba de cualquier otra manera, que Yoon Ji Hoo se encontrara parado junto a ella en ese preciso momento. — **Ese es el significado de esa flor. **— dijo él, sin apartar su mirada de ella en ningún momento. Sobraba decir que se encontraba sorprendido por encontrarla en ese lugar. Al verla minutos atrás, Ji Hoo creyó que tal vez su subconsciente le jugaba alguna mala pasada. Sin embargo después de algunos minutos, él mismo se convenció de que aquello no se trataba de ninguna alucinación. Y es que cuando Jan Di le había llamado para pedirle que les acompañara a ella y el resto del F4 a la florería, nunca se imagino volver a ver a Melanie ahí. En especial después de no haberla visto en meses. Era realmente una sorpresa, aunque no muy grata para ella según parecía, o por lo menos eso indicaba la palidez en su rostro. Parecía estar teniendo un terrible día, al igual que siempre que se encontraban, y por un momento él deseo aun tener una relación con ella para poder abrazarla. Decirle que todo estaría bien aunque no tuviera la seguridad de ello. Entonces, ella sonrió con nostalgia y desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia las flores frente a ellos.

— **Mmmm… Una flor que debe ser dada a la persona amada. Un recordatorio de compromiso**. — alguna vez, ella también deseo que _cierta persona_ le obsequiara aunque fuera una de esas flores. Pero al igual muchas otras cosas en su vida, esa ilusión también se había desvanecido abruptamente al darse cuenta de su propia vanidad, y las mentiras que existían a su alrededor. A veces, ella se preguntaba que propósito había tenido su vida más allá de ser cirujana. Antes en su infancia y posteriormente en su juventud más temprana, ella había tenido sueños e ilusiones. Había soñado con poder estudiar una carrera sencilla, como maestra de jardín de niños o de música. Pero después de la muerte de su madre y posteriormente la de su hermano mayor, todo aquello había parecido una tontería, un sueño sin valor, comparado con los que tenían aquellas personas que la habían dejado para siempre. Su vida anterior había estado tan vacía, pero ella no lo había sabido, hasta que despertara aquella mañana, en esa habitación con paredes y rosas blancas.

— **Tu…** — comenzó él, pero no pudo decir más. De la misma manera en que en otras ocasiones en la se encontraran, no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para decir. Sin embargo eso no era algo que pareciera importar en ese instante, ya que Melanie parecía estar más ausente que antes. Ocultaba algo, él siempre lo había sabido. Pero hasta aquel momento no había podido descubrir nada de ella o que era aquello que ocultaba. No sabia nada de donde venia, de su familia, o de su vida antes de conocerla; mucho menos del porque parecía un suplicio para ella vivir. En ocasiones Ji Hoo se preguntaba el porque siempre parecía buscar formas de evadir hablar de su pasado. ¿Qué había sido tan grave para que ella sintiera tanto dolor como el que siempre se ocultaba en sus ojos? — **¿Alguien, alguna vez te regalo flores como estas?** — y fue entonces que su rostro cambio y ella dirigió su mirada fija hacia él. Lo que él vio en sus ojos, fue algo que no pudo reconocer. Después sonrió con amargura mientras regresaba su vista a las flores.

—**No, al menos no directamente, lastima que el obsequio no hubiera sido por amor o compromiso hacia la persona que las recibió. Sino más bien un recordatorio de un cariño que nunca existió.** — Ji Hoo estuvo a punto de preguntar a que se refería con aquello y quien había sido el destinario directo de aquellas flores, pero Yi Yung y Woo Bin habían decidido escoger ese momento para acercarse a ellos.

— **¿Ahora conquistas chicas en las florerías?** — bromeo Woo Bin, mientras tomaba lugar junto a él. Yi Yung que venia unos pasos atrás, tomo lugar en medio de Melanie y Ji Hoo, sonriendo por el comentario anterior.

— **Nuestro Ji Hoo finalmente ha crecido. ¡Ahhh! Pareciera que fue ayer cuando lo único que pensaba era en tocar el violín y dormir**. — comento él, siguiendo el juego de "Molestemos a Ji Hoo" que Woo Bin había comenzado. Fue entonces que dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, que hacia tan solo unos minutos se encontraba hablando con su amigo, y se sorprendió al reconocerla. — **¡Ah! ¿No eres tu la hermana de Terry, Melanie? **— Ji Hoo y Woo Bin dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella. Quien había reconocido a Yi Yung y Woo Bin desde que ambos se hubieran acercado, y había estado rogando para que Yi Yung, que era precisamente el jefe de su hermano no la reconociera. Sin embargo el cielo definitivamente tenia algo en su contra aquel día, ella lo corroboro en aquel momento. Vio claramente la sorpresa de Ji Hoo, cuando su amigo la reconoció. Pero no podía aclararle nada en aquel instante, porque para empezar ellos no se conocían. O al menos no que sus amigos supieran. Ella se tomo un segundo para calmar su miedo a que todo se descubriera y después sonrió, igual que lo había hecho para Yi Yung en aquella fiesta meses atrás.

— **Si, así es. Usted es el jefe de Terry, So Yi Yung, sino me equivoco. **— dijo mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo. Yi Yung asintio mientras sonreía. — **Y usted es su amigo, Song Woo Bin, también estuvo en la fiesta, ¿no es así? **— dirigiéndose al príncipe Song en esta ocasión**, **quien asintió distraídamente, con la atención completamente centrada en las extrañas reacciones de Yoon Ji Hoo.

— **¿Qué sorpresa encontrarnos aquí? **— continuo Yi Yung — **¡Oh! Es verdad, ustedes se encontraban hablando.** — dijo, mientras señalaba a Melanie y Ji Hoo. Woo Bin los observo con atención y después comento.

— **Cierto, disculpa la interrupción.**

— **No se preocupe, no tiene porque disculparse** — respondió Melanie mientras sonreía, algo nerviosa en esta ocasión. Y observaba de reojo a Ji Hoo, que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde hacia un buen rato. Después de la sorpresa inicial porque ella conociera personalmente a Yi Yung y Woo Bin, él finalmente había logrado encajar una pieza más del complejo rompecabezas que era esa mujer. Sabia que tenia un hermano y que vivía con él, pero ella nunca le había dicho nada especifico sobre él. Mucho menos acerca del lugar en donde trabajaba. Ahora entendía el porque le había pedido mantener en secreto su relación, era obvio que no quería que su hermano supiera acerca de ello.

— **Pero… ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?** — pregunto entonces Yi Yung, algo extrañado por el incomodo ambiente surgido entre ambos. Especialmente cuando minutos atrás habían parecido viejos conocidos, mientras hablaban. Y por un breve segundo, Melanie y Ji Hoo, no supieron como responder a aquello. Después, fue Melanie la que hablo.

— **No, en realidad acabamos de conocernos.** — respondió ella manteniendo una cálida sonrisa, al menos para las personas que no la conocían, eso pareció. Definitivamente, sabia como ser convincente aun cuando mentía, pensó Ji Hoo mientras él también sonreía. Si ella quería jugar a los desconocidos, a eso podían jugar dos personas. Simplemente le seguiría la corriente.

— **Así es, nosotros hablábamos del significado de estas flores. A decir verdad, había olvidado presentarme, disculpe. Soy Yoon Ji Hoo** — dijo entonces, llamando la atención de todos, mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

— **Un placer** — respondió Melanie con cortesía, agradecida que él le siguiera el juego. Y antes de alguien pudiera decir algo más, la dueña de la florería se acerco a ellos.

— **Disculpe, señorita sus flores están listas.** — dijo, dirigiéndose a Melanie. Quien asintió, aliviada de que el universo hubiera decidido apiadarse finalmente de ella. — **En cuanto a su solicitud** — dijo esta vez, dirigiéndose a los miembros del F4 — **Tengo unos catálogos en el mostrador, para que puedan comenzar** — minutos después Melanie se encontraba frente al mostrador, cubriendo el costo de las rosas, en tanto los miembros del F4 recorrían el resto de la tienda con la dueña. Ella miraba con cierta aprensión a la persona encargada de la caja ese día, parecía ser nueva en el local, y no saber muy bien como operar la computadora con los códigos y la caja. Su desesperación iba ganando cada vez más terreno a la calma superficial que había logrado mantener durante la platica con esos hombres. Lo único que podía pensar en ese instante, era en cuanto deseaba salir rápidamente del lugar. Pues estaba segura de que cuanto más tiempo permaneciera, el inestable castillos de naipes que ella misma se había encargado de crear con sus mentiras, corría cada vez más peligro de derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Y por si ella no se encontrara entonces lo suficientemente tensa, su celular comenzó a sonar. Ella cerro los ojos y suspiro, antes de buscar con resignación, el aparato en su bolsillo. No se molesto en verificar el identificador de llamadas y simplemente contesto. Ella deseo no haberlo hecho.

— **Hola **— contesto con cierto fastidio en la voz. Ruido fue lo único que escucho al otro lado de la línea. — **¿Hola?** — volvió a intentar, por si la persona al otra lado de la línea no la había escuchado la primera vez. Pero nuevamente, el ruido y nada concreto, fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. Fastidiada, pensó en que posiblemente alguien había decidido jugarle una broma. Ella observo la pantalla del celular, corroborando que se tratara de un numero desconocido, y decidió intentar por ultima vez. Mientras entregaba un billete a la empleada del local, después de que finalmente pareciera haber descubierto la forma correcta de operar la caja. **—¡Hola! Si hay alguien ahí esta es su ultima oportunidad** — dijo ella. El F4 y la dueña del local habían terminado su breve recorrido por el lugar y ahora se acercaban al mostrador. Distraídamente ella miro de reojo hacia ellos, olvidándose por un breve segundo que debía colgar. Y fue entonces, con la guardia baja, que la persona al otro lado de la línea decidió hablar.

— _**Usagui chan**_**, realmente eres tu.** — nada la había preparado para el momento en que reconoció la voz, y aquel cariñoso apodo, de parte de la persona al otro lado de la línea. Sorprendida y asustada soltó el teléfono, sorprendiendo a la dueña de local y el F4 que se encontraban a unos pasos de ella. Después de un breve momento, en que el shock inicial había pasado, ella se apresuro a recoger el aparato y sin detenerse a verificar si la persona al otro lado de la línea continuaba hablando. Termino la llamada y apago inmediatamente el teléfono.

— **¿Se encuentra bien?** — pregunto Soo Yi Yung, mientras ella observaba fijamente su celular. — **¿Su teléfono se daño?** — pregunto después, al no obtener respuesta a su pregunta inicial. Y fue finalmente esta segunda pregunta, lo que consiguió traer a Melanie de vuelta a la realidad. Y sin apartar la vista de la pantalla apagada contesto.

— **Estoy bien, el teléfono parecer ser lo que no se encuentra bien. **— los miembros del F4 la observaban atentamente.

— **Señorita su cambio** — entonces, ella aparto la mirada del teléfono y tomo rápidamente el dinero. Después volteo ligeramente, para dirigirse al F4.

— **Yo ya debo irme. Fue un placer y, hasta luego** — dijo ella apresuradamente, para después asentir levemente y salir corriendo del lugar. Ellos la observaron sorprendidos, preguntándose que había causado aquel extraño comportamiento en ella. Aun se encontraban pensando en ello cuando Jan Di, Jae Kyung y Ga Eul entraron apresuradas al local, y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

— **¡Yah! Creí que nunca llegaríamos. Este lugar es bastante difícil de encontrar **— se quejaba Jae Kyung mientras Jan Di y Ga Eul asentían. Pero los chicos, que aun se encontraban pensando en el extraño comportamiento que acababan de presenciar, no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. Las chicas se observaron con extrañadas al no obtener respuesta. El F4 se encontraba diferente aquel día y el ambiente era bastante extraño. Así que dedujeron que probablemente algo había sucedido.

— **¿Paso algo?** — pregunto Ga Eul. Ganándose finalmente la atención de los chicos. Quienes sonrieron como si hubieran encontrado algo interesante.

— **Nada, simplemente acabamos de ver correr a un pequeño conejo asustado.** — comento de manera enigmática Woo Bin.

— **¿Conejo? ¿Aquí?¿Donde?** — pregunto entonces Jan Di mirando a su alrededor.

— **No importa. Debemos centrarnos en lo que nos trajo aquí.** — intervino Yi Yung. No muy convencidas con esa respuestas, ellas decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar. Al menos por el momento. Y se dirigieron todos juntos hacia el mostrador para hablar con la dueña del local.

* * *

><p>Terry suspiro cuando por fin logro encontrar la habitación 3467, aquello era una locura, los pasillos de ese hospital eran un verdadero laberinto. No entendía como las personas que trabajaban ahí podían encontrar siempre el lugar a donde debían ir, ¿podría ser acaso que llevaran un mapa siempre consigo? Sea cual fuere el método empleado, él agradecía no tener que emplearlo, ni tener que caminar por esos deprimentes pasillos a diario. Y es que definitivamente, si Yuki no estuviera ahí, él nunca habría tenido interés en pisar más allá del estacionamiento del lugar.<p>

Minutos atrás, al llegar, una enfermera le había informado de la habitación a la que Yuki había sido transferida. Después de que los estudios practicados esa mañana resultaron dentro de los parámetros normales. Razón por la cual los médicos decidieron transferirla del post operatorio hacia una habitación privada. Y según le había comentado la enfermera, ella se encontraba consciente desde muy temprano por la mañana. Por lo que no se sorprendió de encontrarla ahí, sentada en la cama leyendo lo que parecía ser su ficha medica.

— **¿Segura que se supone que deberías estar haciendo eso?** — pregunto él, haciendo saltar levemente a Yuki de la impresión. Después, ella le miro con cierto fastidio y cerro el folder, para después colocarlo en la mesa a un lado su cama.

— **Solo estoy corroborando que la interna a cargo de mi caso no vaya a meter la pata.** — contesto ella. Terry sonrió reconociendo que aun en momentos como aquellos, después de pasar por una cirugía, Yuki no podía dejar su confianza para que otras personas cuidaran de ella. Si en algo ella, se parecía a su hermana era precisamente en aquello, por ese mismo motivo eran amigas, tenían demasiadas similitudes. Él suspiro mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, después dejo su lugar en el marco de la puerta para acercarse a ella y darle un pequeño abrazo.

— **Puedes creerlo o no. Pero realmente me alegra que aun estés aquí.** — dijo el mientras la besaba suavemente en el cabello.

— **¿Lo dices por que realmente lo sientes, o simplemente por que no sabrías como lidiar con el problema de evitar que ella se hunda? **— contesto Yuki, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente cuando lo miro a los ojos, después de que dejara de abrazarla. Después, él se dirigió lentamente hacia la ventana de la habitación y el silencio se cernió sobre ellos. La tensión era tan palpable que prácticamente podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Durante varios minutos, ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar ninguna sola palabra, como si supieran que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

— **Melanie… Ella… Hace mucho que no se como lidiar con ella. Yo ya no se que tanto puedo avanzar, sin que ella se asuste y salga huyendo. Cada vez que avanzo un paso, me doy cuenta que he retrocedido dos. **— Yuki sonrió con nostalgia.

— **Ciertamente no es una persona fácil. A veces yo también extraño la persona que solía ser. Sin embargo esa Melanie ya no existe, todos nosotros contribuimos un poco a matarla. Hace lo mejor que puede con los restos que quedaron. Pero… A veces yo también ciento que en realidad murió esa noche cuatro años atrás. Una parte de su alma nunca regreso de esa carretera… **— y entonces ella hizo una pausa aun más larga, mientras decidía si debía decir lo siguiente. Al final decidió que no podía seguir guardando aquello únicamente para si misma y si Terry no era capaz de entender ese sentimiento; entonces nadie nunca lo haría —** Aun hoy, tengo pesadillas con esa noche. A veces sueño que fue ella quien murió esa noche, y tal vez sea egoísta, pero… Aun si ella es solo una pequeña parte de la persona que solía ser, prefiero tener aunque sea una parte. Lo prefiero mil veces a haber tenido que enterrarla **— Terry la observaba fijamente mientras ella terminaba de hablar. Después asintió, era verdad no habría soportado su muerte, mucho menos el perder a los dos. Amaba a su hermano, pero sabia perfectamente que si aquella noche, Melanie hubiera muerto en lugar de él, o peor aún, ambos hubieran muerto; nunca habría podido superarlo. Melanie y él siempre habían sido cercanos, crecieron juntos. Con edades cercanas, se vieron en la necesidad de apoyarse mutuamente y confiar en el otro a medida que iban creciendo. Así que era increíble que ahora ella ocultara tantas cosas de él. Si haber perdido a su hermano le había dolido tanto que casi creyó morir, el haber perdido a Melanie, eso simplemente… No podría vivir con ello. Tal vez por ello en ocasiones, incluso se sentía un poco culpable, ya que sabia que en el fondo se alegraba porque Melanie aun permaneciera con vida. — **No te sientas culpable, él probablemente tampoco habría querido vivir, si ella hubiera muerto en su lugar. Además lo amabas tanto o más de lo que amas a Melanie, al igual que yo. Es solo que, ella… **— Yuki suspiro tratando de expresar con palabras lo que ambos sentían —** Durante mucho tiempo ella fue nuestro pilar, quizás por ello es que ahora nos encontramos tan perdidos. Pero tampoco podemos culparla. Es nuestro turno para apoyarla, aun cuando ella quiera aparatarnos de su vida… Ambos sabemos que el día esta cerca. Y entonces, ella no podrá seguir fingiendo. **— Si, ambos podían sentirlo, el fin, estaba cerca. Y cuando aquello de lo que habían huido, regresara a ellos. Al menos tendrían que estar preparados, o entonces esa vez la perderían completamente. Mientras se miraban a los ojos, entendieron que era tiempo de comenzar a desenterrar fantasmas. Y con suerte estos no sabrían que ellos, conocían su ubicación.

* * *

><p>Melanie por fin consiguió aparcar su auto frente al hospital. Después de veinte minutos y sin saber exactamente como había logrado llegar en una pieza al lugar. Sus manos se encontraban frías, y aun podía sentir los escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo. Mientras permanecía apoyada al volante, aferrándose a el como si se tratara de un salvavidas, se dio cuenta que aun se encontraba en shock.<p>

Esa llamada, esa voz, aquel apodo. Siempre lo había sabido, que su pasado alguna vez conseguiría alcanzarla. Era solo que, sencillamente, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Mucho menos, cuando ella no estaba si quiera preparada para ello. Sin embargo, la pregunta que en ese momento se repetía incesantemente, era si alguna vez, estaría preparada para ello. Por el momento lo único que podría hacer era permanecer ahí, y tal vez entonces su mundo dejaría de girar.

Después de otros diez minutos, mientras los efectos de la adrenalina iban desapareciendo lentamente de su cuerpo, ella decidió que era tiempo de salir. Lo primero era calmarse, su hermano y Yuki no podían verla así. Su respiración aun tenia que regularse, un poco más. Una rápida mirada al espejo que guardaba en la guantera, le dijo que no lucia tan diferente de otros días. Solo un poco más nerviosa que de costumbre, pero su apariencia seguía siendo impecable. Respiro hondo una vez más, tratando de empujar al fondo de su mente y olvidarse aunque fuera temporalmente, de lo que había sucedido media hora atrás. Al final de cuentas ella tenia experiencia en ello, encerrar sus emociones no era nada nuevo para ella, ni suponía un reto mayor.

Entonces bajo del auto y coloco una sonrisa en su rostro. Como si nada hubiera sucedido, nadie sabría de ello, al menos no por el momento. Camino por el hospital y se dirigió al mostrador, en donde la jefa de enfermeras le informo de la condición de Yuki y la habitación a la que había sido transferida. Esperaba tener que enfrentar a su hermano ahí, pero para su sorpresa él había decidido irse ya.

— **Si, él se fue. Se canso de esperar; y tenia una junta o algo así. — **dijo Yuki mientras sonreía, al ver a su amiga que parecía haber esperado encontrar alguien más en la habitación— **Por tu rostro cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme. Se supone que acabo de pasar por una cirugía mayor, al menos deberías fingir que te alegra que no haya muerto** — después del desconcierto inicial porque su hermano se hubiera ido de ahí, ella sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza ante el dramatismo de su amiga. Únicamente Yuki se recuperaba de una cirugía y hacia bromas sobre su posible muerte en un quirófano.

— **A decir verdad si me desilusiona un poco. Pero es mejor así, al menos ya no tendré que escribir un discurso para tu funeral, estoy bastante ocupada estos días sabes **— comento Melanie, siguiéndole el juego, mientras caminaba hasta la cama y tomaba asiento en la silla ubicada junto a esta.

— **¡Yah! Soy una persona enferma, no se supone que digas esas cosas** — contesto Yuki fingiendo indignación. Y entonces ambas comenzaron a reír. Cuando terminaron, Melanie extendió hacia ella el ramo de rosas rojas, que había traído en brazos todo el tiempo.

— **Oferta de paz** —Yuki tomo las flores y por un breve momento, olió la fragancia que estas desprendían. Permitiéndose sonreír también, cuando recuerdos de días pasados inundaron su mente. Después las alejo de ella y las coloco en la mesa junto a su ficha medica.

— **Gracias **— no era que hubiera otra cosa más que pudiera decir. El silencio se adueño del lugar, y ninguna de las dos parecía ansiosa por romper con el. Ambas tenían demasiado en que pensar.

— **Terry dice que discutieron anoche. Y creo que deberías saber que él aun piensa que estas embarazada.** — fue Yuki, quien finalmente se atrevió a tomar la palabra, Melanie simplemente suspiro.

—** Lo sé, le dije que no lo estoy. Pero no es obvio que no me creyó y no es que pueda culparlo por ello. Además ni siquiera se como explicarle lo que paso, él ya me considera loca. Si le digo que me embriague, después subí al auto de un extraño, para terminar bebiendo en su casa; y por eso no hubiera sido suficiente tuve relaciones con él, probablemente me encerraría en un manicomio.** — Yuki suspiro, era verdad sonaba de locos. Sin embargo Terry nunca haría algo como aquello, tal vez sugeriría terapia, pero nunca la encerraría en un manicomio.

— **Pues no es como mentir siga siendo una opción. Sabes que las mentiras no duran eternamente. Y esta no se sostendrá más tiempo, además no es peor que piense que ya no confías en él** — tenia razón, Melanie lo sabia. Pero no por ello era más sencillo.

— **Se lo diré esta noche, ya había pensado en ello. Es solo que no se siquiera por donde empezar** — y entonces su amiga le mostro su tan conocida sonrisa burlona.

— **Por el principio siempre es la manera más adecuada, además de la más usada** — y Melanie la miro con cierto fastidio.

— **Gracias, no sé como, no había pensado en ello antes **— después ambas rieron nuevamente. Pasaron el resto de la mañana y tarde juntas.

Eran alrededor de las seis cuando Melanie abandono el hospital y condujo nuevamente hasta su hogar. En esa ocasión el viaje fue más corto, al parecer el destino hacia nuevamente de las suyas, apresurando el momento en que debía enfrentar a su hermano. Antes de lo que hubiera imaginado se encontraba parada en el recibidor, las luces se encontraban encendidas, él ya se encontraba ahí. Tomando por ultima vez una profunda respiración, y comenzó a caminar hasta el estudio de su hermano, donde sabia que lo encontraría. Terry solía encerrarse ahí cuando tenia algo en lo que pensar.

Toco levemente la puerta y sin esperar autorización entro a la habitación. Él se encontraba ahí, tal como ella había esperado, permanecía sentado prácticamente a oscuras, en el sillón que se encontraba de frente a la puerta. No parecía sorprendido por que ella hubiera irrumpido sin permiso. Únicamente levanto la mirada de la copa de whisky, que sostenía en su mano derecha y brillaba reflejando la luz de la única lámpara que iluminaba el lugar. Entonces Melanie supo que aquello seria peor de lo que había esperado. Así que para que retrasarlo mas, simplemente lo diría todo así, crudo y sin anestesia. Ahora que tenia el valor saltaría al vacío y que fuera lo que tenia que ser.

— **Si, la prueba de embarazo era mía. La noche del aniversario cuando peleamos, estaba tan enfadada que fui a un bar con Yuki y su cita, para beber. Después salí de ahí y subí al auto de un desconocido. Seguí bebiendo en la casa del mismo desconocido y no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero de alguna manera termine en la cama con el. Esta demás decir que no usamos protección, estaba tan asustada la mañana siguiente que simplemente salí huyendo. Un mes después tuve un retraso, por eso realice la prueba. Y no te lo dije, porque estaba aun más asustada de admitir que tienes razón, yo estoy dañada y únicamente busco formas para lastimarme a mi misma** — sin darse cuenta sus lagrimas habían comenzado a caer. Y Terry continuaba mirándola sin expresión alguna. El silencio se extendió por más tiempo del que Melanie hubiera esperado — **¿Que esperas? Di algo. **— pero él continua con la misma expresión, sin señales de que realmente fuera a decir algo.

— **No se esperas que diga** — dijo para después tomar un trago de su copa — **Sabia que estabas lastimada y que aún te sientes culpable. Pero creo que no necesito decirte que has tocado fondo. ¿Qué tan dañada estas? ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasara antes de que lo admitas y hagas algo al respecto? ¿Qué podría hacer yo para ayudarte? Frecuentemente me hago esas preguntas. Pero hoy, me he dado cuenta, que no puedo hacer nada. No puedes salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado. Y tú, hace mucho que te diste por vencida. Pero no tienes más porque sentirte culpable. Después de todo Melanie, mi hermana, también murió esa noche cuatro años atrás.** — si antes ella había estado llorando, ahora no podría detenerse. Él ya ni siquiera la observaba, su mirada volvía estar fija en la copa. Y ella no pudo permanecer más tiempo ahí, al igual que lo había hecho cuatro año atrás ella huyo. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.


	17. Yo, te necesito

**N/A: Hola a todas. Bueno, esta vez no ha sido tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique capitulo. Con sinceridad espero poder publicar más seguido y terminar pronto de publicar este fanfic. Este capitulo no están largo como el anterior, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Vamos descubriendo nuevos personajes, y al mismo tiempo haciéndonos una idea de su pasado, así como de su relevancia para la historia. Algunas de ustedes de seguro ya van haciéndose una idea de hacia donde va esto. Y cada vez quedan menos capítulos, este ya viene a ser el 16, de aquí al 25 realmente no es mucho. La verdad, a esta historia le tengo un gran cariño, ha sido el primer Fanfic que he escrito en mi vida; y tanto como quiero ya traerles el final, que espero no las decepcione, también me trae mucha nostalgia y no quiero que se termine. Sentí algo muy parecido cuando escribí el final. Pero me consolare con la idea de que aun me quedan otros tres en curso, y espero que estos también lleguen a finalmente a puerto. Si bien no le quedan tantos capítulos a este Fic, aun queda mucho por descubrir. Nuevamente solo me resta agradecer a todas las personas que han comentado y que han seguido esta historia desde el comienzo. Disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado por ahí en la corrección. En fin, no las entretengo más, disfruten el capitulo y si creen que lo merezco, regálenme un review.**

**Declaimer:**** Boys Before Flowers y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia:**** Este obra está bajo una ****Licencia Creative Commons Atribución-NoComercial-SinDerivadas 3.0 Unported.**

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**Yo, te necesito.**_

_Hay personas que se aferran al amor, otras al odio. Hay personas que se aferran a la esperanza y otras que prefieren el dolor. También existen las personas que nunca encuentran aquello a lo que valga la pena aferrarse, sin importar cuanto lo busquen. Dime ahora … Tú y yo… ¿A que nos aferramos?_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez, en su mente. El dolor, eso era lo único real a lo que aferrarse en su vida. Era lo único que realmente era suyo, y que con seguridad siempre tendría. Eso y el frio, que le calaba los huesos. A su alrededor la nieve había comenzado a caer. Mientras permanecía sentada en aquel parque a mitad de la noche, la nieve era lo ultimo que le preocupaba. No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado allí, en aquel parque. Lo único que sabia con seguridad, era que no quería volver a casa, o más bien no podía volver. No mientras sus lagrimas no hubieran dejado de caer. Pero después de cuatro años, Melanie dudaba que estas se fueran a secar alguna vez.

* * *

><p>Un día como aquel, años atrás, sus padres habían muerto. Al dar las doce, un nuevo día había iniciado, y con ello otro aniversario más. Esa era la principal razón por la que Yoon Ji Hoo no había podido dormir aquella noche. El día anterior había tratado de mantenerse ocupado, ayudando a Jan Di en los preparativos de su compromiso y próxima boda, con la esperanza de que ello le ayudara a olvidar.<p>

Sin embargo elección de las flores no había tomado tanto tiempo como él había querido, aunque debía admitir que si había servido para distraerlo un rato. Al final, había terminado solo en su casa, tratando de distraerse con la televisión, sin éxito alguno y deseando no haber tenido el día libre en el hospital. Al anochecer, trato de dormir un poco, pero como cada año en esas fechas, el insomnio decidió hacer acto de presencia.

Por lo que cansado y resignado, a que esa noche tampoco podría dormir, decidió levantarse de la cama. Tal vez leer un libro le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño, pensó. Pero quince minutos bastaron para convencerse que no podría concentrarse lo suficiente para entender lo que sea que estuviera leyendo. Caminar por su habitación tampoco ayudo, era de esperarse cuando únicamente lo hacia en círculos. Después de otros diez minutos, decidió que solo una cosa podría ayudarle antes de que el dolor comenzara a ahogarlo.

Sin embargo dudaba mucho ella fuera siquiera a contestarle el teléfono. Había estado pensando en Melanie después de salir de la florería, y debía admitir también, que parte de su insomnio se debía precisamente a ella. Ya que de no haber estado pensado en su encuentro en la florería, tal vez habría conseguido dormir aunque fuera un par de horas. Sin embargo no valía la pena lamentarse por ello, además ella tampoco había parecido estar pasando por un buen momento.

Era una mala idea, él lo sabia, pero no podía pensar en algo más que hacer. Durante mucho tiempo había repetido los mismos patrones de comportamiento, especialmente en esa fecha. Permitiendo al dolor ganar terreno. Sin embargo, tal vez ya era tiempo de avanzar.

Ella al igual que él, se aferraba al dolor. Y era tiempo que ambos buscaran algo más a lo que aferrarse, sin que les hiciera daño. Si ambos pasaban por lo mismo, ¿por qué no aferrarse el uno al otro? Tal vez resultara mal, tal vez terminarían lastimándose más el uno al otro. Pero ¿qué más podían perder? Al menos lo habrían intentado.

Quizá fuera la desesperación, por no pasar otro aniversario solo. O quizá había sido más su deseo por verla, que había buscado un pretexto para llamarla. Pero mientras marcaba nuevamente ese numero, que sin importar las veces que lo hubiera intentado, no había podido borrar; él deseo realmente aferrarse a ella. Aunque su mente le dijera que había demasiadas fallas en el plan.

Si el destino se empeñaba tanto en juntarlos, aun en contra de su voluntad, ¿por qué debía seguir huyendo de el? Estaba cansado luchar contra la corriente. Simplemente lo haría, la buscaría, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Si su destino era estar juntos, sin importar cuanto lucharan, se encontrarían una y otra vez.

Con esa resolución espero que ella se decidiera a contestar el teléfono. Y cuando creyó que simplemente lo ignoraría, o tal vez estuviera dormida. El sonido de su voz lleno la línea.

* * *

><p>Había decidido encender su teléfono veinte minutos atrás. Debía checar sus mensajes y contestar en caso de algún llamado del hospital. Después de todo, a pesar de que quisiera deshacerse completamente del objeto, aun debía hacer arreglos antes de cambiar de numero. Con suerte, lograría deshacerse de el, antes que <em>él<em> lograra rastrearla.

Ningún mensaje o llamada, lo cual era un alivio. Ya que le ayudaba a sentirse menos culpable por mantener apagado el teléfono, desde temprano por la mañana. Sin embargo también significaba que no tenia en que ocupar la mente, mas allá de sus problemas. Suspiro mientras se ponía de pie, decidida a salir del lugar.

Era bastante tarde y había pasado suficiente tiempo ahí. No sabia a donde ir y mucho menos que debía hacer. Aun no podía regresar a casa y enfrentar a su hermano. Tal vez podría ir al hospital, pero ahí se encontraba Yuki, con quien tampoco se creía capaz de lidiar en ese momento. Mientras caminaba hacia auto, ella se encontró a si misma pensado en lo solitaria que era su vida.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no tenia amigos, más allá de Yuki. Y su familia se limitaba a Terry. Pero después de ellos, ella no tenia a nadie más. Años atrás, ella había tenido otras personas en su vida. A quienes recurrir en momentos como aquel. Sin embargo, el tiempo se encargo de mostrarle que aquellos a los que alguna vez había llamado amigos, no eran más que leones disfrazados de ovejas.

Quizá sus pensamientos habrían llegado a ser más sombríos, sin embargo la ultima persona que esperaba, decidió que era tiempo de regresar a su vida. O tal vez, era que simplemente nunca había salido de ella. Mientras su teléfono sonaba, ella pensó en su encuentro en la florería, y en como el destino se empeñaba en ponerla en situaciones difíciles. Sin embargo, tal vez, era que el universo trataba de decirle que dejara de correr. Y sin pensarlo más, decidió contestar.

— **Hola** — fue su respuesta, sin nada más en mente para decir. El silencio se apodero de la línea por largo tiempo. Para aquel entonces Melanie había llegado a su auto y estaba por subir. Aquel silencio, se había prolongado demasiado tiempo y ella pensó que posiblemente, él se había arrepentido de llamar. Considero seriamente colgar, pero antes de que ella terminara la llamada, su voz la detuvo.

— **Sé que soy la ultima persona que esperabas escuchar. Y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, solo quiero pedirte un favor** — nuevamente el silencio lleno la línea, mientras él esperaba que ella se negara a escucharlo o decidiera colgar. Cuando ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió, él continuo. — **Solo por hoy… Solo por un momento, podrías pretender, que nada sucedió y venir esta noche. Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado y que fuiste demasiado clara la ultima vez, pero al menos por hoy… Solo mientras aun es de noche, podríamos pretender que nada ha pasado y tener una tregua.** — Melanie quien se encontraba de pie, aun frente a su auto, consideraba detenidamente aquellas palabras. Meses atrás, las alarmas de su cerebro habían comenzado a sonar, y el miedo la había obligado a terminar cualquier tipo de relación que hubiera existido entre ellos. Y fue aquel mismo temor, que regreso a ella una vez más. Sin embargo no tenia a otra persona a la que recurrir, ni mucho menos cualquier otro lugar al que llegar. Si él había decidido llamarla, ¿por que no verlo una vez más? Si ya lo había hecho una vez ¿que era una vez más? Sabia que debía correr, pero simplemente estaba demasiado cansada para ello.

— **Es la peor forma de pedir una cita que he escuchado.** — dijo ella, sin alegría, pero tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Él sonrió levemente — **Pero, hoy es un buen día para ello, no quiero películas o comida. Simplemente saltémonos todo, volvamos al inicio, tal vez entonces podamos descubrir lo que salió más entonces **— y sin esperar respuesta corto la llamada. Subió al auto y condujo nuevamente hasta aquella casa.

* * *

><p>Yuki despertó con el ruido del celular, que timbraba con insistencia desde varios minutos atrás. Adormilada y algo atontada aun, estiro el brazo para alcanzar el teléfono, que había recuperado de Melanie por la tarde cuando la había visitado. El nombre de Terry parpadeaba en la pantalla, y Yuki suspiro antes de contestar la llamada.<p>

— **Lo he hecho, le dije todo lo que pensaba… Yo… Supongo que tu sabias todo lo que sucedió aquella noche. **— si, aquel fue el saludo que Yuki recibió, tan pronto acepto la llamada. Cerro los ojos, tratando de darse valor, para hacer frente a todo lo que ellos habían iniciado. La serie de eventos que se avecinarían, serian únicamente responsabilidad de ellos. Pero debían hacerlo, no había marcha atrás y tenían que enfrentarlo. Antes de que algo peor sucediera y ella se perdiera para siempre.

— **¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?** — pregunto entonces, aún sin responder de forma directa a la suposición hecha por él. Pero de cierta forma, afirmándole que estaba en lo correcto.

— **No tengo la menor idea, salió y no ha regresado aún** — respondió él, evidentemente preocupado. — **Si se comunica contigo… **

— **Si, yo te avisare **— pronuncio ella, mientras pensaba en la lista de lugares a donde Melanie podría haber ido.

— **Tal vez me excedí, tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco más** — dijo Terry, logrando sacar a Yuki de sus pensamientos. Entonces, ella sonrió con nostalgia, pensando que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, él nunca seria capaz de dejar de preocuparse por Melanie. Aunque se viera obligado a hacerle las cosas difíciles por su propio bien.

— **Ya esta hecho, y los dos sabemos que no podemos esperar. Ella no lo afrontara a menos que nosotros la obliguemos** —Terry suspiro.

— **Lo sé** — después nuevamente el silencio. Ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, esperando que el otro decidiera terminar la llamada. Finalmente fue Yuki quien tomo la desición.

— **Yo colgare, la enfermera no debe tardar para su ronda **

— **Mmmm… Te llamare por la mañana** — dijo él aliviado, de poder colgar al fin. Después, el timbre que indicaba el final de la llamada lleno la línea. Yuki suspiro, mientras miraba la pantalla del celular. Tentada ante la idea de llamar a Melanie, sin embargo sabia que tenia que dejarla sola en esos momentos. Tenia que pasar por aquello. Resignada dejo el celular nuevamente en la mesa y se recostó en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Pero consciente que este no volvería a ella.

* * *

><p>Melanie estaciono su auto, nuevamente, frente a aquella casa. Después de un viaje de aproximadamente veinte minutos, finalmente había conseguido llegar ahí. Ahora solo tenia que salir del auto, la parte más difícil, según parecía. Ella respiro hondo y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventanilla, la puerta se encontraba a unos escasos metros. Solo tenia que salir y caminar hasta ahí, no requería de gran esfuerzo, pero algo le decía que su vida cambiaria en el momento que cruzara aquella puerta.<p>

Por unos segundos más permaneció en el auto, pensando en lo que pasaría cuando entrara a aquel lugar. Respiro hondo por ultima vez para darse valor; después procedió a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad para finalmente abrir la puerta del auto y salir. El aire helado le golpeo el rostro, y el frio comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo. Ella se arremango el abrigo, mientras cruzaba los brazos en el pecho, tratando de protegerse del frio. Mientras el viento le movía su cabello logrando enredárselo, permaneció parada ahí junto a al auto, mirando el lugar. Las luces permanecían encendidas, él esperaba por ella. Entonces decidida camino hasta la puerta del lugar y antes de siquiera tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió. Y él la miro desde el umbral

—**No creí que realmente fueras a venir** — comento él mientras sonreía y se apoyaba del marco de la puerta.

—**No tenia planes para esta noche en realidad** — dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Se miraron en silencio durante un momento, ninguno parecía tener prisa por hablar. Únicamente permanecieron ahí, con la vista fija en los ojos del otro. Luego, cuando ella encontró las palabras correctas para decir, dejaron de tener relevancia. Pues antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar la primera palabra, él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la beso, logrando tomarla por sorpresa. Al principio, ella no supo que hacer, y su cuerpo permaneció rígido por algunos segundos. Los mismos que necesito para, después de reaccionar, colocar sus brazos en sus hombros para profundizar el beso.

Y por una hora, no necesitaron de palabras para expresarse, porque simple y sencillamente estas sobraban. Ahí en aquel lugar, en aquella cama que de cierta manera habían convertido en su refugio particular, y por un corto tiempo ellos encontraron la paz. Aquella paz que tan desesperadamente habían buscado, pero que únicamente habían encontrado en los brazos del otro. Tal vez estuviera mal, pero eso era lo que necesitaban. Alejarse y tratar de olvidar, no había funcionado para ellos. No podían volver a ser los de antes, su corazón ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Así fue como, horas después, ellos permanecían juntos en la cama, tendidos uno frente al otro. Y a pesar de lo tarde que era, aun se encontraban despiertos. Sin palabras, sumidos en un silencio, mientras se observaban mutuamente. Perdidos en sus pensamientos, tan distantes y cercanos al mismo tiempo. Esperando que el sueño llegara finalmente a ellos.

— **Quédate conmigo **— dijo finalmente Ji Hoo. Llamando la atención de Melanie, cuando ya había cerrado los ojos. Esta sonrió, pero sin abrir los ojos.

— **No es como pudiera ir a algún sitio en este momento o durante las próximas horas** — él suspiro. Y ella cambio de posición en la cama.

— **No me refiero únicamente a esta noche. Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes conmigo… Como pareja.** — solo entonces ella abrió los ojos y regreso la mirada hacia él. Mentiría si dijera que no la había tomado por sorpresa — **No solo por un par de horas, una vez por semana. Quiero que lo intentemos realmente, tener una relación seria… ¿Crees que estarías bien con eso y podrías intentarlo? **— no era una idea que se le había ocurrido de repente en aquel momento, en realidad, él había querido decirlo desde mucho antes de separarse meses atrás. Esa noche, después de tomar la decisión de dejar de escapar de aquello que el destino parecía decirle que de cierta manera era lo correcto. Le había dado el valor, para decir aquellas palabras que no había podido decir mese atrás. Ahora la decisión estaba en manos de ella. Melanie, desvió la mirada hacia el techo y suspiro. Después de un momento, que a Ji Hoo le pareció una eternidad, ella regreso a su posición anterior en la cama. Y lo miro nuevamente a los ojos.

—**¿Por qué? **— de todas las preguntas que pudo haber hecho en ese instante, ella únicamente pudo pensar y pronunciar esa. Él sonrió de lado, pensando en la única respuesta coherente que pudo encontrar para esa locura.

— **Porque te necesito** — tan simple y tan complejo al mismo tiempo. Ella sonrió y se acerco a él para besarlo.

— **Eso es un si** — pregunto él, después de separarse.

— **Estoy cansada de correr. Y ya que me voy al infierno, que al menos valga la pena** — contesto ella y él rio.

— **Eso no sueno muy alentador**

— **Tal vez, pero ambos sabemos que necesitamos algo que nos detenga en la caída. Al igual que tú, pienso que lo mejor es aferrarse el uno al otro. Y que sea lo que tenga que ser... Al final, yo también te necesito **— y fue el turno de él para iniciar el beso. Luego, permanecieron acostados de esa manera, mientras él tomaba su mano. En algún momento de la noche, ambos finalmente lograron conciliar el sueño, y de esa manera tomados de la mano durmieron tranquilos toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokio, Japón<strong>

_Hospital General de Tokio_

El hospital general de Tokio se jactaba de contar con los mejores médicos y maquinaria de primer nivel a disposición de sus pacientes. Razón por la cual no era de extrañar que fuera frecuentemente visitado por los personajes más representativos e influyentes de Japón. Políticos, artistas, CEO's , e incluso los miembros de la realeza, formaban parte de la amplia lista de personajes que acostumbraban visitar el lugar. Y para lo cual el hospital contaba con un ala VIP, para la mayor comodidad de estos, en sus periodos de convalecencia.

Y era precisamente en esa exclusiva ala, en una de las suites más ostentosas, que aquel hombre, director de la empresa más influyente de Japón. Se encontraba pasando lo que él sabia, serian sus últimos días, su final se encontraba cerca; no volvería a pisar el suelo fuera de ese lugar. Tal vez fue precisamente por ello que se encontró a sí mismo, en ese lugar y en aquellas extraordinarias circunstancias, haciendo un recuento de lo que había sido su vida.

Recordaba muy pocas cosas, ahora, a sus mas de ochenta años de edad. Su vida había sido tan larga, como la lista de errores cometidos a lo largo de ella. Sin embargo había un error por encima de todos aquellos, que lo atormentaba más, en aquel tiempo que su vida se acercaba a su fin. Y antes de que la muerte finalmente viniera a ajustar cuentas, debía al menos tratar de remediar un poco, el daño que había hecho.

Tan solo unos años atrás poco le había importado cualquier otra persona más allá de si mismo. Y a decir verdad así había sido a lo largo de toda su vida. Siempre preocupado por aumentar su fortuna y limpiando los desastres de su hijo, en pro de mantener el buen nombre de la familia.

No era sino ahora, que sus días se encontraban contados, que se daba cuenta de lo vacía que había sido su existencia. Nada más, que generar dividendos para un monopolio que difícilmente sobreviviría más allá de su muerte. No era que le importara lo que sucediera con aquella empresa cuando él se hubiera ido. Su hijo probablemente la destruiría en una mínima fracción del tiempo que a él, le había tomado construirla y consolidarla.

Pero si había algo que él debía hacer, y de lo que realmente se preocupaba, era al menos irse en paz. Sin deudas con las personas que alguna vez formaron parte de su familia. Al menos de las personas que más lastimo, debía obtener su perdón. Para que sus últimos días postrado en aquella cama de hospital, conectado a una gran cantidad de maquinas que tenían como única y primordial función de alargar su vida, pudieran ser pacíficos.

Esperaba pronto tener la oportunidad de al menos decir que sentía todo lo que había hecho, y que lamentaba enormemente no haberlos dejado libres antes. Lamentaba tanto haberlos atado durante tanto tiempo, que si la muerte no le permitía decirlo deseaba que donde quiera que estuvieran, al menos esas personas a las que tanto lastimo, fueran felices. La oscuridad se había apoderado de la habitación, desde hacia bastante tiempo ya. Otro día finalmente había llegado a su fin, y con ello su tiempo se acababa.

Su única esperanza residía en el único nieto que ahora le quedaba, Ichi, él le había prometido traerlos. "No morirás con esa cargar, los traeré o yo también cargare con ello el resto de mis días" había dicho antes de partir a Seúl, siguiendo la única pista que tenia. Si Ichi era capaz de cumplirlo, él también honraría la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo y después de pedir disculpas, le permitiría desposarse con aquella chica. Después de haberlos separado, ahora se encargaría de unirlos. Seria su ultimo regalo, lo ultimo bueno y noble que haría en ese vida.


End file.
